RWBY: Limitless
by Chinsangan
Summary: Remnant is not the safest place to live. Between the terrifying Grimm, merciless bandits, and dark forces working in the shadows, the Huntsmen and Huntresses have their hands full. But the appearance of a young Faunus may have set Remnant down a path that will lead to its destruction. Can these students really save Remnant from forces beyond anything imaginable?(Male Reader x Yang)
1. Volume 1 - Chapter 1

**Volume 1; Beacon Saga – Chapter 1: Journey of a New Warrior, Beacon Academy Here I Come!**

It's a beautiful morning for all of Remnant. The sun is beating down to create a warm atmosphere that fills everyone with a certain joy that only the sun could give. For those who live outside the kingdoms, days like these are crucial. It's the best days for farming, best days to hunt or fish for meat, best days to generally get anything done. However, these are still dangerous times for those who need to venture outside any safe zones. Grimm still prowl about the forests, ready to make any human or Faunus their next meal.

Even for Huntsmen, Grimm are a major threat if not dealt with in a group. That simple fact makes it worrisome for regular people to travel on their own. Thankfully, for a small village near Mt. Glenn, they have someone to rely on when they need protection. One of those hopeful civilians travel with a small backpack along the makeshift dirt road to gather food and herbs for their village. It's a lone woman who's holding a small book against her chest as if it was her talisman of safety. There's no true reason to be scared, and she knows these emotions will attract the Grimm instantly, but she can't help but feel fear even on such a beautiful day such as this.

Her nerves jump when she hears something moving through the trees around her. She comes to a complete halt, her eyes frantically scanning all around her to try and find the source of the noise. Perhaps it's just a squirrel or a bird… perhaps it's a bloodthirsty Beowolf. She can't be certain until she sees it, but she won't be calm until she knows. She slowly begins to back up towards the opposite side of the tree line. She keeps her eyes keen on any more movements and her ears open to the smallest noises that could be made. Of course she doesn't hear what's right beside her until it's too late.

"Heya!"

"AAAAAAAH!" She screams with the highest pitch she can to mirror the fear in her heart.

She spins around and slaps whatever made the sound, which connects with a satisfying sound that ripples through the forest. When she finally opens her eyes she sees a young boy hanging upside down with a confused look on his face and a red cheek. He's extremely muscular for his age, having more definition than bulk, but still having a good amount of the second. He has two notable features. One is his brown monkey tail that is currently holding him to a branch, and the second is his wild black hair. It's some of the most unique hair she's ever seen for two reasons. One being that it's basically thrown forward with little spiking at the back, but the front more than makes up for it as it goes up and forward in every direction, with two major patches falling somewhat in front of his face. The second curious this is that, for as long as she's remembered, his hair has been the same. No haircuts, no styling, nothing has been done to it and yet it remains as odd as ever. It's funny to see, especially with his silly, confused face.

Despite all that, her cheeks flare up when she sees the lack of clothes on his body. He's only wearing a pair of boxers that are failing their goal in covering the private areas.

"W-What're you doing? You scared me!" She squeals, angrily staring into his eyes that have no real colour – only white and black

You rub your cheek where she slapped you, not because it hurt, but because you're confused.

"What? I just said hi," you smile before tossing yourself off the branch with your tail and landing a small distance from the woman.

You look back at her, smiling. Crystal, one of your friends from the village. She has short, mousey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Of course she's sporting her typical outfit of a white crop top and blue shorts, but it makes sense for the weather. It is a hot day, and you can't argue while you're wearing nothing but your boxers. Your tails wiggles behind you, not daring to touch the ground as you remain still.

"You know what you did! Besides, you can't just approach a woman like that and expect not to get a reaction," she states.

You look down at yourself, not really seeing a problem considering what you're going to go do. Unsure of her argument, you simply shrug and start walking.

"Well, come on then. I don't want to be late, or else your dad'll get mad at me, and he's really scary when he's angry. He might not feed me!" You shiver at the thought.

Crystal rolls her eyes at your obliviousness but follows anyway. She needs to keep by you no matter what since you're one of the few in the village who can actually take on the Grimm.

Crystal catches up to you and proceeds to follow down the path. You're more or less there, with only less than a minute of walking until you reach your destination, so not much is said in that time between you two until you reach your goal. It's a fairly large pond that branches through multiple paths that eventually lead to a small lake a few kilometers away. That's usually where you can find game like elk, wolves, and occasionally Grimm. But here? Here is where you can find all the fish you could desire. Crystal turns around so you can slip out of your underwear, and returns her gaze the moment she hears a splash.

You keep your eyes open as you descend into the cold water. It's a refreshing change to the warmth above ground, but that's all in the future. Right now you're looking for some fish to feed the entire village for a week. It's the great thing about being in this area – the fish are astoundingly big. Nobody's quite sure why, but it does make for less fish to catch. You don't want to ruin their ecosystem, of course. Speaking of that, you spot a fish come through the bend into the large section of calm water you're inhabiting. These fish are slightly aggressive, so provoking them will result in them attacking you. You have no fear since you've dealt with these fish dozens of times before. You swim closer to the fish, using your tail to give you a little speed boost as you shuffle through the water. The fish takes note of you but continues on its merry way. Its back is to you, which just makes this a whole lot easier.

Meanwhile, Crystal is sitting on the edge of the water, reading her book while she waits for you to be done. She doesn't even finish two pages before she hears a giant splash. She looks to the sky and sees a fish flying towards her location. She swiftly moves out of the way for safety before the fish slams onto the ground a few meters from her previous location. Suddenly a second fish flies out of the water and lands beside the first one. Crystal examines the fish to make sure they're fit for eating. They're definitely big, rivaling a young teenager in size, so there's plenty of meat for the village.

Soon enough you pop out of the water, landing beside your underwear. Crystal makes sure she doesn't take a peek at you since you have yet to put any clothes on. She reaches into her backpack and throws a towel at you. You nab it midair and start drying yourself.

"Thanks, Crystal. So, what'd you think?" You say with a big smile as you dry your legs.

"They're great! I'm still amazed how you catch these things."

You simply chuckle, not really giving her an answer. Once you're dry enough you slip back into your boxers and whistle, signaling the coast is clear. She turns to you, ready to catch the towel. You toss it to her as you approach your catch. You grab the first fish and lift it with one hand, then hold the other with your free hand.

"How do you manage to carry both of those fish with just one hand?" Crystal giggles as you two begin to make your way back to the village.

"Um… I don't know. They just aren't that heavy,"

You start whistling as you two walk back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It doesn't take an unreasonable amount of time for you two to return to the village. It's fairly crowded with stalls and people wandering between those street vendors. Crystal's father runs the butcher shop, which is why you're helping him out with the food collection. The people of the village are used to seeing you in your boxers from all the times you've gone out to collect food. You two approach the butcher shop but take a detour to use the back entrance. You've always been told if you brought food through the front you wouldn't get any of it. When you enter the building you hear her father at the front of the shop serving a customer, so you just set the fish on a free table for him. You wipe your hands together in satisfaction with your handiwork.

"Alright Crystal, I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna get back in my gi and get some quick training in."

Crystal sighs, but ends up smiling.

"Yeah, just be back in time for some dinner. Wouldn't want you to miss out on any of the fresh catch."

You nod with a big smile plastered on your face.

"Definitely! Well, I'll see you later!" You shout as you run out of the back.

Crystal sighs at your silliness, but she's used to your childish happiness and naivety. Crystal returns her gaze to the back and starts to clean up the small bits of bone or excess meat her father left during a job. Once she cleans the floor her father walks in, looking tired from all his work. He too has a very light tone of hair, but his large build more than makes up for anything. He's got strong arms for cutting and gutting all the meat he deals with, but still somehow has a big round belly to add a few extra pounds to his total.

"Oh, Crystal. I wasn't expecting you back yet." He looks around the room as if he's looking from someone. "Where's (Y/N)?"

"Oh, he ran off already," she smiles, moving her hands behind her back and smiling. "He needed to get some clothes. Also, I think he's scared of you, Lucent," she giggles.

"Hey… its dad back here. Only Lucent when I'm at the counter," he sternly says, though Crystal isn't taking it at all.

"Alright, dad," she smiles.

Lucent places his hands on his hips and sighs.

"Shame, I even needed to speak with the boy. He got a letter…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You run out of the backroom and immediately jump into the air. With no effort at all, you start flying through the air, soaring over the village towards the mountain. The wind flows against your wild black hair as you fly. It's such a fun experience to glide high over the ground and take a bird's eye view of everything. No matter how amazing the experience is, the main use of it is just to get from point A to point B the fastest. You don't always fly because it's not quite as fun to speed over nature rather than walk through and experience it. Besides, you'd rather put on your gi as quickly as possible so you don't have to make people feel awkward. You don't understand why it's weird, but there's no need to argue it.

Within a minute you make it to your small hut in a small clearing. As you let yourself fall you curl into a ball and spin forward until you land gracefully on your feet. You look to your small hut and walk to it. It's not locked, so you walk in and look for your clothes. They're neatly sitting atop a dresser that only holds your weapon and clothes. You grab your gi and start to put it on. You start by slipping into your loose, black pants. Right away you put on your blue boots with gold trimmings complimented with a red rope above the ankles. You tuck your pants into your boots for reassurance. With your lower body out of the way you grab your black t-shirt and slip it on, letting it fall slightly below your waist. You cover some of it with a very loose, orange gi with a major V-neck that falls a short bit past the black t-shirt, with blue trimmings around them. You throw the right side over the left so you can tie a blue sash around your waist, keeping it all together. To finish your outfit you grab two black wrist guards that reach from your wrist to shortly before your elbow.

You smile at the comfort of being in your regular clothes. Lucent and Crystal got this attire for you for your seventeenth birthday. It was meant to replace your old, ripped up one that took part in dozens of training sessions and Grimm battles. This one fits amazingly and doesn't get in the way of your fighting style. You debate grabbing your weapon, but there's no need to grab the Power Pole for this escapade. You only plan to do a small amount of training then return to the village.

You leave the dresser behind and exit your small hut to return to the beautiful outdoors. You step out of your home, waving your arms back and forth to warm them up. You start lightly bouncing, barely getting a few centimeters off the ground with each jump, getting higher and higher each time. Once you're making regular jumps you leap forward, crouch all the way down, and then zoom into the air at an unparalleled speed, letting out a joyful howl that can't be matched by anyone you know. You fly over the land, letting your arms out to the side so the wind can push against them. As you look ahead you can see the Kingdom of Vale and the prized Beacon Academy. It's far off in the distance, but it wouldn't take you much time to fly over there if you tried. But you're just looking for a good spot to work in some training. Maybe even find a pack of Beowolves or something to take down as a public service.

Of course one of your wishes comes true as you spot a Nevermore flying over the Emerald Forest.

"Seems as though he's taking up my airspace," you comment, flipping upside down and assuming a sitting position. "I suppose it's only fair that I take him down a notch." You chuckle at your own words before bursting towards the Nevermore, leaving a white trail in your wake.

You reach the Nevermore and come to a complete halt, crossing your arms as you hover through the air.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nevermore. I don't think you're very welcome here. Don't you think you could migrate or something?" You shout, hoping it'll just listen to you.

The Nevermore lets out an ear-piercing cry as it changes its course to you. You pout at its lack of compliance, but Grimm were never as understanding as regular animals. Still, Grimm can be a problem, even for you. They're incredibly strong and resilient to most ballistics, but you got something better than bullets.

You let your arms droop to the side, waiting for the Nevermore to attack. It has more bone armour than some other ones you've faced, but it shouldn't be that much of a problem. You quickly shoot yourself up and over the Nevermore so fast that it can't react. You hover over it for a moment then dive down with one leg extended to connect with the Nevermore's back. It starts squawking at your attack, struggling to stay in the air. You easily pass it at its sluggish speed and stop ahead of it. You open one hand and charge your secret weapon up. Your hand becomes the host of a brilliant yellow light that might blind any who aren't prepared. You throw your hand forward, shooting the Ki blast at the Nevermore's face. It explodes on contact, erupting in smoke and black feathers. Mere seconds later the Nevermore drops out of the cloud and falls to the ground.

You nod at your work and fly off. You didn't stay behind to watch it dissipate, but it's unlikely the Nevermore survived that blast. It wasn't the strongest you've ever made, but it still packed more than enough of a punch to take down a creature of Grimm. People always called this power your natural born gift – your semblance. If they're right, you have quite a flexible semblance. Nobody else you know can fly or shoot energy like you can, but maybe it's a Faunus thing. You've never met another Faunus so it may just be that Faunus have more traits and abilities than regular humans.

Thankfully there's no other Grimm in the air so your trip is a smooth flight. You land around the edge where the grass meets the sand. This gives you a beautiful view of the ocean. The sun makes the water sparkle and dance, combination of water, sand and flora fills your nose with a breathtaking scent. You leap forward and gently land on the sand, leaving a boot imprint to mark your arrival. It doesn't really matter since the water usually covers your tracks once you're all done. You approach the water and stop when the waves can hit your boots.

You've trained here hundreds of times throughout your life. You used to bring your book out here and test out all it had to offer. It's been so long that you can't exactly remember how you attained such a book, but it contained skills and techniques that you've been able to master over the years, including your Ki blasts and flying. It was hard to learn something just by reading it, hence why it took you years, but by this time you've learned everything from that book and even manipulated some of those teachings to create your own techniques. You can only imagine how this terrain is still lively, or how many ships you may have disturbed with that same training.

Either way, you're here to practice and that's what you're gonna do. You drift your gaze to the ground then swiftly close your eyes. You focus your energy around yourself to practice basic Ki control. Doing this inadvertently lift the water around you in small globs. The mixture of sand and dirt joins the water in circling you like the moon circling the planet. Your tail wiggles as your power surges through your body. You open your eyes, relaxing your body and Ki; you're ready to start. The water, dirt, and sand around you fall back to their place of origin.

This is very reminiscent of where you used to train with your first teacher, Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit. All it took was the word of mouth from the villagers when you were only ten years old that lead you on a journey to find the Turtle Hermit. That, after two months, led you to an island where Master Roshi resided. You trained under the Turtle Hermit for the required eight months and remained his student for another four years before returning to your home to aid in the village's defense. You still visit Roshi and Turtle every month or so to pay respects to your teacher and show him how much stronger you've become. One of your trump cards was acquired through that man, one you have yet to use against any form of life.

But you still practice it every day in this very spot to make sure you don't get rusty. A proper training ground would be better but there's a certain charm to the natural areas. Training along the shoreline and deep in the forest provides you with some tactical sense that someone wouldn't get from training a dojo or training room. Granted those places have a low chance of a Grimm attacking you or running into a group of raiders, but you consider those run-ins to be improvised training.

But now is the time to fulfill a daily routine. You lock your feet in the ground and take a deep breath in followed by a full exhale. You slide your right foot behind your body and lock your stance.

"Ka…" You connect your palms in front of you. "Me…" The very air around you is sucked into the glowing and growing ball of blue energy being created in your hands. "Ha…" The ball glows even brighter, blinding anyone who dares look at it. "Me…" The blast is ready, your target acquired. "Ha-" You start to throw your hands forward but stop midway.

The blast dissipates as your control of the ki is lost. You urgently turn around and look at every inch of the forest behind you. You could sense… something. No, not sense. You're lackluster in that area and there's no way you would have felt something without intending too. This was a natural reflex – your body stopped itself.

"Hello?" You shout, though not expecting any response. You wait a few seconds for a response but none was given to you. "Maybe I should go somewhere else for training. I kinda got the heebie-jeebies now."

You slowly lift yourself off the ground before bursting into the air and flying across the Emerald Forest.

"I gotta get my mind off that. Oh, I know! Reflex training!"

You push yourself to your maximum speed then dive into the forest. Immediately you almost slam into a tree, but you twirl past it just in time. This threat comes up again and again as you seemingly teleport around each tree, leaving an afterimage for just a moment. Your mind is in constant focus as you take in your surroundings. You have to since your eyes are closed. This is one of your favourite exercises for the thrill and because it works on your aforementioned shoddy sensing ability. This both refines your geographic sensing, but how fast you can make out the environment in your mind and react to it. It's not quite the same as feeling for another human being, but plants and animals have a life force of their own that can be sensed. Granted the energy of a person is far stronger than that of a tree, but the concept still stands.

You reach the other end of the forest, bursting out to hover over the water. You then speed backwards, your back towards the trees now, and repeat the process. To others, this would seem harder than going straight at them, but considering your eyes are closed both times it's merely a matter of moving left or right. At points you completely change your direction, making a sharp right and going somewhere completely off course. You keep this up for about a minute before you decide to stop. You pull in your leg and thrust it forward, kicking a tree right off its stump. You spin around, landing on a tree and springing off towards your now airborne log. With two swift punches, the tree shatters into over a dozen smaller pieces for a fire. You land beside the pile and finally open your eyes.

"Hehe, still got it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You return to the village with the large pile of wood you collected. Though nobody is in desperate need of firewood, it's always good to collect for those cold nights. You set them down outside Lucent's woodshed, just behind his house, then loop around to the entrance. You knock on the door then wait patiently for a response. Crystal is the one to open the door, happily greeting you with a warm smile.

"Hey, (Y/N). Good to see you clothed," she giggles. "Have fun?"

"Mhm," you nod. "I brought some wood for your dad. I left it by his hut."

You take a moment to smell the air and all the delicious aromas enter your nose. Crystal can tell you're in the mood to chow down.

"Come in. Dad's just done making dinner. In fact, he made extra for you," she says, moving out of the doorway so you can enter. You rush in, quickly taking off your shoes so you can get to eating. Though in a rush, you set your boots in the usual spot and rush to the dinner table. Crystal follows, though more calmly, and takes a seat beside you.

"Is that you, (Y/N)?" Lucent calls out.

"It is, daddy," Crystal replies for you. "And he's really hungry!"

"Like always. Alright, this'll be special for ya."

Lucent comes into the dining area, his arms lined with bowls and plates as if he was a waiter bringing food to a large group. He sets it all down two at a time, then grabs three more bowls for himself and Crystal. There's a plethora of different meats, cows, chickens, and pigs, along with rice, steamed vegetables, plenty of water, everything you could ask for. You eagerly wait for the man to sit down and give you the go-ahead. Once he's seated he bows to his food, honouring whoever, you don't really care. Once he goes for his first bite you dig in, chowing down the first bowl of rice like it's nothing. Lucent and Crystal can't help but be amused no matter how many times they've seen this happen. Before they even get their first bite you're already on your third plate of pork. You drink a cup of water to wash it down then move onto some chicken, rice, and vegetables. Your constant chewing and odd grumbles make for an interesting soundtrack for their meal, but they enjoy it nonetheless.

The empty bowls pile up one after another and in no time you're finished with your dinner, topping it off with the final glass of water. You pat your stomach and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Now that was a dinner. Thanks a ton! What was the occasion? You don't usually make this much."

Just now finishing their dinners, Lucent and Crystal share a proud look. Crystal reaches into her pocket and pulls out a folded letter.

"This came from a courier. It was meant for you," she explains as she hands it to you.

You take the piece of paper from Crystal and open it up to read. Your eyes light up as you read the page.

"Seems you got into Beacon," Crystal happily says.

"AW YEAH!" You shout, throwing your hands into the air. "Can you imagine it? I'm gonna meet people who've been fighting for their whole life! Maybe they'll let me fight the teachers? I can see their moves!" Your mind floods with possibilities.

"Didn't you already meet the Turtle Hermit?" Lucent inquires.

"Of course, but these are new people! When do I go? When does it say?" You ask yourself, reading through it again. "The third… that's less than a week!"

"Three days, to be exact," Lucent speaks. "Curious how your message came so late."

"Maybe they just couldn't find him. He's not the easiest to track down," Crystal giggles.

"That's also true. Well, (Y/N), seems you've got some packing to do."

You nod, getting out of your chair.

"Definitely. Thank you for the meal, Lucent," you clap your hands and bow to him. "It was delicious. I'll make sure to drop by before I go."

Without another word you rush out the door and soar into the sky, heading towards your home.

"How do you think he'll do, dad? You used to be a Huntsman," Crystal inquires.

Lucent leans back in his chair and crosses his arms.

"He's definitely skilled, but I'm unsure he has the discipline yet. Maybe that'll change at Beacon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Three Days Later**

In the end, you really don't have much to bring. You have a few pairs of clothes… which are just duplicates of your current outfit. Other than that the only thing you have is your Power Pole. You didn't have much in your house to begin with which, admittedly, made packing really easy. With a small pouch and your weapon wrapped around your back, you leave your house and look towards the city. You pat your chest to make sure the paper is still there.

"Alright, I better see Crystal and Lucent before I go. Nimbus!" You shout to the sky.

In seconds a speeding yellow cloud parks in front of you, ready to take you anywhere.

"Hey buddy, ready to head out?"

You hop on the Nimbus and fly towards the village. Ever since you learned how to fly your use of the Nimbus is few and far between. It helped during your Turtle School days, but now it's more of a luxury when you're feeling a little tired or lazy. The yellow cloud zooms swoops behind Lucent's house for you to say goodbye.

"I'll be right back, buddy," you say as you leap off and run inside. "Crystal? Lucent? You here?"

The only response you receive is silence. You scratch your head.

"Huh, I thought they'd be around. Maybe they're at the shop?"

You run out the front door, closing it behind you, and sprint to Lucent's shop. It's oddly quiet for midday. Nobody's on the streets, no vendors… it's like a ghost town.

"What happened? Did everyone just take a day off? Go to the beach? No, that's Saturday. There's no fire or ruined buildings so no Grimm."

You reach the butcher shop and, to no surprise, it's completely empty. You rub the back of your head, shaking your unkempt black hair.

"I… guess they forgot? Hm… well, I probably would too. I guess I'll just come back in a few days and let them know how it's going. Nimbus!" Nimbus passes over the buildings and stops beside you. "Alright, I guess we're going. To Vale!"

You hop on the Nimbus and instantly take off, soaring through the sky and over the forest. Vale and Beacon get closer and closer by the second. You grab the slip of paper and double check something which you forgot.

"Alright, am I… yeah, I have to go to a ship. Easy enough."

You pass over the wall and hover over Vale, searching for the docks that bring everyone to Beacon. It's easy to spot since there are four large airships with a flock of people entering them.

"Thanks, Nimbus. I'll call you another time!"

You jump off the yellow cloud and dive towards the docking area. You're loving every second of the adrenaline-fueled ride. Seeing the buildings and people become larger as you fall faster and faster. Your tail waves in the wind along with your clothes. You spin around a few times before flipping forward and slowing yourself down. You come to a gentle landing on the sidewalk, shocking some of the passersby. You pay no mind to them and instead start running to the airship. You slow down when you become part of the massive wave of students entering the various airships.

After what feels like forever, you enter one of the airships. After a few more people enter the hatch closes, signaling you'll be taking off soon. You don't pay much attention to your fellow students and instead decide to step outside for some fresh air and a better view. You've seen Beacon a dozen times but never up close like this. It's definitely bigger than you thought. After about ten minutes the airship finally stops at Beacon and allows the students to disembark. You hop off the top railing and land ahead of everyone, then start running forward.

"So many people, so many buildings! I can't wait to see what everyone can do. Maybe there's someone really strong here!" You gush at the endless wonders and possibilities that are in store for you here. "Now… I think I'm supposed to go to a conference or something?" You scratch your head, looking around the grounds which are now full with other students. "Where am I supposed to go..?"

You cross your arms and tap your muscle, thinking on what to do now. You aimless walk forward with varying speed. You're so in thought that you fail to notice an explosion a short distance behind you. This absence of mind leads to you bumping into a new face. She falls to the ground, yelping at the sudden change. This rattles your mind and brings you back to reality. You look down and see another young Faunus girl. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a uniform that you've seen others wear, so you gather that it's the Beacon uniform. The most noticeable feature of the woman is her long, brown rabbit ears.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over," you chuckle, offering your hand.

"That's okay. Are you new?"

You pull her onto her feet and release her hand.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure where to go," you admit without shame. "Not used to places like this."

"I'll be happy to help you," she smiles, offering her hand to shake. "My name's Velvet."

"(Y/N)" You respond while shaking your hand.

"Well, (Y/N), do you have your scroll?"

"Scroll?" You cock your head to the side.

Velvet scratches her head.

"You… don't have a scroll?"

You shake your head.

"Those are those glass things, right?

Velvet turns around and starts walking deeper into Beacon's grounds. You follow beside her, taking a gander at all the buildings, décor, and students.

"I see you're a fellow Faunus," Velvet points out, taking a peek at your tail.

"Oh, yeah. Had the tail all my life," you smile.

"It's unique. I've never seen a monkey Faunus have different hair and tail colours."

You scratch your head then shrug.

"I always thought it was normal. I've never seen another monkey Faunus before, so… well, maybe it happens."

"Seems so! Most people here are very welcoming to Faunus. You don't have to worry about discrimination here," Velvet says with a happy tone.

"That's… cool," you apathetically respond. "So you've been here for a while, right? Who's the really strong guys?"

"Oh, um… Yastuhasi is really strong. He's part of my team! The professors here are very impressive too. You'll see everyone's abilities during your time here. There are practice matches between students almost every day."

"That sounds awesome. A lot better than training on my own," you say with excitement.

"So you trained at Signal?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm all self-taught!" You say, putting your thumb to your chest. "Well, actually no, that's a lie. I trained with the Turtle Hermit for a while."

Velvet cocks her head to the side.

"The… Turtle Hermit?"

"Yeah, Master Roshi. He's great! I'm sure you'd like him. He'd probably like you too. He's fond of most women, come to think of it," you bring your hand to your chin whilst thinking on it.

"Is he a Huntsman?"

"Oh, no," you shake your head. "He's a martial artist. He taught me and some other students for a long time. It got me used to using my fists instead of my Power Pole," you explain, pointing to your back.

At this point you and Velvet have reached the cafeteria. All the new students have made their way to the meeting grounds. Velvet opens the door, letting you walk in first.

"You're very enthusiastic. It's good to see, some people lose that enthusiasm," she says, closing the door behind her to walk in with you. "But now you… wait…"

In the cafeteria is… the cafeteria. No elaborate setup, no Headmaster, just some students loitering the place before classes. Another young woman waves to Velvet as she approaches. She's easily recognizable by her interesting attire consisting of a cocoa-coloured shirt wrapped in a dark brown waist cincher, yet her stomach is still slightly visible. Her trousers and high-heeled boots are also dark brown. Her many accessories also share a brown theme, though all in different shades. Her eyes are covered by a pair of glasses which, in turn, are slightly obstructed on the left by one wavy strand of dyed hair.

 _Huh, she wears a lot of stuff._

You cross your arms and cock your head as you look at the girl.

"Velvet, good to see you," she greets, then lays her eyes on you. "Who's this?"

"A new student. He didn't know where to go so I lead him here, but…"

"Yeah, surprised me too," Coco cuts off, knowing what her teammate will say. "They changed up the meeting place this year. It's in the auditorium."

"Oh, no… I'm sorry, (Y/N). I've made you late," she says, lowering her head slightly in shame.

"Don't worry about it, I just need to know where the auditorium is."

Coco pats Velvet's shoulder, getting her attention.

"Fox and Yatsuhasi are over at that table. Why don't you go see them while I direct the new kid?"

Velvet nods in response then passes by Velvet, waving at you before you leave. You wave back, then follow Coco out the door.

"Alright, kid, you gotta go straight, then follow the path to the left. It'll lead you right to the building. And… you better hurry. You're late as it is."

"Okay. Thank you… uh…"

"Coco Adel," she introduces herself. "And you're (Y/N). We can talk another time. Welcome to Beacon."

"Right, thanks! I'll hurry!"

You burst into the air and fly forward, leaving Coco completely dumbfounded.

"He flies… huh," she shrugs. "Never seen that before. Wonder what else this one will do," she speaks to herself, watching you fly forward and follow the left path.

Since you're flying it takes you practically no time to reach the building Coco told you about. You descend, hands to the side, and land a short distance away. The moment your feet touch the ground you start running. Your eagerness and excitement leads you to be a little absent-minded in the power department. You push against the doors with more force than you intended. The doors break off their hinges, glide over the students and slam into the walls on either side of the stage where a grey haired in a black and green suit, along with a blonde haired woman in a white shirt with a black skirt and black-brown stockings stand. All eyes are on you now, making this more awkward than this needed to be.

"I… uh… hehe, sorry."

You bring your hands back, your tail hiding behind your left leg in shame. You have no idea how to justify your actions except to nervously chuckle. The man on stage looks at you with intrigue. He remembers you. It's hard to forget someone with hair like that.

"An… interesting way to enter a room," the woman says with a condescending voice as she waves her wands at the two doors.

She removes them from the walls and puts them back into place as if nothing happened.

"Whoa, that was cool," you smile at the repaired behind you. "I wish I could do it like that."

"As I was saying," she clears her throat. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready… and try not to destroy any Beacon property," this generates a few snickers at your expense. "You are dismissed."

Other students pass you by, remarking your Faunus status and your idiotic entrance. You become one with the crowd as students funnel out of the building.

"The ballroom tonight… well, where's the ballroom? What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" You bring your hand to your chin as you think on these questions. The wave of students break off as they all go their separate ways."I wonder if we're allowed to spar on the grounds? Or training! Can I do my normal training here? Maybe there's a room for it or something. I should have asked these questions," you scold yourself.

"Hello there, young man."

You look to the left and spot the same man who was on stage. He's facing you, his hands planted on his cane.

"Oh, hello," you smile. "You're a teacher, right?"

"Headmaster, actually," Ozpin politely corrects. "But you may call me Professor Ozpin.

"Oh! Uh…" You clap your hands together and bow. "It's an honour to meet you. Thank you for accepting me into your school."

Ozpin is pleasantly surprised at your actions, though he doesn't make it apparent.

"Of course. We're always looking for bright new Huntsmen and Huntresses. I remember your file. Your combat prowess surpassed every student."

You straighten yourself and smile.

"Well, thanks! I've trained a lot and hope I can get even better here. I really wanna see what the others can do. I heard that we spar with each other, is that true?"

"That is true," Ozpin chuckles at your enthusiasm. "Well, it was a pleasure speaking with you. I wish you luck for tomorrow's initiation."

"Thank you! Oh, before you go… where's the ballroom?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You made sure to spend the rest of the day memorizing Beacon's layout so you wouldn't be tricked once more. But now it's time to rest. All the new students have gathered in the ballroom where they claim a sleeping bag that's been laid out for them. You chose one near the near the corner of the room. You set your pouch and Power Pole against the wall. You were given the opportunity to store the weapon away in a locker, but you decided to keep it with you.

Students all over are speaking with their friends or getting right to bed. You… haven't really made any friends today, at least out of the new batch of students. The only people you talked to were Velvet and Coco at the beginning of the day, minus Professor Ozpin, of course. You're not too bothered by it, however. You sit against the wall, intending to fall asleep like this. Though you're unsure how that'll go when you spot a blonde staring at you with hungry eyes. Thankfully a blonde boy in a onesie distracts her vicious gaze.

"Initiation, huh… shouldn't be too hard," you whisper to yourself whilst closing your eyes. "I'll be sure to ace it!"

 **So… yeah, new story. Isn't that something? Yes, it's the Dragon Ball x RWBY, Saiyan x Yang story. I've actually wanted to do a Dragon Ball story since my first year of writing. Originally this was going to be Frozen x Dragon Ball but… I don't want to do Frozen…. I don't want to do Frozen anymore…..**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll like it! I'm really passionate about this one! A few thing you might like to know is that I'm changing stuff up. I know I started it identically to RWBY Volume 1, but I'll be blending the two stories together and… well, kinda making my own thing. It'll have a combined skeleton of both RWBY and Dragon Ball, but with a Chinsangan twist.**

" **B-B-B-But Chinsangan how are RWBY characters supposed to match up with Dra-"**

 **Yeah, I know, I thought of that. You'll just have to wait and see. But don't worry, Cardin isn't becoming Planet level anytime soon.** **That's in Volume 5.**

 **So I hope you all stick around and enjoy! For now this and Crimson Shadow will be my only two stories. Maybe in a few months I'll release a third story (whether that will also be RWBY or not I'm unsure) but I'll just be happy with my two. So, I'll see you all later!**

 **PS. The actual cover image is coming soon. The one now is just a placeholder. It is what inspired the Reader's appearance, though.**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **If you REALLY like me you could consider supporting me on . You can make a request for any stories you want! Of course it's optional but it helps. Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Ride The Lightning, Manuel Garcia**


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction to Beacon!

**Chapter 2: Introduction to Beacon! Show'em what you Got!**

The morning sun beams through the glass windows of the building. Some students have already awoken and are preparing for the trials ahead, others are still relaxing in their slumber. You're part of the latter, strewn about in the corner, taking up two beds worth. Your snores disrupt the peace of the building, but nobody bothers to wake you up yet. The students beside you weren't too happy with you considering you spread out so much. Not the best first impression, but you don't even know these people, nor will you remember your unpleasant meeting.

The rumbling of all the students doesn't disturb your sleep in the slightest. It's not until a woman approaches you, her heels echoing through the room.

"Your initiation is in twenty minutes and you have yet to even wake yourself," Glynda scolds you.

Your response is a sharp snore, licking your lips, then moaning as you become comfortable again. Glynda rolls her eyes. She asked politely once, now she'll force you up. With her Semblance, she lifts you up by the head and holds you midair. This still does not wake you. Unwilling to hit a student, even to wake them, Glynda thinks back on advice Ozpin had given for you. How he knew that was anyone's guess. If anything, she assumes Lucent shared some tips with the headmaster, which also means you're a handful to deal with. Nevertheless, she follows through with what she was told. Glynda sets you down gently, steps away, then clears her throat.

"For all students undergoing initiation today, the cafeteria is providing a free meal."

Your eyes burst open as you hop to your feet.

"I remember where that is!"

"Unbelievable," she pinches the bridge of her nose.

You grab your small stash of equipment and run out of the room, leaving many of your fellow initiates behind for the promise of food.

"Oh, right," you look down at yourself, only wearing briefs. "Lucent and Crystal said this wasn't right. I don't want to be kicked out already. Where's a bathroom?" You look around the courtyard for any signs of your desired building.

Luckily, you spot one just across the way. You swiftly glide across the ground and land in front of the building. There are two entrances, each with a different symbol. You, however, don't bother looking at those symbols. You run into the first door you see, ignorant to the existence of another. The room is steamy and warm thanks to the showers.

"Oh, I could use one! I guess I'll set my stuff down here," you place your clothes, pouch, and Power Pole and the nearest bench. "And off with this," you slide down your briefs using your trusty tail, then use that tail to place it on your clothes. "Now… which one is free?"

You follow the separate showers, each having their own door for privacy. You can still spot feet with the opening at the bottom of the door, thus you have to find one with nobody in it. The first line of showers are filled, so you step back and cross your arms.

"Um…" You hear a voice behind you.

You turn around to see a somewhat familiar face. The same blonde haired girl who looked at you funny before you went to sleep. A towel is wrapped around her chest, covering her breasts down to her legs. She's staring at you with curiosity and disgust, but she has yet to scream or attack. You cock your head to the side.

"Hm, strange. Well if we sleep in the same room I guess we shower in the same room," you shrug.

"I don't believe it… he has no idea," Yang whispers to herself.

She can tell you're not lying. She's had many years to see the difference between naïve ignorance and lies, thanks to her sister's antics. You may not be Ruby, but you share a similar posture and tone of voice when speaking.

"He's not trying to peep… and he… evidently has no shame," she says, referring to your exposed lower body. "Well," she sighs. "I guess I'll break it to him. Hey," she raises her voice for you to hear. "This isn't your room, you know? The guys are on the other side."

"Oh, really? That makes sense. Most places I've been it's like that, plus I thought the room was kinda small," you respond as your eyes trail around the area. "Well, thanks for letting me know," you smile at her. "I'll look for the guys' shower room!"

You walk away, leaving Yang to watch.

"I… don't even know what to think. I don't think he'll make it," she shakes her head. "Well, I should get ready too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately, you never got the chance to eat your promised meal. The moment you stepped out of the bathroom you were approached by one of the Professors, a large man with a grey moustache, who lead you to the rest of the initiates.

Now you're forced to wait as everyone readies themselves. Unlike you, they put their weapons in designated lockers for safekeeping. The safest place your weapon could be is at your side. It is interesting for you to see such a diverse cast of people. Before Beacon, you barely spoke with anyone. There were the villagers, though that mostly consisted of Lucent and Crystal. Aside from that, there was your training at Kame House. Master Roshi, Turtle, and another student were the only ones there. Unfortunately the other was killed, so you spent much of your time with your master. Three others came to train under the Turtle Hermit, but you left shortly before they arrived. In total, that's only three people who you ever really made a connection with – who you even really spoke to. Having this plethora of new people is very new to you.

In truth, you do hope to make friends with them eventually. It would be a shame if everyone hated you, but at the same time, you're here to learn and fight. It's not a foreign concept to be alone, anyway. In fact, the thought of so many people is unnerving to you. The thought truly amuses you. You're capable of fighting the largest of Grimm or the toughest of men without breaking a sweat, yet the thought of a crowd gives you shivers.

You stand at the exit of the building with the two teachers, Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin. You're waiting for the others to finish gearing up and group up outside the building.

"Are you excited? Anxious?" Ozpin asks, approaching you.

"Oh, of course not. Just curious. Well, maybe anxious. I want to get to the action."

"There will be time for that… as long as you balance it with study."

You slouch forward, huffing.

"Yeah…"

Before you can continue conversing, some of the students exit the building. The first is a young woman who's almost entirely white or light blue. Her white hair is done up in a ponytail, though not centered. An odd fashion choice. The rest is reasonable, being a white and pale blue dress and jacket. One thing you notice is the scar running down her left eye.

"Heya, how'd you get that scar?" You say with a warm smile.

Weiss stares at you, confused.

"Who do you think you are to-"

She's cut off by a loud, rumbling sound coming from your stomach.

"Aaah, man… I really wish I didn't miss breakfast," you whine while holding your stomach.

Weiss shakes her head as she walks past you. You're definitely someone she'll be avoiding from now on.

Others approach your small group, all varying in size and appearance. One you recognize from earlier – the yellow-haired, lilac-eyed woman from the showers. She's accompanied by a smaller girl with black hair complimented with red accents, silver eyes, and attire that consists of black and red. Her hood is an interesting addition to her attire, but also one that could be easily exploited in battle. She's carrying another man whom you've seen before. His casual attire, that being blue jeans and a black hoodie, is overlaid with white armour on his chest and arms. He looks dazed and confused for whatever reason, clearly needing the help of the young woman.

You wave at the blonde woman, to which she hesitantly waves back.

"Who's that, sis?"

"Nobody. Don't worry about it," she quickly dismisses.

"Now that you're all here," Ozpin announces. "We'll be taking Bullheads to the Emerald Forest. Please, follow us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glynda aligns each of you with one of the pads stationed along the Cliffside. It's a nice view, but you've been in the forest dozens of times before. It's nothing new. You're in the middle beside a student wearing almost entirely white. She does her best to ignore you despite your small remarks about your growling stomach.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin states.

"Now, I'm sure many of you…"

Glynda's words trail off as you stare at the grey-haired man drinking from his mug.

 _This guy feels so strange. I can't get a read on him. I know I suck at sensing, but at this distance, it should be easy. It's like he's purposefully hiding his power._

The man is speaking, but despite your immense attention towards Ozpin, you aren't listening to a word he's saying. You're squinting, you're thinking. That's all disrupted when you're suddenly sprung off the ground and sent flying into the air, spiraling forward. You immediately catch yourself a few meters off the cliff, holding your position upside down, and look back at the other students who have yet to be launched.

"Hey! What was that?" You complain.

Ozpin and Glynda turn around, curious at who could be speaking from the air. Ozpin, upon seeing you, chuckles.

"Evidently you weren't listening to a thing I said."

Weiss and another girl with red hair are launched next, forcing you to maneuver out of the way.

"Whoa, hey! I'm still here!"

"You shouldn't. I suggest you carry on with your assignment."

The rest of the students are flung passed you, including Jaune he cries as he soars.

"Well, I don't want to be left behind," you say before flying into that general direction.

"Please tell me why you allowed him in. His scores may have excelled in combat but his studie-"

"That is the young man Lucent told us about, remember? A recommendation from a Huntsman like him doesn't happen very often," Ozpin answers before sipping his drink.

Glynda leans on her hip.

"Well, I hope he's true to his word. This one has been nothing but a disappointment."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet, Glynda," Ozpin counters. "I believe there's more to this student than anyone knows… including him," he finishes into his cup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the students land with their own strategies. You, on the other hand, just let yourself fall somewhere in the Emerald Forest. You stop yourself just before hitting the ground to land gently. Unintentionally you stopped yourself a fair distance away from everyone else, leaving you alone. Not that you're worried about that. You're on the ground with… an objective…

"What was I supposed to do here, again?" You rub the back of your head. "Ah well, I'm sure I'll figure it out as I go," you shrug.

You cross your arms and lazily stroll through the Emerald Forest. It's not the first time you've been here, but you haven't been in this section. You also never heard the sounds of gunfire echoing through the trees.

"Must be the other students. Oh, maybe we have to kill the most Grimm," you exclaim. "It would show how capable we are as Huntsmen. Well, I guess I'll just keep walking until I find something or someone."

You begin your stroll through the forest. As you walk you readjust the rope keeping your weapon on your back. It's clear that the entire place is filled with Grimm and the few students you saw on the cliff. With no point in dallying, you lift yourself ever so slightly off the ground and dash forward, whizzing past the trees and over the bushes. You're barely going faster than running speed as to not miss any people or Grimm along your path, but this gives you more mobility and freedom.

You bring yourself to a halt when you spot smoke rising from an area north-east of your location.

"Hm… someone might be in trouble. I should check it out, just in case."

You glide across the ground towards the source of the smoke. With your speed, you make it within seconds and are exposed to a grand spectacle. Beowolves are howling while the trees around them are ablaze.

"Grimm don't shoot fire to my knowledge. Maybe another student was here," you bring your hand to your chin, not caring about the Grimm around you.

The Grimm, however, notice you despite the threat of the fire. You're totally absent-minded to the threat around you… well, not really a threat. One of the beowolves lunge at you, but you simply lean back and drive your knee into its stomach so hard that splits the beast in half. It dissipates before the two halves can hit the ground. You look around at the dozen Beowolves that stay for a fight.

 _Guessing it's a pack, meaning one is more experienced than the others. If it's been in a fight before…_

You uncross your arms as you slide your left leg back. Your right arm tucks in beside your stomach, tightening into a fist, while your left arm is ahead of you – hand parallel to your jaw and fingers slightly curled. Your left foot faces forward while the other shifts right. You've had this stance since you were a child, so you've learned possible flaws and how to counter anyone who attempts to exploit them.

"Well, let's see how it goes," you smile.

You burst off your right foot, charging forward with your right shoulder towards the Grimm ahead of you. You swing your left hand, clobbering its head to dust. You found the perfect amount of strength to defeat simple Grimm a long time ago, so it makes it easier to weed out those immune to blunt force. Once your punch connects, you immediately burst backward, your chest facing the sky as you fly past another one of the Grimm, then crush the Beowolf with your heels. You land on the ground, immediately using a shockwave fist to kill one farther away.

"Man, this isn't that fun," you mumble.

Another Beowolf, this one having more bone armour than the others, jumps at you from behind. You turn around and slam your elbow into its snout. Instead of turning to smoke like the others, it flies back and slams into the closest tree. This catches your attention.

"I see, so you're the elder. I guess I'll have to be a little more creative." You lift your hand towards it and fire a moderately sized yellow blast. It consumes the beast, eradicating it from existence. "Or not, I guess." You sigh. "Really not as fun."

With their leader killed, the few remaining Beowolves flee to fight another day. You cross your arms and watch both the running Beowolves and burning trees.

"I probably shouldn't stay here. Maybe I can find some other students or something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems almost all the students have partnered up. One seems to be… lost," Glynda reports as she scrolls through hidden cameras.

She and Ozpin focus on the one showing you, standing in the middle of the burning forest watching the Grimm flee.

"It seems he doesn't know what he's doing," Glynda remarks. "How can you put faith into a boy so… inept?"

"An ignorant child, one could say. Is it not our duty to teach him?" Ozpin queries.

"I suppose… his techniques are… interesting. I've never seen someone who can fly and… fire whatever it is those were. Do you know something, Professor Ozpin?"

"Of course not," he blatantly lies. "But I do see potential."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You saunter through the forest, no clear goal in mind. You have no idea what you're supposed to do or where anyone else is. That is until you hear a feminine scream echo across half the forest.

"Huh… that's definitely not something I was expecting to hear. Is this part of the test?" You scratch your head. "Well, I should check it out just inca-"

A Nevermore's screech fills the air, followed by its beating wings. You look up at see the beast soar over you for just a moment.

"Now that's interesting," you smile before bursting off the ground to follow the flying Grimm.

As you catch up to it you notice this Nevermore is an older one than those that normally inhabit the forest. It has light bone armour along its wings, indicating its grown from battle. Shouldn't be a problem for you, however. Before you attack it you notice red and white on the hide of the beast. You speed towards them and keep pace, staring at them with curiosity. They share the same look, though clearly more baffled than curious.

"What're you doing up here?" Ruby shouts.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Even he thinks it's a bad idea!" Weiss says towards Ruby.

"Then we'll just jump!" Ruby declares before leaping off the beast.

You watch the young girl pass you by and fall towards a clearing below. You return your gaze to Weiss, who's annoyed at the moment.

"Do... do you want me to fly you down?"

"Obviously!" She screeches.

You move closer to the Nevermore, wrap your hand around Weiss' waist, and descend to the ground. There are some ruins along with students – one of them being chased by a rather large Deathstalker.

"Well, I found people."

"Can you please get me to the ground," Weiss whines.

"Right, right," you nod before increasing your speed.

You land beside the group just before the armoured redhead crashes beside them. You set Weiss down and look to your fellow students.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together," Yang remarks.

"Not if I can help it," Ruby confidently says before charging at the incoming Deathstalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouts.

You look back to the Nevermore circling back for another run. With nothing better to do, you burst back into the air towards the black creature. It hovers in midair for a moment then flaps its wings hard, sending a barrage of its feathers at you.

"Gonna take more than that!" You say with a smile, weaving through its attack.

You fail to notice the feather's pinning Ruby and halting Yang, but that's not your concern at the moment. You twirl through the feathers and deliver a heavy blow to the creature's stomach. You quickly follow up with a second punch, then fly upwards for a powerful uppercut, and finish with another punch downwards. The bird spirals into the forest, toppling trees and bushes as it slides to a halt. You wipe your hands in pride.

"Easy enough." You look down at the sight of a Deathstalker's claw stuck in ice. "Are we leaving now?" You shout to everyone.

"Yeah!" Ruby responds, waving to you. "We just have to get th-"

The Nevermore screeches from the forest, angered at your assault.

"Alright, just do what you're doing and I'll follow!"

"Has he grabbed a Relic yet?" Yang cocks her head to the side.

"I didn't see him grab one," Ren adds.

"Guys, we shouldn't waste time. That Deathstalker will break free," Jaune speaks with a hint of fear.

"If he's buying us time then we should use it," Pyrrha says with a nod. "Let's go!"

You fly around the Nevermore, dodging its feathers and attempted chomping. The entire time you're watching the others to make sure they're on the move. Finally, they run past the Deathstalker and into the thicker part of the forest. Once they're a decent distance away, you blitz around the Nevermore and hammerfist onto the Deathstalker. The two Grimm crash along the ground, tearing up grass and dirt as they tumble. You immediately fly towards the forest, descending so you can spot your fellow students. With your speed, you easily catch up to them and join them in running.

"You took care of it by yourself?" Jaune asks with surprise.

"I do it all the time. It's not that bad. You just gotta find out what they're weak to," you respond, keeping your eyes forward.

"What they're weak to?" Jaune repeats with uncertainty.

"Yeah, don't you know?" You ask with a small chuckle. "Grimm evolve as they battle. If they survive a fight they become immune to whatever damaged them."

"Whoa, really?"

"It's true," Pyrrha chimes in. "That's why Huntsmen need to be paired up. If someone with a blade encounters a Grimm immune to that, then they'll need someone to assist them."

"Blunt force, explosives, whatever else," you continue. "But I got something that almost no Grimm has faced, so there's no need to worry!" You say with a confident tone.

"Ehehe… if you say so," he hesitantly agrees.

The group of nine sprints through the forest, hopping over fallen trunks and squishing growing grass. Finally, you reach a clearing of flat plains. Your path is set by two stone structures that have clearly aged. Ahead appears to be a large stone tower that's taken damage over time. Considering the architecture and layout, everything might have been connected for ease of access. The thing that piques your interest the most is a Nevermore soaring over your group.

"Well, I guess that's what I get for leaving it," you say in passing. Suddenly a Deathstalker pushes its way through the trees behind you. "Also my bad."

"What do we do?" Jaune questions.

"Keep running. I let these guys catch up with us so I'll deal with it!"

"That Deathstalker is ancient. I don't think we have the weapons to beat it," Pyrrha points out.

"Trust me, we do," you smirk. "Just keep running! Head for the cliff!"

You launch yourself off the ground, towards the Nevermore. You have to get it out of everyone's way else they'll be stuck.

 _I'll take'em both out in one shot!_

You circle around the Nevermore twice, firing shockwave punches to anger it. The beast unleashes a roar and follows you.

"That's it – now…" You look down to the Deathstalker still in pursuit of the others. "Get down!" You scream to your allies.

You swoop down over them and towards the Grimm. You rev up your speed to render any sort of retaliation useless. You fly past the Deathstalker, grabbing hold of its stinger and dragging it along with you. You match the Nevermore's altitude then start spinning yourself around.

"And a one… and a two… and..!" You throw the Deathstalker right at the Nevermore.

It slams into the bird, provoking a painful screech from both. The students suddenly realize you've moved from in front of the Grimm to behind them, about in their falling trajectory. You lower your hands to your right hip, connecting them by the base of their palms.

"Ka… Me…" The air pressure around the forest increases dramatically, the wind racing faster than before. "Ha… Me…" Your voice echoes through the forest, a raspy tone to it as you focus your power.

"What is he doing?" Weiss questions, but she's quickly cut off.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You throw your hands toward the beasts, unleashing a blinding blue beam of raw power.

The pressure and power released from your hands blows back everything in the immediate area. The stone structures crumble, trees are pushed back, and the students struggle to remain stationary.

"What is that?" Yang shouts.

"He's going to kill us all!" Weiss retorts.

The beam engulfs the two Grimm as it goes, blasting past them and towards the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the cliff, Professor Ozpin, Glynda, and the others students watch the spectacle. As the other students watch in awe, Ozpin remains unfazed, simply taking a drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the clouds part, the sky shifts colours, and you're satisfied, you stop feeding the Kamehameha. The beam disappears from your hands and well enough the area calms… mostly. Out of the dust, the Nevermore soars towards you.

"What the?" You strafe to the side, avoiding the Nevermore's open maw. "How could… ooooh, wait a second," you turn yourself around and smile at beast's behind. "You're the Nevermore from the other day, aren't you? I didn't kill you with that simple blast. Ah, that makes sense," you cross your arms and nod.

 _But if it is, that crosses out fists and energy. Which means my next option is…_

You look over your shoulder towards the sea line.

"Drown it."

You grab the Power Pole from its scabbard then twirl it in your right hand. You quickly point it just under the Nevermore.

"Power Pole extend!"

The red beam extends at an alarming rate, quickly catching up to the Nevermore. Right when it reaches its stomach, you lift up, catching the Nevermore and directing it however you please. The bird screeches as you lift it over you and towards the ocean. Once it passes over your location, you retract the power pole and speed towards it. Since its off balance, you have no problem reaching its stomach. You burst into its stomach, throwing rapid punches to direct its movement. You keep the beast moving over the Emerald Forest and towards the water. After passing the shoreline, you keep going so you can bury this thing deep. After reaching your intended destination, you deliver a powerful blow downwards, sending the Nevermore towards the water. You blitz it once more, delivering even more blows to its stomach. Soon enough you break the ocean line and delve into the water. With your cheeks filled with air, you persist in punching the Grimm further and further into the sea. The light soon fades from the water, and that's the indication for you to back out. You erupt from the water, hands cupped once more.

"Kamehameha!" You say far quicker than before, releasing a more condensed version of the beam.

It connects with the Nevermore's body, forcing it even farther into the water below.

"You're not gonna come back from this one, friend!" You pointlessly speak out. After a few seconds, you separate your hands and stop the blast. "Should be near the bottom of the ocean at this point. Though it's funny how-"

A sudden explosion causes a rush of water to spurt from your beam's position and all over you. As the water rains down, you're left soaking wet. You look down at yourself and… start laughing.

"Aaah… not as fun as people," you shake your head.

With your enemies defeated, you fly back to the ruined ruins where your fellow students await you. You land beside them, ignoring their shock and amazement.

"So we're going to the cliff, right?"

"You fly… you… do that thing you do… you even punch- who are you?" Yang demands.

"Well, I'm just (Y/N)," you shrug, then proceed to laugh.

"How did you get your weapon to do that," Ruby asks, eying your weapon from behind.

"The Power Pole?" You say, looking over your shoulder at the young girl. "That's just how it is."

"I would suggest we return to the Professors. We've taken up more time than the others," Ren points out.

"He's right. We don't want to get a bad score," Weiss adds.

You turn to the cliffs and start walking.

"Well, better get going then. No point standing around."

Blake and Yang watch as you walk.

"He's a strange one," Blake remarks.

"You think? I've never seen someone do anything like that. It's like he has multiple semblances. Is that possible?"

"I don't think so," Blake shakes her head. "But, who knows. Why don't you ask him that yourself?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the Nevermore defeated and the relics collected, all the students report to Ozpin and Glynda for their evaluation. Every pair forms a line to hand in their retrieved artifact. You're at the back of the line alone, which, on its own, makes you raise an eyebrow. Why is everyone in pairs? Where did they get those wooden statues? These questions popped up in your mind more than once, but you decide to ignore it. No point dwelling on something you can't answer.

The line moves rather quickly – Ozpin takes the relic, types something on his scroll, then brings forth the next group. The whole process is done in less than five minutes, leaving you at the very end. Ozpin examines you, immediately recognizing you have neither a relic nor a partner.

"Hm…" Is all he can muster as his fingers tap on his scroll. "That's everyone. Please return to the Bullhead's awaiting you a short distance away. We will have a ceremony in one hour. You are all expected to be there. If you are called on stage you have passed. If not… an airship will be ready to take you back to Vale."

Ozpin turns away from you and walks towards the parked Bullheads. You cross your arms and cock your head to the side.

 _So… did I not need a thingy? Huh, cool!_

The group of students all converge to the multiple Bullheads awaiting them. Each Bullhead accepts eight students into them. You're sat with some of the ones you fought with – Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. Once everyone is loaded into the vehicles they all take off and back to Beacon.

"Where did you train?" Ren inquires.

You notice him looking at you, meaning you're supposed to answer.

"Oh, uh… on an island with an old man. He taught me the Kamehameha."

"That blue beam you did?" Pyrrha asks for clarification.

"Yeah. It's my best move by far," you say with a wide grin. "Master Roshi was surprised I learned it so fast. It took him decades."

"And how long did it take you?" Jaune asks.

You cross your arms and look at the ceiling.

"Um… a week, I think. I mean, I used it the same day I saw it, but it took me a while to actually get it to that level. That wasn't me going all out, though."

"Really?" Nora exclaims. "So how strong are you! I wanna see."

"He did punch a Nevermore, Nora."

"Psh, I could do that," she waves off.

"Really? Maybe we could have a match sometime," you excitedly offer.

Nora leans forward with a wide, confident smile.

"You're on."

"Hehe, I can't wait. I'm really hoping to find some fun people to fight."

"That's an unorthodox reason to attend Beacon," Ren comments. "Most come to battle Grimm."

"Yeah, Grimm are fine and all, but… like I told Jaune, all you have to do is find their weakness. It's not as fun for me. I…" You lean forward, elbows pressing on your knees. "I like going up against a challenge – something I don't know I'll beat. That's when my heart gets pumping."

"It sounds like you're a born fighter," Pyrrha speaks.

"That's what Master Roshi said too," you chuckle. "But don't worry, I'll take out as many Grimm as I can. You won't have to worry around me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aaaah," you let out a sigh of relief as you pat your stomach.

You're in the cafeteria, sitting by yourself since there's no room. Sure, people could sit beside you, but the amount of plates you've left fills up the entire table three times over. Others watched in awe as you ate and still don't believe any one person could eat so much. The other students, the ones who took the trial, aren't as surprised as the others. After seeing your Kamehameha, a large appetite is a minuscule thing to gawk at. Though students aren't the only ones who're shocked. The hardworking men and women who provided that food has never worked so hard in their entire career. On one hand, they hate that Ozpin allowed such an order to be made, but they're also somewhat touched that a student adores their cooking that much.

You slip out of your seat and start stretching your legs from side to side.

"Oh yeah, that's better. I feel like I could take on the world right now," you happily declare.

You stand up straight and look around the room for the ones you fought with earlier. You fly over the other tables – which of course raises your mystique for others – and land with your peers.

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Did… did you just fly ten feet?" Ruby tilts her head.

"Yeah?" You ask, unsure why the question was posed.

"Why couldn't he have just walked?" The young girl whispers to Jaune.

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"Well, if my scroll is correct, we have to convene at the auditorium in fifteen minutes. Perhaps leaving in five would be best," Weiss calculates.

"Okie dokie. Might as well grab another bowl."

"You're joking," Yang says with a short laugh.

"Food is not a joke," you say in a deathly serious tone. "But I guess bringing back my plates would be polite," you continue in your light-hearted manner.

"I still can't believe you ate that much," Blake speaks.

"Oh, hehe, yeah," you smile at the Faunus girl. "You should have seen how much I ate with Master Roshi. Man… those were the times," your mouth drools at the thought of all the wondrous, delicious food. "I could go for more food…"

"He's not real…"

"Well, I'm gonna wait in the auditorium. That way there's no way I'll be late! It was nice talking to you!" You wave while walking to the door.

"There are some strange people here," Weiss shakes her head.

"Meh," Yang shrugs. "I like him."

"Me too. OH! Maybe you can make pancakes for a contest, Ren!" Nora cheerfully shouts.

"Nope. No way," he immediately dismisses.

"Aww, come on! Why not!"

The table fills with some laughter from Ruby, Pyrrha, and a few others. Weiss keeps to herself, finding the entire situation rather dull.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The initiates, along with some curious seniors, gather in the Auditorium to watch the acceptance. Plenty of teams have gone up and been formed, plenty of students are nervously waiting in the crowd to be called up. You stand to the right, by the stairs. Your arms are crossed and your face is hopeful. You watch as all the teams are formed, ending with team RWBY.

"And finally… you," he looks directly at you. "Come up."

You walk up the small set of stairs, passing RWBY as Ruby and Yang give you a thumbs up. You stand in front of the crowd, beside Ozpin.

"(Y/N), you… utterly failed in your mission."

Your eyes widen and your body jolts back, knocking you off your feet and onto the ground. This gets a laugh from the crowd, but your newfound friends are worried at your rejection.

"You failed to find a partner and failed to retrieve one of the Relics. Everyone in the room achieved at least one of those things." You get back to your feet and rub your head. Your tail is completely soft, visibly showing gloom. "However… as Headmaster there are times where I bend the rules. You have shown excellent combat prowess and situational adaptability. Every so often I find a student like this… sometimes it's later in the year, sometimes it's right away… So, I hereby announce you this year's one-man team. Congratulations."

Your tail perks up just as your smile forms. Most crowd claps for your accomplishment while a few others are jealous that they weren't selected.

"For those who didn't make it… I encourage you to improve your skills and try again next year. For those who did, we will be assigning dorms before dusk. Rest and relax – classes start tomorrow."

You descend the stairs and regroup with teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Looks like we all made it," Ruby happily says.

"And my little sister is the leader. I'm so proud… but you don't get to boss me around," Yang quickly clarifies.

Ruby crosses her arms and raises her chin.

"You'll have to say on my good side, then."

"And you're on your own. I wonder how that will work," Blake says, focusing on you.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm sure it'll be fun either way," you say, slamming your fist into your hand before you. "And I'll be the best fighter here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glynda Goodwitch shows all the students to their rooms, starting from the bottom floor. Each are assigned from top to bottom, and you're in the middle. Halfway through the top floor hallway, RWBY and JNPR are assigned dorms opposite to one another. The rest of the students are assigned dorms along that hallway, then when reaching the small crossroads, Glynda first takes people left then back down to the right. You're the last one to be given a room – the one at the very edge of the top floor. Glynda unlocks the door and allows you access.

"Yours is not as large as the others, but this room is made for a single person." You enter the room behind her and see what she means. The width is about two and a half beds worth, though some of that is taken by an actual bed. "There's a small desk there," she points to the corner where a sturdy metal desk sits. "And besides that, there's the washroom. If something happens to stop functioning please let us know and we'll fix it immediately. In the meantime, there's the public washroom and showers you can use. Your schedule has already been left on your desk, as well as a new scroll. Professor Ozpin deemed it mandatory for you to have one. Take care of it."

You nod.

"No problem! Thank you very much, Professor," you bow to the woman.

"Right… Have a good night," she says before leaving you alone.

You look around the room one last time, taking it the rather bland décor and small space. With a deep breath, you contemplate a truly important question.

"I wonder if the cafeteria is still open…"

 **And there's chapter 2! To be honest, things will kinda diverge from here. I started this off very RWBY-like, which may have alienated Dragon Ball fans. My apologies for that. This was the best way to start it all off, I find. Remember, this doesn't follow RWBY or Dragon Ball exactly. This'll be its own thing from here on out. I hope you all enjoy the new storyline that's been cooked up! Anyway, that's it for me. I'll see you all soon!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **If you REALLY like me you could consider supporting me on . You can make a request for any stories you want! Of course it's optional but it helps. Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Ride The Lightning, Manuel Garcia**


	3. Chapter 3: Adapting to School?

**Chapter 3: Adapting to School? The Greatest Challenge Yet!**

When attending a school as prestigious as Beacon Academy, there's always a sort of pressure put on students. It does not bode well when two teams, JNPR and RWBY, arrive just before their first class starts. Both teams slip through the door and slide into seats, RWBY positioned at the front-right of the class while JNPR is on the middle-left. Other students are situated at the various desks, leaving one open, just beside Blake.

A man with a fairly large stomach stands at the center of the room, watching all his students take their seats. His grey hair rolls down the sides of his head like waves, mimicking the prominent grey moustache he has. He's in Professor's attire, that being a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold buttons and lining. His pants share a similar colour, though they're tucked into olive boots. He has a very intimidating manner as he squinted eyes drag across the room.

"Fantastic! Such young, brave looking students!" He hollers, his voice booming with enthusiasm. "I cannot wait to see you all in action, to teach you what its like to truly fight a Grimm and be remembered… like me! Haha!" Professor Peter Port locks his hands behind his back and paces back and forth. "As I look at you all I realize we are missing a student! A tardy student means a tardy Huntsman… unlike me!"

"Hey, you think it's that one guy?" Yang whispers to Blake.

"How am I supposed to know? He's probably in another class."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your snores fill your room and beyond. Luckily there are no other students in the area, as all are in classes like they're supposed to be – like you're supposed to be. You've always been one to sleep longer than you should, but before it never mattered. To suddenly have a schedule that's not strictly enforced by a teacher is doomed to fail. Though, some could argue that sleeping through classes is exactly what failure is. Glynda Goodwitch is one who'd agree with that statement. She's patrolling each dorm to assure nobody is skipping out on their first classes. Normally she'd politely knock then enter each room to check for any students, but your snores are a dead giveaway. The woman follows the roaring sounds to your dorm.

"Why am I not surprised…" she whispers to herself whilst her scroll unlocks your door.

You're spread eagle on your bed, covers mostly hanging off, your clothes resting on your desk, and your tail as limp as the rest of your body. "(Y/N), wake up!" She declares with a powerful voice.

Your eyes flutter open, though your mind is still muddled. You don't fully grasp the situation you're in. You lift your body off the bed and rustle your hair with your hand.

"Mm…" Your eyes drift to your professor. "Oh… you're…" It takes at least ten seconds of staring at the cross-armed Professor to realize the situation. "OH WAIT!" You burst off the bed, grabbing your regular clothes then jumping out your window.

"Mr. (Y/N) you need your uniform! Mr… my goodness," she huffs.

You sprint across the stone paths of Beacon, hastily putting on your pants while almost tripping twice, followed by your socks and boots. Your shirt and gi are easy enough to get on while running, but your ragged and wrinkled clothes clearly indicate being rushed.

"Which class was it… which one… one-oh-seven. One-oh-seven… one-oh-eight? One-oh-something." You say to yourself as you approach the building.

You push open the first door and run through the long halls. There are different paths to take, most leading to other hallways with rooms lined along the sides. Most are classrooms, though every time and again there's a bathroom or storage closet.

"Okay, okay… gotta be one of these… gotta be one of these… let's try… this one?"

You push open the door, drawing the attention of Professor Port's class.

"Ah, another devoted Huntsmen-in-Training… though one who isn't wearing his uniform…"

You look down at yourself then at your fellow classmates. All of them are similar attire that you recognize. It was set out on your bed… along with the scroll and schedule. You have brought none of those things with you.

"So, young man, are you (Y/N)?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm late I was… well, sleeping, hehe," you shrug.

"Don't you think that's irresponsible for someone of your stature?" Port asks with a brow raised.

"Maybe. I was always told to rest well. 'Move well, learn well, eat well, rest well,'" you recite.

"I recognize those words! You come from the Turtle School!"

You eagerly nod, happy to find a topic to discuss.

"Yeah, I trained there for a long time. I owe a lot to Master Roshi."

A hand of a student raises, the owner being Pyrrha Nikos.

"Yes, Ms. Nikos?"

"I've never heard of the Turtle School before. What is it, exactly?"

"Well," Port moves his hands behind his back and begins pacing. "It's similar to the various training schools, like Signal Academy. The Turtle School is not quite as populated, however. There are other, smaller schools, such as the Crane School."

"Heh, I remember them," you whisper to yourself as you cross your arms.

"They teach fantastic techniques at those schools. It's an honour to train there. You must be quite the talented youth!" Port declares, turning his attention back to you.

"I'm nothing special," you chuckle, rubbing the back of your head.

"Well, please, take a seat! There's a spot next to Ms. Belladonna – at the front of the class," he speaks as he gestures to the location.

You trail down the stairs then pass by the other members of RWBY until you reach your seat. You sit next to Blake, giving her a quick smile before focusing on the lesson.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes, the Grimm! As you all know, the creatures of Grimm vary in size and strength. But they all share common traits, like the attraction to negative emotions, the hunger to rip you limb from limb… and to be defeated by me! I remember, once upon a time, when…"

Your eyes glance at the whiteboard behind him. There are various Grimm diagrams detailed on each board, but none of this is new to you. Ursa, Beowolves, Goliaths, and those few Rexs that roam the land. It's hard to find regular Dinosaurs since the population of Rexs escalated. Most Rexs have survived numerous battles against young and old Huntsmen, so their immunities become a problem.

You return your attention to the babbling Professor. Your foot taps, your fingers dance along the table, your tail waves from side to side. All these things attract the girl beside you, Blake. She's well aware of everyone's boredom, but not everyone is making so much noise. On the other hand, her other three teammates are in their own little squabble. Ruby and Yang are laughing while Weiss is fuming.

"… I was lucky that day. Remember, class, there's a reason we pair you together. Grimm are extremely adaptable. Never think you can fight one alone! As Huntsmen, we must be adaptable and creative. This will be the nature of your first assignment!"

"Work already," you moan.

"It is school," Blake comments, still looking at the teacher.

"Yeah… but I thought we'd be training more…"

"Each pair will be given a location. You must figure out how to defeat a Grimm without using your weapons!"

"So," you raise your hand as you speak, getting Port's attention. "Am I gonna do it on my own?"

"Ah, yes, you are the single student… hm…" He runs his fingers along his moustache. "Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Xiao Long, would you accept him into your group?"

You look to the two girls. Yang shrugs, Blake barely moves.

"Sure, he can tag along," Yang answers.

"Fantastic! You'll be given your locations before class' end. Now, let's move onto the Grimm… yes, I remember some of these," Port glances at the Grimm detailed on his board. "This reminds me of a time when I was a stark young man… one year ago, I set off to…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what feels like weeks of constant chatter, class finally ends. Blake and Yang were given their location, but you didn't wait up for them. Now you're wandering just outside the classroom like a lost monkey. You have no idea where to go next.

"Hm… I could go back to my room. I think that schedule thingy is there. Or maybe…" You spot Blake and Yang leaving the classroom, reading the page they were given. "Hey!" You wave, getting their attention before jogging towards them. "What's your next class?"

"Combat training," Yang responds. "Yours?" She tilts her head.

Your eyes light up at the sound of her words.

"T-That's mine too! Can I walk with you? I'm not too great at finding these places," you sheepishly admit while rubbing the side of your head.

"Sure, follow the leader!" Yang proudly points to herself. "It's…" She looks back and forth. "Um… this way!"

"This way," Blake walks in the opposite direction.

"This way!"

You follow the two girls through the hallways. The two girls speak of the project while you just follow them, arms crossed, eyes wandering to the other students who're passing by. So many different people with unique fighting styles and power… it's getting you kinda excited. You have this feeling leading all the way up to the small coliseum. Other students, including the ones from your previous class, are set along the upper seats around the center ring. You run past the girls and hop into the middle of the ring, taking in everything.

"This is awesome! Not like the tournament rings, but it'll do. Can I fight first? I wanna fight first!" You declare.

"I see you're enthusiastic for this," Glynda leans on her hip.

Her words grab your full attention.

"Can I fight first, Miss? Please?"

"If you get your uniform from your room, then yes."

"Got it!"

You quickly hover over the stands and fly out the door. Within seconds you return with a crumpled uniform in hand. You hold it out in front of your professor, a smile on your face.

"Got it, hehe."

"I… oh…" Glynda rests her head in her hand. "Give me strength… Fine," she flips her hand. "You at least have it. Your opponent is on his way."

"Awesome," you exclaim, tossing your clothes to the stands.

"You're not- oh why do I bother…"

You hop onto the opposite side of the stage and wait for your opponent. Soon enough the pitter patter of feet echoes out of the hallway and into the arena. Jaune Arc steps out of the corridor, nervous about his first real fight with anyone. His eyes go wide when he sees you standing on the other side of the arena with a wide grin.

"Heya! Ready to spar?"

"Eh… hehe… oh, you, huh?" Jaune nervously laughs. "Great, no, yeah, just great."

"Right? I can't wait to see what you got," you eagerly agree, stretching your legs. "It's been too long since I fought someone one-on-one," you enter your fighting stance, left arm up, right arm tucked in, legs locked in place. "You ready?"

"Eeeh…" Jaune hesitantly glances at Glynda. "A-Are we?"

Glynda clicks her scroll which brings up Jaune's Aura gauge on the screen behind her. Yours, however, does not come up. She taps on her scroll, eyes sharply moving to you.

"You haven't registered your scroll."

"Oh, hehe, yeah. It's fine, don't worry. We'll be fine."

"That's not your-"

"Ready, Jaune?"

"Ms. Goodwitch?" Jaune whimpers.

"You're not the teacher here, (Y/N)."

"I am the fighter, though," you smirk. "So let's do it. I've been itching to battle."

"You won't be training at all if you don't listen to me!"

"Come on, it'll be fun! Maybe we can have a whole battle… I'm getting excited just thinking about it."

The students all stare in amazement at the tense situation before them. Normally tension would be brought from the fight itself and wondering who would win, but now it's from defiance on your part. RWBY and JNPR didn't expect you to be like this. You're blatantly ignoring Glynda's orders just so you can train with Jaune, who, as most know, isn't even that skilled of a fighter.

You can see the uneasiness of the class out of the corner of your eye.

"Hm… everyone's feeling strange… maybe…"

This reminds you all too much of when you were younger. The early days of training under Master Roshi was the same. You were dismissive, brash, and obsessed with combat. That hasn't changed much, but you remember how patient and understanding your Master was. You learned this lesson already.

You stand up straight and turn to the teacher. Glynda's taken back when you suddenly bow.

"My apologies. I'll be sure to respect your position more in the future."

"I… well, thank you. But you can't fight until your Aura is connected to our systems."

"Those glass things? Oh yeah, I did bring that along."

You glide over to your clothes and dig through the pants pocket, quickly finding the scroll. You fly back to Glynda and hand it to her.

"Here you go. I don't know what you're looking for. That gauge thing wouldn't work for me," you shrug whilst walking away.

Glynda takes her time to calibrate the device… but you're correct. It's set up properly but it's not detecting an Aura from you. She looks up at you with intrigue. She's seen your abilities when fighting the Grimm… and that wasn't using Aura?

"Were you not already gauged at one of the schools?"

You casually look over at her and shake your head.

"Not really. I came from the Turtle School. We didn't have much in the way of technology or gauges."

The piece suddenly clicks into place. Why Ozpin's letting you in, why you're Aura isn't showing up. Ozpin has mentioned people like you before. People who use Ki. But even then, they have Aura. Every human and Faunus does, it just needs to be unlocked. But that's not her place. If Ozpin knew and didn't enforce an Aura, there must have been a reason. She'll hold her tongue and inquire about this later.

"I see… well, Mr. Arc, are you ready?"

"Hehe… yeah…" He sighs. "Go easy on me, alright," he shouts.

"Of course! It'll be a friendly match!"

"Ready..? Begin!"

Instantaneously, you disappear from Jaune's sight. He's freaked out for a moment, unsure where you've gone. His shield is up and his sword is ready, but even still he backs up. His head knocks into something, instantly making him jump forward and turn around. Your elbow is extended, but you have a confused look on your face. You switch from Jaune to the crowd.

"I didn't even see him move…"

"Is that his semblance?"

"He has multiple?"

"Ruby, you're fast. What happened?" Yang whispers to the young student.

"I could kind of see him. He's… really fast. Faster than me, I think…"

You bring your arm back and scratch your head.

"You couldn't follow me, could you?" Jaune shakes his head in response. "Hm… well, okay! You attack first, this time!" You cheerfully say as you slip back into your fighting stance.

"O-Okay… HYA!" Jaune runs at you in a fairly amateurish stance.

He slashes diagonally, which you easily just sway to the side to dodge.

"Hm… I… this isn't what I thought it was gonna be…" You mumble to yourself.

Jaune turns his sword and attempts another slash. You lean back even more, then, once the blade passes by, you backflip a few times to get some ground. You look at your hand, clenching your fist a few times.

"Maybe…"

You pull your hand back and throw your fist forward, sending a shockwave through the air to collide with Jaune's chest. Jaune flies back into the wall, knocking the wind out of him and cutting down his Aura to a quarter.

"Oh… hehe, I thought you were gonna dodge that. Are you okay?"

"Eh… yeah…" He slowly gets to his feet. "You didn't even hit me."

"Hm… I guess. No offense, but you're kinda bad at this," you bluntly state.

"You don't say?" He sheepishly remarks before sheathing his blade.

"Mr. Arc's Aura has depleted. (Y/N) is the victor," Glynda announces the obvious. "You two go change. The next match will begin shortly."

"Wait, that's it? I'm done?"

"For the day, yes."

"Aaaaaooooh," you moan, throwing your body back then hunching. "Man, I never had this happen with Master Roshi I always had training except for that milk thing that wasn't fighting but still…" You mumble under your breath while flying back to your clothes and down to the hallway.

You and Jaune walk down the hallway to the change room in silence. Jaune's more embarrassed than anything at being defeated so handily.

"So… where did you train?"

"Oh, uh… in a lot of places! All around Remnant," he quickly answers, somewhat nervous.

"Really?" You look at him in surprise. "You must've been pretty bad. I'm surprised you got into Beacon," you nonchalantly say, looking ahead of you once again.

"Eeeeh… yeah…"

"Well, I'm sure you'll get better! We all have to train, you know? I still train every day to get stronger!"

"Really? But… you're so strong."

You smile as you think on the subject.

"Yeah… I mean, everyone can get stronger. It's great to go against someone else who's strong to test your limits, you know? Maybe one day you'll be stronger than I am."

"I doubt that," he chuckles.

"No, think about it seriously!" You adamantly say. "Make it your goal! I'll even help you if you need it!"

"Well… thanks, but I don't need any help. I can do it on my own."

"Cool!" You hop in front of him and hold out your hand. "I look forward to a rematch, then!"

He stares into your hopeful, confident eyes. You either truly believe he'll get stronger or are putting on an act for him. But considering your demeanor in the past, Jaune leans towards the former. He shakes your hand with a firm grip.

"A-Alright then. Next time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the battles were extremely fun to watch. Everyone seemed to be relatively on par with one another. They were friendly matches, but the intensity was there. Though great to watch, you wish your fight had that intensity too. But the class has to end eventually and you're all sent out for lunch. Your class leaves the building, you trailing behind team RWBY and JNPR. The one thing that took away from all the fun was the uniform you were forced to wear. Even now you're pulling and adjusting it in every-which-way.

"Man, this thing sucks. I just wanna get back in my Gi…"

"You're not fond of regular clothes, are you?" Yang comments, looking over her shoulder at you.

You shake your head.

"No, I usually wore my Gi. Anything else was just… weird."

"Hm… well, when classes are done we can all change. Blake wants to start researching this project tonight. Are you okay with that?"

"The project? Oh, right. Sure!"

"Perfect. I'll come by your room later. I know we don't have any more classes together – thank my little sister for that."

"He- Yang! Don't tell him I snooped!" Ruby flails her arms.

"Uh, sure. Bye," you wave, though your arm is restrained by the suit. "This stupid thing…"

You make your way back to your room, forgetting you can go to the cafeteria for food. With the short break you have, you rush back to your room and immediately change back into your regular clothes. You stretch from side to side, your body free from those horrible restraints.

"Ah, that's better. I don't know how anyone can last in those things. I wish I could just stay in my Gi… maybe I should just avoid that one woman… yeah…" You grab your schedule and read it a few times over. "Hm… herbology? I know some of that. History… aw, man… I don't care." You flop onto your bed and stare at the ceiling. "I thought this would be more training and less learning… or at least learning about techniques. This is way more school then martial arts and fighting." Your head shifts to the window where a few birds fly by. "It is just the first day, though. But if nothing changes…" You hop off your bed and walk to the window, leaning on it as you watch some students outside. "Meh, I'll think about it some other time. Everyone always told me I'm impatient," you end with a snicker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As you predicted, Herbology went extraordinarily well. The teacher, Professor Peach, didn't even mind that you forgot to change back into your uniform after lunch. In fact, she was impressed by your expertise on the subject. Considering the fact you've lived off the land for practically your entire life, it's natural that you learned what's edible or not, which plants can mix with others and what they can be used for. You spoke the majority of that class, impressing both the teacher and the students who saw you as… not the smartest one around.

That impression will probably return when you enter History Class. You enter the room, looking around to see if anyone you know is here too. Luckily, JNPR is sitting at various spots around the room. RWBY isn't here, but having one team works well enough. You take a seat beside Jaune, at the front of the class.

"Hey, Jaune. How're you doing?"

"Oh, you know… getting through the day. Where were you during lunch?"

Your body perks at the sound of lunch.

"What?"

"Everyone was eating in the cafeteria. I thought you'd be there."

You slam your head against the desk and let out a large moan that everyone, including the teacher, can hear.

"How could I miss the best part of the day," you whine.

"Students, so happy you could all attend!" The Professor says with such speed. "Welcome, welcome to Beacon Academy! I am Professor Bartholomew Oobleck and I will be teaching you the important parts of our history!"

The speedy professor speaks much like he looks. Professional yet not, with a white shirt lazily tucked into dark green pants, a collar raised with his yellow tie loosely done around it. His green hair is slicked back, though rather messily. Lastly, he has round glasses that almost completely cover his brown eyes. His movements are extremely quick, bouncing from one end of the class to the other. These movements aren't exactly surprising to anyone, more just jarring for it seems to be his regular pace.

"Now, I shall hand out a piece of paper for all of you," Oobleck informs as he almost instantaneously grabs and places papers in front of every student. "I want you to write down every piece of history you can remember. Battles, names, places, anything! This will give me an understanding of you all."

You look down at the piece of paper and pencil. Everyone, even Jaune, grabs the pencil and starts writing things down. There are obvious ones like the foundations of the Academies, the Great War, Faunus rights, all these things most people know about… unfortunately, you are not most people. You know nothing about the history of this place.

You hesitantly grab your pencil and tap it on the desk.

"Hm… there was… a… battle? I've been in battles though and I don't think those are historic… what about that one against Tien? No, I don't think the Turtle and Crane schools are considered historic…" You whispers are only heard by you.

"Thirty seconds, students!" Oobleck announces.

With the clock ticking you… still don't write anything. Thirty seconds go by in a flash and the teacher collects your papers even faster. He returns to the front of the class, quickly reading each paper and checking the names. A third of the way in, he stops and looks to the class. This only lasts a brief moment before he barrels through them like nothing.

"Very well, I think I've a grasp on who remembers what," he says before putting the pages on his desk. "Students, history is very important. The mistakes and successes of those who came before you are lessons you should have lodged in your brain."

You tap your desk a few times, knowing he likely spotted your absolute failure in this department.

"Now, let's start immediately. We'll begin with the very beginning of human and Faunus history!"

"Mm…" You rest your head in your hands, ready to hear an entire lecture on something you don't care about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so the school day is done and you're relaxing in your room. It's clear that Beacon Academy is far from what you thought, but the more you thought about that fact the more excited you got. This is something totally new! Even if you hate the classes, you'll still learn more and become a better fighter from all this.

You place down all your notes on your work desk in a fairly messy state. After glancing over them for a moment you walk away, trailing your hand across the desk.

"I wonder if we can spar after classes? Like studying but… better," you say to yourself.

Your thoughts are cut off when someone knocks on your door. You jog to the entrance and open it, revealing Yang Xiao Long.

"Heya," she waves. "Are you ready to get going? Blake couldn't make it, something about another class. She'll take care of the write up if we do the research."

"Oh, sure. Where did we get?"

She lifts the page in front of her for you to see.

"The Emerald Forest, actually. Might be hard but I think we can do it. You look like you know how to be… you know, creative," she wiggles her hands before resting them at her sides. "So, ready?"

"Yep, let's go. I got something that can get us there quick," you say as you leave your room, closing the door behind you.

"Are… look, I don't think I want you carrying me there while you do your flying thing," she quickly lays out as you walk through the hall.

"What? No, I wasn't thinking of that. I gotta something that'll take us there."

"Why would you have a vehicle if you can fly?"

"Well…" You cross your arms as your eyes drift to the ceiling. "I mean, it's a cloud so I don't think you can consider it a vehicle."

"A… flying cloud?" Yang can barely wrap her head around the concept. "One you can stand on?"

"Or sit. I usually nap on it," you give her a goofy smile.

"Are you trying to pull my leg?"

"No. My hands are crossed," you bluntly answer.

"I… oh, I get it," she wags her finger at you. "You're trying to use sass against me. I won't let it fly!"

You blink twice at her.

"If you don't let it fly then how will we get there?"

"I… that's…" Yang puffs her cheeks. "I won't let you win this war! My puns will win!"

"Okay..? I think you'd do better with a punch than a pun."

"You…" Yang shakes her fist at you while you walk away.

You two make it through the building and to the grounds of Beacon. After a short, quiet walk, you reach the docking area.

"Okay, so where's this 'cloud' you were talking about?"

"Nimbus!" You shout, hands cupping your mouth. "It'll be here in a second. He's a really nice yellow… kinda like your hair."

"My… hair?"

Moments later Nimbus soar in, parking itself right in front of you.

"Hey buddy! Told you I'd need ya," you say to the cloud before hopping on it. "Well, come on," you beckon Yang, who's still befuddled by what she's seeing.

"A yellow cloud… he's standing on it… You really are a strange one, aren't you," she comments.

You shrug and smile.

"I've been told that before. Come on, let's go. I just hope you have a pure heart."

"What do you mean?" She asks as she walks towards the cloud.

"Well, I was told any people with a pure heart can ride Nimbus," you say, offering your hand for Yang. "Otherwise you'll fall right through."

You pull Yang onto Nimbus, her body staying atop the yellow cloud. Yang squeezes your hand tight out of fear.

"I'm… standing on a cloud? I'm standing on a cloud… nobody's gonna believe me… heh," she looks to you with a smile. "You really are something else." There's a short pause before she speaks again. "I like it."

"Hehe, thanks. Let's go, Nimbus! To the Emerald Forest!"

Nimbus speeds along the edge of the docks before turning and flying into the forest. Yang has a mix of fear and excitement as she screams and laughs. You wrap your arm around her shoulder and keep her close.

"What're you-"

"You seem a little worried! I thought giving you some support would help?"

Yang's too caught up in the rush to really care. You don't seem to be trying to cop a feel or take advantage of the situation. You're having fun, just like her.

"Yeah, why not. This is awesome!" She cheers before laughing once more.

With the wind running through her hair and sheer insanity of the situation, there's really nothing better for a thrill seeker like Yang. Never before, and maybe never again, will she experience something quite like this. You both wiz across the land and quickly reach the Emerald Forest.

"Alright, you ready?"

"We're jumping from here?" Yang asks, though not hating the idea.

"Lower?"

"No way!" She shouts before diving off the cloud, screaming as she closes in on the tree line.

You shrug, then jump after her.

"See ya Nimbus!" You shout whilst falling.

You watch as Yang activates her yellow bracelets, transforming them into a gleaming pair of gauntlets. She fires them diagonally, launching her in a different direction and slowing down her momentum. You easily follow her as she slows down a bit until landing on some trees, jumping from one to another until finally getting to the ground. You land beside her with your arms on your hips and a big smile.

Yang rolls her eyes then smiles.

"Show off."

"What? You looked really cool! Flipping around and everything. Very… fancy."

"I guess. So, the Emerald Forest," she looks around to the Fauna surrounding you both. "How can we kill a Grimm without using our weapons or your… kame-whatever," she waves her hand at you. "Got any ideas?"

"Well," you cross your arms and start walking deeper into the forest. "I guess the first thing that comes to mind is fire."

Yang nods, writing that down in her scroll.

"That's an easy one. So what should we think on? No stabbing or slashing, no blunt force like rocks or dropping them off a cliff…"

"Drowning them is an option, but that might be hard for an average person."

"Hm… we need to get creative here. There's not much else-"

"Do we have Dust?"

"Me and Blake don't really use Dust. That's more Weiss' thing… so I guess that would count as something."

You shake your head before looking at the sky.

"No, that's not what I meant. If you could generate enough heat, even from a natural fire, you might be able to bring down some lightning."

You both stop in the middle of a dense section of the forest.

"That's a stretch."

"Well, when you got no other options," you shrug, not really finishing your sentence.

"True enough. So we have lighting and fire… what if we buried them?" Yang brings up, tapping the ground with her shoe.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!" You nod. "Make a hole then collapse it. Good thinking."

Just then you both hear a sound. The ground is shaking every second as if something was running.

"(Y/N)…"

"Got it."

You both move behind one another, covering every angle possible. You can hear trees falling in the distance while the ones around you shake in fear. Inch by inch the creature approaches. Finally, it breaks through the treeline, revealing itself to be a Dinosaur – large, orange, and scared. You and Yang move out of its way just in time for the creature to tumble and fall. It's large body slides across the ground, tearing up the grass beneath it. You keep in front of Yang, a hand covering your face from the dust.

"What happened?" Yang exclaims.

"It fell… I think it might be hurt," you hypothesize. "Let me check it out. They may not be Grimm, but Dinos are far from pushovers."

You jog to the fallen animal, giving it a quick examination. Immediately you spot something lodged in its right leg, causing significant bleeding. The animal is panting heavily from both exhaustion and pain. You hover to its face and begin rubbing its neck.

"Hey… hey… are you okay?" The Dino lets out a small roar in response which you know is hostile. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," you comfort as you continue to pet it. "Let me help you."

You glide to its wounded leg, giving it a closer look.

"What're you doing, (Y/N)?" Yang shouts.

"It's hurt. I think someone's after it," you respond, still checking out the wound. "Keep an eye out, Yang. She wasn't quiet, so whoever was after her is probably gonna show up."

"Why does it matter?" Yang asks, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well," you say as you carefully remove the tracking bullet lodged in the beast's leg. "We can't just let her be hunted. It's not a Grimm, after all. You don't go around killing regular birds instead of Nevermore, do you?"

"Well... no…"

"Exactly… here we go!" You pull the bullet out, eliciting a response from the creature. "Don't worry, girl, its okay, its okay," you say while rubbing her leg. "Okay… there should be some herbs around here I can use. Could you watch over her for me while I make some ointment?"

"You can do that?" She asks with genuine surprise.

"Yeah, of course, I can!" You return to the ground and approach her. "I'll tell you about it another time. I don't want her to be in more pain than she needs to be. I'll be back in a flash!" You say before dashing into the forest faster than Yang can react.

Yang keeps a comfortable distance away from the large beast. It's not much of a threat to her at the moment, but sitting beside something that could swallow her whole doesn't sit well with the young woman.

She leans against a tree and crosses her arms, keeping an eye out for the hunters you mentioned. She's ready to wait for a decent amount of time, but you speed back into the area, stopping right before the Dino. You have a leaf in your hand with mushed up herbs that's been turned into an ointment. You push into it, mushing the substance around and preparing it for treatment. You approach the wound and gently rub the ointment onto the wound. This instantly elicits a response from the beast but nothing violent.

"It's okay, don't worry. It'll start to feel better soon," you soothe the beast while scooping more of the ointment.

Yang watches as you handle the creature with care and how the beast doesn't bother to fight back. Even injured, most animals will have a flight or fight response. With flight not being an option, she'd assume it'd fight back. But no… it lets you treat its wound. This train of thought is soon cut off when she hears rustling coming from the trees. Moments later a group of seven men, all armed with guns, enters your small area.

"Look at that, boys! Someone's trying to steal our prize!" A burly man shouts to his comrades.

You don't bother looking at them until you're done with the treatment. Yang, however, gives them a quick examination. They're all wearing colours to blend in with the forest, clearly indicating hunters. Most of them have hats or masks to hide their identities, but the main one, the one who spoke, has his face clear as day. A rough looking man with a large, brown beard. This compensates for the shortage of hair on his head. Unlike the others, his coat is sleeveless, showing off a rather impressive arms.

"You should leave," you say just loud enough for everyone to hear. "You're not taking this life today."

"What're you talking about, kid? You think we're gonna listen to some Faunus and a bimbo?"

"Hey!" Yang uncrosses her arms and marches towards the man. "I'm not some bimbo!"

"Yang, don't worry about it," you calmly say. "I'm done. So," you turn around to face the group. "You have to leave. I won't let you hurt this Dinosaur."

"Boy… you're instigating violence," he says with a coy smirk. "If you threaten us we'll have no choice but to fight back."

Yang keeps quiet, annoyed at these guys attitude yet surprised at how calm and calculated you're acting. She wants to see how you handle this, but she's also hoping she can knock the teeth outta one of them. You raise your hand towards the group and conjure a small ball of yellow energy. You release the blast beside them, blowing up the small section of earth and covering the hunters with dirt and grass. They cough from the smoke, waving it away and brushing themselves off.

"What the hell was that?"

"Is he a Huntsmen? How can he fly and do that?"

"Quiet!" The leader shouts, obviously a little shaken at your sudden attack.

"That was a warning shot. Don't make me aim," you say with a cold demeanor that shakes everyone to their core.

"I… we…" The man grinds his teeth out of frustration. "We're… moving out, men…"

You keep your arm raised towards them until they return to the forested area. You descend to the ground then look at Yang, smiling like you always do.

"We'll that was something. At least she's okay," you say in your usual happy tone.

"You can be pretty scary, you know."

"Hehe," you rub the back of your head. "I just don't like people hurting animals. Especially ones who don't know how to hunt."

"Do you?"

"Yeah," you nod. "I lived out here for years so I kinda learned the ecosystem, I guess. The Grimm have made a bunch of regular animals endangered. Dinosaurs are one of them. I can't just let them all die out, now can I?" You say with a slight smile.

"I never knew you were such a nature lover," she remarks, looking to the dinosaur.

"Well… it's kinda like looking after your home, I guess," you chuckle. "Plus, when we get rid of all the Grimm we'll want as many animals as we can!" You look around the forest. "So… we can't really leave her here…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A fire burns in the middle of the Emerald Forest. The warmth emanates to you and Yang as you sit on separate logs. There's a makeshift stand that lets a pot dangle over the fire. It's a truly cozy place, considering the fact there's Grimm around.

"You didn't have to stay, you know. I could have sent you back to Beacon."

"Well, we are technically partners. Can't leave you behind," Yang says in a cheery tone.

"I guess," you shrug. "You just didn't seem like the type to spend a day in the woods."

"Hey, I grew up on Patch! It's practically all forest," Yang counters.

"Oh, really? Guess you're kinda like me, hehe."

"Exactly. I'm not some prissy girl, you know," Yang confidently reminds you.

"Oh… okay! That makes sense, actually," you rest your hand on your chin. "I guess you couldn't if you were a fighter."

"Ha, tell that to Weiss," Yang jokes to herself.

"Weiss… the one with the cape?"

"No, that's my sister, Ruby. Weiss is the other girl."

You stare blankly at Yang, the crackling of the fire aiding the atmosphere.

"The one with a bow?"

"No! God, do you not pay attention?" She asks with a layer of annoyance.

"Hehe, not really," you rub the back of your head. "Unless it's a fight!"

"Or animals," she remarks as she glances at the sleeping Dinosaur.

"Yeah, I guess," you shrug. "I think the fire needs another log. Are you still hungry?" You ask as you place another log on the fire.

"Oh, no. I'm okay. I'm actually surprised you could make food that good."

You open the pot, releasing steam and scents that take your breath away.

"Well, kinda. It's just a stew I learned from Lucent."

"That's the guy you mentioned before, right? The one who… fed and scared you?" She ends with a slight giggle.

"He's scary! Seriously!"

Yang tucks her hands under her legs, wedging them between the wood and her legs.

"Strange to think of you being scared of something. You seem so strong and… confident. Maybe that's because you're dense, though," she mumbles the last part.

"I'm not that strong. I just train a lot, you know? Anyone can do what I do."

Yang's brow shoots up.

"You mean… that blasty, beamy thing you did."

"The Kamehameha? Yeah, I learned it from someone else. Anyone can learn it, I think… I actually don't know," your gaze trails off as you think on this subject. "Then again, I'm starting to think I'm different from some of you guys."

"What gave you that idea?" She sarcastically remarks.

You cross your arms and move your lips to the right.

"Hm… I might be wrong. Don't worry about it," you smile at her. "Now, I need to get up and work off this food and work up an appetite, hehe," you childishly grin as you hop to your feet.

Only a second later, the Dinosaur wakes itself up. You and Yang both turn to look at the beast as it pushes itself to its feet and gets a grip on its situation. Its eyes soon land on your little campsite. You stare it directly into its eyes with a warm smile on your face. You can feel it giving you respect for aiding it, even if the beast makes no noise. It turns away and walks off into the forest, soon disappearing from view entirely. You cross your arms and look back at Yang.

"Now," you wipe your hands together. "I'd say we're about done here." You walk back to the pot of soup you made and start drinking it all. Yang watches with slight amazement as you just casually hold the burning pot. Once you finish it all you toss it to the side and let out a relieved sigh. "Now that hits the spot. You're ready, right?"

"Yeah… I think I have enough…" Yang places her hands on her hips and saunters towards you. "This'll be quite a story to tell. It'll blow up like _dinomite_ ," she claps in amusement, laughing at her own joke.

"What was that?" You look over your shoulder as Nimbus soars in.

"Oh, nothing! Darn it, he evaded my pun. Next time, (Y/N)…" She squints at your unsuspecting form.

 **And that was it! I actually had more fun with this chapter than I thought. Just some build up and character bonding. I don't think it'll take as long as Crimson Shadow for the main pairing to come together, but who knows. Plot first, romance second. Anyway, there'll be another chapter this month to make up for the lack of chapters last month. I was extremely busy with my personal life so I couldn't get much done. Sorry about that.**

 **So, I'll see you guys next time, whether it be Crimson Shadow or Limitless!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them?**

 **Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **If you REALLY like me you could consider supporting me on . You can make a request for any stories you want! Of course it's optional but it helps. Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Ride The Lightning, Manuel Garcia**


	4. Chapter 4: Representing Your Race!

**Chapter 4: Representing Your Race, A Conflict of Ideals!**

Professor Peter Port sits at his desk after a long day of teaching. Though dull, he's used to sitting at his desk and reading over countless reports. This particular assignment is more interesting, however, as it shows off the creativity of his students. Extremely creative and effective ideas are sometimes shared between Headmasters as a way to expand the average Huntsmen's arsenal. He's marked and graded everyone's papers… except one group's. As if fate decreed it, a student rushes through the door as Port finishes his last paper.

"Eyo, Professor Port!" You wave, changing from running to flying. "I got all the papers you asked for," you say, landing in front of his desk.

"Greetings, young one! I expected to see your entire group!"

"Hehe, well, they were kinda mad at me."

"Well, you did submit your assignment late. There had to be some sort of punishment! In the field, a mistake can lead to death! I remember there was on-"

You scratch the back of your head. "Um, professor, I just wanted to drop off the papers. I have training I wanna do!" You finish with more excitement. "I had to write all three of those assign…" You place your hand on your chin. "Actually, I think I wasn't supposed to say that."

Port laughs. "It seems you took the full brunt of the consequences. From what I understand, it was your desire to save the dinosaur that delayed your submission."

"I guess it was worth it. It took me longer to write those papers though."

"They are three days late. One day for each paper is satisfactory. But like me, you are a man of action and not papers!"

"Exactly!" You pull your hands in. "I just wanna get to the fighting already. This history and weapon maintenance and herbolo- actually, I like the herbs but I know that stuff already," you wave it off.

"Still, being a Huntsmen is more than just fighting. You are a symbol to the common folk, the ones you protect. You show that we can fight the terrifying force that's plagued mankind for centuries. What do you show people when you only care about battle?"

You cross your arms and sigh. "I'm not much of a role model like you, Professor. I just wanna fight the strongest people I can!"

Port chuckles. "Whether you think it or not, young man, your strength has placed you in the spotlight. You cannot ignore those around you."

You tilt your head and cross your arms. "Um… I guess. Well, I have four years till I graduate so I'll worry about it then," you end with a wide smile.

"Oh boy," Port shakes his head, slightly laughing. "You're an interesting one. Now, go on, child. I have papers to grade."

"Right. Have fun Professor!" You wave before flying towards the door and exiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You land in front of the combat arena just behind a group of girls. They look back at you, almost disgusted.

"What?"

"You couldn't just walk?"

"Why does everyone ask that?" You scratch your chin. "But, uh, I guess. But why not go faster? Anyway, gonna pass you now. Unless you're going in for training!" You say with a smile.

"With a Faunus? No thank you," one says, instigating laughter from the others.

"Hm… I guess you're not that strong if you're scared of a certain race," you casually say. "Well, have a nice day!" You walk past them and into the building.

You quickly learned that the arena is open on Fridays and Sundays for students to practice with one another. Of course, anyone could train on the grounds of Beacon so long as it doesn't endanger anyone, but having a more sanctioned fight is always best.

You enter the room and look around for anyone else that you know… which basically consists of just JNPR, RWBY, and Velvet. Lucky for you, Yang is in the arena already laying a smackdown on some poor soul. You take a seat and happily watch as she disarms her opponents and handily drains his Aura with a flashy and effective combo. The buzzer goes off and Yang is declared the winner by a teacher you have yet to meet.

Yang upon celebrating, spots you in sitting on your own. With the match declared over she runs up the stairs and takes a seat beside you.

"You delivered those papers, right?" She starts.

"Yeah, I did. I don't know why you thought letting me do all three was a good idea but-"

"Because you like talking about fighting and that entire thing was about fighting. That's what Blake said, anyway. Probably had more detail when she said it."

"Meh, less detail is fine. I liked your fight, though. You're really good!"

"I trained a lot," Yang says with pride, puffing her chest.

"I can tell! You would have been awesome to spar with under Master Roshi. Maybe the-"

"Who would like to go next?" The teacher shouts to the stands.

You immediately stand up and raise your hand. "I'll do it!"

"Alright, come on down!"

"I'll talk to you after. I'm really in a fighting mood!"

"You're always in a fighting mood," Yang cheekily responds.

"Yeah, I am," you laugh.

You jump over the other students and land in the arena. The teacher, a short man with tidy hair and equally tidy attire, approaches you with his scroll ready.

"Alright… (Y/N), right? Let me just link you to…" He clicks a few buttons and brings up your profile for all to see. "Wait a moment… there must be a mistake…" He looks up at the larger screen, confirming what his handheld device was telling him. "Your Aura… isn't in the system."

Underneath everyone's picture is a gauge of their Aura. For you, however, it is completely empty with an "N/A" labeled in the middle.

"Oh, that stuff. Yeah, I don't know much about all that Aura stuff," you shrug. "But I'm still able to fight!"

The professor chuckles. "Lucky for you, I happen to be Beacon's expert in Aura. With your permission, allow me to unlock yours."

You shrug. "Sure."

The students watch as their Professor places his hand on your shoulders and recites some words that you don't bother paying attention to. His eyes open, a shocked expression taking place on his face.

"You… you have no Aura. That's not possible… every human, every animal, everything with a soul has-"

"I try not to think about it," you smile at him. "Besides, I don't need your… thing. I'm strong enough on my own. So… can I fight now?"

The teacher shakes his head. "No, I cannot allow you to. I need to confirm with Professor Ozpin… without an Aura, you could be injured. I cannot allow that."

"Oh come on," you hunch over. "I'm more tha-"

"That's final!" He adamantly states.

"Hey, (Y/N)!" Yang shouts from above. "Come with me! We can spar somewhere else and let others have a turn!"

You look back at Yang and smile. "That sounds like fun!" You fly back beside Yang and follow her out the door.

Some of the other students still ponder why Yang Xiao Long even bothers with a helpless, battle addicted Faunus like yourself when there are plenty of level headed humans for her to spend their time with. Of course not all factor your species into the mix, they wonder the same thing. You're not even on her team. Why bother?

You and Yang exit the building, passing the same group of girls who so graciously greeted you.

"So, you seriously don't have an Aura?" Yang asks, stretching her arms above her head.

"Oh, yeah. The, uh… the one with the stick thing and glasses. She already tested me for Aura. I didn't even know it was a thing. Weird, huh? Everyone has Ki and Aura except me."

"Ki? Oh, the thing you used to- wait, everyone has it?" Yang quickly asks.

"Oh, yeah. I can feel it in everyone. Nobody's as strong as me or my training buddies at Roshi's, but it's still there."

"So… I could do that 'Kamehameha' thing you did?" She asks with slight hope, as she thinks that was awesome.

"And fly. But not everyone is talented with it. I've fought people who couldn't even form this," you open your palm and form a basic ball of energy. You allow it to hover in your palm for Yang to see, then you let it dissipate. "So, you know," you cross your arms and keep your eyes forward as you two follow the stone path. "It's a training thing. Plus I can use it to defend myself so I don't see why I need Aura anyway," you throw your hands in the air.

"Well, Aura protects us. It shields us and fuels our Semblance. How do you plan to fight anyone who used swords and guns?"

"Because I can do that too," you shift your focus to Yang. "Honestly, I thought Ki and Aura were the same thing when I first heard it. I can use my Ki to protect myself. It's offensive and defensive, like yours. Ozpin said I was fine to spar with other students so I guess that guy didn't get the memo."

Yang crosses her arms and chuckles. "Funny, I thought Aura was known all across the world. I didn't even know Ki was a thing. Guess we're both learning, huh?"

"Well, isn't this a school? We should be learning," you innocently point out.

"No! I meant, ugh," Yang shakes her head. "Nevermind. So, wanna get right to fighting?" She says with a cocky smile.

Your eyes drift upwards, taking in the bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds. Just seeing such a beautiful day takes you back to when you were a kid. When…

"Hey," you step in front of Yang. "You what? Let's train later. I have a better idea."

"Wait, you don't want to fight? Did you hit your head as in the last few minutes," Yang taps your skull.

"No… not that I know of. Other than what you did right now. Anyway, come with me!" You grab Yang's hand and run over to a patch of grass that's slightly shaded by a nearby tree.

"Hey!" Yang protests.

It's unlike anyone to just grab Yang's hand… or for someone to grab anyone's hand. But before she can form words of complaint she's already at the spot. You let her hand go and lie on the grass.

"Huh, the grass is cool," you shift on the ground before looking up at the blonde. "Come on, you'd like it more than me. You show more skin."

"Are you trying to say something," she shifts on her hip.

"I thought I said something… that more of your skin is showing than mine… did I not say that?" You're genuinely confused by Yang's query.

Yang shakes her head. "Never mind."

Yang rests beside you, cupping her hands between her hair and the grass. There's a certain feeling of relaxation that instantly washes over the busty brawler.

"Huh… I haven't done this in a while."

"Me neither. When I was training under Master Roshi, he would make sure we took the time to relax. He'd have these hammocks set up for us to rest on. We'd stare up at the clouds and just talk about silly things. Sometimes he'd talk about his magazine collection but he'd never actually show it to me. Must have been something for old people," you shrug, pushing it to the back of your mind. "But he was a really good teacher. Really strong too. I remember the first time I fought him," you start chuckling as your mind rushes through the various memories of the Turtle School. "He can even-"

"Yang! Yang!" A young voice calls out.

Both you and Yang recognize the voice and sit up to get a better view. Ruby spots the two of you and jogs over.

"Yang!"

"What's up, Rubes?"

"What do you mean, my darling sister? Do you not remember promising me a trip to Vale because I do! Oh, hi (Y/N)," she happily waves.

"Heya."

"Now, are you going to live up to your agreement or are you going to be a terrible role model for your poor sister?"

"Alright, alright, no need to guilt me," Yang moans as she gets to her feet. "You're starting to sound like dad." She turns to face you. "We'll have to train another time, (Y/N). It was fun talking with you."

"You too, Yang! Have fun with… whatever, I don't know. I'll probably take a nap," you say with a yawn. "Or maybe I can find something to do. Oh, I should let Blake know I handed in the papers!"

You flip onto your feet and soar forward, passing the two girls as you go on your adventure. Yang and Ruby watch until you're out of sight.

"See, Ruby. You don't have to worry about your knees. He's got it covered," she ends with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your boots click on the ground as you land in front of the library. Weiss pointed you here when you visited their dorm. You open up the grand doors and enter the building. Being a library, it's fairly quiet. Anyone talking is keeping their voice down in respect for those reading, studying, or working. Since you've met Blake, you know her energy signature. You kick off your back foot and fly to the second floor. People who have yet to meet you are surprised when you fly over the railing and land. You saunter down the path and diverge to the right where Blake sits. She instantly turns to see you.

"I brought the papers to Port," you say before taking a seat across from her. "Should be all fine."

The five other students along the table take a quick peek at you then return to their activities. One is on their scroll listening to whatever they feel like listening to, three are studying, and the other is aimlessly staring forward contemplating their life.

"Good. We almost failed our first assignment because of you," she quietly scolds.

"Hey, I had a good reason! It was that reason that gave us extra time!" You swiftly defend. "So I don't know wh-"

"In other news, members of the White Fang have been spotted in Vale over the past weeks. However, Police Chief Fora Ferns was reportedly kidnapped by a member of the organization last night…"

Your small group of students looks over to the boy looking at his scroll. His friend scooches closer and nudges him. You and Blake turn back to one another and continue your conversation.

"The White Fang… they're Faunus, right?" You innocently ask.

"The White Fang," Oobleck appears behind you. "Formed to spread the word of equality and to be a symbol but has been corrupted by time and violence. You'd know more if you PAID ATTENTION IN CLASS!" He quietly yells in your ear.

"You're a Faunus and you don't know about the White Fang?" Blake asks with surprise.

You shake your head as you slip out of the chair and away from the looming professor. "Nope. I just thought there were Faunus and humans… but the White Fang are bad, right? The ones in Vale?"

"The White Fang aren't… completely evil," Blake swiftly defends only to shrink in on herself. "They're a bad example of Faunus rights."

"Indeed. Ms. Belladonna is well versed in this subject. You could learn a thing or two from her, (Y/N)," Oobleck adds.

"Why are you here, professor?"

"Doctor," he sternly corrects. "And I'm watching over the library. Now, if you'll excuse me." The strange teacher speeds away, leaving your group alone.

You place a hand on your chin and think.

"Hm… so if Huntsmen are supposed to protect both humans and Faunus… why aren't they stopping the White Fang?"

Blake chuckles at the thought. "A bunch of humans attacking the one symbol the Faunus have. It wouldn't end well."

"What if it was another Faunus?"

"What… are you getting at?" Blake questions with various assumptions running through her mind.

"Well, if we're gonna be Huntsmen then why not get started early? If these White Fang are so bad then I'll deal with them. They're in the region, right? I should be able to find them."

"It's not that simple, (Y/N)! There are powerful warriors in…" Upon hearing those two words Blake notices your excitement growing. "Listen, this isn't something you can do. Their new leader, Adam, isn't someone you can just beat!"

"Ooh, that sounds awesome!" You cheer.

Blake sighs, slightly annoyed that her attempted warnings are just motivation for you. She rubs her temples and closes her eyes. "Look, just don't think you can take on the entire White Fang on your own."

Blake looks back up to you… or where you were. Blake quickly looks around the immediate area for you, but you're gone. "Oh no…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, the White Fang are the baddies around here. Well, I might as well try to figure that out. If they're all Faunus then maybe I can sneak in. I do have a tail after all," you chuckle, looking down at your tail. "So… they took the police chief… I guess I should check there first."

With a destination in mind, you start running and eventually soar into the air. Blake runs to where you were once standing. She watches you fly off towards Vale without any way to stop you. Her hands tremble as her mind floods with possibilities.

"If he finds Adam… no… I have to stop him!"

You reach the skies of Vale and hover over it.

"Hm… finding the White Fang…" You raise your hand to your chin and cross your legs as if you were sitting. "If they're bad guys they wouldn't sit in the city. Right? That be really weird? Hm…" You spin around and look to the forest. "Sensing around the forest would be boring. Maybe… Hm…" You start spinning around as you think. "How would I find some weirdos..? Maybe I should look for other Faunus. They might lead me to some other White Fang Faunus. Seems fair enough to me. I'm such a smarty pants," you happily laugh as you descend to the city.

You make sure to land in a less than populated area of Vale. Nobody spots you gently connect to the ground and start walking.

"Hm… baddies would be in the worse places in Vale. I should start there first. Man, is this what it's like being a Huntsmen? Like a detective or something. I remember Lucent would always talk about fighting Grimm and defending villages. Heh, I remember the one story where he had to fight another Huntsmen. I wonder if that happens often. It would be way more fun than the Grimm. Then again," you cross your arms as you saunter through town. "I haven't really had much fun fighting since-"

"Hey, monkey! What're you doing here?" A voice shouts from across the street.

"Probably since I fought Tien. That was a lot of fun. I wonder how much stronger he's gotten." You look around and realize you've fallen into the darker parts of Vale. Rundown buildings, dirty streets, shady individuals, all these set a certain tone that keeps the common folk away.

"Monkey!" The voice repeats.

"He can't hear you, mate. Doesn't know how to follow orders," another laughs.

"Or maybe it's ignoring us on purpose!"

"So, I wonder how I'm supposed to find the White Fang here? I really wish they'd just show up, already. I'm tired of the searching game." You stop moving and look around the immediate area.

There's a group of five men standing across the street, pointing and looking at you. Oddly enough, their faces are hidden behind bandanas and glasses, clearly hoping to keep their identities a secret. One is significantly larger and more intimidating than the others.

"Hm, maybe they know something. They obviously noticed me. Heya!" You gleefully wave at the strangers.

"Look at him! He's mocking us!"

"He thinks he can step on our turf, boss!"

"Despicable. Let's teach this Faunus scum a lesson!"

The group approaches you with devious intent. You instantly sense that intent and ready yourself for whatever may happen.

"Hey fellas! I'm looking for-" You dodge the first three punches from different people and immediately hops back. "Well, I guess this is gonna happen. Trust me, guys, you can't beat me. There's no point to this," you honestly speak. "I'm not looking for a fight right now. Well, that's a lie, but definitely not with you."

"Don't get cocky, monkey!"

The five men take out small weapons consisting of knives and pipes. You shake your head and sigh. "That's not even fun."

You pull your hand back and send out four waves of air that knock down the lackeys. The bigger one looks to his allies that are now moaning on the ground.

"How the… you damn Faunus."

"How does my tail have anything to do with you losing?" You shrug then cross your arms. "Maybe you shouldn't have underestimated your opponent."

You flash in front of the large man and deliver a devastating punch that instantly knocks the man out. He falls forward, completing the small collection of downed men. You huff, place your hands on your hips and look around. "Well, now I continue to look around. Huh?" You spot another person approaching you.

This woman has orange hair and sharp eyes, her figure slim and built. By her eyes alone you can tell she's not human.

"I saw how you… dealt with the racists. These filthy humans are why Faunus are superior."

You cross your arms and squint at the woman.

 _Hm… that's not pleasant thinking. Maybe…_

"I suppose. I've just trained a lot," you humbly respond.

"Well, that's clear. You know… I have some people who might appreciate someone like you if you want to fight for Faunus rights."

 _Haha, look at that! This might be exactly what I'm looking for._

"Of course! Those… dirty humans," you're clearly not used to saying anything like that. "Deserve my wrath."

"Huh… well, as long as you're committed." She walks past you, keeping her eyes locked with yours. "Come with me. We can't just give you a location and have you run off. You'll meet some other recruits and… well, we'll bring you to the meeting place tonight."

"Oh… okay, sure, that's fair. I can meet some others who share my… burning hatred."

"Perfect. Come with me. Don't worry, we'll provide a meal for you."

"Oooh, now you're speaking my language!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was strange, being brought to an abandoned building with a dozen other young Faunus. You're all shuffled into an apartment with barely any furniture or commendations. They leave you all there, telling you the meeting will be soon.

"Huh, so much for us getting treated better. I had better stuff in the forest," you casually remark.

"Humans put us in this place! It's the only way we can hide," a young boy, probably Ruby's age, answers you.

This small squabble gets the attention of everyone else in the room since it's the only conversation happening. You shrug at his words. "I don't know, I was doing just fine. Maybe it's our fault and not humans."

"How could you think that? So many of us dead or beaten by humans!"

"I don't know," you shrug. "Not much has happened to me. Plus, I'm sure there are Faunus out there that's just as bad as humans."

The rest of the room huff or dismiss your words entirely. This instantly paints a target on your back despite your intentions. You don't understand the animosity between the two races because you never had to experience it. For a long time, you didn't even know there were two different races. But perhaps that's just you. Perhaps you don't see the bigger picture, the important details. That doesn't really matter to you, though. All you care about is stopping the boss of this whole operation, even if that means putting up with their philosophy.

You take your place by a broken window and look out at the gloomy alley below.

 _I should have thought this through. This is so boring._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team RWBY, though a little extravagant, spends their time as any team would as the night sky blankets Remnant. Yang is lying on her bed, listening to music, Ruby is looking through a weapons catalog, Weiss is at the desk, and Blake is sitting on her bed. Despite everything, Blake has the most on her mind. You've gone off to find the White Fang, something she knows far too much about, and she can't stop worrying about what could happen. You're strong, no doubt, but there are some powerful people in the White Fang including Adam himself. She's beating herself up over just letting you go off and do whatever you want. She should be there… she should be there…

"I have to go," Blake says aloud.

She immediately bursts off her bed and runs out the door. The three other members of team RWBY all hare a confused look.

"What's with her?" Yang speaks.

"I don't know. Maybe she remembered something?" Ruby responds. "Should we follow her?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll contact us if she requires assistance," Weiss chimes in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Though the day has been boring and the food promised wasn't as yummy as you hoped, your time has finally come. You and the other recruits were lead to a large abandoned warehouse. Everyone, including you, was made to wear a mask. The recruits like you are all in normal attire while actual members of the White Fang. There's plenty of them around on the floor and some watching over from the rafters. There's a makeshift stage at the front where most members stand. You're just part of the crowd, only noticeable because of your unique hair.

The warehouse is extremely grey, bland, and with the crowded floor, the whole situation is rather uncomfortable for the average person. You're not one of those people. You patiently wait for a possible appearance of Adam or even the captive police chief.

"Hey," a whisper reaches your ear as a hand rests on your shoulder.

You turn around and face a friendly lower face. Blake, dressed in her regular attire with a few differences. First, she has a similar mask to yours. Second, her bow is gone and instead, there's a pair of cat ears.

"Wait, Blake? You're a Faunus?"

"Shh, quiet. Listen, we can't be here."

"What're you talking about? My plan's going exactly how it should. It'll be fine."

"That's not what I-"

"Brothers! Sisters!" A large, tanned man gathers the intention. "You have chosen to fight for your people's rights, their freedoms! We have been subjugated for too long by the humans! We will show that these cities, these people who believe the crimes against our race are justified! We will show them that we won't be put down, that we won't take this discrimination! Tonight… we will show this city the power of the Faunus!" The large Faunus walks back and forth as he addresses the hopeful and manipulated Faunus in the crowd. "Our powerful leader is bringing with him a bomb, one that will truly ignite the fire for Faunus around the world."

"A bomb? Are they crazy?" Blake whispers.

"Sounds like I was right to stay."

"We will bring this pathetic, human peacekeeper," the large man signals for some grunts to pull out the beaten and bruised policewoman. Her hair has been shaved, her eyes are swollen, she's clearly a shell of her former self – a punching bag for frustrated Faunus. "As the sacrificial lamb to this revolution. Tonight, my brothers and sisters is when we truly take charge of our destiny!" He ends his speech with a boom, inciting roars and cheers from the crowd. "Now, if you're with us, then follow our men to the right. They'll get you suited up and ready to fight."

The Faunus are funneled towards the right exit, which means you and Blake are inevitably washed away in bodies.

"We can't just let them explode some part of Vale. Let's play along, stop the bomb, save the woman!" You cheerfully explain.

Blake nervously shuffles in place. "I… (Y/N), this isn't a simple mission. I'm not kidding when I say Adam is dangerous and stop smiling!" She sharply whispers.

"I'm sorry! But stop worrying, Blake. I'm sure I can handle anything that comes our way. Now let's go. We're gonna look weird standing around."

You and Blake follow the flow of the crowd as they're lead to a separate section of the building. Everyone is handed a uniform of varying sizes and tasked with suiting up. You grab your outfit without any hesitation. Sure, it's not really you're style but you'll deal with it for now. Blake, on the other hand, hesitates when handed her uniform.

"It's your size, kid. I've seen enough of your type," the Faunus says, pushing the outfit against Blake's chest.

She grabs hold of the outfit and follows you closely, staring at the uniform. There are small storage room that recruits start using to change. You and Blake secure your own closet, locking it before anyone else can enter as well.

"What's wrong with you? You look… really shaken or something," you point out.

Blake throws the outfit on the ground, her eyes still glued to it. "I… (Y/N), I'm going to tell you something you can't tell anyone else, alright?" She turns her gaze to you, sharp and serious. "I was part of the White Fang before I came to Beacon… I worked with Adam to help Faunus… I thought we were really helping, but…" Blake's arms tighten around herself. "He killed Sienna – our leader. I was scared, I ran. You don't know how this feels, (Y/N), to be right back into this after leaving!"

You scratch the back of your head as you watch Blake talk. "I… don't. But… why are you here if you're scared. I'm not, so let me handle it."

"I can't," she adamantly shakes her head. "I can't send you off to do this alone. This is my fight!"

"One you don't want to fight," you quickly correct.

"I…"

"Listen, Blake, if you came here despite all your fear that means you really want to do this. Either way, we're roped into this now. We can't let them detonate a bomb in the city. Best case scenario, I get to fight everyone and we stop this little scheme," you remove all your clothes, leaving only your boxers left. "So, let's go be heroes or something. I don't know. I just wanna see what these guys can do!"

You put on the black hooded long sleeve, pants, and boots, then finish it off with a white, light overcoat that trails down to your calve. With a pair of black gloves and a new mask, you're set to go.

"Alright, your turn."

"Eh, well…" Blake squeezes her fists. "Turn around, then."

"Sure, I guess," you shrug and turn away from Blake.

You hear the shuffling of clothes, first taking them off and then slipping into them.

"Alright…" Blake mumbles. "I… don't like wearing this."

You turn around and witness Blake in the feminine version of your own outfit. Unlike you, she pulls her hood over her hair before putting the mask on.

"Alright, let's get out there, then," you raise your fist before you. "We'll show 'em what Beacon's got!"

"Heh… yeah," your confidence, your smile is contagious. Blake smiles back. "We can do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You're still unsure of what they're trying to accomplish. Bringing the police chief with them to a place they're going to bomb? Sure, she'll die, but what about all the recruits and soldiers of the White Fang? How will they escape? What exactly is Adam, or whoever came up with this operation, thinking? You don't want anyone to die, not even these Faunus. You just hope the superiors feel the same.

You were split into small teams, all assigned to regroup at the other end of the city where all the higher class citizens live. Small teams mean less suspicion. Honestly, you could have just flown there but that doesn't really fit with the whole incognito thing you're going for. Besides, Blake was put on a different team and you intend to regroup with her. You're placed with Faunus you don't know and don't care to know. Luckily, they're all extremely agile so your little cell is taking the rooftops to reach your goal. You can easily jump the gap while some other Faunus use means such as webbing, flight, or parkour. Either way, your group makes their way through Vale with ease.

Not a sound is made as you dance along the rooftops, becoming part of the night sky for those walking along the streets. You're stopped on a rooftop on the same street as your rendezvous coordinates.

"We lay low until the rest show up," the leader of your squad commands. "Once the Bullhead carrying the bomb and Adam descend, we kill any humans in our way, plant the bomb, and extract. Clear?"

"Clear," everyone but you responds.

Your group keeps low, patiently waiting for the Bullhead and for all other squads to get into place. Time ticks on ever so slowly, making the hour wait feel like an eternity. Civilians come and go, all talking, laughing, and enjoying their lives. Meanwhile, you're stuck hiding from them. Not really a fun time or an eventful mission as of yet. Thankfully your ears pick up the sound of a Bullhead. You get off the floor and look towards the direction of the sound.

"Finally," you whisper.

The others join you in standing as they watch the aircraft descend upon your rooftop. It remains there for only a quick moment. The door opens, revealing three men and a large object, about the size of a trash can. Two men dressed like you carefully bring it down while the third simple hops off the door and onto the ground.

He's a very tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backward. He bears a similar mask to yours, but it's more customized for his own uses. He wears a long-sleeved black coat that ends around his thighs. There's a red and white design on the upper right of his chest, but bland otherwise. Underneath is a red shirt that's barely visible. He compliments his upper body with long black pants and black shoes, along with black gloves that reveal no skin. Finally, he holds his weapon, a sheathed blade, in his left hand.

 _He seems unique. He must be Adam._

"Everything is going according to plan, Adam," he says as he bows.

"Perfect. Everything is in place. We'll set the bomb down on the street and start."

 _The street? So is he planning on getting attention? Hm…_

"We also have a special guest, Adam. An unintended one," the Faunus smiles.

"But dealt with?"

"Of course."

"Then fine. I'll deal with them after we set up. You have the human with us?"

"Another squad, yes."

"Bring her out, tie her to the bomb. You two, get it down the ladder!" He commands.

"Of course, sir!"

The White Fang members start to reveal themselves on the streets, scaring away any random citizen. Clearly subtly is not in their agenda. You and the rest of the Faunus descend down the ladder and join up with the small army of White Fang who now occupy this street of Vale. As you group up, you spot the two guests they referred to. One is the police chief, and the other is Blake, her mask and hood no longer protecting her. She struggling against the two, larger men holding her down on her knees, but she can't do anything in her situation.

"Blake," you whisper. "Damn…"

Blake spots you thanks to your unique hair. You share a brief look, acknowledging you'll be there to help her. Adam and the bomb carriers approach the two women, but Adam is clearly interested in one more than the other.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. Hello, my darling," he says with a cocky smile as he approaches Blake. "You've returned… I hope it's with good intentions."

"Good intentions? You're trying to blow up Vale! How could I come back for something like that?" She shouts back.

Adam kneels down in front of her, his blade still at his side. "Blake, please, you should know how despicable these humans are. Their lives mean nothing in comparison to the cause we work for!"

Adam's words incite some cheers from the crowd around them. You can sense some of the humans around shuffling, running, or hiding. There's no way the police aren't on their way at this point.

"You hurt me, Blake. You knew the sacrifices we had to make for our people… and now… now we have a way for them to suffer. Our voice will be heard, Blake. Please, let your voice be one of them," he says with genuine hope.

You can tell he really wants Blake to come back with him, but Blake's face clearly isn't having it.

"With someone like you? No. Never. Not for this! You're despicable!" Blake leans back and headbutt's Adam.

It barely fazes him. The most it hurts is his pride. "Blake… your attacks are light. You're scared… I gave you a second chance," he grabs the hilt of his blade and readies himself. "You… hurt me, Blake. I wish this could have been different."

He tightens his grip on his hilt and prepares for an attack. Before he can react, he feels a devastating blow connect with his neck, sending him flying into a nearby shop. The other Faunus around you draws their guns and blades as you stand in between them and Blake, Fora, and the bomb. You take off your mask and look to your fellow Faunus brethren.

"Thought this was the best time to come in. You alright, Blake?" You look behind you.

"I'm fine. I just-"

"Don't worry about It," you step back, giving you a view of her tied hands. You release a thin beam of energy from your hands to break the ties apart.

Blake gets on her feet as she rolls her wrists. "Thanks, but I don't have my weapons."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. So, you turn your attention to the Faunus around you. "Look, guys, girls, this isn't going to end how you want it. I'd love to fight you all, really, but I can't really do that knowing you'll blow up the people around here. So if you could all-"

"A cheap shot," Adam's voice echoes as he steps out of the broken store, brushing off pieces of glass and dust. "It seems she didn't come alone." Adam walks through the crowd of Faunus and stops ahead of you. "That was a very strong hit… and a very big mistake," he threatens.

You smile back at him. "Blake told me you were really strong. So, how about this. If I beat you, all of you gotta turn yourselves in?" You place your hands on your hips. "Cause, you know, if you don't I'll just have to beat you all to a pulp and fly you there myself."

"You're quite confident. It makes up for Blake's fear," he backhandedly compliments. "Very well," Adam slides his right leg back and hovers his hand over the hilt. "I'll kill anyone who gets in the way of our revolution."

"Blake, stay back. I'll handle this."

You burst off your foot and glide along the ground, leaving a trail of gravel and dust in your wake. The rest of the White Fang back up to give their leader more space, but one close to the bomb gets an idea in their head.

You throw the first punch which Adam blocks with his blade. It fails to cut you, but upon connecting the red bits of his clothes and hair, along with his sword, glow momentarily. You flip over him and immediately duck to dodge a swift swing of his blade. You spin around and attack with a roundhouse which, again, he blocks with his blade. You push yourself back, landing a few feet away from him, and rush at one another. You slide under his blade and get back on your feet beside him, then turn around and elbow his temple. He stabs his blade into the ground to slow himself down. Even that small attack was damaging to his aura. You raise your hand and fire two, small, yellow ki blasts at the Faunus. He raises his blade to counter each blast, glowing red each time.

 _He's glowing again. Every time I connect with the blade he glows. So…_

The same could be said for Adam. Your hits are heavy, as he's already felt. However, you're fueling his Semblance immensely, to the point no other person has before. That being said, if you hit him directly with those attacks, you'll drain his Aura in no time.

"(Y/N)! Don't let hi-"

"I know," you casually respond, lowering your leg and facing Adam. "I'm excited to see what you have in store."

"Hm, you're a strange one. But nobody can defeat our species! We're better than humans, we should be the ones ruling over them as they did so long ago. Can you not see that?"

You shrug and cross your arms. "That doesn't really bother me. I mean, nobody's done anything to me, and I doubt you were alive during that time. Maybe you should just relax, buddy. Stop taking things so personally?"

"I carry the weight of the Faunus on my shoulders. All of us do," he gestures to the White Fang around you.

"Hm, you know you'll crack eventually if you're not strong enough. I can definitely say you're not strong enough," she ends with a coy smirk.

"How cocky of you," he twirls his sheath in his hand, transforming it into a gun. He fires multiple rounds at you, which you casually catch.

"That's not good enough, you know? You can't beat me like that," you bluntly say. "That goes for all you guys, too," you look around to the Faunus aiming their guns at you.

They all shimmy in place. The combination of your brief showing against Adam and confidence relay the fact that you aren't lying.

"So, Adam, shall we continue? You're definitely a lot of fun!"

"Don't look down on me," he growls, sheathing his blade and dashing forward.

You duck under his horizontal slash, then push off to the right to dodge another attack. Adam's attacks are fast and precise, virtually invisible to the average person. Unfortunately for him, you're far from average. Though fast, you can predict and dodge his motions with no difficulty, even as his blade chases you down the street. Left, right, ducking, jumping, you flow each of your movements together so expertly that it puts Adam to shame. His frustration grows more and more as he tries to keep up with you, cutting cars and lamp posts in half as if they were butter.

Finally, you stop, blocking his blade with your forearm.

"What?"

"Hehe, I guess you weren't as impressive as I thought," your eyes are closed, your smile wide. "So I'll finish this now."

You move his blade to the side and thrust your foot into his gut. Adam slides across the gravel, unable to truly recover and thus falling like a tumbleweed. He stops before his fellow White Fang members, all in shock at how their leader can be so utterly defeated. Blake, too, is surprised. You barely show any of your power during training sessions, and you definitely let out more during the entrance exams. Just how much are you holding back?

You slide your right leg back and connect your wrists together. "Ka… Me…" You bring your hands to your right hip, eyes locked on the helpless Adam. "Ha… Me…"

"(Y/N), you're gonna fire that at us! What're you doing?" Blake screams.

"What's that glow?"

"Why's she scared? Adam, what do we do?"

Adam's teeth are clenched as tightly as his grip on his sword… but then a smile creeps onto his face. "Do it…"

"HA!" You throw your hands forward, releasing a car-sized, blue beam right at Adam, Blake, the White Fang, and the bomb. Your beam tears the street below it apart, shaking the glass to its breaking point, scaring anyone who's still watching as they desperately wait for the police to arrive.

Adam holds his blade in front of him as the beam connects with it. He's slowly pushed back, but he's glowing more than he ever has before. You can see it from your position. The lava coloured glow emanates past the one given off by your Kamehameha. You stop the technique, leaving your hands in the same position. You watch a glowing Adam stand triumphantly.

"Now… have it back!" He sheathes his blade then slashes with all his might, activating his Semblance at the same time.

A large sonic wave blasts from the sword, cutting everything in front of him in a large, streetwide arc. Cars, stores, and even civilians who dared stay on the first floor of the building are all caught by this attack. You take it head on too, feeling the enhanced blade tear at your chest as the outfit is virtually disintegrated where you were hit. In fact, an entire shockwave makes its way down the street, progressively getting weaker as it goes.

Everyone can see that affected you. There's no way it couldn't. Adam took all your attacks and released it all in one go. He watches triumphantly as you stand as still as a statue, ready to see your body tumble, to see you lay on the ground lifeless.

"Wow, that was awesome," you shout, looking up with a smile. "But that wasn't your power. I guess I got my hopes too high," you admit as you rip off your destroyed shirt. "That was your trump card, right? I don't think you got much more than that."

Adam's cocky smile is replaced with sneering rage. "How… that could have-"

"Well clearly that's not enough, is it?" You cross your arms and listen beyond your current area. "And the police are coming. You're done."

"No, we're not!" A voice from the crowd shouts.

You, Adam, and the other White Fang look to the voice. A random Faunus stands beside the bomb, Blake forced to the ground by his blade. "The counter has started! We won't be put down!"

"What? This wasn't the time!" Adam shouts. "We're revolutionaries, not martyrs!"

"What the hell, Richard?" Another shouts.

Blake slides out from under the blade using her Semblance, then quickly knocks the Faunus down. The others raise their weapons to her but she doesn't bother defending herself.

"Do you want to die?" She shouts to her fellow Faunus. "Then shut up and let me stop this!"

Adam's gaze switches between you, Blake, and his subordinates. The bomb can't be disarmed, but if it's left to go then they'll all die. It's only set for thirty seconds, and the clock is ticking.

"No… no! Damn it!" Adam screams.

"What? How long do we have until the bomb goes off?" You exclaim to Blake, dashing past Adam.

"Twenty seconds… I don't know how to disarm it!" Blake frantically responds as her eyes quickly dart from one section of the bomb to another.

"Run for your lives!" The White Fang start shouting as they all bolt from your location.

Of course, they don't get far. As you heard, the police roll up, fully armed and densely manned for this situation. They block both sides of the street, Bullheads flying overhead to keep an eye on any trying to escape through the alleys. But none of them know the severity of the situation or the risk they've just put themselves in. The police chief is down the bomb's timer ticks, the White Fang panic. Adam's resolve slowly crumbles into rage as his entire plan falls apart in no time. But none of that will matter if you're all dead.

"Blake, move out of the way!" Adam commands as he runs to the bomb.

"Wha-"

"We're not martyrs," he bluntly repeats.

Adam opens up a hatch revealing wires, switches, buttons – a confusing assortment that would throw anyone for a loop.

"Damnit! He sabotaged it!" Adam looks down at the unconscious Faunus. His fist tightens as realization comes over he and Blake. "There's… nothing I can do."

Blake's eyes shake as she looks at her former friend. You, on the other hand, watch the timer reach its final ten seconds. You look around to the buildings around you, filled with scared people trying to live their lives. To the Faunus who just want their rights, to the police who're just doing their job… even to Adam, who just thinks he's doing what's right.

Without a second thought, you grab the bomb with both hands and burst into the sky.

"(Y/N)! What're you doing?" She screams at you.

A white trail shows where you've been and where you are. It leads out to sea, as far away from the city of Vale as you can get in these few seconds. Eventually, you leave Blake's view, leaving her imagination to run wild. She merely stands in fear as police round up the Faunus in the area, which, because of her outfit, includes her. She's forced to the ground with her hands being swiftly cuffed. Adam doesn't fight back either. He lost to you, he knows it… and now you're sacrificing yourself so both humans and Faunus can live. Out of respect, he's given up this day.

And then all of Vale hears a sound. A large, thundering boom that shakes everyone to their core. Far out to sea, over the water, the bomb explodes. Its shockwave is weaker than Blake thought it would be, which means you got farther than she thought you could. Before she can even begin to fear what happened to you, a figure lands on the street. Now your clothes are in complete tatters, barely keeping your privates protected. You're laughing, though, despite everything.

"That… packed a punch, I won't lie," you pant and chuckle. "Hey, Blake, whoa, she's not one of them!" You jog up to the police holding Blake.

"Be quiet, Faunus! You're not fooling anyone!" The police shout back, cuffs at the ready.

"Oh, come on. I just, ah…" You roll your eyes as they place handcuffs on you as well.

You have no reason to fight police officers, even if they're mistaken. So, you follow along as they drag you and Blake to one of the vans housing a dozen captured White Fang members. They force you both in and close the door, stealing the light from you.

 **This took me longer than I'd have liked. But… well, it happened and I won't complain. I'm glad to get it out, though. I'm actually really happy with this chapter. It was just fun to make. Plus, this should show the RWBY fans that I'm not following the story of RWBY itself. It also shows that I kinda did Blake's arc in about two chapters, if you're counting the next one. But, whatever, better or worse it had to be done. I had no use for the White Fang in the story I want to write so I thought this chapter would clear all that up. I hope you all enjoyed! I'm sorry for the lack of updates for this story. I was a little more focused on Crimson Shadow, but I won't anymore. They're even now. You'll be getting one or two chapters of this a month, depending on scheduling and efficiency.**

 **Anyway, I actually have a quick question for the audience! Are any of you only Dragon Ball fans? I know a lot of you readers are RWBY fans and probably read Crimson Shadow as well, but I wanna know if there are any Dragon Ball nerds like myself out there too.**

 **But that's it for me. I'll see you all next time!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **If you REALLY like me you could consider supporting me on . You can make a request for any stories you want! Of course it's optional but it helps. Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Manuel Garcia, Ride The Lightning, James Tubbs, and Sassylemons**


	5. Chapter 5: A Weekend Adventure?

**Chapter 5: A Weekend Adventure? Another School Awaits!**

You're confined, but not in the way everyone else is. It's more of a mental cage for you. The bars surrounding you mean nothing. You could break it like bamboo and walk through the guards with no problems. But there's no point. You and Blake have pleaded that you're students of Beacon, and, to your surprise, even Adam said you weren't part of his organization. Of course, they would never believe you despite the fact you saved Vale from exploding. That little point is being looked into, however, since there were witnesses who saw the entire fight.

Either way, you're patiently waiting in a cell with other White Fang. They would try to attack you for jailing them, but after your display with their leader, it's clear you'd demolish all of them. Blake, unfortunately, is in another cell so you can't even check on her. It's not like they're giving you any special treatment, either. The cell is cold and damp, tight and cramped. It's not the way you planned to spend your night.

"Save the town and get jailed. Is this what it's like to be a-" A sharp feeling spears through your mind. For a moment, you sensed something unimaginable but not foreign. It reminds you of the presence you felt some time ago on the beach. "What is that feeling? It's a person, but…" You look around the area, at least where you can see.

Your hands start shaking under the pressure of this new presence… and then it's gone. Your body relaxes but your mind is still on fire.

"What was that?" You look to your still hand. "That power… that intensity…" You look to the others in your cell, oblivious to what just happened. "Am I the only one that felt it? It's definitely someone's Ki, then. Heh, what else could it be," you cross your arms. "I can't sense Aura. I wonder if you could use Aura like Ki? Nah, I doubt it."

Your small rambling distracts your mind long enough for a policeman to approach the cell.

"(Y/N)? Yeah, definitely you," he looks at you. "You have that… hair," he meekly expresses. "Come on," he walks over to the door and unlocks it. "You're coming with me."

You walk past some of the White Fang and leave the confinement area. The officer puts you in cuffs immediately before escorting you out of the stone room. Once out the door, you're greeted with what you'd imagine a police station would be. The walls, at least these ones, are a cream colour with heaters fitted along the bottom of the walls. There are other rooms, likely holding other captives, but you're unsure thanks to the sturdy doors with no windows.

What does catch your attention is Professor Ozpin and Blake standing at the end of the hallway, just before a set of double doors. The officer stops you before undoing your cuffs.

"Sorry, kid, it was just for show," he says as they unlock. "You're free to go… thank you for saving our chief and our city."

"Oh… hehe, well thanks! Keep doing your thing, officer!" You happily respond.

You quickly jog down the hall to reconvene with your Headmaster and fellow student.

"Ah, Mr. (Y/N). It seems trouble is attracted to you. Or perhaps you simply take the initiative to find it?" Ozpin greets.

"Ah, yeah. I guess so," you cross your arms and smile. "But better me than someone else.

Ozpin's smile becomes more prominent as he bows his head. "You did this city a great service. Not only have you stopped the White Fang but you saved a captured figure. The Vale police department apologizes for your incarceration and thanks you for what you've done for the city. Both of you," he looks to Blake. "I realize you had to confront your past, Ms. Belladonna, but I believe you will grow stronger from this event."

"I'd… rather not talk about it," she fidgets in place.

"I understand. Well, I'd say you both deserve some sort of reward for your actions… and a little extra for being incarcerated. How does a late night dinner sound? My treat, of course."

Your eyes turn to stars at the prospect of food. "Yes!" You drool.

Blake snickers. "I can get behind that."

"Perfect," Ozpin smiles. "Come, then. I'm sure you'd like to leave this building as quickly as possible."

Your trio all walks out of the building in various ways. Ozpin, calm and regal as always, Blake, an introverted walk, and you, happily swaying as you think on the food you've been promised. Any policemen or women you pass bow their head in appreciation for what you've done for Vale. You're apathetic to the attention while Blake would rather avoid it all together. You follow Ozpin for a few blocks until you stop at a small, wooden shack with a single old man inside. A small banner flows in front of it, reading "A Simple Wok Noodle House." Blake's eyes dash between you and Ozpin, nervous about this choice of dining. She's… been here before, to say the least.

You all take a seat on the stools, leaving only one left for anyone else.

"Greets," Ozpin starts. "I'd just like the original. These two can get whatever they want. It's on me today."

"Mm," the man responds, quickly zooming to the back and bringing out a bowl for Ozpin and Blake.

You and Ozpin look over at her and the large bowl of fish placed before her. She nervously smiles at you both, causing everyone to laugh.

"It appears I'm not the only one who fancies this place. (Y/N), it's just you now."

"And I can get anything I like?" You ask, looking over the menu.

"Anything with no limit to how many bowls. You both deserve it."

"Hm… okay… can I get four servings of these?" You point out five different bowls.

"Mm…" In no time at all he brings a large assortment of noodles, meat, vegetables, fish, and a large drink to wash it all down.

"There we go!" You clap your hands together and bow. "Thank you for the meal!"

You grab the stick and start chowing down, devouring an entire bowl in seconds. You put it to the side and grab another bowl, scarfing it down instantly. Blake, though not the same extent, begins eating her food as well. Ozpin chuckles at you both. "How quaint. Seems you're both hungry."

"M mm mhm mm," you mumble, not taking a break from eating.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Mm," you put on a happy smile.

The bowls stack and stack as the minutes tick by. The old man actually smiles at the sight of you chowing down all his food with such eagerness. Finally, you slurp up the last bowl and exhale with relief. "Ah… can I get another round?" You end with your eyes closed and smile wide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Bullhead lands on Beacon's docks, making sure to be as silent as possible to not wake sleeping students. You, Blake, and Ozpin exit the vehicle and make your way down the platform.

"Ah, that was delish. Thanks for the meal."

"We had our meal an hour ago. You just finished on the Bullhead," Blake remarks.

"What can I say? It was really good!" You chuckle.

"I'm glad you both enjoyed it. However, don't take this as an excuse to gallivant around Remnant," he stops you both at the end of the docks. "You're still just students. Live the part, enjoy it. Don't bear the world's problems on your shoulders."

"I don't know what you're talking about," you blatantly reply. "I just wanted to try fighting this guy. If there are others strong guys around the world then I wanna take them on too!" You clench your fist before you. "But, he wasn't that good. I've fought better when I was younger."

"Mm… you seem to put fighting before anything else… how very…" Ozpin stops and smiles. "Well, it makes sense for you."

"As great as this all is, it won't matter. With Adam gone there's a power vacuum in the White Fang. Someone else will take his place," Blake downplays.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll just beat them too if they're bad!" You cheer.

"Huntsmen will deal with that," Ozpin interjects. "Now, please, return to your dorms and rest."

"Very well. I'll… speak to you later, (Y/N). Thank you, Professor," Blake takes her leave.

"Oh, Ozpin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

You cross your arms and lean on your hip. "At the police station… was there anyone... hm… strange looking?"

Ozpin's brow raises, signaling he's unsure.

"Like, uh, I felt this strange presence at the station… I guess it was just my imagination. I was probably hungry," you play it off with a laugh. "Well, I'm gonna work off everything I just ate. See ya, Ozpin!" You salute before flying off towards the inner grounds of Beacon.

Ozpin chuckles at your question as he starts walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You got arrested?" Yang laughs, smacking the table a few times to cope.

Blake cowers in on herself, moaning in annoyance as her team and JNPR as about what happened yesterday. Of course, anyone who watched the news would know what happened. Spectators took recordings of the events that happened, including you fighting Adam and flying away with the bomb.

"It seems to have paid off in the end. Criminals were put behind bars," Weiss adds before taking a sip of her drink.

"I can't believe you left us out!" Nora whines. "We could've kicked butt together!"

"Guys, really, I'd rather not talk about it," she pleads.

"We're just worried, Blake. It's a good thing (Y/N) was there."

Everyone looks at you for a response, but you're just eating a plate of food. "Oh… uh, yeah! I mean, she came afterward, but, you know, whatever."

"I'm curious about something… how was Blake able to blend with you?" Ren poses. "You clearly have your tail, but Blake…"

Blake lets her head fall to the table, moaning once more over all this commotion. You remember what she told you last night about being a White Fang and a Faunus. She didn't want anyone to know and clearly, she has yet to tell her other friends. She wouldn't have told you had you not rushed into their operation.

"We said she was my sister," you answer. "And that humans cut off her tail. They just agreed."

Blake turns her head so one eye can see you. With a smile on your face, you nod at her. She sighs before burying her head once more.

"Hiding any questions by using a lie that harbors more hate towards humans. I didn't think you could come up with that," Weiss replies.

"Oh, thanks!" You say with innocence, causing Weiss to roll her eyes.

"So, what does everyone have planned this weekend?" Ruby asks, bubbling in her seat while hoping to shift the conversation.

"Jaune and I have some class work to do," Pyrrha answers. "Speaking of which, we should start after you're done eating."

"Oh… yeah," he sighs, arms aching from all the training.

"I was thinking of taking a short trip," you respond.

"A trip? Where?" Yang inquires.

"To my old master. I have a question or two, plus I haven't been there in a while."

"Is he at one of the schools?" Ruby chips in.

"No," you shake your head. "He's on an island! You can come if you want! He's really friendly, especially to girls."

"You don't say…" Yang says with doubt in her voice.

"Actually, you should come! It'd be awesome!" You get out of your seat with excitement. "Maybe he can give you a lesson or two! He's a really strong fighter!"

The table looks at each other, gauging everyone else's reaction.

"I think I'm going to read this weekend," Blake mumbles from her hole.

"I think-"

"I'll go!" Ruby cuts in.

"Hey! I was answering!" Weiss complains.

"You were just gonna say no anyway."

"You can't prove that."

You hop over the seat and start stretching your arms. "Come on, it'll be great! I'll even fly you there," you say with a coy smile.

"Well… if you want to go, Ruby, then I'll go," Yang shrugs. "Could be fun. Plus flying with him is actually awesome!"

"Yeah!" Ruby cheers. "Let's go!"

You and the sisters wave to your friends and head towards the door. Weiss fidgets in her seat as she states. "H-Hey! Wait for me!" She wails.

The Heiress scurries to catch up with you as your group opens the main door of the cafeteria. You walk just a few seconds out in the open so you can call your trusted companion.

"Nimbus!" You shout to the skies, resulting in a yellow cloud zooming to your side.

"What the… is that made of Dust?" Weiss asks as she examines it.

"Um… it's made of cloud?" You shrug. "Anyway, Yang you can get on the Nimbus. Ruby, you should try it too."

Yang hops on, finding stable ground to sit on. Ruby does the same and doesn't fall through.

"Oh, perfect. I was kinda worried," you scratch the back of your head.

"Why?"

"Only people with a pure heart can ride Nimbus. Don't ask how it decides. Anyway, come on, Weiss."

"You expect to carry me like a damsel in distress?" She huffs.

"Um… I mean, I was gonna sit you on my back… but if you want me to carry you like that I-"

"No, the latter will do."

You hover over the air and straighten out like a plank. "Okay, Weiss, hop on!" You smile.

Weiss hesitantly mounts you like a horse while Ruby pokes at the yellow cloud carrying her. Some students walking around note the commotion going on, but before they can think you and the cloud zoom into the sky.

One of those students just happens to have black hair that's colour mimics yours. Though hers is far more luscious in its design, dancing down her shoulder and hanging over the left side. She wears a more casual outfit consisting of grey pants and boots, a beige, leather, sleeveless jacket that barely covers her entire torso. However, she has bandages wrapped around her chest underneath the jacket, assuring her breasts are properly covered. The same is done just above her pants. Some of it is blocked by a brown, round belt that various pouches are attached to. She drags her gloves hand along her chin as her mind wanders.

"What's wrong, Cinder?" An emerald haired, dark-skinned girl asks.

"Oh, nothing. I do believe I'll have some very interesting news for our… out of town friend," she ends with a devious smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To nobody's surprise, Weiss and Ruby are freaking out over their first flight. A mix of adrenaline, fun, and fear washes over them as they look down at the passing rocks, grassland, towns, anything and everything Remnant holds.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Ruby cheers, though holding onto her sister for dear life. "I've can't believe this! I feel like I'm gonna be sick but it's so cool!"

"How are we not falling?" Weiss asks, legs tightly wrapped around your chest.

"Oh, I'm using my Ki to make a little barrier around us. Otherwise…" You release your Ki and let the air pressure smack you all.

It does little to you, but Weiss, Ruby, and Yang are all pushed back. Weiss remains tied to you, now holding on for dear life and screaming. Ruby and Yang have been pushed off Nimbus and start plummeting to the ground.

"Oh, oops, hehe," you circle around and catch the two girls, one in each hand. "Sorry, I didn't think you'd fly right off."

"WHAT'RE YOU, CRAZY?" The sisters shout as they beat at your arms and chest.

You take the light abuse as you bring them back to your friend. Setting them both on the cloud once more, you erect your Ki barrier and resume your flight. Ruby clutches the cloud, breathing heavily.

"You are my only friend in this desolate place."

"Hey!" Yang shouts back. "I'll remember that when you're holding onto me!"

"Look what good that did!"

You and Nimbus slowly descend as you reach the water, soon flying directly over it.

"Sometimes I come out here to relax a bit. It's kinda cool when you feel the water splashing against your skin," you relay. "Maybe you two can feel it sometime soon."

"But we can't fly like you," Weiss points out.

"Well… I mean, it's not the hardest thing in the world to do. I don't know, we'll see. We'll be there in a second, by the way. It's over there!" You point ahead to a small, secluded island hosting a pink house with a head roof. "Kame House" is written on the outer wall, diagonal to the door.

You and Nimbus approach it at an unrivaled speed but manage to slow down fast enough and gentle enough to not make it uncomfortable for your passengers. Set down on the ground, boots leaving a print in the sand, and let Weiss off. Ruby and Yang hop off Nimbus and look around.

"It's so… empty," Yang points out, observing only a few palm trees, some bushes, rocks, and a mix of sand and dirt everywhere.

"Simplistic, one would say," Weiss adds.

"It's great!" You cheer. "Hey, Master Roshi! You in there?" You shout as you run towards the door.

Before you reach it someone exits the house. He's a rather short, old man with a bald head and a white beard and mustache combo. He's wearing an orange shirt with white collars and a white line going down the front, kept together by thin strings. He also has simple blue pants and very simple black shoes with no socks. The two most notable features are his sunglasses and large turtle shell worn like a backpack. He walks out with one hand behind his back and the other holding onto a brown stick that bulges at the top.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't (Y/N). Good to see-" His aged voice stops when he notices the three girls a short distance behind you. "Oh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" His eyes widen and his smile grows wide. "Well, who're your friends?" Roshi speeds over to the girls, first admiring Weiss' rear. "You sure know how to throw a party," then moves to Yang's breasts, hands hovering over them. "And some big presents for an old man!" He ends with a laugh from his belly.

His hands inch closer and closer to her breasts as his smile grows wider and nose fills with blood. Yang and Weiss' anger boils as darkness covers their eyes. Ruby lifts her eye in confusion.

"This is your master?" Yang shakily asks, trying to hold back the urge to punch him.

"Yeah! He's really strong. How's it going, Master?"

"Oh, great! Great!" He cheers.

The moment Yang feels foreign skin she steps back and punches Roshi in the faces, sending him into the dirt. "Hands off!" She shouts, eyes flaring red.

"Sis!" Ruby yelps.

"Hehe, this is familiar," you laugh as you go to your Master's side. "This always happens to you, huh?"

"I don't get it! Why's the youth always beating on us elders?" He slowly gets to his feet. "So, who're these ladies?"

"Oh, they're my classmates! I'm at Beacon Academy now?"

"Eh? That place? Hm…" He taps his stick. "Interesting. I'll have to apply too if there are babes like these," he ends with a prideful laugh.

"Is he always like this?" Weiss whispers with irritation.

"I like him!" Ruby cheerfully says.

"Don't get close," Yang warns.

"So where're the others?" You look towards the sea. "I don't sense them nearby… then again, I can't sense very well."

"And you thought you'd learn that at Beacon? Eh? My new students can sense across the whole world and you can barely feel those islands!"

"Hehe," you scratch the back of your head. "I gotta work on it. Anyway, I thought I'd stop by and say hello! My friends here, oh! I didn't introduce them. I'm sorry," you bow. "This is Ruby Rose," you point to the youngest one.

"Hiya!" She waves. "Nice to meet you."

"And that's her big sister, Yang Xiao Long!"

"Who doesn't like to be touched by creeps," she cracks her knuckles.

"And Weiss Schnee!"

"Pleasure," she bows in her own way. "But I must say that I share Yang's sentiment."

"Schnee, eh? One of those big company Atlas girls. I can see you're all fighters."

You slide to the side, positioning yourself closer to Ruby. "They use weapons, mostly. Yang is like us, though. She likes fighting with her fists!" You say with enthusiasm. "Actually, I don't think we've fought yet, Yang."

"Not yet," she shakes her head. "But don't worry, I'm sparing you for as long as possible," she says with a cocky smile.

"Now you're just teasing me!"

Roshi begins laughing at the encounter. "You've yet to change, (Y/N). He's been obsessed with fighting since he was young."

"It's so much fun! Though, there aren't that many strong people at Beacon. Oh! When will they be back? I wanna see how tough your students are?"

"Hm…" Roshi looks to the sun. "They were meant to come back before sundown… Well, come on in and get comfortable. I'd like to hear all about you. Especially you three," he smiles.

"I'm sure you would," Weiss sighs.

You happily follow Master Roshi into his simple house with the girls following slowly. You're greeted with a tidier place than normal. There's a TV set which has a low table and some cushioned seating for comfortable viewing. There's also a large, white rug below the cushions and table. There's a path to the kitchen and a door leading to the bathroom, as well as a stairwell leading to the only other floor. You all take a seat around the table, you being between your Master and the girls. They're attempting to be as far away as possible.

"So, you seem stronger. Have you kept up with your training?"

"Of course! Sometimes I get too into it, though. Lucent and Crystal always yell at me," you end with a chuckle.

"Who're they?" Weiss interjects.

"Oh, I live close to them. Lucent actually trained under Master Roshi for a bit. But I surpassed him!" You say with a cheerful smile.

"I would say so. He could never focus his Ki properly because of his Aura."

"That interrupted it?" Ruby tilts her head.

"Indeed. I can sense that you three have unlocked your Auras while my students and I have not. It's an imbalance, I'd reckon. Not an impossible obstacle but one that's difficult to overcome. It was never a problem with you, though. You have no Aura, to begin with."

"Yep, hehe. I was actually thinking of showing these girls some techniques. Think you can help me out?"

Master Roshi looks over at the ladies and starts laughing. "Of course! I'd love to help out three beautiful students. Perhaps I could get a reward," he leans closer to Yang, cheek facing her. "A kiss for an old man?"

Yang's face twitches again at his advances. Her fist slowly rises once more

"Well, that's not fair. You haven't done it yet," you say with a smile. "At least wait until you've helped them."

"Yeah, so back off you old perv," Yang says, raising her shaking fist to intimidate the old man.

"Mm, very well. (Y/N), do you think you can fetch some senzu beans for me? I believe your friends and my students will need them."

"Oh, sure! I'll be back!" You say, bouncing off the spot and running to the door.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Yang waves. "To, uh… prepare myself. Weiss look after Ruby… you get me," she says, widening her eyes then squinting.

"Of course," Weiss immediately picks up on her message.

"Alright ladies, let's get started!" Roshi shouts.

You and Yang close the door behind you and head for Nimbus. "We'll just use my buddy here. It'll be easier for us."

You and Yang hop on then it zooms off.

"That's an… interesting Master you have there," Yang puts it lightly.

"Yeah, he's great!" You smile at her, spinning around on the spot to face her. "He's a little weird but aren't we all?" You end with a wide smile.

"You're extra happy today," she points out, adopting a smile herself.

"Well, yeah! Why wouldn't I be? I haven't seen these guys in so long. I wonder how Korin and Yajirobe are…"

"Who?"

"Oh, they're at the tower. Korin grows senzu beans that heal you up!"

"What… like… what?" Yang blinks twice.

"They heal you! Your stamina, your wounds, everything! Its super effective for training! You train, get tired, eat a senzu, then get right back to it! You know, sometimes I feel like I'm even tougher after eating one but Korin says they don't do that. I think he's lying to me," you cross your arms, perplexed.

Yang giggles at your confused face. "Well, maybe. I'm curious about them, though. Do they heal Aura too?"

You shrug. "No idea. I would assume so. Hey, don't get any ideas!" You point your finger at her. "It's not fun to heal mid-battle! It's only for after. Maybe you and I can go a few rounds with them. I'm still itching to fight you, ya know?" You end with a coy smile.

"You're saying I'll need them?" Yang cracks her knuckles.

"Hehe, maybe. We're almost there, I think," you turn to face the front and spot a tall, decorated structure. "Yep, that's the tower. Well, the… foundation? Hm… it holds it so high. I climbed that, you know," you remark as Nimbus stops midway up the tower.

"Wait, really?" Yang looks over the edge then straight up. "The entire way?"

"Mhm," you nod. "Don't worry, I won't make us do that! Let's go, buddy!"

Nimbus swoops up to move at a straight line. Yang slips off, screaming momentarily until she feels you grip her wrist. She holds yours back, fingers tightening on the cloth of your wrist guards. You give her a thumbs up to reassure her, despite her lower body flailing thanks to gravity. For just a moment… you look strange to her. Your wide smile, bright teeth shining. Your air whipping around from the movement…

"You look…"

Nimbus swoops around once more, circling around an actual structure high in the sky. You place Yang back on the cloud, cutting off her train of thought.

"You okay? You looked at me strangely."

"Oh, nothing. Probably just a little scared of falling."

"You don't have to worry. You're in no danger when I'm around!" You say, once again flashing a smile. "Come on, I see Korin!"

Nimbus stations itself just beside the tower so you hop over the railing and head for the center. Yang follows, looking around at the fairly empty layout. Other than a fountain-like structure in the middle and a stairway leading below. She does land her eyes on a small, fat white cat holding a stick.

"Aw, a little kitty. I didn't know you could train them to hold things. Then again," she kneels down and starts rubbing the cat's head. "I don't think I've ever seen a cat this big before."

"I know, I've gotta work on it," the cat replies.

"Huh… GAAAAAAAAAH!" Yang shrieks, jumping back and crawling backwards. "The cat talks?"

You kneel down beside her. "Yeah, that's Korin!"

"He's a talking cat! He's not even a Faunus!"

"So? How're you doing, Korin? It's been a while."

"Well enough. I'm getting more visitors thanks to your Master."

"Hehe, that's actually why I'm here," you cross your arms. "Do you have any extra senzu beans? Master Roshi said he needed some."

"He's not even phased," Yang mumbles.

"I can lend a few, I suppose. I'll give you a small pouch too. We all know you get in the most trouble."

"A talking cat that grows healing beans… how secluded have I been?" She continues, having a small existential crisis.

Korin waddles towards the stairs, disappearing from sight momentarily. You look over at Yang whose still on the ground contemplating everything.

"You okay, Yang? Need a hug or something?"

"The world is so strange… I don't understand…"

You cross your arms and adopt a perplexed visage. "Huh… I've never seen her like this. Strange. Hm…" You walk up behind Yang, checking to see if she notices you at all.

She doesn't notice you after ten seconds of standing over her… so you smack the back of her head.

"Ow, hey!" She rubs the back of her head.

"You were in lala land. Come on," you offer your hand. "We're gonna leave soon. I don't want to get caught up talking and leave you stuck."

You pull Yang to her feet and pat her shoulder. "Don't worry about Korin, by the way. He's really nice. Just don't go telling everyone about him. He's a little… hm… reclusive, I guess."

"Don't tell my friends about the walking, talking cat that grows healing beans… yeah, yeah, okay, I can't even make a joke out of this. You've officially gone beyond me."

You tilt your head a bit. "What're you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing," she waves her hands. "I'm just shocked. This isn't what I thought today was gonna be like."

"Hm… I guess this is all kinda normal to me. Tell you what, next time you can take me to do your stuff. Make us even! What do people call that… um… ah, a date! We'll go on a date!"

Yang blinks twice. "Did… you just ask me out?"

"Well… technically. I asked all three of you guys out!" You say, ignorant of Yang's meaning.

Yang releases a sigh of relief. "I was worried, but I guess you wouldn't know that. Don't seem like the type."

"The type?"

"Here we are," Korin announces, walking towards you both with a small pot and pouch in hand. "These are for you. Tell Roshi he should come visit."

"I will!" You take the pouch first and tie it to your belt, then grab the pot. "And I'll come back soon to talk. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting!" You run to the edge and hop on Nimbus. "See ya, Korin! Tell Yajirobe I said hello!"

Yang embarks on the cloud too as Korin waves. "See you soon! Good to meet you, Ms."

"You too… talking cat."

The Nimbus speeds off once more towards Roshi's island. You patiently sit on the cloud, sitting the pot on your lap. Yang sits behind you, a hand on your shoulder in case you decide to pull any stunts.

"You… you're an odd one, you know?" Yang speaks.

"Huh?" You look over your shoulder. "I'm odd? I guess," you scratch your chin. "I've been told that a lot. I like to think it adds to my charm," you say with a smile. "Kinda like you!"

"Huh?"

"That way you present yourself and speak. It's really cool! You're a lot more expressive than most, like me!"

"Well," Yang rubs the back of her neck. "I'm actually sorta surprised you said that. Blake and Weiss always said you only cared about-"

"Plus you like fighting too, so that's a double bonus!"

Yang's head falls. "Of course it is…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yang keeps herself strong against the foreign weight. She holds the straps tightly and smiles.

"That's all you got?" She says through her teeth.

"Your strength is impressive, but your control is still off. You must look past your Aura, find a second power within yourself."

"Eeehgh," a moan from below erupts.

Roshi looks down at Ruby and Weiss who've failed to keep themselves standing. Weiss is completely crushed under the turtle shell while Ruby is stuck on top, unable to get back on her feet.

"This isn't fair," she whines, rolling around on her shell.

"I told you to get stronger, Rubes," Yang teases, though it's clear this is straining her as well.

Yang's confidence immediately shatters when the ground begins shaking. She completely loses balance and falls on her back, sharing her little sister's pain. Roshi laughs, knowing what caused the commotion.

"They never tend to be discreet, do they?"

With all her strength, Yang rolls onto her stomach to slowly and shakily get back on her feet. The shockwaves shake the ground once more but Yang manages to keep on her feet this time.

"What is that?" Ruby whines, completely blind to everything but orange sky.

"I can't see anything but… I can feel it," Yang comments. "Like… strikes."

"Try to look closely… or maybe they'll slow down. You never know with him."

In the distance, you stop midair, not much higher than the house, and content with the constant hands and feet coming at you. Six of each, all moving on their own with separate intentions. Still, you manage to redirect or block with your arms or completely dodge in general. You smile and brace yourself for three punches. They move through you, causing your image to fade.

"An afterimage?"

"You didn't notice, Tien?"

"No…"

"Heads up!" You shout, bursting forward and slamming the base of your heel in Yamcha, the middle ones, face. You quickly turn to the right, swinging your other foot around and launching Tien into the sea. Without losing a beat, you turn around and throw a punch at the shortest one, Krillin, but he manages to block the attack and hold his stance. He's still pushed back a fair distance, but he's uninjured… mostly.

"Ow, ow, ow," he waves his arm. "You're not pulling your punches," he chuckles.

Krillin is a short and bald man with six dots on his forehead. Despite his size, he's extremely well defined and a fierce fighter in his own right. He wears an outfit similar to what you used to wear – the Turtle Hermit Gi. Orange pants and shirt with Master Roshi's symbol on the back and chest. Along with that, he has two wrist guards, an undershirt, and a belt that all share the same blue tone. He shakes his hand once more than returns to his fighting stance.

"You're not either, Krillin! You're way stronger than when I first fought you!"

"He's not the only one!" A voice shouts from the side, throwing a punch that you lean back to dodge.

Yamcha, one of the men who started training before you left. His hair flows down much like Yang's, though his is black. He sports two scars on his face, one that trails over his right eye and another on his left chin that looks like an "x." Like Krillin, he wears the Turtle Hermit Gi but doesn't use the undershirt.

He spins and attempts to kick your ribs, but you block and throw a punch of your own. He flips back then retreats beside Krillin. On cue, Tien rises from the water to join his allies. Tien is also bald, but instead of having six dots like Krillin he has a third eye. He's bigger than the other two in terms of muscle mass, which is clear because he doesn't wear a shirt. This reveals a scar that goes down the right side of his chest in a diagonal manner. Like the others, his pants and wrist guards are a shade of orange.

You roll your shoulders before tightening your body. "Man, I haven't had a thrill like this in a while. You three are amazing! I never want to stop!"

"You've improved… it means I've been slacking," Tien clenches his fist. "But… I'll win this time!"

"Come on, then!" You shout back.

The three rush you in sync. It's clear they've practiced teamwork which makes it harder for you to keep yourself safe. You all collide once more, your body becoming nearly invisible to Yang as you're always striking, blocking, and moving. You all disappear and reappear in different places, each hit releasing a powerful wave that shakes the waves and trees.

"I can't see!" Ruby shakes back and forth again. "Can I take this off?"

"If you can stand up," Roshi bargains. "That goes for you too," he says to Weiss, crushed beneath the shell.

Yang continues to watch to the best of her ability as you knock Yamcha into the sea then block Tien's attack. His back it towards Krillin who's recently began keeping his distance. Tien grabs your arm and looks down, eyes closed.

"Now, Krillin!"

Krillin raises his hands to his head. "Solar Flare!" He shouts, releasing an unbearably bright light that completely blinds you.

Now unable to see, Tien turns around and throws you over his shoulder, following it up with a few Ki blasts. The two immediately fly into the water, making it impossible for the young girl to watch.

You recover in the water and immediately cross your arms to block the fist and foot. You're forced deeper into the water where Yamcha comes up from behind, delivering a punching elbow that completely breaks your guard. The bald men follow up with four punches in total, then slip to your back with Yamcha to release a quick, triple Kamehameha. The blue beam envelops you, careening you out of the water to eventually explode in the air. Yang covers his face with her hands while Roshi simply watches with intrigue.

"Was that the Kamehameha?" Yang looks back at the old man.

"It was indeed. It's a move I teach all my pupils."

"Hm…" Yang looks down at her hands. "Kamehameha!" She shouts, throwing her hands out like you do.

Roshi and Ruby look at the woman with confusion.

"Sis, what're you doing?"

"Just trying."

"That's how (Y/N) did it."

"What, really?"

Roshi nods. "He saw me do it once and managed to do it. If you learn to control your Ki it would be a simple matter."

"And how do I-"

"Do the training I told you! Or maybe I can think of… hehe," he closes in on Yang a little bit, hands raised to chest level. "Other methods."

"I'll stick with this."

"Same here."

"Get this off me," Weiss huffs.

You shake your head and pat your clothes. "Man, that really got me. They're not-"

Krillin appears in front of you, his foot pulled back to attack. You catch the foot only for Tien to appear below him and try to strike your stomach. You lift your leg to block with your knee, both shaking under pressure. You're well aware there's a third opponent waiting, so you take the initiative. You move your arm up and your body back, throwing Krillin higher into the air while moving your other leg closer to Tien. With a strong snap, you kick Tien's jaw with immense power, then follow through with the movements to knock Krillin down.

Yamcha tries to attack from below but is unprepared for a speeding body. They crash into each other, spiraling back to the water. Once right-side up, you dash up to Tien and combat him. He's recovered by then and engages you immediately with a chop. You catch it and throw your own punch which he barely leans out of the way. You angle your arm and shove your elbow into his cheek and follow up with a roundhouse kick. Tien stiffens up before turning back and connecting his fist with your face. You return the favour with a punch to the gut, he hits your chest, and the pattern repeats at unbelievable speeds. Krillin and Yamcha speed to Tien's side, returning it to a 3v1.

Shockwaves erupt from every which-way as your battle escalates. You block all three punches then push them all back, instantly putting your hands to your side.

"Ka…me…"

The three smile and mimic your movements. "Ha… me…" They say with you.

"Oh boy…" Roshi chimes in.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The four of you holler, releasing a blinding flash of blue into the air.

The beams collide with one another, pushing everything back. There's a clear hole in the water from the amount of pressure being given off.

"Whoa!" Yang falls to her knees, grasping at the sand to keep herself steady.

Ruby finally flips over face first into the sand. "Mfm, I'm free!"

You keep your body steady and your power flowing against the three beams. You can handle it… but holding such a thing for long isn't safe for wildlife or the girls on the island. You push your arms forward, throwing another wave of energy. Your beam grows immensely, overpowering the others to the point where it all explodes. A large cloud erupts from the explosion, blocking all view for a short time. When the dust settles you and the others are laughing.

"Amazing… his eyes…" Yang watches you laugh. "They change so quickly… they're so wide and innocent but in a fight, they're so sharp. They change so fast…"

You fly over and start talking with your friends. "Hehe, that was awesome! You should grab a senzu and go a few more rounds."

"I would enjoy that. Fighting you is true training," Tien replies.

"Better than when you wanted to kill me," you rub the back of your head. "So let's do it! I'm ready anytime!"

"Jeez, you're way too addicted," Krillin shakes his head.

"What can I say?" You end with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinder stands in her room, lights off and completely alone. The curtains cover the windows so no light can come in. The only bit of light is from a small device on the floor. It envelops the room, bringing Cinder into a virtual world. Before her is a clouded figure with sharp, red eyes.

"I know, I know, 'you're busy,'" she mocks. "But I have something that may interest you… he's here."

The being smiles. "At last…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun is down so the light of the moon shines over Remnant. Everyone except you and Roshi is inside the house, chatting away while having a satisfying dinner. Your eyes are closed as you float a short height above the ground. Roshi watches you carefully to see any possible mistakes or breaks in focus. After the hour of fighting, you decided to do what you intended when you arrived. You're still slightly bruised and cut since you haven't taken a senzu yet, but it doesn't disturb your meditation.

You allow your mind to see things through Ki, to feel more than what is in your immediate area. The people around Remnant, either sleeping or finishing up any last minute chores, or perhaps having a lonely night in a pub or desperately fleeing from Grimm. All these things you can slowly begin to feel. It's strange to you, in truth. You're used to feeling things in a specific radius and not all around the world. But now you can…

"Hm… only like this," you say aloud, breaking meditation. "I guess I still have a bit to you," you say as you change to a standing position. "But I know what I have to do now. Thank you, Master Roshi," you bow. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Mm, leave me for another school then come back for training. What kinda logic is that, huh?"

"Hehe, I'm sorry. You're the best around! I had to!"

"Well… as long as you come back with some of those girls then it's okay," he says, ending with a laugh and a very specific image in his mind.

"Oh, definitely! I guess we'll head out. Can I use one of your senzu beans?"

Roshi pulls it out of his pocket and hands it to you. "Here you go. Don't think you can take all of them. I saw your pouch!"

"I know, I know. Hey, Yang! We're heading out!" You shout over your shoulder.

"Coming!" Three voices answer.

You throw the senzu bean into your mouth and chow down while you wait for your friends. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss come through the door and spot you and Roshi. They all stay behind you, keeping as far away from Roshi as possible. Nimbus is already there so Ruby and Weiss sit on it.

"Hey!" Yang complains.

"This is for not helping us with those shells!" Ruby deviously smiles.

"Yeah!"

Yang huffs. "Fine. Come on, (Y/N)."

"Yep. Well, see ya, Master! I'll be back soon!" You wave before running to Yang.

You grab her hand and fly off, leaving her dangling in the air.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Yang shrieks.

Ruby and Weiss laugh as they follow close behind with Nimbus.

 **So things are really gonna pick up! I'm actually going to make this the next big chapter I put out… like, between this and Crimson Shadow. So the next chapter will be fairly soon. It's funny, I see people ask about Kaioken, Super Saiyan, etc. To answer everyone at once, those things will come. I'm teasing a few things now but… I mean, patience is a thing. I plan to have this story go on for a long time so there's a ton of stuff to cover. Plus I think everything is finally in place… I think. We'll see. It's gonna be a fun time!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed! I'll see you all next time!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **I recently revamped my to include a few more rewards with a steadier donation price. Things like one-shots, short stories, and full stories are a thing now! Plus there's a Discord reward for a dollar, so that's sort of neat. You can check it out yourself if you're interested. It's completely optional, of course! Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Manuel Garcia, James Tubbs, and Sassylemons**

 **Extra special thanks to Ride The Lightning!**

 **And finally thank you to the Beta Reader: TheNameIsntImportant**


	6. Chapter 6: A Village Under Attack?

**Chapter 6: A Village Under Attack? Unleash your Power!**

"Thank you, Ms. Goodwitch. I'll look through these papers," Ozpin smiles at the teacher before immediately getting to work.

"If I may…" Ozpin looks up at her again, giving her permission. "A few of my fellow teachers have shared a concern for one of our students."

"I presume you're speaking of young (Y/N)?"

"Indeed. Aside from Herbology and Combat, he's failing every class. We can all recognize his amazing combat prowess but he's lacking in every other regard. You've dismissed students for less than him in the past. With all due respect, why haven't you expelled him?"

Ozpin taps his papers on his desk before standing up. "Indeed, he's an utter failure in most academic ways but… in his case that's not what matters. One could say it's a gamble, but I believe he has intelligence, charisma, and maturity that will make a true Huntsman…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You toss your clothes onto the bed to have your morning shower. Once you walk into the bathroom you spot the shampoo bottle fallen on its side, cap open. You cross your arms and frown.

"Hm… empty… maybe Yang has some? There's four girls so they probably have some extra."

You leave your dorm room and walk down the hallway. It's fairly empty since everyone is either just waking up or in the early stages of getting ready. You nonchalantly approach RWBY's door and knock on the door.

"Who's knocking so early in the morning?"

"Maybe it's (Y/N)?"

"Or that guy whose notes you stole."

"He doesn't know it was me!"

"Could be a teacher."

"We shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Yang's closest!"

"What?"

"All who vote Yang opens say I!"

"I!"

"Oh, I'll remember this," Yang moans as she opens the door.

She's still in her sleepwear, hair slightly messy and eyes somewhat droopy. The latter changes instantaneously when she sees you. Shock consumes her resulting in an inability to save her teammates.

"Who was it?" Ruby inquires, leaning over with the other two girls.

They all adopt a deep red tone when spotting you without any clothes or shame. You keep your innocent smile and wave.

"Morning, girls. Do you have any shampoo? I'm out."

The four blink no less than eight times before Ruby shrieks, running back and diving on Weiss' bed. She hides under the covers and rolls around to try and forget the grand presentation you put on.

Weiss and Blake continue to stare while Yang tries her absolute best to keep her eyes up. You look past Yang, leaning on one leg to give the other two more of a show. "Heya!" You wave. "Up bright and early! Are you all okay? You're red… and Ruby's acting weird."

The door behind you opens for team JNPR.

"Is everything alright?" Pyrrha starts. "We heard Ruby…"

You turn around to face the team and smile. "You're up too! I guess getting early training isn't special."

Pyrrha turns away, cheeks flustered at your surprise package. Ren and Jaune spin around and head back to their beds, unwilling to participate in whatever is going on. Nora, on the other hand, starts laughing.

"Oh boy, now you know what you're doing!"

"Well… yeah! I just want some shampoo. But everyone's going red…" You turn back to Yang. "Is there a reason?"

"You're not wearing clothes!" Weiss shrieks, quickly covering her mouth but persists in looking.

"So this is what the books are like," she mumbles to herself.

"What?" You look down at your exposed genitals then back at Weiss. "I didn't think it mattered. Yang was cool with it last time."

Yang's body shakes as if she received a jolt of lightning.

"You've seen that before?" Nora cheers, bouncing to her side.

"I…"

"Oh, am I supposed to be wearing clothes all the time? Sorry, hehe, Yang made me think it was fine," you rub the back of your head. "Crystal always yelled at me for this. She was red too, come to think of it," you place your hand at your chin.

Weiss scurries to the bathroom only to throw a bottle at the door, which knocks Yang in the back of the head.

"Ow, hey!" She looks back at the Heiress.

"I'm sorry! I was… distracted. J-Just take the bottle!" Weiss shakily offers.

You take a step past Yang and kneel down to grab the plastic bottle. "Hey, thanks!" You raise the bottle at her. "I'll return it soon. Sorry for disturbing you all," you bow. "I'll see you in class."

You run down the hall and back to your room, leaving the six girls with mixed emotions. Yang isn't as distraught as the others since, like you said, it's the second time she's seen your precious jewels. That doesn't make it less awkward, however, if anything this means she's seen your King Taijitu more than any other man… which also means you're the first one her sister has seen too.

"Do we talk about this again?" Blake breaks the silence.

"Yes!" Nora shouts.

"No! Come on, Nora," Pyrrha drags her partner back into her dorm and closes it behind her.

"I… really don't feel like it was intentional," Weiss comments.

"No, he doesn't find it strange," Yang adds. "I guess we just forget about it."

"Hard to forget that," Blake mumbles.

"Blake!"

"I'm not the only one thinking it!" She defends herself.

Yang passes by Weiss and Blake to sit with her sister, still hiding from the trauma.

"You gonna make it?"

Ruby shivers under the blankets.

"You'll be fine," she pats Ruby's head. "If anything, you might've been spoiled. I know I am," she ends with a chuckle.

"You're thinking like Blake!" Weiss points at her.

"Coming from the girl who's blushing more than all of us," Blake smirks.

"Why… I… I would never think in such a wa-"

You knock on the open door, this time wearing some briefs. Your body is shining for the girls thanks to the water and sunshine. Your hair is also flatter than normal thanks to the water, covering your face somewhat to give you somewhat of a mysterious persona. Now that your bells and whistles are covered, all they can focus on is the body you've trained for years. You approach Weiss in near slow motion as all four girls watch you. Stopping in front of the white-haired girl you speak to her but your words are muffled for everyone except Ruby. They've been placed under a situational spell thanks to the entire scenario before them. To Weiss, Blake, and Yang, you're talking with a deep voice, effortlessly flaunting your toned body. To Ruby, you're offering Weiss her shampoo which she fails to take.

You look over at Ruby, eyebrow raised. "Are they okay?"

"You know…" Ruby starts chuckling. "I think you're funny."

"Oh… uh… thank you? Actually, you were freaking out earlier too. Ho-"

Ruby's mind returns to the horrors of a few moments ago… she hides back under her blankets, rolling around while the others remain stationary. You have no idea what's happening or how to deal with the situation… so you place the shampoo bottle at the foot of Weiss' bed and walk out the door. To your surprise, JNPR's door is open again but nobody can leave. Nora is attempting to run out of the room while Jaune and Pyrrha hold her by the waist and shoulders.

"Let me at him! LET ME AT HIM!" She chants as you walk down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…And so, his presence may be beneficial to Beacon. Besides, Glynda, is it not our job to educate?" Ozpin ends with a smile.

Glynda huffs. "Whatever you think is best. May I ask another thing?"

"Of course."

"Is he… different? Like Ms. Rose?"

Ozpin chuckles. "In a way, yes. In time you will see what I see, Glynda. I know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You tap your pencil on the table as Oobleck rambles on about the Great War. As interesting as combat should be to you the way he describes it is less than ideal. Rather than talking about the techniques and fights it's more about the overall strategy and history of each battle. While that could be interesting for some…

"Mr. (Y/N) you have been staring at the ceiling for TWENTY MINUTES!" Oobleck shouts, throwing you off balance.

"Ah, uh, sorry. This is just not my thing," you answer honestly.

Students around you start mumbling about your response. Your friends, despite the scene earlier, watch with concern.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well… I don't really care," you shrug. "It wasn't my battle or my problem. They all just sound dumb – fighting over things that don't matter."

"Hm… there is a difference between ignorance and blatant disregard for the past. People fought for your race, the Faunus, and for freedom for all men and women."

You shrug. "That doesn't matter to me. Focus on the future, that's what I think! Besides, only that one guy was really tough. I wish he was around…" You leaned back and smile. "I would have loved to face him…"

Oobleck sighs, holding his disappointment and frustration at your dismissiveness.

"This… is not how a Huntsman should act."

"Well, to be honest, I'm not really a Huntsman. I just wanna fight!"

Yang buries her head in her hands, releasing tension in her own way. Your friends react in a similar way. They all know you're not the smartest or sensitive to other's opinions… but the way you're talking to the teacher is something that won't pass.

"Then why are you here?" Oobleck bluntly asks. "You clearly have no desire to be a Huntsman, you dismiss our lessons, and you care little for the world's history. Everything a Huntsman is you don't care about. Perhaps you need to reflect on yourself to figure out what you truly want," Oobleck turns his back on you. "You're dismissed from my class."

Without a word or even annoyance, you leave your desk and head for the door. The entire class watches silently as you leave, different thoughts circling each head.

"What was he thinking?" Weiss whispers.

"I'm… not surprised. He does seem to have a one-track mind," Blake responds. "Perhaps we should speak with him later?"

"When did you start caring," Yang teases, nudging her. "I'll handle it. I've talked to him the most."

"Have you?" Ruby protests.

"Silence!" Oobleck shouts, shutting everyone up. "Do not allow this to distract you… and do not think like him. People who do not learn from the mistakes of the past are doomed to repeat them…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heeya!" You throw your fist forward, cutting through the air like butter. "Well… I guess that was fun enough. Sheesh, never thought I'd get kicked out of a class before," you cross your arms and tap the muscles. "I wonder if I said something wrong… Eh… this is way harder than anything," you violently start rubbing your head. "I feel like I'm supposed to care about something but I don't. I'm trying to pay attention but…" You fall onto your back and stare up at the sky. "Maybe I'm missing something. I thought a Huntsman was about saving people… I did that! Now it's about history and boring people and stuff I already forgot… was it the King of Vale or Vacuo? That was the side that won, right?"

"Vale, yes," a familiar voice answers.

You raise your head and spot Yang in her school uniform. She's standing at your feet, arms crossed and smiling wide.

"Oh, hey Yang! Is class over already?"

Yang nods. "It is. You made quite the scene. It was kinda funny seeing you talk to Professor Oobleck like that."

Yang walks to your side and lays down, mirroring your position.

"I guess… I didn't think I said anything wrong but... well, I've never been one be good with people. Lucent and Crystal were the only ones who could really put up with me."

"I can tell… well, I don't think you're so bad," she nudges you. "Just remember to… well, keep your pants on."

"Ha, right," you readjust, uncomfortable in the uniform. "I'll try to keep that in mind. To be honest I kinda forgot. I just needed shampoo."

Some other students pass by, some from your class and some not. It's lunchtime so nobody really has anywhere in particular to go, but it still baffles some why Yang would spend her time with you.

"Did you hear what he did last class?"

"No, Magenta mentioned it but, you know her, always head over heels for some new boy."

"I heard the teachers don't think he'll be a good Huntsman."

"But didn't he save some people the other day?"

"Yeah, my mother was there! She said he was there and stopped a bomb but also got people killed."

"Some student he is."

"He doesn't even like fighting Grimm, from what I've heard."

The constant voices, both male and female, reach Yang's ears. She glares at some of the people whispering and watching, quickly shooing them away without a word.

"I don't think I can forgive you showing your junk to my sister," she mentions in a more playful way.

"What? Oh, yeah… hehe, you know, I used to think men and women had the same parts."

"What? Really?" Yang giggles, covering her mouth.

You push yourself onto your elbow and nod. "Yeah, when I first met Crystal I thought she was some sort of mutant or something. Hehe, she smacked me so hard when I touched her."

Yang snorts then laughs. "No way! You really did that? How are you two still friends?"

"I'm not sure," you lie back down. "She always said I was a piece of work but she still put up with me. Maybe it was because there was no one else our age in the village. She couldn't fight like you, though. Speaking of!" You flip to your feet and pull Yang to hers. "You still haven't fought me yet!"

You let go of Yang's hand and eagerly stare at her. She brushes some of the grass off her skirt then leans on her hip.

"You know… most guys hunt me for something else."

"What? Do you cook too?"

"I… ah…" She sighs, following it up with a chuckle. "I guess you don't think like that, do you?"

"Hm? Think like what?"

"Oh, nothing," she waves you off. "Why don't we eat first? I'm sure you're hungry."

"Oh, that's a good idea! I like that one!"

"Of course you do. Come on, hotshot," she pats your shoulder. "We'll find our friends there, I bet."

You smile at Yang, jogging to her side and matching her pace. "You know, for a fighter you have really soft hands."

"Heh… you do too, surprisingly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As usual, the airship docks to release any returning Beacon students or visitors. The second the door opens a young girl bursts out, almost tripping over herself.

"(Y/N)… (Y/N)… where are you?" She mumbles to herself as she sprints towards Beacon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment you enter the building Yang b-lines to her friends while you make your way to the food. The line is small considering how much time has passed since lunch began. You wait behind three people, joyfully looking at the good being stored behind the counter. When it comes your time the lunch lady doesn't even ask. She grabs a platter and puts one serving of everything. You smile at her and bow your head before turning away. Instead of keeping along the sides, you weave through the tables with no issues… until a leg purposefully extends in front of your ankles. Instead of falling over, you unintentionally kick the leg and spin the owner around, causing him to fall behind you.

His friends at the table laugh at the misfortune which only fuels his frustration. His red hair could be mistaken for flames of anger.

"Hey, you knocked me over, monkey!"

"I'm pretty sure you put your leg in my way. It's not my fault. Or did you think I didn't notice?" You end with a wink.

"Come on, Doh, leave it," a slightly bulkier man with lime green hair commands.

"You're no fun, Fah. At least Reh and Mih can laugh," he gestures to his orange haired and yellow-haired friends.

You take this time to walk away but something happens to your foot. It connects with a wall… but there's no wall ahead of you. The three watch with a cocky smirk as confusion surges. You move the tray to one hand and start tapping on the invisible wall. One… two… and on the third you put more force into it, shattering whatever was there.

"Wha- you shattered… tsk," he squints his eyes and forms a few more walls that block your path.

"Come on, guys, let the monkey eat. It's hard for him to work without his mountain of food," another girl chuckles.

You slide your right leg back and extend your left hand, palm facing the door at the opposite end of the room. In a flash of yellow, you release a condensed beam that shatters all of Doh's walls and destroys the cafeteria door. Screams erupt from the room as realization sets in on what happened. The door is gone, people are scared, and you're standing with a smile on your face.

"Hey, those are pretty strong," you turn to the table. "But I just wanna eat. We can spar after, if you want."

"No, he's fine."

"Who'd wanna fight a freak like you?"

"Thought he was a monkey."

"What's the difference?"

"Wouldn't a freak mean there's some sort of weird thing about me?" You counter. "I'm pretty sure I'm just a regular Faunus."

"Don't get smart with us."

"Okay, boys, let's calm down," Yang joins in, stopping beside you. "We'll agree to disagree. No need to ruin the cafeteria anymore."

"He did it!"

"Come on, (Y/N)," she pulls you for a few steps towards her table. "Jeez, you get in trouble wherever you go."

"I didn't mean it," you shrug.

"I know," she chuckles. "We were all watching. The look on their faces was priceless when you blasted through everything. Really shattered expectation," she ends with a laugh at her own joke.

"I thought most people knew I could fire Ki… but I guess it would be a surprise."

"No, I, ah…" Yang slouches. "Nevermind…"

Ruby curiously watches you two walk as she munches on some crackers she got as a side snack. You sit beside each other and greet your friends with a smile.

"You get into more trouble than I do," Jaune attempts a joke before remembering what Cardin does to him. "Or maybe not…"

"I think Nora's offer is still valid, Jaune," Pyrrha speaks.

"Legs?" Nora peeks around Ren who's between her and Jaune.

Blake's ears slightly shake as she hears something interesting. Past the conversation at her table, beyond the walls of the cafeteria, she picks up on an unfamiliar voice shouting for a familiar name.

"(Y/N)…"

"Hm? What's up?"

"Oh," Blake shakes her head as you bring her back to reality. "I think someone's calling for you."

"You can hear that?" Ruby blinks.

"Of course I can. But… I don't know the-"

"(Y/N)!" The woman shouts, stopping at the front of the cafeteria.

The majority of students look over at the girl, including you. Your eyes instantly light up at the girl – one with mousey blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes.

"Crystal!" You happily shout, instantly flying out of your seat, over some students, and land at the entrance. "You came! I'm so happy!" You wrap your arms around her for a warm hug… but she doesn't really return it.

"Crystal… I remember him mentioning her," Yang mumbles. "Anyone else see that look in her eye?"

"She's sad," Ruby comments.

"Yeah… come on, let's see what's up," Yang pats Ruby's back as she gets out of her seat.

"Can I… I just… you have to come with me, (Y/N)," she looks up at you, tears forming in her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, Crystal, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Dad… he's… everyone, (Y/N), everyone's in trouble and I don't know who to go to! He said he'd kill them so I can and-"

"What's wrong?" Ruby shouts, her team stopping just before you.

"Who're you?"

"These are my friends, Crystal," you smile. "They… hey, can I ask a favour?" You say to the girls. "Watch Crystal for me. Tell them what happened! I gotta change clothes!"

You sprint away for a few steps before bursting off in a flash of energy. Crystal rests her hands on her chest and quietly sobs.

"So… what happened?" Yang starts.

"I… I'll wait…" Crystal wipes the tears away before turning to the girls, a weak smile present. "I-I wanna hear about (Y/N)'s new friends!"

"You… really don't look like you want to," Weiss comments.

Crystal smiles for half a second then proceeds to lower her head. "I do… I really do… I've been thinking about him this whole time… I really have…"

"So what happened?" Blake bluntly requests. "We need to know."

Crystal sighs. "My dad… he's a Huntsman. He found out a wave of Grimm was approaching so he hid us all in a bunker," she scratches her neck. "In short, when we got back someone ambushed us. They wanted to kill my father for… something. They mentioned his school but I couldn't hear all of it. I found a time to run and… I ran… I left everyone and ran and ran," Crystal's voice shakes as she tells her tale. "Oh my god, what if my dad's dead," she whines.

"Hey, hey," Ruby rushes to her side. "It's okay… we can help. We're fighters too."

"You'd… you'd help?" She looks up at the other four, all showing their intention to aid with confident faces.

"Of course," Yang slams her fists together. "Anyone who picks on a village deserves a butt kicking by yours truly!"

"Yeah!" Ruby throws her fist in the air. "Team RWBY's got your back!"

"Indeed," Weiss regally nods.

"I guess that means I'll help too," Blake nods.

You speed back, leaving a trail of dust behind you whilst slowing down on one leg. Your hurried nature takes over, causing you to fall on your side before all four girls.

"Ow, ow, ow," you moan, getting to your feet and rubbing your head. "Sheesh… well, I'm ready! Let's go, Crystal!"

"Not yet!" Yang interjects. "We gotta get ready too.

"Huh?"

"They're coming with us, (Y/N)! They're gonna help!"

You look to the four girls, confidence on all their faces… less on Blake's, though.

"Well… alright, then. I'll call Nimbus. We'll meet you at the docks!"

"Right!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The six of you soar through the sky. Yang and Ruby are on the Nimbus while you carry Crystal, Weiss, and Blake on your back. It's not heavy by any means, just a little uncomfortable. Well, that's also because Rogue is smacking your back.

"How could you not wear clothes? I've told you over and over!"

The girls laugh as you whine. "I forgot! I'm sorry," you snicker.

Crystal huffs. "Well… at least I know you haven't been getting into too much trouble on your own."

"I wouldn't say that," Blake replies. "But he's alright."

Crystal looks to the four girls with a bright smile. "You know… I was really worried about (Y/N) going off on his own. He's not a people person, and being a Faunus… I thought he might not make any friends."

"Hey, I'm a nice guy!" You cut in.

"Yes, you are, but you're also very silly," Rogue giggles. "But you four… I'm glad he's met you. You're all really nice people. Thank you for looking after him."

"I actually saved Blake once, you kn- OW!"

"Was that me?" Blake smirks, her fingers pinching your leg.

"I'm surprised you've put up with him for so long," Yang remarks. "He's been a handful since school started."

"I take care of myself! I haven't lost a battle yet!"

"I didn't mean that…"

"He's always thinking of battle," Crystal giggles.

"And food," you and Yang respond.

This causes all the girls to laugh at your expense, but thankfully not for long. The girls can't see it since you're flying above the clouds but you can sense the village residents below.

"We're going down. Hold on!"

You and Nimbus circle around as you break through the clouds. Beautiful green trees and blue lakes come into view for the girls, along with the target area.

"They're all in the open… three people surrounding the crowd in the middle," you speak aloud. "You're dad's okay, Crystal!"

"Oh, thank goodness. Please, (Y/N), make sure he's okay."

"I will. Everyone will be fine, I promise."

You and the Nimbus land outside of the village, just outside of a dirt path. The girls hop off you and the cloud before stretching.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Yang says as she finishes her warm-up.

"We'll have to see who we're dealing with," Ruby responds. "(Y/N), you're the toughest of us all. You can test the waters."

"Yeah, no problem," you roll your shoulders. "Crystal, you and me'll head in first. You four watch from a distance."

"That's… actually a good plan," Weiss comments.

"Hey, fighting is my thing," you shrug. "Besides, I wanna do it all myself anyway," you end with a smirk.

"Of course. Well, get going, hotshot," Yang starts walking deeper into the forest. "We'll have your back."

You and Crystal approach the village through the main road. You can spot the people gathered in the middle.

"Should we sneak in? Wait, I see my dad!" She shouts, pointing at Lucent and a mystery man.

"Wait, Crystal!" You try to grab her but miss. "Damn… I didn't want to run right in."

You sprint in behind Crystal, dust spreading with each step.

"Crystal? Wait, (Y/N)? N-"

The other man slams his fist into Lucent's skull, knocking him out on contact.

"Dad!"

"You… I'm glad you finally showed up. We weren't sure if you'd come," the man smirks.

Crystal, without thinking, runs right to her father and beside the strange man. You focus on the assailant who… looks oddly familiar. His entire head, save his nose and mouth, are covered by a blue, metal helmet with a grey line around the cranium and across the top of his head. His ears, or where they would be, are extended out a bit while his eyes are a red glass. His nose is prominent, sitting above the thin moustache. He dons a pink long coat accompanied by grey sleeves and pants. His hands are grey as well, but the shine to them makes you think they're metallic.

"You… look familiar," you cross your arms. "Have we met befor-" You look to the right where a man you certainly remember stands. "Shen? What're you doing here?" You growl.

The snake of the Crane School stands with his hands behind his back, wearing an outfit which resembles Roshi's in style. This one, however, has green with yellow sleeves along with purple pants. He wears glasses too, though a bit slimmer than your master's. Finally, he hosts a hat which has a crane's head sprouting from the top, covering whatever hair he has aside from the two, grey wings behind his ears. His face is skinny and smug as always, though you enjoy changing it to panic.

"You think you could get away from us after stealing our students and nearly killing Tao?"

"I didn't mean- wait, Tao?" You look back to the robotic man. "You're… that? Huh… I didn't think my Kamehameha would do that much damage. You deserved it, though. You tried to kill me… twice."

"This time we'll succeed," Tao smirks. "And will you shut up!" He shouts, backhanding Crystal.

Your eyes shrink at the sight. "Don't touch her!" You scream, bursting forward.

As hit the middle of the crossroads, flying over the residents, another body attacks you from the left. You turn and block at the last second, redirecting the assault into a nearby building.

Unable to see your opponent, you gauge their position with your mind. With their fist lodged into your forearm, you slip your other hand under it and release a yellow blast. This forces the other to retreat and give you breathing room. You jump out of the building and face your opponents. Shen, Tao, and now this new man stands across from the fearful citizens.

This final man wears the same outfit as Shen, save for the hat. His head is completely bald and resembles an oval in shape more than anyone you've ever met. Despite his somewhat goofy looks, his eyes are sharp and serious. One other thing you notice is a giant lump on his back, under his coat.

"Three of you makes no difference," you crack your knuckles. "I won't let you get away with any of this."

RWBY slips around from the side of the village, entering through the tree line. They dash from building to building, keeping themselves hidden.

"We'll wait and see if (Y/N) needs help. But get ready to get the people outta there," Ruby whispers.

"Got it," the other three answer.

"Well, Gamra," Shen looks to his student. "Why don't you deal with this Turtle School filth?"

"As you command, master," his lifeless voice responds.

Knowing he's going to attack, you immediately fly to the sky so the battle can take place away from the villagers. Gamra follows swiftly, launching from his position to strike you mid-air. You start spinning just before he reaches you to kick his fist away then follow up with a second kick to his head. Instead of hitting, he lowers his neck right into his shirt.

"Ew, what?" You shiver.

As your foot passes over his head he pushes out again, knocking you off balance and following up with a Ki-charged punch to the stomach. It explodes on contact, sending you twirling through the air. Recovering quickly, you block an elbow only to grab it and throw Gamra over you then spin around and lodge your foot into his stomach. With him temporarily stunned by the attack, you pull your foot back and charge him knee first. It buries itself in the same spot your foot previously occupied. You bring you both higher into the air as it delves deeper and deeper into his stomach, then you quickly flip around and slam your other foot into his back, sending the Crane School member tumbling to the forest. You reorient yourself and watch as he falls.

 _His back… that wasn't skin – it was too hard._

You land on the forest's edge and await your opponent. You look over your shoulder at the two Crane Mentors watching. They aren't shaking in their boots yet so it's clear the battle isn't over. As much as you'd love to have fun with this fight there's too much on the line to mess around… at least that's your initial goal. Who knows what'll happen as the fight goes on.

"I can sense you, ya know," you shout and cross your arms. "You won't catch me by surprise. But giving up would be best for everyone. I want to get these people to safety. If I remember correctly, their fear will attract the Grimm."

"When did he become so calculated?" Weiss whispers.

"He really does seem different when fighting," Blake responds.

"The two guys are moving away. We can move up," Ruby commands.

You tap your shoulder as you wait for your opponent.

"You know, Tien wasn't quite as-" You hop up, dodging the hands that burst from the ground. "Fearful!" You shout, blasting a wave of Ki at the ground.

It collides with his hands and swirls to the center of his palms like a twister. You catch this development but are unable to react when an even more powerful blast erupts from his palms. You're blasted far into the air, arms crossed in a meager attempt to defend yourself. Gamra halts the flow of Ki then burst out of the ground to follow you. He circles around and kicks you out of the ki, then follows below and kicks you higher into the clouds. You recover just before hitting the lowest cloud and dash towards him. Your fists collide, releasing a shockwave that pushes all the white fluff away. You push forward with all your might, keeping a confident smirk as you slowly overpower him. His expression is still bland, if a little stressed from being overwhelmed.

You throw your punch to the left, throwing him off guard for your other hand to connect with his face. You follow up with a knee to the stomach and three punches to the face. Gamra catches the third and slams his foot into your stomach. You grab his foot, slide it along to your side and drive your fist into his cheek. He bounces back and slams his head against yours. At that moment you see colours swirl around the impact area.

 _An Aura? I remember seeing those on the others. So this guy has both Aura and Ki. Interesting… but his fists are light… something is right with him. His heart isn't in this._

You pull your head back and slam it into his, repaying the favour. He attempts to do the same thing but as he throws his head forward you lean back and cut him off with a knee to the chin. Your leg further kicks him over you but he's no longer stunned. As he moves above you he throws a Ki blast at you which you spin around and punch his cheek. He retaliates, leading to a blur of fist and foot as you both descend to the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hm… you think this would look good on me?" Mercury remarks as he holds up a magazine for Emerald to see.

"Yeah, sure…" She halfheartedly answered.

"Wow, you really are out of it," he replies before getting to his feet. "I showed you a picture of a dress. Thought you'd jump right on that."

"Eh, sorry," the green haired woman shakes her head. "Just been thinking about what Cinder said."

"What? About that kid? Who cares," Mercury shrugs. "It's not like he'll be a problem. Why not ask her about it when she comes back?"

"No, it's not that. The way she spoke about him to… whoever's on the other side of her calls. They spoke as if they knew him."

"Obviously they'd have to if she recognized him."

"More than that," she groans with annoyance. "Like they've known him for a long time… or at least of him. Doesn't that weird you out?"

"Nah," he waves off. "Why would I be? If we can't do something then Cinder will. If she can't then the other boss guy will. Just relax, Em. You'll get wrinkles or something," he ends with a smirk.

Emerald rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Clearly, you're not the person to talk to."

"You're right, it's Cinder," he says again. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Want anything?"

"No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why're you doing this? What do you have to gain?" You sneer.

"I follow my orders," Gamra blandly responds, throwing two high kicks.

You block the first and grab hold of the second one, then hauling him over yourself and slamming him into the ground. You bring back your hands and connect your palms.

"Kamehameha!" You unleash the blue beam upon the grounded man, destroying the small area and surrounding it with dust.

You pull back your hands a bit but keep them connected. You're caught off guard when a pair of feet collide with your face. You crash through a few trees before spinning around and stopping yourself against a lucky one. Gamra immediately catches up and throws his fist at you which you manage to catch at the cost of the tree. You throw him to the right and follow up, dodging a kick and punch before kicking his leg, ribs, then missing his head and receiving a blow to the gut. His punch is laced with Ki once more and is far heavier than it was before.

 _It's like he took no damage from my Kamehameha. Wait… early, when I fired at him…_

"You can absorb Ki, huh?" You remark, dodging and throwing punches.

"Hm… Aura at first… Ki came later."

"Evolving your Aura, huh?" You duck under two kicks then jump out of the way to dodge a blast. "That's impressive. I didn't know you could do that!" You collide forearms and continue your battle.

"My Masters taught me. They've been good to me."

"So you're fighting just because they told you to? Don't you have any goals of your own?"

"My life is theirs. I gave it up long ago."

"I don't think you know how life works, buddy."

You flow through the trees as your fists and feet are constantly thrown at one another. You collide fists once more, appearing just above the village. Suddenly a bright light erupts from the sky, catching everyone off guard. You and Gamra dash back and land on opposite ends of the street as you stare up at the strange, glowing ball.

"Who did that?" Shen shouts. "I didn't see anyone throw anything."

"A ball made of Ki… why?" Tao mumbles to himself.

"It's so bright! What is it?" Ruby says, looking up at the ball with her eyes slightly covered.

"Do you think this is a signal from (Y/N)?" Yang speaks.

"No, he looks just as surprised as the others," Blake remarks.

"Hm… we can use this to get some people out. Come on," Weiss says, creeping closer to the group.

The rest of RWBY follows, two on each side of the street. The girls wave, getting the attention of some of the scared villagers. A light of hope sparks in their eyes as they whisper to their friends. Shen and Tao return their gaze to the battle and notice you're almost hypnotized by the strange development.

"Garma, attack while he's distracted. Use the Tri-Beam! Finish him!" Shen shouts.

Garma looks to his master and nods. You don't pay him any mind as you stare blankly at the ball. Your eyes are completely wide and your breathing is heavy. You can almost feel your heart beating against your chest. Garma reaches the proper altitude and slams his hands together. He takes a deep breath and concentrates to balance the amount of energy he needs to use. If not used properly, the technique could kill him. His hands start to glow a dim yellow before he slowly pulls them apart. Small bits of lightning travel between his hands from the pressure. He sets them in the proper position, making you his primary target. Sweat drips down his face, falling to the ground far below.

"You spoke to me… I don't know why. But I will follow my Master's orders… with this extra Ki, I'll end your life! Tri-Beam…" The entire village is suddenly covered in a deep orange glow that confused the villagers and RWBY alike.

"What's happening?" Ruby whispers.

"It might be (Y/N)… I'm going to check on him!" Yang decides, leaving Ruby's side to sprint through an alleyway.

"HA!" The shine grows every brighter as his energy crashes into you.

Yang falls on her butt upon the pressure of the technique. Everyone who isn't part of the Crane School screams as dust flies everywhere. Villagers tumble over each other, gripping at the dirt for any sort of stability. Lucent and Crystal, still unconscious, roll a few feet too.

Garma huffs and puffs as he hovers over the village. He lets his hands fall to his side in a minor attempt to relax.

"I did it… wait…"

As the dust settles there's barely anything left. A large, square hole is the result of his blast… but you're still in the exact same position. Your clothes are somewhat torn but your eyes are glued to the ball.

"His arms… no, his body is bigger. What's happening to him?"

Yang coughs and waves the dust out of her face. "(Y/N)? (Y/N)!" She shouts, crawling forward.

"There's more of them," Tao remarks, spotting the other members of RWBY on the ground.

"It's of no consequence. We'll have our revenge on the Turtle School!"

"Yang! Yang!" Ruby calls out. "Are you okay? What's happening?"

Garma's eyes widen as he's given a show unparalleled. Your eyes shift from black to red as your body begins to swell. Your muscles grow to an extent that tears apart your remaining clothes. Your fangs sharpen whilst your mouth completely changes into a snout. Brown hair takes over your entire body as you grow past the buildings. The terrain shakes at this ungodly transformation.

"He's changing… into an ape? No… this is something else," Garma remarks.

"What is that?" Tao points at the growing monster. "I didn't know he could change!"

"Faunus can't do that… what is he?" Shen says as he slowly starts backing away. "His power is incredible… I… we can't beat him…"

RWBY looks in terror as their friend mutates into a monster they've never seen before. You're bigger than any Grimm they've ever read about or witnessed. Your being towers over everyone, casting a shadow over the village. The non-fighters begin to panic and flee, not caring about the two men who held them hostage. After a horrendous transformation, you finally stop… your new, ape-like form sits still for a moment. Gamra, for the first time in years, breaks a sweat as his eyes meet your pure red ones. With speeds unnatural for a being your size, you slap Gamra into the trees, shattering his Aura and, upon contact with the trunk, breaking his neck.

You immediately start beating your chest like an animal as you let out an earth-shattering roar. Without wasting time, you turn around and spot more people running away. Your mouth fills with yellow Ki and, with an exhale, you release a devastating beam right along the street. Save for the Crane School men, nobody is able to move out of the way. Nearly all of the villagers, including Crystal and Lucent, are disintegrated in mere moments. The explosion sends shockwaves barreling through the village, shattering nearly every building and grounding all standing humans.

Yang slides across the dirt and buried under a collapsing building. She covers her face the best she can as chunks of cement and wood crash down on her.

"What's happening?" Ruby shouts as she desperately holds onto Crescent Rose which is lodged in the ground.

Weiss' glyphs are set below the three girls to give them some extra friction. "He changed… it's clear he's not himself."

"What gave you that idea?" Blake sarcastically yells.

The shockwaves soon end, letting everyone take a moment to breathe. Tao and Shen pant as they hide behind the debris of a building.

"This is insane! He'll kill us!" Tao whispers.

"We best flee for now. We won't lose our lives in such a pathetic manner."

You walk over the hole, howling with each step. These sounds scare away any and all animals in the area – Grimm included.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, well," Cinder recites from a distance. "Looks like I was right after all. Now that my test is done I best make my leave," she quickly turns away, avoiding the shine of the ball. "I'd be surprised if he went unnoticed for much longer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You release another three blasts with no rhyme or reason. They devastate the forest and kill anything unfortunate enough to be around. Shen and Tao wait for you to pass by before sprinting towards the forest. This catches your attention, giving you reason to unleash a blast at them. The two elders dash forward, barely evading the lethal attack.

"Quick, while he's distracted!" Ruby commands.

The three girls follow Yang's path to try and find the lost teammate. The ground shakes each time you step and blast but the girls keep steady. This works in Yang's favour – making it easier to push off the debris atop her. She brings her hand to her mouth and coughs as she crawls away from the fallen building.

"Yang!" Ruby slides to her sister's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what about him?" She looks up at the giant Ape hounding the Cranes. "How do we get him back to normal?"

"I… don't know," Ruby shakes her head.

"Faunus don't change like that," Blake speaks. "Whatever happened to him… it's not normal."

"I've never heard of anyone changing like that in our history books," Weiss adds. "We have nothing to go on."

Another thunderous roar forces the girls to cover their ears. You smash trees out of your way to try and find your prey, but alas they have evaded you amongst the trees. With no clear target, you release a barrage of blasts from your mouth in any and all directions.

"What about that ball?" Weiss points to the shining object. "He changed after that thing appeared."

"Got it," Ruby nods, grabbing her sniper and firing five shots at the ball.

The four watch as their bullets do nothing to the ball. They do, however, get your attention. Your hulking form stomps its way back to the village.

"Oh no…"

"Move, now!" Weiss screams, summoning a large speed glyph.

The four run in different directions, barely evading the blast you spit at them. Ruby, however, tumbles and skids across the ground. A shadow slowly looms over the young girl. She slowly and shakily looks up at the giant Ape before her. Fear grips her – immobilizes her. Eyes shaking, lip quivering, she can't do a thing as you raise your fist and prepare to slam it down on the young girl.

"RUBY! MOVE NOW!" Yang screams, running towards her sister.

Weiss points her sword towards the event, both putting a speed glyph under Yang and multiple halting glyphs in the way of your fist. This gives Yang the time and speed to get to Ruby and drag her out of the way of your fist. Seconds later Ruby's prior position is crushed beneath your grand fist.

Your red eyes look over at the white-haired woman. Even she's shaken by the threatening glare you give. You open your mouth and shoot a beam at Weiss. She tries to flee but she's nowhere near fast enough. She barely avoids the brunt of the attack but it still shatters her Aura. She crashes into a collapsed building, splinters and sharp cement cutting into her skin and tearing her clothes. Her weapon is lost in the wreckage and her body shakes.

"I… ah, I…"

"Weiss!" Blake leaps to her side. "Are you okay?"

Gunfire erupts from the background as Ruby and Yang fire at you. Ruby speeds around as fast as she can, firing every so often. Yang does the same, if not as fluid.

"Yeah…" Weiss feigns a smile. "No…" Her head falls. "My arm… I can't feel it."

"Hold on, I'll get you out of here," Blake says as she wraps Weiss' arm over her shoulder. "Come on… stay awake."

The two stagger their way across the debris and towards the forest. Blake moves as quickly as she can to place Weiss in a safer position. Once reaching the edge of the forest Blake sets Weiss down and immediately runs towards the battle.

"Stay safe, Weiss!" She shouts.

Ruby fires her sniper towards the ground to recoil herself higher in the air then hurries away with her Semblance. She goes around behind you but doesn't notice the tail coming right down on her. It cuts her off completely, shattering her Aura on impact and slamming her to the ground. The girls coughs up blood as she bounces off the ground. Once still, her eyes close and she falls unconscious.

"Ruby! NO!" Yang's eyes flare red as she sprints towards you. "HYAAAA!" She jumps towards you, arm cocked back to attack.

"Yang!"

Blake's shouts don't change the outcome. You swiftly grab the blonde girl and begin crushing her in your left arm. She screams as her Aura barely prevents her bones from shattering. The Faunus jumps onto your left arm and runs along it, swinging with both her weapons. Once reaching your bicep, she jumps towards your faces and slashes along your eyes. You drop Yang and swipe at Blake, only missing thanks to her Semblance. Blake catches her partner midair and lands in front of you, quickly running through your legs to get away. She throws Yang to the left and slips her hands around Ruby's waist.

Blake runs as fast as her feet will take her, but it's not enough. You turn around and spot the black and red figure sprinting down the dirt road. You pull back your fist and slam it down on the two…

Blake keeps running, feeling the fist nearly crush her. She looks back momentarily to see Yang holding you back with a shine of yellow around her. Even with the boost she received from her Semblance, her Aura is far too low to actually fight you. But it makes no difference as you bring your fist back up and slam it down on her once more. She barely manages to hold it back but this destroys her Aura. You pick the defenseless girl up and throw it at Blake. She can't get out of the way in time thus takes the hit. Yang's head connects with Blake's, knocking both girls out in an instant. The three bodies topple over one another and become motionless.

Weiss, who's left the hiding place, sees her team falter. You beat your chest and roar, letting out more blast in random locations.

"No… (Y/N)! STOP IT!"

Your giant form turns around to face the small girl. You open your mouth and fire a blast at Weiss. With no Aura and limited mobility, Weiss just watches as the blast comes closer. Her clothes whip in the wind, hair waving back as her death inches closer.

And just like that… everything goes black.

 **Haha, this was fun… I wrote this in two days… I'm so ashamed of myself. Jesus Christ… but, hey, I'm happy about it. I love this story and what it will become so writing more and more of it will be awesome! Plus, people tend to like stories with more chapters (unless it's a goddamn one-shot) so, hey, maybe this won't be overshadowed by Crimson Shadow for much longer. Probably not, but still.**

 **Anyway, not much to say this time around. I'll see you next time!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **I recently revamped my to include a few more rewards with a steadier donation price. Things like one-shots, short stories, and full stories are a thing now! Plus there's a Discord reward for a dollar, so that's sort of neat. You can check it out yourself if you're interested. It's completely optional, of course! Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Manuel Garcia, James Tubbs, and Sassylemons**

 **Extra special thanks to Ride The Lightning!**

 **And finally thank you to the Beta Reader: TheNameIsntImportant**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rage of Sorrow

**Chapter 7: The Rage of Sorrow, The Disparity of Confusion!**

A rush of pain washes over you as your senses finally return. You open your eyes and groan at the groggy feeling. "Ah… where am I..?" You look around the room – your room. "Huh… did I dream that?" You lift your upper body off the bed and scratch your head. "I was at the village… and…" You throw the covers off and get out of bed, stretching your muscles out after so much rest. "Maybe I should check there… just in case. Man, I don't know what happened to me. Everything's so hazy."

You grab your pants and slip into them, making sure your tail pokes out of the custom hole you made. With said tail, you snatch your black t-shirt and toss it over you. It perfectly falls onto you, showing you've done that same skit before. You glance at wrist guards, belt, and orange top you also normally wear and shrug. This is one of those times you'll go without. You finish up with your boots, pat yourself down, and run towards the window. In a flash, you fly across Beacon's grounds and head to your destination.

"Yang and them were with me… maybe I should have checked there first," you turn yourself around but still fly forward. "Well, whatever. No need to bother them if I'm wrong. But man, do I feel sore," you roll your shoulder.

Going faster than your average flight, you reach the village in no time. You stop over it and are completely shocked at what's there. Holes in the ground, smoke rising from the destroyed buildings and the patches of destruction in the forest.

"Everything's… gone… what happened? Crystal? Lucent!" You scream, zooming down to their building.

Despite being in ruins, you throw bits of stone and wood away as you claw your way to the ground. Your method is rushed and shaky, mostly because your arms aren't relaxed. Every muscle in your body is tense… you're scared.

"I was right… something happened, it had to, the Shen, Tao, that turtle Faunus was here! RWBY too, an-" You stop when your feel your hand grab hold of something foreign. You pull it out of the rubble and stare at Weiss' rapier. "Her weapon… if she doesn't have it then something happened to them! Something happened and I can't remember!" You drop your knees and slam your fist into the ground. You slowly let your fingers spread out as your frustration dissipates. "Okay… wait… I sense people," you look to your right. "Five? Yeah, they're close. Maybe they know!" You burst off your foot and start running across the debris.

You keep Weiss' weapon to give back when you see her again. You enter the forest and run through some bushes, pass by some trees, and eventually reach a small clearing with a large stone. Five people – four women and one man – are carving something into the stone. You stop at the edge of the clearing, smiling at the sight of familiar faces. One of the women you know fairly well – Dianna. She's a farmer who sells the best fruits and vegetables around. You and Lucent always bought from her and it was always worth it.

You run towards the group and slightly focus on what they're doing to the stone. You stop dead in your tracks when you read the first few lines.

"Names… I recognize- wait, Lucent? Crystal? Hey, what's going on?" You shout.

The five turn around and instantly go pale.

"You…"

Your confused and ignorant expression would be cute to most, but given the context, is insulting to them.

"What's wrong? What happened to the vil-"

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" Dianna screams. "YOU KILLED THEM ALL! GET OUT OF HERE YOU FAUNUS FILTH! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She wails, throwing the knife she held at you.

You easily catch it but your expression doesn't change.

"You've… never called me that. You never cared who was a Faunus or not. I-I didn't kill anyone!"

"You killed everyone… I hope you burn in hell… I hope the Grimm rip you apart," the man quivers. "Get out of here… you insult their lives with your presence."

"We should have killed him when he was a baby."

"Crystal and Lucent," you barely whisper. "Crystal and Lucent… are they…"

"We're all that's left," one woman responds. "Please… leave now."

"LEAVE!"

You turn away from the people but can't muster up the will to move. A tear slides down your cheek and drops to the ground.

"I… didn't kill them… did I?" You bring your hand to your head. "I can't… remember. Yang… Weiss," you look down at the sword. "They'll know. I need to see them now. They'll know I didn't do it!"

You blast off into the air like a shining white bullet. You blast through clouds, leaving a clear trail of where you've been. You descend to Beacon and head right for the dormitories. Without any thought, you fly in through RWBY's window. You slide to a halt and look around the room. It's eerily empty… as if nobody's been here for some time.

"Not here… where are they? Damn…" You lightly toss Weiss' weapon onto her bed then turn to run and jump out the window. You land outside the dorms and start walking.

"-all came, yeah. I heard RWBY was totally beaten," a female voice whispers.

You look over at a group of girls gossiping on a bench. You sprint over to them, all of them being surprised by your sudden presence.

"What do you want?"

"Shut up, he's the one who came back with RWBY."

"You sure?"

"Mhm, except he wasn't hurt. That's what I heard, anyway."

"RWBY was hurt?" You ask.

"You didn't know? All of RWBY is in the infirmary! Tell us w- hey!"

You run off towards the medical wing, not even remembering you can fly. Your speed is more than enough to get you there. Many students feel your breeze as you pass but fail to register you. It's a sudden gust that scares some while giving others a nice view. You turn the corner and spot the building ahead. You dash off your back foot and glide over the ground, dust bellowing behind you. You slide to a halt just before the door, using the momentum to open the door and run in.

There's a desk with a middle aged woman working on her computer. She looks up at you the second your hands land on her desk.

"RWBY! Are they here?"

She looks down at her computer and gets to work. Her fingers dance along the keys, showing how much experience she has.

"Down the hall, right, up the stairs, second floor, straight, left, third door on the left."

"Uh… could you repeat tha-" She hands you a small note with the directions. "Oh, thanks."

You start to run around the desk but she stops you with words.

"Are you (Y/N)?"

You stop and turn around. "Oh, yeah… why?"

"Hm… You better have a good excuse, boy. From what I heard, you're being put on trial for this."

"What?" You rustle your hair in a panic. "Trial? But I didn't do anything!"

"Mm… I'll let Ozpin know you're here. Don't be surprised if he shows up."

You sigh. "Yeah… okay, thank you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-and having such a dangerous individual in Vale will cause panic. You do know what happens if there's panic, Ozpin," a fierce, older voice says over the speakers.

"I'm well aware, but I don't believe the people will panic. We already spoke to the survivors and they acknowledged the danger of spreading panic," Ozpin calmly responds, his eyes glaring over at all the teachers

"That's not the point, Ozpin! You've seen the footage! He could destroy Vale!"

"It's unwise to dismiss him. We have yet to speak with (Y/N) or team RWBY. With all due respect, they will provide more information than scared civilians."

"If I may," Glynda steps forward. "We have all taught (Y/N) and learned his behavior. While it is true that he's practically obsessed with fighting… he's never shown any signs of ill intent. Stupidity, perhaps, but never anything malicious. None of us believe he's an intentional threat to Vale or Beacon."

The rest of the teachers affirm her words with single words or quick sounds. The man on the other side of the call sighs.

"Ozpin… we can't just brush this off like it's nothing. Clearly, there is something different about the boy that we must figure out. Thus… we have contacted Atlas. Their top scientists are willing to study him."

Ozpin taps his coffee cup as he thinks. "First I want to speak with him and team RWBY… after, I will accompany him to Atlas."

"Very well, Ozpin."

The headmaster lets out a quiet sigh of relief. "Thank you, Councilman, now," he looks down at his scroll and the message displayed on it. "I have some business. It was a pleasure speaking with you," he finishes, ending the call there. "You're all at ease," he looks to the teachers. "However, if you spot anything strange please let me know."

The teachers shift out of the way for Ozpin to reach the elevator.

"You know something, don't you?" Glynda speaks out.

"I know that a transformation like that would not happen naturally, which means someone forcefully triggered it," Ozpin stops in the elevator and turns around, facing the teachers again. "At least, that's my speculation," he ends with a smile before the elevator doors close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You slide to a halt in front of a door and burst through. The door's handle slams into the wall, locking it in place. You take a few steps in and take in the four beds, four girls, all broken and recovering. Bruises, casts, medical equipment everywhere. You clench your fist and grind your teeth.

"Was it me..? I don't remember hurting them… I don't remember hurting anyone… wait, my senzu beans!" You happily exclaim, turning to the door again. "I can ask the- gah," you smack into someone, falling onto your butt. "Hey… oh, Ozpin!" You get back up and lock eyes with the older man. "I… eh… man, I've never had so many weird emotions at once," you say, rubbing the back of your neck. "But I can heal them! I have-"

"(Y/N)… you are suspected of murdering the majority of a village, a Huntsman, and nearly killing a group of students," he starts, setting up a grim atmosphere right away. "I need you to tell me everything you remember. Everything."

You cross your arms and sigh. "Fine… but can we at least walk to my room while we talk?"

"Of course…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's it, I swear. This weird ball appeared in the sky and…" You grab the handle of your door and blankly stare ahead. "It all went black…"

You unlock the door and enter the room. Ozpin stays behind in the hallway, taking in everything you said.

"I see… it's as I expected. Thank you, (Y/N). I promise, nothing bad will happen to you."

You leave the room, closing the door behind you with a brown pouch in hand. "I… did I do it, Ozpin?"

Ozpin sees the hints of fear in your eyes. It's clear what you said earlier was true. Anyone would be sad or confused in this situation, but the honesty he can feel from you moves him ever so slightly.

"I… don't know, (Y/N). I don't think so… none of us think so," he affirms.

"Heh… I guess. I've never really lost anyone before… and I can't even remember Crystal or Lucent dying. It's… really weird. I can't let RWBY die too," you say with a sharp tone.

"They won't. Come, let's deliver these to them."

"Wait, do you know Senzu beans?"

"Hm, of course," he replies with a smirk. "I'm well connected, you know."

"I guess a headmaster would be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Ozpin return to RWBY's room. All the girls are the exact same as how you left them – laying on their beds, recovering from their wounds. You grab four beans from the pouch, handing two to Ozpin.

"Here, I'll give them to Yang and Ruby."

You walk to the left side of the room where the sisters reside. You start with Ruby, placing the bean on her lips.

"Ruby… eat this. It's yummy, I promise." Her mouth slightly opens, allowing for the bean to fall in.

She starts chewing, thus you move onto Yang.

"Hey, eat this. You'll feel better, I promise," you whisper, placing the bean at her lips.

Like Ruby, she allows it in and chews it.

"Yang!" Ruby shoots up from her bed, quickly changing to a confused state.

All her team members regain consciousness too, their wounds healing instantly, Auras refilling completely.

"Wait, where am I?" Ruby looks around the room, her senses taking in too much at once.

She sees her teammates, she realizes she's in the medical wing, she ponders what happened at the village, and lastly, she sees you. Her eyes widen as she remembers the terrifying red eyes that shook her to the core.

The others experience the same fear as their eyes land on you. Your roar still echoes in their ears, you impact still shakes their body. All the feelings of fear, anger, hopelessness, and hatred project through their eyes, locking you in place from sheer intensity. They all recognize their healed bodies and… that they no longer have to be here.

"Guys… you're kinda freaking me out," you end with a weak snicker, looking around to all of them.

They all, in different fashions, get out of their beds and leave the room. Blake and Yang pass by you, making sure to avoid contact.

"G-Guys?" You softly call out, but they all leave you behind, not even addressing Ozpin.

You stare out the door long after they've left, confused. "Ozpin… did I say something wrong?"

Ozpin shakes his head, genuinely feeling bad for your situation. "No, (Y/N)… you didn't. You're dimissed. You may… do whatever you wish. But please don't leave Beacon. That's an order."

"I… okay. Ozpin, I didn't do it! Why are people so mad at me? Why wouldn't they-"

"Take some time, (Y/N)," he sharply replies, taking his leave.

You cross your arms and turn towards the open window.

"I know I didn't do anything… I know it," you tighten the grip on your sleeves. "Why can't I understand…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours have passed since team RWBY recovered. Ozpin, after giving them some time to collect themselves and re-dress, requested each of them to give a detailed report on what exactly happened. In the dark room with merely a table and two chairs, Ozpin interviewed each girl one by one. Patterns arose from their stories, solidifying Ozpin's pre-existing theories.

" _I didn't know what to do," Ruby shakes her head. "One second we had a plan and the next… everyone disappeared."_

" _I'd never seen a creature so powerful," Weiss recollects. "Nobody could have stopped him… I don't even know how we're still alive… but I know it wasn't thanks to him."_

" _Professor, he's not normal. No Faunus transforms like that. He had to have done it on purpose. I thought it might have been the strange ball in the sky but I felt nothing. I didn't think he was like that… I don't want to think it," Blake shakes her head adamantly. "But there's no other option. He… tried to kill us."_

" _He's so gentle… so innocent. He gave me a laugh at how clueless he could be. I never thought he could be so terrifying… I never want to relive that again," Yang's hands shake on the table. "I really think he could kill us all… destroy this whole place."_

" _We couldn't do a thing! I didn't know how to react, what to tell Weiss and Blake!" Ruby continues. "I wanted to find Yang, and then Weiss was hurt, and… I was so scared…"_

" _I never thought I'd have to watch my teammates fall like that… I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it," Weiss' eyes fall to her intertwined fingers._

" _I don't know what happened to those other men who attacked that place… but they're not nearly as dangerous as him. At first, I thought it was a good thing… but… well, not anymore."_

" _I'm just glad Ruby is okay," Yang nods her head. "We're all alive… which is more than I can say for those poor people. I… I don't know what to think, Professor. In the infirmary, he seemed so confused, but I can't forget those eyes… that ferocious nature he had… and the people he killed."_

Ozpin shuts off the recording then sets his head on his hands. The reports have all been sent to the Council and the teachers of Beacon. You're a high profile target now, known across all of Remnant… yet he knows you shouldn't be. Ozpin stands up and grabs his cane as he walks by it. He has one more place to visit before the day is done… one person to thank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip is short… extremely short, but that's only because Ozpin is a resourceful individual. He stands on a floating platform high above Remnant. There is very little on the surface – a few trees that are lined in specific areas along with a temple acting as a focal point. Ozpin smiles at the… somewhat familiar sight. It's a calming place, at least, one unaffected by the horrors of the planet.

He starts walking, clicking his cane every step with a little more force than usual. His eyes lock on the temple, waiting for its inhabitants to reveal themselves. Of course, they do when Ozpin reaches the halfway point. A large being steps out of the temple starts approaching Ozpin. The most distinguishing feature of this person is their skin. He's mostly green aside from pink and red markings on his revealed arms. His ears are long and sharp at the ends, mimicking his eyes which would strike true terror in anyone he faced. His head, for the most part, is covered by a white turban with a purple tone on the top. He also dons a large cape that falls around his ankles, though it also largely covers his shoulders and his neck. His other attire is a purple gi, bearing loose similarities to yours, with a blue belt. He finishes with red arm bands that barely cover his wrists and brown, pointed shoes that still show a silver of his leg.

"As welcoming as ever," Ozpin says with a warm smile.

"Anyone who knows I'm here doesn't need a warm welcome," his deep voice replies. "What is it that you want, Ozpin?"

The two stop before each other, Ozpin having to look up at the incredibly tall man.

"I'm here to thank you. Without your intervention, my students would've been killed."

"I didn't do it to save your students. He was a threat to the planet in that state, as I told you long ago."

"Well, I'd say he's not so bad now. It's his… well, primal instinct."

"His Saiyan blood, you mean? The thing you're hiding from everyone else."

Ozpin smiles before turning away and walking towards the edge.

"Come, Piccolo, might as well have a better view while we talk."

Piccolo begrudgingly follows Ozpin to the edge of the lookout.

"You know why I've kept that secret. The Grimm are still a threat to humanity… they don't need to know there's more to the universe. The panic it would cause… well, you know."

"Of course I know. If you had let me kill him when he first arrived then we wouldn't have this problem, to begin with."

Ozpin turns his head to Piccolo, his eyes housing such intensity that makes even Piccolo sweat.

"He is not to be harmed, do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah, I got the message the first time."

"Perfect," he ends with a smile. "Now, did you discover who used the power ball? Was it another Saiyan?"

"I'm not sure," Piccolo crosses his arms. "After seeing it I know I could replicate the technique, so assuming it's another Saiyan is premature. They also covered their tracks well…"

"Do you think..?" He looks back to his large friend.

"No… if it was a plot from Salem, what would she gain from it? Unleashed a Great Ape in a remote village does nothing. I think someone was confirming whether or not a Saiyan was here… and they got their confirmation."

"It wasn't the other Saiyans… we would've detected their arrival… which means whoever the culprit is, they've been on Remnant for some time."

"Seems like it. But there's one thing I wanted to discuss."

"Yes?"

"His tail…" These words make Ozpin look back to the skyline. "It's a hindrance to him now. If someone's able to trigger his Great Ape form at will, it would cause chaos. I didn't remove it out of respect for you… however, I advise you remove it. It's too much of a liability."

"I understand that," Ozpin nods. "I'll ensure it's removed in Atlas… permanently."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coco and Velvet saunter towards the cafeteria for lunch. At least, if Velvet gets her way.

"Come on, there's this cool new place in Vale we could go," Coco harasses her Faunus friend.

"I don't really want to go all the way to Vale, Coco. Can't we just sit down in the cafeteria?"

"Oh, fine… But next time we go!" Coco wags her finger at Velvet.

"That's fair…" Her eyes wander past her partner and spot a familiar face. "Hey… that's (Y/N)!" She points past Coco.

The other girl follows her finger and spots a first year training in the sky.

"Oh, I've heard of him," she leans on her hip, resting one hand on that side. "Really good at fighting, kinda dumb."

"Coco!"

"It's just what I've heard," she shrugs, leaving her hands in the air. "I haven't met him."

"He's nice. Hey, (Y/N)!" She jogs over, waving.

Curled into a ball, you spin down to the ground and open up, sliding across the grass on all fours. You immediately get to your feet, clapping your palms together to form a Kamehameha. Your eyes are fiercely locked on your enemy, the Turtle Faunus who's fight you never finished. However, your image training is void when you hear your name called. You stand up straight, allowing the blast to dissipate.

"Oh, hey Velvet," you respond with a smile. "How's your day? And… you're Coco, right?" You say with a little skepticism "I can't remember if we've met or not. I'm not good at these things?" You end with a chuckle.

"Yeah, name's Coco. I've heard a bunch about you from… well, everyone. You're quite popular around Beacon."

"I… don't think popular is the right word," you scratch your neck. "But thanks. Did you guys need anything? I mean, not to be rude, I was just wondering."

"Do you want to join us for lunch?"

"Oh, it's lunch time?" You scratch your head. "Yeah, sure, I'd never turn down some food. Plus I'm about done for today and I'm not allowed to leave, so… yeah!"

"You're not allowed to leave?" Coco repeats as you three start walking together.

"Oh, yeah, it's nothing. Just, uh, got something to do, you know?"

"Hm…" Coco places her hand on her chin and leans closer to you. "Fine, okay," she backs off.

You dart your eyes between Coco and Velvet, a bit scared of the former.

"Don't worry, Coco's just playing."

"Am I?"

"Are you?"

Your trio enters the busy cafeteria, getting a few glances from closer tables.

"Man, this place sucks," Coco huffs. "Why are we here again?"

"Because I told Yatsuhashi and Fox we'd meet them here, you know, in the place they're usually eating."

"They eat here… they always said they're training…" She raises her shaking fist. "I'll kill'em."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think? Isn't that Yamswemunchi guy really huge? You're… kinda small."

Coco's eyes light with fire, heating up the entire room. "Who's… small?"

"You," your innocent smile only stokes Coco's flame.

"Hey, look, an empty table! We should go there," Velvet interrupts, pushing both of your still bodies to the target.

You take your seats and relax.

"Because I brought you here I'll grab food for all of us," Velvet says, standing at the end of the table. "I'll be back," she waves.

"So, you train a lot, huh?" Coco starts up a conversation.

"Huh, yeah! I really like getting stronger. Fighting is just a lot of fun for me."

"I've heard. You're the top fighter for first years, right?"

"I have no idea," you shrug. "I just kinda fight. I don't pay attention to stuff like that."

As you and Coco converse, a different topic is spoken of at a different table. A young man with mostly brown attire to match his hair and eyes, moping with his friends.

"Seriously? Everyone died?" His friend shakes his head in disbelief.

"I know… I… it wasn't even the Grimm… it was some type of monster," he rests his head on the table. "Here, take a look," he grabs his scroll from his pocket and slides it on the table. "One of the survivors sent this to me… said it gave some closure or… revenge or something. I don't think they were supposed to, but… it's there."

His three friends gather around the scroll and watch the video. It's clear, showing a group of people huddled together, fearful for their lives. The video focuses on two people, one flying and one on the ground, hovering over a hole.

"Hey… that one on the bottom… isn't that a kid who goes here?" Someone whispers.

"Looks like… what the..?"

The video shows your near disturbing transformation onto a giant monkey. You smack the other man around before blasting at the crowd. The scroll holder barely manages to move out of the way, but it's shown that only a handful of people escape that blast. The video ends afterward, leaving the viewers shocked and confused.

"That's… hey, bro, the one who changed… I'm pretty sure he goes to Beacon."

"What?" His head raises.

"Yeah… he beat me up the other day," the man looks around the room. "Maybe he's here… wait, hey!" The scroll is taken from his hand as the sufferer walks away.

"So that little thing transforms, huh?" You closely examine Coco's purse. "Whoa… that's weird. My pole just extends."

A light shade of pink washes on Coco's cheeks. "Your… what?"

"Yeah, grows as long as I want it! It's awesome! Do you wanna see it? I think it's in my room."

"Uh… okay, I'll give you this – that's the boldest offer I've ever heard."

"It… is?" You tilt your head to the side. "I guess nobody else has what I have, so…"

"Okay, you are an interesting one," she pats your shoulder. "I might actually take you up on that offer."

"Oh, cool! Let's go, then," you say as you hop off the seat.

You feel an intense feeling coming from somewhere in the room. You shift your gaze from Coco to the vast room. Almost immediately, you spot a man approaching you with a powerful purpose. Coco looks between you and the man, recognizing the same feeling you are.

"You… what's your name?"

"Uh… (Y/N)," you say with a shrug. "What's you-"

"Shut up."

"Hey, that's a little rude, don't you think?"

He slams a scroll down on the table, making sure it's oriented towards you and Coco, to an extent. You lean over and check out the scroll. Your eyes immediately widen in surprise at the scene of you staring up at the sky.

"Hey, it's you… who were you… whoa!"

You both watch in shock and horror as you transform and slaughter the villagers.

"No way… (Y/N)… was that you?"

The video keeps repeating, showing you transform into a monster you've never seen before.

"I want you to say it… I want you to say it was you… I want you to tell me why you did it!" He shouts, grabbing your shirt. "WHY'D YOU KILL THEM? WHY? WHY GODDAMNIT!" His angry shouts morph into weeping as he starts throwing weak punches at your chest.

His outburst draws attention from the other students. Most are confused, few know exactly what's wrong. RWBY is that group that knows what's happening, considering the look on your face.

"It… wasn't me… I didn't do it."

"IT'S RIGHT THERE! DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU MURDER! YOU MONSTER!" His punches become stronger, but nothing that bothers you. "WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?"

"Hey, get off him!" Coco steps up and pulls the boy back. "He doesn't know what you're talking about," Coco says in an attempt to calm him down.

Like RWBY, Coco can see the utter confusion and sorrow in your eyes. You keep watching over and over as you transform into a massive ape and kill all the people you used to know… including Crystal and Lucent.

"I didn't… I… did?" Your black pupils shake as realization slowly sets in. "I… so RWBY…" You look over to RWBY and JNPR's table, locking eyes with Yang's purple orbs. "I did… that's why… I thought I said something wrong, but…" You look down at your hands and the invisible blood they're lathered in. "I…" You close your fists and recollect your thoughts. "I'm sorry. I did it… I don't remember it, but I did it."

The student stops struggling, instead limping on Coco's arms. "You… don't even remember? They were killed for no reason? FOR NO PURPOSE?" He screeches.

"I… don't know what to say. Coco, sorry for the disruption. I'll see you later," you turn and start walking towards the door, all eyes pushing you further to the door.

"I've never seen him so sad," Ruby comments.

"Were we hard on him?" Blake crosses her arms. "But he-"

"That wasn't him," Yang cuts in. "I know it…" Her mind flashes to your silly smiles, clueless gaze, and even your determination to save even animals. "I know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, we got a plan," Ruby says as they walk down the hallway late at night.

"We're just apologizing," Weiss shakes her head. "Why make a big deal out this?"

"Because this whole thing is blowing out of proportion," Yang sighs. "It's starting to go around that he killed innocent people, and they've put together that we were there. I don't know how, but…"

"Guys… check it out," Blake points down the hall.

The girls peer down and see Glynda leaving your room.

"Come on, lets see!" Ruby runs past her teammates. "Hey! Where's (Y/N)?"

"Girls… what are you doing…" Glynda sighs as the other three catch up. "Nevermind, it's clear why you're here. I suppose you deserve an explanation. "(Y/N) was shipped to Atlas earlier today."

"What?"

"The council decided the needed to research his… condition, for lack of a better term. Besides, things are getting heated here between the event earlier and your interviews. I-"

"Our interviews?"

"Hm? Well, yes. You confirmed that he did transform with murderous intent."

"But he wouldn-"

"We know," Glynda raises her hand. "None of us are pleased with this outcome, but that doesn't change what happened. (Y/N) destroyed a village and murdered innocents while nearly killing you four. That's not something that just goes away… I'm sorry," she shakes her head. "We'll keep you four posted, I know you're all friends. Now, please, return to your room."

The four slowly mop their way back to their room.

"He's gone… cause of us?" Ruby whispers.

"We have to do something," Yang claps her hands.

"We can't do anything… we just have to wait and see," Weiss crosses her arms. "It's not like we can go to Atlas, anyway."

"Damnit," Yang clenches her fist. "I hope he's okay."

"Me too."

"I agree."

"Same."

 **Funnily enough, this chapter was intended to be longer. My original draft had extra stuff here… but I'm making a small change. Basically switching the timeline of events to make everything flow a little better. That, unfortunately, meant that this chapter took a hit in length. That's okay, though. I don't like making chapters longer just for the sake of making them long. If it completed its goal then I'm happy! The upside is… next chapter is gonna be awesome. Some people might be a little confused on why some things might happen, but trust me. I'll explain it more next chapter, but everything just works with my new plan.**

 **Thank you, everyone, who's continued to support this story! It's always awesome to see support for new projects. Then again, it's not as bad as trying a completely new fandom (which I may be doing soon, but that doesn't mean this or Crimson Shadow will stop) but still! I'm very grateful for your support! Comments, reviews, likes, all that really makes this worthwhile! Seriously, I mean that.**

 **Anyway, that's my time. I'll you all in the next chapter!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **I recently revamped my to include a few more rewards with a steadier donation price. Things like one-shots, short stories, and full stories are a thing now! Plus there's a Discord reward for a dollar, so that's sort of neat. You can check it out yourself if you're interested. It's completely optional, of course! Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Manuel Garcia, James Tubbs, MazMan and Sassylemons**

 **Extra special thanks to Ride The Lightning!**

 **And finally thank you to the Beta Reader: TheNameIsntImportant**


	8. Chapter 8: A Shocking Revelation!

**Chapter 8: A Shocking Revelation! The Truth is in the Tail!**

"I can fly faster than this, you know?" You say to Ozpin as you walk around the room.

"Speed isn't what's important. However, you seem a little happier now."

You stop and turn to Ozpin, a smirk on your face. "I guess. As… much as it really sucks that all of this happened, at least I know it was me… and I know why people are angry. Before, I was just confused. Now, I know! But it's hard for me to feel regret since I don't remember doing it. It's weird, right? I should feel bad about doing it… but I don't think I feel that," you look down at your hands, still stained with the blood of a village. "I only feel bad that my friends are dead. Is that bad, Ozpin?"

Ozpin taps on his cane as he comes up with a response. On the one hand, most people would be driven crazy knowing they did something so horrible but can't remember. On the other hand… you're not like everyone else. Your biology prevents you from feeling that way – eases you into apathy for tragedy. Of course, you don't know that so it would be strange.

"No… not for you. Don't worry, (Y/N), we'll figure it out in the end."

Ozpin looks behind him, staring at the clouds they're passing by. Instead of a small Bullhead or oversized Airship, you're escorted in a medium sized cruiser that's mostly used for luxury travel for the rich. Being a headmaster, Ozpin can afford this easily, but it wasn't him who requested it. To his surprise, the council decided to use this. He can only imagine it's meant to keep you calm and relaxed before your confinement.

"I bet you're watching right now, aren't you…" Ozpin whispers, staring out the window.

You stretch in the middle of the room. "Man, I hope it's not gonna be boring there. Do you think they have some tough guys in Atlas?"

"You realize you're there for more serious matters, right? You spoke to the council yourself."

"I know, but still," You slam your fist into your hand. "I hope it doesn't take too long. If we can make sure I don't wreak havoc again then we'll be fine, right? I'll be happy to stop it!" You smile at Ozpin.

"Hm… I'm happy to hear that. Just remember, people in Atlas are a little more… critical than most."

"Oh, okay! So be on my best behavior?"

"Exactly. You are representing Beacon, after all."

"Hm," you cross your arms, perplexed. "I don't think I'm the best example. Well, for fighting I would be!"

"Of course," he chuckles. "Get some rest, it's the middle of the night."

"Hm, okay. My room's down the hall, right?"

"Indeed. Have a good night."

You wave at Ozpin as you open the door. "Mhm, you too!"

Ozpin sighs once you leave. "I don't know how they're going to deal with him. Although… it's not like this is the first time the doctors will be working on things related to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ozpin enters your room where... your sheets are all over the room and while you're spread eagle on the floor with no clothes on. He sighs and follows with a chuckle. Ozpin approaches you, setting his cane beside your head. He waits a few moments to see if you detect his presence and wake up… you don't. Ozpin lifts his cane and slams it down three times.

"GAH!" You burst off the ground and subsequently fly face first into the ceiling.

You land beside Ozpin, bouncing right back to the same position you were in when Ozpin arrived.

"Oh… hi," you greet with a happy tone.

"We'll be arriving soon. I thought you might want some breakfast?" He offers, keeping his eyes strictly on your face.

"You… are a god among men," you say as you flip onto your feet. "So, where is it?"

"We'll discuss that once you bathe and dress."

You look down at your not so private area then back to Ozpin, snickering. "Right, sorry. I'll do that!" You say before running to your personal bathroom.

Ozpin saunters towards the bathroom door, taking a statue-like stance beside it as if he was your guard.

"Did you sleep well?" He says with a louder voice.

"Huh? Yeah, I would say so," you respond before turning on the shower. "I can sleep anywhere but beds are always much more comfy and bouncy. I once slept on Nimbus, though I don't think it likes me doing that."

"It must be atypical for you to have your own dorm surrounded by others. I… was told you preferred to keep to yourself."

"Yeah, I guess," you cheerfully agree, soaping your wild black locks. "Maybe it was better that I did. Hopefully, we can find some way to stop this transformation thing or whatever happened to me," you say in a more serious tone. "I don't wanna put other people in danger just cause I'm around them."

"A noble goal. I'll wait outside for you to finish. We don't have much time to eat, so do hurry."

"Gotcha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course, you finished showering and nearly ate everything the ship had in storage. Lucky for you Ozpin predicted this and had all that food stocked before departing. Now, you and Ozpin stand at the door as the airship descends upon Atlas. It's very… cold. Not in a temperature sense – though that adds to it. The colours remind you of ice and snow, being white or an icy blue. The buildings, cars, and even citizens adopt this colour scheme to symbolize their association with, and pride for, their Kingdom. It's definitely a change from the carefree Kingdom of Vale that you're used to.

"I think I see why you wanted me to behave. I stick out like a sore thumb," you cross your arms.

Ozpin chuckles to himself. "Indeed. Just remember, nobody here is against you. We all just want to figure out what caused this and how to prevent it. Be as cooperative as possible. And don't worry, they won't do anything too drastic while I'm around."

"Got it," you nod your head.

The ship approaches one of the larger Atlas buildings, slipping into one of the open docking bays. Through the small window on the door, you spot a group of people that seem to consist of the "higher-ups," soldiers, and robots.

"It seems they're taking their security seriously. I told him not to worry," Ozpin shakes his head. "This doesn't make you nervous, does it?" He looks over to you.

"No, it's fine. It's not like people with guns scare me."

"Understandable. Just let me do the talking. Don't speak unless you're spoken to."

"No problem. I'm the best at staying quiet," you confidently say.

Ozpin looks over at you, brow raised and smirk prominent. "Whatever you say," he returns his gaze forward.

The door opens and a ramp slides down for you two traverse on. You let Ozpin take the first step then follow his lead. In front of the grunts stand three men; the first seems to command a presence over the others. It makes sense, too. His face is very strong, his physique superior to the others, and his demeanor very serious and professional. You can already tell he's not fond of you by the sharp look his blue eyes have. That's all from a first glance, of course, but a lot can be taken from that. His hair is mostly black with white accents around the sides, but it's all very clean and touched up. He also dresses in a similar manner to Ozpin, though not a carbon copy. Like most of Atlas, he wears mostly white with his overcoat, glove on the right hand, and suit pants. His gray undercoat hides the potentially blasphemous black sweater, not to mention the red necktie that makes the black almost unnoticeable.

The other two don white lab coats and, to nobody's surprise, white suits under it. The one left is a short, stocky individual with a large, gray moustache and an almost bowl-cut hairstyle. He has a happier tone than the other two, but that might have something to do with the black cat sitting on his shoulder. That could make anyone happy.

The scientist on the right, however, seems less easy going. He's clearly better built than the other scientist and taller too. They do share a similar moustache style but his hair is vastly different. The top of his head is entirely bald but it makes up for that by having long hair going down his back and stopping around his pelvis.

"General Ironwood," Ozpin greets the first man. "It's good to see you. Were we worth such an entourage?" He playfully asks.

"It's for security purposes. Not my call, though I would have made it," he responds. "And this must be the student," he turns his eyes to you.

"Hey! I'm (Y/N)!" You cheerfully greet, placing your hand against your forehead. "Nice to meet you!"

Ozpin sighs, followed by a chuckle. He knew you'd do something like that.

"Mm…" Ironwood eyes you up before responding. "Pleasure to meet you. I assume you know why you're here."

"Yeah," you nod. "I get it. Kinda hope this doesn't take too long, though," you place your hand on your opposite shoulder and roll it. "So I'll be as cooperative as I can."

"Wonderful. These two men beside me," He gestures to his left. "Are Dr. Briefs," then to his right. "And Dr. Gero. They're handpicked by myself and Ozpin."

"Wait, you had a say in it?" You look over at Ozpin.

"Of course," he bluntly responds.

"It's nice to meet you," Dr. Briefs approaches you while Ironwood continues his conversation with Ozpin. "Don't feel nervous about any of this. We really do want to help. What happened sounds mighty scary."

"And interesting," Dr. Gero adds, passing behind Ozpin. "We've already come up with a few tests to perform. It's clear that the trigger was the strange ball that appeared in the air. We're going to try and recreate it's composition to-"

"Now, now, don't overwhelm the boy," Dr. Briefs interrupts. "We'll be talking you through each procedure so you know what's going on."

"Okay, cool. But, uh… what happens if I end up transforming?"

"We have containment measures," Ironwood responds. "No need to worry. Now, shall we proceed?"

The Atlas personnel turn on their heels and head for the far, automatic door that splits from the middle when they get close. You and Ozpin follow behind, keeping yourselves separate from the native people. Though, anyone who saw you could instantly tell you're foreign. As you follow, some of the human soldiers slow down to cover your rear.

"Are they doing that for safety? I don't think anyone would attack us here," you whisper to Ozpin.

He huffs, not bothering to make eye contact. "They're doing that to watch you."

"Oh…" You look back at them. "Hm…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your entourage enters a large, white room that's tinted in red thanks to the large light above the room. It's amplified by the massive glass box that takes up the majority of the room. Inside, there's a makeshift bed… and that's it. The rest is empty space for whatever you deem entertaining. You and Ozpin tilt your head in opposite directions.

"Am I back in prison?" You innocently ask.

"Indeed… this is… quite constrictive."

"Don't worry, you won't be locked up in here," Dr. Briefs quickly corrects. "This is just for testing and resting."

"As long as Ozpin is accompanying you, you have access to the building and the city," Ironwood informs. "So, please, don't see this as a containment unit."

"Mm," you cross your arms and keep your head tilted. "It's hard not to. But, whatever, I'll make do. Never had much in my house anyway," you say as you saunter into the glass room. "So… should I stretch and get ready or something?"

"There's no need. We just have to perform a few simple procedures to cross reference. Just take a seat on the bed, get comfortable, and we'll be back with some equipment."

The two doctors set off, taking a portion of the guards with them. You leave Ozpin's side and enter the glass room. You swing your legs, making all your movements over exaggerated to pass the time.

"I could train in here," you say to yourself. "Are you staying here?" You look back at Ozpin.

"No, I'll be watching from another room. They do nothing without my consent."

You shrug at his attempt at reassurance. "Okay, cool. See ya… wait, when's lunch?"

"You just ate," Ozpin chuckles. "Don't worry, you'll be well fed. I'll see you soon, (Y/N)."

"Yep," you wave.

Ozpin and Ironwood leave the room with almost all the remaining guards. One robot and one soldier remain to keep watch on you.

"Do you think this is a new breed of Faunus?" Ironwood theorizes to Ozpin.

"No, not at all," Ozpin immediately disagrees. "We'll have to see what your doctors and scientists come up with." Ozpin turns his head to Ironwood who's hand is at his cheek as he thinks. "Don't stress yourself about this, James."

"How can I not? We don't know how his transformation was stopped, he destroyed four students' Aura like it was nothing… who says that can't happen to experienced Huntsmen? What if he could destroy the city? What if there are more like him tha-"

"James," Ozpin stops and places his hand on Ironwood's shoulder. "Let yourself relax. You have more practical things to worry about."

"What's more practical than defending my Kingdom?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You kick your legs over and over as you aimlessly stare at your red glass ceiling. It's been ten minutes since they came in with some equipment to take your blood, a sample of your skin and hair, heart rate, brainwaves, all things you really don't get. You are sort of annoyed at the strange white headband they've put on you to constantly monitor some of the previously listed details, but you said you'd be cooperative so you can't complain.

"It's just so… uncomfortable," you mumble, scratching around the band.

"Don't move it," Gero's voice booms through a speaker.

"Right, right, right, sorry."

"Alright, we're going to try and replicate the situation and introduce you to different substances," Briefs clearly explains.

"Okay, so what do I need to do?"

"You were fighting, correct?" Gero once again speaks. "Your heart rate was likely higher as well. So start throwing some punches or whatever you do."

"I can do that," you nod whilst hopping off the bed. "Alright, some training…" You look left and right, up and down, getting a feel for the space available to you.

The doctors, along with Ozpin and Ironwood, watch as you roam around the room.

"What is he doing?" Gero moans.

"He's getting a feel for his surroundings, likely to assure he doesn't break anything around him."

"That room is made of some of our finest material. He won't break it," Ironwood confidently states.

"Is that so?" Ozpin says, amused at the thought.

In a flash, you disappear from their sight.

"What the?" Gero spews, his fingers dancing along the keyboard. "Did he escape? No, there's still a heat signature in there."

"He's moving faster than we can see… and his heart rate has barely risen," Ironwood says with awe. "What is this kid?"

"He's a student of Beacon," Ozpin proudly says, eyes shooting from place to place as he follows your movements. "With a little extra training."

You spin through the air, blocking and redirecting various shadow punches and kicks. You burst back, landing on the ground, then fire a Kamehameha. It speeds across the room, then swoops around and rushes towards you. You stop fueling the beam and catch the brunt of it. You release another yellow wave to counter your blue one, ending in a massive explosion that shakes the entire building and shatters the glass containing you.

You turn to the window, chuckling and rubbing the back of your head.

"Sorry, I guess I went a little too far."

The four stare at you, a mix of confusion, shock, and apathy.

"His heart rate is still relatively normal," Briefs chuckles. "What a kid."

"What a kid? That's-"

"So… what do I do now?" You ask, letting your arm fall to your side.

Ironwood pinches his nose. "Clearly being indoors doesn't suit these kinds of tests. Perhaps finding a suitable location outside would grant us more flexibility."

"We'll need time to set up," Briefs responds, sliding his scroll out of his pocket. "Safety measures, setting up the equipment…"

"We'll need at least a day, sir," Gero finishes.

"Then you best start now," Ironwood nods. Briefs leaves the room, swiping through his scroll to set up everything. Gero remains, shutting down the systems for your room. "Ozpin, I leave him in your care. But… we'll have someone watching too."

"Of course," Ozpin pleasantly nods. "Good day, James. I'll visit you later."

Ozpin turns on his heel and saunters out of the room, his cane in rhythm with his steps. Once he's out and the door closes behind him, Ironwood turns to Gero.

"You gathered his DNA, yes?"

"Of course, sir."

"And the drone?"

Gero's smile slowly grows. "Still on his clothes, sir."

"Good, keep it there. I don't trust this kid, and I want to make sure we're prepared," Ironwood sharpens his gaze, testing Gero's will. "Like… using this towards your project."

"I will make sure to gather all the data I can, sir," he responds as professional as always, but inside he's more excited than he's ever been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hehe, yeah, I didn't mean to," you chuckle. "I didn't know how much that room could handle. I didn't even use that much power anyway."

Ozpin smiles at you before returning his eyes ahead of him. He's taken you into the city to eat while the scientists prepare your next trial. Though you don't notice since you're focused on Ozpin, many of the citizens that you pass give you a dirty look. Maybe because you're a "Faunus," maybe because you're different. Either one is possible, but you don't seem to care so Ozpin will refrain from pointing it out.

"Not many people are accustomed to Ki. In truth, I'm the only Headmaster who has any knowledge about it. It's… taboo, one could say."

"Why? Everyone I've fought who could use it was really strong! People with Aura… I mean," you rub the back of your head and look away. "Not gonna say anything buuuuuut," you cheekily shrug. "It just seems Aura is a bit underwhelming in comparison."

"That's a very ignorant point of view, (Y/N)," Ozpin bluntly answers. "True, perhaps an Aura on its own is inferior, but imagine what would happen if someone combined the two?"

"I fought someone with both… well," you cross your arms. "I guess that's not fair…"

"Perhaps, when this is all over, you'll think on that. You may create an opponent even you cannot defeat."

"Oooh," your eyes glow at the thought. "That'd be cool. Hey, that's not fair! You're giving me ideas that I can't do right away!"

"Patience is a virtue, (Y/N). Get as old as I am and you might realize that."

"You're not that old," you squint your eyes.

Ozpin chuckles. "I suppose that's true, from a certain point of view."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Listen carefully," Dr. Gero starts, sitting behind protective glass with Dr. Briefs, Ozpin, and Ironwood. "We're going to be exposing you to condensed rays of different Dust to see if that triggers anything."

You look back and forth, checking out the large, silver projectors aimed directly at you. It really blends with the bland arena that you've been situated in. But being on the roof makes it unlikely for you to cause any collateral damage… or, if you transform, you crush everyone beneath you. Kinda makes you worried, honestly.

"Alright, so I need to warm up again?"

"No!" The two doctors respond.

"Oh… okay…"

You cross your arms and look around as the projectors light up. They release a red glow that shines brightly on you, heating everything that it shines on. You shrug at them, signaling that you don't feel anything strange.

"Try looking directly at the light, please," Briefs says through the microphone.

"Gotcha," you nod before looking over at the dish. "Hm… hm…" You lean forward and squint. "Hmmmmmm, nope, nothing," you shake your head.

"Very well, we'll move onto the next one. Get comfortable," Gero says as he shifts in his chair. "We have lots of tests ready."

"Oh boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **One Week Later…**

"I never even thought of it! Kamas that turn into a flamethrower!" The young girl coos, as her team reaches their regular table in the cafeteria. "Aaaah," she lays on the seat, taking up most of the space. "I love it here… aaah, weapons," her starry eyes are lost in an imaginary world of little people and more weapons.

"But you lost," Weiss shakes her head, pushing her partner over so she can sit down. "I don't get why you're so happy."

"If she sees any sort of new weapon she'll get like this. She'll be back with us soon," Yang sits beside Pyrrha on the other side of the table.

"It was a more intense day, that's for sure. Seems like everyone is getting more comfortable sparring with one another," Pyrrha adds.

"Not me. I was going a hundred percent since day one!" Nora cheers.

"The roof can attest to that," Ren adds, to which Nora proudly laughs at.

Everyone starts eating their individual meals, discussing random topics that come to mind.

"It really looks like your training is working, Jaune," Pyrrha pats his shoulder. "You dealt with that Ursa handily the other day."

"And saved Cardin's butt," Yang adds.

"I was just lucky," Jaune shakes his head. "The Ursa was hurt by my sword but not his mace. It could have been the other way around."

"That's why we're the best!" Nora cheers. "We have bullets, explosives, swords, and hammers," she lists off on her fingers. "No way will a Grimm be immune to all of that."

"It's always good to have a backup plan," Weiss agrees, setting her drink down. "It's why Dust comes in handy."

"And why you should know how to use more than one weapon," Yang stares at Ruby.

"That doesn't have to mean hand-to-hand!" She waves her arms.

"Indeed," Ren nods. "Ruby doesn't seem built for it anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby and Yang question.

"Uh…" The boy leans back, getting all the distance he can. "I…"

In the background, another table is having their own conversation. Though most are focused on their own table, Blake's superior hearing and Yang's selective hearing focuses in on it.

"You hear that (Y/N) kid is still gone?"

"Yeah, he went with Ozpin somewhere, right? Probably putting that freak down."

Yang and Blake lock eyes, recognizing that the other hears the same thing.

"It's been a week. At least it's easier to get away with-"

"Hey, shut up."

"Well, I heard he could destroy a city! Creepy kid. Can't believe he was ever let in here."

"Didn't he almost kill team RWBY?"

"Yeah, that's right! Someone spotted them being admitted to the infirmary the same day."

"Thank god they're alive. Would be four less cute girls."

"One's fifteen, man."

"It's only two years!"

"Still… creepy."

Yang, now completely in her own world, stares at the table as her fingers dance across it. She's been keeping it in the back of her head, but the fact that you're still gone worries her – worries all of RWBY. You're a good person, they've seen it, and knowing they may have condemned you to some sort of punishment tortures them. Yang closes her fist, eyes sharpening.

"What're you thinking?" Blake inquires.

"I want to talk to him… or at least know what's going on," Yang gets out of her seat and starts walking. "I'm going to find Ms. Goodwitch."

"Wait," Blake calls out. "I'm coming too. I… owe him."

"Who?" Ruby tilts her head.

"(Y/N)," Yang responds. "I'm going to find out where he is."

"Oooh, count me in!" Ruby hops up. "Come on, Weiss."

"Why am I coming?"

"Because… I'm your leader and I'm asking you to?" She responds with uncertainty.

Weiss raises her brow, clearly not having any of it.

"Because if we contact him you'll look bad if you're the only one not there," Jaune halfheartedly answers.

"Jaune!" Weiss snaps.

"Aaaand that!" Ruby swings her arm. "Come on, bestie!" She grabs Weiss' arm and hauls her away.

"Wait! My food! I wasn't done!" She wails. "I demand you let me go at once you little…"

"Their comradery is superb," Ren comments, watching the four girls leave.

"That's one way to put it," Jaune responds before focusing on his food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glynda sits at her desk, papers stacked high on two sides. One is sheets she's gone through and the other is ones she has yet to do. She's usually a busy woman, but trying to do her work and Ozpin's has been fairly taxing on the teacher. If she's not careful, she'll start getting noticeable wrinkles. Stress is a key factor, and her ears pick up something that won't help.

"I told you we should've gone here first, you dunce."

"Well, why wouldn't she have been in Ozpin's office?"

"The answer is in your sentence!"

"Well, she's, like, temporary Ozpin, so…"

"We should make ourselves known, if you two weren't loud enough to accomplish that."

"Just ignore them, Glynda, they'll go away…" She whispers to herself.

"Yeah, she knows we're here," Blake confirms.

Glynda rubs her temples, knowing there's no way to get out of this now. She steps out of her chair and approaches the door. Before the girls outside can even knock, Glynda has swung the door open, her posture straighter than it was when she was alone.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Goodwitch, I need to ask you something," Yang starts before Ruby can babble or Weiss can scold. "I want to talk with (Y/N). He's with Ozpin, right? So, I thought maybe you could help us… somehow. Please?"

Glynda's eyes glide from one student to the next. All of them share concern for you, though some are a little more hidden than the others. Glynda lets her hands down and sighs. "Very well, I'll see what I can do. Come in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't think… this is working," you say on your hands and knees through huffs and puffs. "Just releasing energy is tiring."

Ozpin and the scientists remain on the other side of the glass… glass that was destroyed dozens of times over during the week.

"We've run everything we could've," Dr. Briefs leans back in his chair and taps his arm. "Do you have anything, Gero?"

"Hm…"

Ozpin looks at his pocket when he feels his scroll vibrate.

"One moment, gentlemen," he says, taking a few steps away and grabbing the scroll. "Everything alright, Glynda? Do you need anything?"

"Not me. I have a certain team here who'd like to know how (Y/N) is doing."

"A certain team, huh?" Ozpin chuckles. He looks over his shoulder at you getting back up and pumped up. "Very well. (Y/N)!" He shouts.

"Yeah?"

"Come here a moment."

You fly over the scientists and land beside Ozpin, eyes wide and curious. "Whatcha need?"

Ozpin clicks a button on his scroll then hands it to you. "Oh, it's not for me."

You raise your brow, keeping your eyes on him as you grab the scroll. You look down and see four familiar faces staring back at you.

"You're okay!" Ruby cheers.

"I… am? I mean, I am, yeah, but you guys… I mean, I thought…" You scratch your head as you try to come up with the words.

"We were worried about you," Yang speaks. "We thought something might have happened!"

"It's good to see you alright," Blake nods, her smile warming than usual.

"Yeah, I guess," Weiss crosses her arms.

"But weren't you all mad at me?"

They all shake their head.

"No way! You're way too nice to be mad at," Ruby says.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be mad at something you didn't do," Yang nods. "You're not whatever thing attacked us. You should see it," she chuckles, leaning back on her hip. "Coco's giving everyone crap who talks bad about you."

"Wait, really?" You tilt your head. "Huh," you scratch your chin. "I guess that makes sense. She was really nice."

"So what's happening?" Blake inquires. "It only makes sense you were taken away because of what happened."

"Oh, yeah," you nod. "I'm in Atlas with some smart guys. They've been doing a bunch of tests to see what triggers… whatever happened to me, and then we'll find out how to stop it. I don't want to hurt anyone like that ever again," you adamantly say.

"Ozpin! Could we have a word with you?" Gero calls out.

"Of course. I'll leave you to this," Ozpin says before walking away.

"You shoulda seen it, though," you continue. "The first day I blew up the room and this one guy looked so mad…"

Ozpin stops before the scientists, who've gotten out of their seats to speak with the Headmaster.

"We've been cross-referencing for anything and…" Dr. Briefs looks over at Gero then nods. "His data correlates with the… 'incident' that happened seventeen years ago. Your secret project."

Ozpin humbly chuckles. "I hope neither of you has told anyone else."

"Of course not," Gero sternly confirms. "We would never ruin such a discovery. But… we must know if… if this is the boy who came in the pod."

Ozpin's fingers tap the tip of his cane as he decides how to answer this. Of course, he chooses the easiest one.

"Yes. That's him."

"Then all the data makes sense now," Gero raises one hand to his chin while shifting his gaze to you. "This will only further my- our research."

"We still don't know what caused him to change, but it's clear no Faunus will be replicating it. That's a relief," Briefs says before lighting another cigarette. "Well, not completely. This only confirms that more like him could be on this planet."

"So, Ozpin, what do we do? The trigger could be something completely foreign to us," Gero crosses his arms. "We have nothing left to go on."

"There is that energy he uses – Ki. But…" Briefs trails off.

"It would have to be some specific kind since he used it hundreds of times. If he doesn't know it then we wouldn't."

"So, if we go with the Ki hypothesis… that means there's someone on Remnant that does," Briefs looks at the other two with a fairly serious aura.

"And that's dangerous for everyone," Ozpin finally adds. "Thus, it appears we cannot do anything. I don't know how the Council will react to this, but it's the truth. I'll tell them right away."

Ozpin leaves the two stumped scientists and approaches you once more.

"Your time is up, (Y/N)."

"Aw… well, it was awesome talking to you all again! I'll be back soon!" You give them a thumbs up and smile. "Bet on it!"

"Come back soon! We still haven't had our brawl," Yang confidently smiles.

"You know it's the first thing we'll do," you nod back.

The five of you wave before disconnecting. You hand Ozpin his scroll, unable to contain the smile on your face.

"Seems like you needed that."

"Yeah… I think I did. So, what's next? Some more Dust? Beat up some bigger robots?"

Ozpin sighs. "Unfortunately, we don't know what triggered your transformation. We can't stall forever." He turns away and starts walking. "Return to your quarters. I'll let you know what they decide."

Your shoulders sag as you adopt a perplexed expression. "Oh… okay, I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But… no, I understand. Yes…" Ozpin slowly paces back and forth as he listens ignorant men shout. "I'll… have him ready for tomorrow. Yes." Ozpin sets his scroll down and sighs. "That… makes things complicated." He steps towards the large window and stares out into the night sky. His focus is absolute as he ponders ways to get you out of this situation… and that focus brings something to his mind. Ozpin smiles at the sky, feeling a signature that will set everything into place. "Piccolo," Ozpin says aloud. "I need you to do something for me…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things aren't going the way you thought. You're in chains – hands and legs restrained – with soldiers escorting you and Ozpin to the trial room. Everything feels colder than before. It doesn't bode well for you, but nevertheless, you'll keep smiling.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I couldn't convince them otherwise."

"It's fine," you say with a happy tone. "I'll convince them! I'm no bad guy."

"Hm, of course," he nods once. "Just remember, these are men and women with plenty of experience and little patience. You have to choose your words. I'm serious."

"I got it, Ozpin, I promise. It'll all work out."

You finally reach the door and have it opened for you by the guards. Inside is a courtroom with dozens of high ranking men and women of Remnant. Most of them are in suits, all very posh and proper. You'd think they were all from Atlas, but there are people not wearing white so that's a clear giveaway. At the end of the room, there are two tables, one is empty with one seat and the other has five people. Other than that, people are sitting along the sides of the room as if this was some sort of arena for people to fight in. It is, in a sense, but a fight with words and logic instead of fists. Unfortunately, that's not your strong suit.

"I'm supposed to sit there?"

"Yes. I'll be on the sidelines," he places his hand on your shoulder. "Good luck." He remains in place as you walk towards the table. "But I believe you'll need more than luck today." The man looks towards the sky, reaching out to the same feeling as before. "Piccolo… are you ready?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The skies of Remnant host very little – a few birds, some airships, and the occasional Nevermore attempting to stalk and destroy. Today, though briefly, it's home to something else. An object, moving faster than any airship, cuts through the air and crash lands in the Forest of Forever Fall. The collision decimates the trees and wildlife around it, making its presence known to anyone nearby. The red of the forest is distorted by the brown crater now making its home, but inside that is a white pod with a circular, red window.

Seconds after landing, a section of the pod that hosted the red window slowly opens, revealing a bright light from inside the pod. The being inside grabs hold of the edges as he makes his way out of his transportation. Once out, he stands on the door, stretching his neck after his journey.

A green object, sat on his ear that has a green screen extending to his right eye, begins lighting up.

"It seems Kail has failed. This planet is still riddled with humans." The man hovers high into the air, passing the tree line. "There's a high power level this way," he turns. "That must be him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know that I'm not a threat! I would never hurt anyone without cause," you adamantly declare

"But that fact remains that you're a threat to all of us. Your admittance of ignorance just means we're in even more danger."

"That's- gah!" You turn around, knocking your chair over, and look towards the sky. A drop of sweat forms at your hairline and trails down your cheek. "What… is that?"

"What are you doing? Sit back down."

"No, no," you shake your head. "That's… I've never felt something like that before. It's…" You look down at your chain hands shaking. "It's overwhelming…"

Murmurs arise from the sidelines as they question your reliance and sanity. They feel nothing, yet you're visibly shaken.

"Beacon… it's going to Beacon!" You shout, breaking free of your chains.

"What are you-"

You give them no time as you burst through the ceiling and fly away.

Ozpin watches and smiles.

"Let me know how it goes, will you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three classes worth of students exit a docked airship with Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck leading them. Among that large group of students is team RWBY and JNPR.

"I'm sad dad wasn't there," Ruby says to Yang.

"Yeah, but you got to see all your friends. Plus, checking out the new students was super cool."

"It was an experience seeing the upcoming boys and girls from Vale. It's a refreshing change from Atlas," Weiss adds.

"Too bad I got my butt kicked by some," Jaune sighs.

"You were just going easy on them, silly," Nora slaps Jaune's shoulder. "Encourage the youngins!"

"You knocked two of them out," Ren corrects.

"That was to put them back in place!" She retorts with zero remorse.

Beyond the chatter of the students and the teachers, Blake's ears twitch at a sound growing ever louder.

"Guys… something's coming…" She says with concern, stopping in place and looking towards the direction of the sound.

"What're you talking about?" Yang slides beside Blake and looks the same direction. "I don't see a thing."

As if the world was out to jinx her, a being appears in a flash. He hovers over the docking area, looking around the school grounds.

"The power's gone… what are you trying to pull, Kail?"

His sudden appearance garners the attention of all the students in the area, even the ones who were just passing by.

"Is that… (Y/N)?" Ruby squints.

The man descends upon the grounds of Beacon, firmly placing himself before the two teachers who are now on guard. RWBY and JNPR push their way through the crowd to get a better look at this guy.

"He… does look like (Y/N)," Yang confirms. It's different, though. His hair… and those clothes… who is he?"

Like you, the man has pitch black hair and eyes. Though unlike you, his hair is wilder. It flares out in more directions, but the most notable are the three major strands on the right side of his face, along with his bangs. The left side of his head is smoother, but the back branches out left and right. Though sharing features, his gaze is far sharper and dastardly. What really sets him apart is his apparel. He wears a sort of armour with wide shoulder guards that go far past the actual shoulder, coloured brown. The chest and ribs share a black colour, but the abs share the same brown as the shoulders. All of this has a white accent around the edges. For the lower half, there are three skirt-like pads that cover his crotch and either hip, leaving his back exposed. These share the same brown. On top of that, he dons skin-tight black leggings that cover most of his legs, save for the black, brown, and white boots. The boots share a similar colour scheme to the wrist guards that only expose the fingers. To top it all off, he has a brown tail wrapped around his waist like a belt.

He examines everyone while his green device lights up. "Hmph, none of you will be a problem. Then I will offer you something, humans," he says loud enough for everyone to hear. "If you tell me where Kail is then I'll make sure you're exterminated last."

"Exterminated?" A word that many students repeat with confusion and fear.

"I'm sorry, but threatening our students doesn't make us want to help you," Port says as he and Oobleck put themselves between the mystery man and the students. "Unfortunately, we don't know who this 'Kail' is."

"I see," he huffs. "Then I'll just kill you now," he says with a wide grin as he raises his hand.

A dark yellow glow starts emanating from his left hand, reminding everyone of you.

"Students! MOVE!" Both Oobleck and Port scream.

"HYAAAAA!" A voice from the side shouts.

Everyone, including the invader, looks over to see one of Beacon's fourth years running towards the enemy with his blade ready. He leaps into the air and comes down on him… but it's not enough. The man easily catches the blade with the same, glowing hand. With little effort, he unleashes a devastating blast that disintegrates the boy where he was.

"NO!" Port exclaims.

RWBY all get flashes of the village, of how you killed all of them in the exact same manner. But this time it's just a man who's smiling while doing it.

"Fool," the man says. "I suppose… I'll just destroy this entire place then."

"That's enough!" A voice shouts from the sky.

Everyone looks up to see you coming down from the sky. You land in front of the teachers, making sure his focus is on you.

"(Y/N)!" Yang shouts. "You're back!"

"I left early," you say without looking. "You all need to run. Now, who are you?"

The man sizes you up. "Well, well, you saved me the trouble of searching, Kail."

"Kail?" You repeat. "I don't know what you're talking about, pal. My name's (Y/N)."

"Is that so?" He looks down at your waving tail. "Considering you're here… the habitants are alive… and that broken moon." The man chuckles. "It's not uncommon for children to suffer amnesia. Normally they would be executed for failing but that's not the case for you," he approaches you, stopping barely a foot away. "Tell me, did you hit your head as a child?"

"What? What does that have to do with you?"

"Answer the question," he coldly says.

"You came here and tried to kill all my friends. I don't see a reason for me to answer you," a response that confuses some of the students. Many have done nothing but scold you and your actions, yet here you are ready to save them.

"Then I guess I'll give you a reason. I was never one for mind games anyway," he shrugs. The man approaches you, making sure to keep slow. "My name's Kakarot. I'm a Saiyan from planet Vegeta."

"Another planet?"

"A Saiyan? So… there are aliens?"

"No way, this can't be real. This is all a dream."

"I hope we all wake up, then."

"But that's not all," he wags his finger. "I've come here for you, Kail," he uses that same finger to point at you. "Come to bring you home… to reunite you with your race."

"Tsk," you step back, your powerful stance now crumbling. "My… race? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Of course you don't. I already deduced that," Kakarot responds with a frown. "I said that it wasn't uncommon amnesia to occur and it's clear you suffer that."

"Students," Port whispers. "We have to go."

"We can't just run!"

"If we don't, we'll turn to dust like him!"

"But… what about (Y/N)?"

"What about him? You heard that Kaka-whatever! He's an alien! A freak."

"Shut it!" Yang's fierce voice whispers. "He saved us. Show some respect. And you!" She takes a step out of the crowd.

"Yang," you sharply whisper. "Stop."

"Why would he be here if he was an alien?"

Kakarot chuckles as he crosses his arms. "That's simple. We Saiyans are powerful warriors, unrivaled in the universe. We use our talents to find hospitable planets and..." He closes his eyes and chuckles. "Evict the previous tenants."

"Evict… you kill them?"

"Of course. With the planet now free, we sell it to any who offer a nice price. This… Remnant was one of those planets. But seeing as your populace is so weak, we sent Kail, a baby. We do that with all pathetic planets."

"I... was sent here to destroy?" Your eyes glaze over as they trail to the ground.

"Of course! Given a few years, and the moon – or what we thought was a suitable moon – you would have wiped out everyone efficiently and survived until we retrieved you."

"This is so messed up."

"We gotta get out of here."

"Students, come on," Oobleck waves, already behind one of the arches.

Kakarot spots the ones attempting to flee and ignores them. He's more surprised that some, over a dozen, decide to stay. He's found you, so others are meaningless.

"Then… why come now? I'm seventeen! A-And what does the moon have to do with it?" You shout.

"So many questions," Kakarot shakes his head. "But I suppose I have to bring you up to speed. It might jog your memory. The moon… well, I didn't expect it to be broken. No matter, the full moon is the source of our power, Kail. It triggers out transformation, thanks to the tails that you, me, and every other Saiyan are born with."

"Transformation," Yang whispers.

"His tail… it was freaking out when he saw that ball," Blake reminds.

"It brings out our truest potential! The Great Ape!" Kakarot tightens his fist before him.

The students still listening freeze.

"An ape? That was in the video!"

"So it was the moon? But he said it was broken!"

"So he changed… cause he's an alien," Blake sighs. "This… it's so much to take in…"

Yang, though behind you, keeps glaring over. She's worried about how you're taking this. It's not just you this time, everyone is hearing your secret… a secret that could break someone, shake who they are to the very core and make them question everything. Such a thing is happening before people who despise you in the first place.

"Students," Port still remains with those who have yet to flee. "We have to go, now. It's not safe here. You all understand that. Leave this to the Huntsmen."

JNPR, RWBY, and the others look to the professor. He's not wrong, staying here means certain death for them… and yet…

"That means… I killed all those people… because of my tail? Because of my race?" You look down at your shaking hands. "The tail… even our hair and eyes," you look up at him. "I… I'm a Saiyan…"

"Yes, you are," Kakarot smiles at the fact he's made some progress. "Now, come back with me, Kail. We need you. You're one of the last Saiyans left in the universe, almost forgotten now… but with you, with our strength at six, we can rule over so much more… and surpass any who stand before us."

"I…"

"I'll even convince Vegeta to leave you out of this mission. Or perhaps having you kill the people of Remnant could dissociate you from them."

Your eyes widen at those words while everyone else gasps.

"What? You thought we'd leave this place alone? True, it's riddled with those filthy creatures, but with six Saiyans it's of no concern. We'll help you with that memory problem of yours, Kail, and return you to the cold blooded fighter you were born to be." Kakarot approaches you, stopping and offering his hand. "Now… let's go."

"(Y/N)," Yang shakily says. "Come on… don't do this."

"I…" You raise your hand to meet his. "I…" You look up at him, eyes sharp and purposeful. "I'm not Kail!" You open your palm and release a yellow blast that pushes Kakarot back a few feet, but does little else. "My name's (Y/N) and this is my home! I won't let you destroy it!"

Kakarot chuckles, looking down at his chest. "Oh, Kail…" He stands up straight and smiles. "You're lucky then, aren't you? I convinced Vegeta to let me come alone. If I hadn't… he would have killed you. I'm sure you can tell I'm more powerful than you," he says as he reads your power level – 484. "But now… now you're testing my patience."

Kakarot appears before you, slamming his knee into your stomach. Your black eyes almost fade to white at how intense the blow was. He backs up a bit then kicks your ribs, sending you barreling down the walkway.

"(Y/N)!" The students shout.

"I will show you… just what a Saiyan warrior is, you disgraceful, arrogant brat."

It takes a few meters for you to recover, but you slam your hand into the stone and slow yourself down. You grab your chest and cough up some saliva.

 _I've never been hit so hard… this…_

You look up at his confident smirk… and smile back. "This is getting me fired up!" You shout before bursting forward, destroying the concrete blocks that once hosted you.

You fly just above the ground, spinning around and attempting to kick his legs out from under him. He flips over you, forcing you to slam your hand into the ground once again so momentum can spin you around and allow you to kick his face. He blocks the kick then grabs your ankle and throws you into the massive archways. You flip through the air and land on the side of it, burst off immediately and destroying the architecture.

You throw your fist forward, colliding with Kakarot's forearm. The shockwave blasts the concrete away, pushing back the students who have yet to run.

"Go already!" You scream, bouncing back then rushing Kakarot again. "You'll get in the way!" You collide with Kakarot once more, fists clashing in a spectacle of power unprecedented. Everyone starts to get away now, even while they look back at you trying to fight. You're on the defensive almost immediately, barely blocking his attacks. You redirect his left fist but his right leg is too fast to react to. It drives itself into your ribs, weakening your position for him to slam his fist right in your face.

You slide back, doing your best to keep your ground. You raise your hands to block incoming attacks… but nobody's there.

"What the- gak!" You feel an almost overwhelming blow to your back.

Kakarot stands behind you with a cocky smile, his elbow lodged into your back. He knows the pain of that attack, he's been hit by it before.

You wince and jump forward, getting some distance between you and him.

"Are you done with your warm-up?" He crosses his arms. "I can already see you sweating from that brief scuffle. How do you expect to beat me?"

You turn around, wiping some saliva from your mouth. Without a word, you charge forward once more.

"How amusing."

You throw your fists at him, unable to land a single hit. Kakarot chuckles, lazily dodging your attacks you "push" him towards the school. You realize this quickly and attempt to change course. You can't let him get close to the school. Too many people will be hurt. You throw one more punch before jumping off your back leg and fly into the air.

"What's wrong, Kail?" He laughs, quickly following you.

The students run down the path, reaching the school's main area. They're a good distance away now so there's little danger at the moment. Everyone is watching now, even some Huntsmen that were called by Oobleck and Port… yet none of them go in.

"Why aren't you helping?" Yang shouts.

The Huntsmen look to each other and then Yang.

"Ms. Xiao Long," Port speaks. "This battle… I believe this is beyond any of us."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Your screams echo through Beacon, dampening everyone's spirits.

"But he needs help! We can't-"

"We'll die," Oobleck bluntly states. "We need to trust in (Y/N)… it's all we can do."

Yang tightens her shaking fist. "Come on…"

Shockwaves erupt in the sky, blowing back the flora nearby and whipping people's clothes and hair. By the screams and grunts, everyone can tell you're losing. You clash, receiving a knee to your stomach. You break off and clash again, taking a haymaker to your cheek. You separate and collide once more, failing to block his hand as he grabs your face with one hand and drives his other fist into your stomach. You cough up blood and saliva into his hand, but Kakarot is unfazed.

"Come on, Kail, show me you're Saiyan spirit!" He shouts, throwing you to the ground and following up with a few small blasts.

They all collide with you, sending you spiraling to the ground in a hail of smoke.

"(Y/N)!" Yang screams, running towards you.

"Yang!" Her teammates shout, following the golden one.

"Weiss, stop her with a glyph!" Blake shouts.

"Right!" Weiss nods, sliding to a stop before throwing one hand forward.

A black glyph appears under Yang, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"What the?"

Kakarot spots the blonde girl stuck in place. He sneers. "You're not part of this," he raises his hand and shoots a purple blast at the girl.

Yang watches in horror, unable to say anything as her death approaches.

"WEISS!" Ruby screams. "LET HER-"

But it's too late. The blast hits Yang, exploding in a spectacle of purple lightning and dust.

"YANG! NO!" Ruby screeches, tears immediately forming in her eyes as she falls to her knees. "No…"

Everyone gapes at the sight. Another student dead and they can't do anything. At least, until the smoke clears. Yang's bright hair becomes visible to all, coveted by you. You're blocking her, shaking at the impact of the intense attack. The front portion of your clothes has fallen on Yang since the blast evaporated the back portion.

"I told you… to run," you say in a dark tone.

"Ah… but-"

You raise your head, locking eyes with Yang. The look in your eye… it reminds her of that look you had some time ago with the poachers. You're serious.

"Run. Away." You stand up straight, exposing your upper body to everyone. "I'm going to beat him."

You turn around and look up at Kakarot. His scouter lights up as it detects your power level.

"Five hundred and thirty..? Hm," he smiles to himself. "Rising to the challenge like a true Saiyan. If I'm not careful he'll catch up to me."

"You're hurt," she reaches out.

"I'll deal with it," you respond before blasting off.

"Yang!" Ruby slides on her knees as she approaches and pulls the blonde into a hug. "I was so scared… I was so scared," she cries into her clothes.

"It's okay, Ruby. I'm here," she hugs her back. "Come on, we have to stay back. He… he'll do it. I have no doubt about that now."

You charge up your fist as you approach him and throw it, colliding with his forearm. You sharpen your eyes and flare your white aura while putting more power into your fist. You manage to push his arm down towards his chest then flick your arm and slam the back of your hand in his face. You follow up by punching his face again with your other arm, then go for a third attack. He catches you by the wrist and headbutts you.

"Don't get cocky, Kail!"

"I can say the same for you!" You shout as you open the hand that he's gripping and release a ki wave to his face.

This loosens his grip on your hand, giving you the chance to break free and nail him with a series of five punches, a knee, and then a hammer fist down to the docks. Kakarot spirals down for a few seconds before recovering and surprising you with an uppercut to the jaw.

The men and women of Beacon watch, or at least do their best to. They can hear what's happening, feel the shockwaves of your attacks, but they can't physically see your battle.

"It's… incredible… he could do that all this time?"

"It's not human."

"Idiot, he's an alien!"

You spin around Kakarot's punch and reach his back, kicking the base of his spine. Kakarot sneers, spinning around and throwing his own fist at you. You do the same, resulting in you both hitting each other at the same time. Though you momentarily hold the punch, his power still overwhelms you. You're forced down diagonally towards the ground. You curl up into a ball until you hit the ground. The moment you feel your feet touch the stone you start backflipping. This also brings you closer to the bystanders who have yet to actually leave.

Kakarot laughs as he swoops in, flying over the ground and closer to you. Your feet dig in as you catch both his hands. The force behind him pushes you even further to the others. You grind your teeth and kick his feet out from under him. That combined with his momentum knocks you both over into a tumble. You roll across the ground a few times until you're on the bottom. You blast him off you and follow up with a few more to force him higher. After recovering from the initial blast Kakarot knocks your following ones away. He watches as you flip back to your feet and rush him again.

"Five hundred and seventy. Still rising despite taking damage."

You engage him once more, a flurry of punches and kicks being launched by both parties. Your eyes are constantly moving to recognize and counter whatever attacks he throws while looking for weak points to attack. Unfortunately, you still can't land a hit. You're at least scratching his face or nicking his leg, but no decisive blows during your scuffles. He's still getting hits in though – a powerful punch to the jaw here, a shattering side kick there. But despite it all, you still throw your punches and fight through the pain.

He kicks you through the arches, the debris landing in the water and tearing the grass. You do the latter as you slide across the ground on your side. You push off but he immediately appears and drives both of his heels into your stomach. Before you're sent away he grabs one of your arms and spins you round and round until he releases you towards the arches once more. You break through the outer once more and slam into the inner. You're about to fall into the water below but Kakarot catches your face and rams it into the cement again. He flies across, leaving a clear trail where your head was. Pieces of the cement bounce against your face, the force of his hand crushing your skull. Kakarot laughs the whole time, enjoying the thrill of the fight. It's been too long since he fought another Saiyan on somewhat equal terms, and even longer since he was the one winning.

He pulls you off, spins around, and throws you through the arch once more. As you soar over the middle path, Kakarot grabs your jaw and pulls you down to it once more, slamming you head first into the concrete floor. He follows up by grabbing your leg to pull you out and blasts you with a large, purple beam that would kill most of the spectators. You bounce along the ground, body smoking and nearly limp. You roll to a natural stop and lay there for a moment.

 _He's… so strong. I didn't know someone like this was around. A Saiyan…_

You open your eyes and look at the sky, your ears not taking any of the noise in.

 _Can I beat… a Saiyan? Just thinking of it… and how strong he is really gets my heart racing. I'm in a lot of trouble, and yet…_

You turn your head to view Kakarot, arms crossed and waiting for you.

 _It's still… a lot of fun. But I can't win like this… if I lose, my friends will die… everyone on Remnant will die. I can't let my home be destroyed by people… who I brought here._

You roll over and push yourself onto your knees.

 _I have to hit him with everything at once. One surprise Super Kamehameha. It's the only way._

You get on your feet and finally start to hear everything around you.

"Come on, (Y/N)!"

"You can do it!"

"Kick his alien butt!"

"Yeah!"

You turn around and see everyone cheering you on. RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and even students who rejected you. They're all cheering you on, hoping you'll win, wishing you luck. You chuckle and clench your fist.

"Yeah… no way I'll lose. Not with everyone at my back!"

 _I just gotta find an opening and a place to charge my Kamehameha… I got it!_

You jump over the ponds and land on the untouched arch.

"Come on, Kakarot!" You bait as you run across the architecture.

"What game are you playing?" He mumbles as he keeps turning to follow your movements.

You leap over the obstacles and keep running until you hit the end. You jump once again and land at the other end of the path, closer to the docks. Kakarot unfolds his arms and starts flying towards you. You start jumping back a meter or so at a time, your eyes locked on the invader. You try to catch his fist but it goes right past your hand and slams into your face. He follows up with blows to your stomach, face, shoulder, leg, a massive flurry from the Saiyan warrior. He pushes you all the way past the docks and over the lake below Beacon. You duck under Kakarot's hook and bounce your head into his chin. He sneers and hammerfists you down into the lake. You spiral all the way until you crash into the water.

Kakarot crosses his arms and looks down. He watches the water slowly come to a calm… yet you don't surface. "Hmph, you can't stay down there forever. Unless… that's all you've got? I have to say, you're more than I was expecting. Your power level has grown significantly in this one fight… you were nearly six hundred at the end. But you've decided to make an enemy of us. Just remember…" Kakarot lowers his right hand and gathers a surge of energy. "I offered you a place with us. This… is your own doing."

The water's calm breaks as a yellow ball propels out towards Kakarot. He leans back, but at that moment you appear before him, your fist ready to strike. With the energy still gathered, Kakarot throws his hand forward and blasts you… or rather, blasts the afterimage.

"What?"

He turns around to face the school, but a bright blue glow overwhelms his vision. You're slightly below him, eyes gazing into his with conviction and power. Your hands are already moving from your hip to his chest. There's no time for him to move.

"Over… a thousand?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The massive beam erupts from his chest, enveloping and pushing him far into the sky. The beam shakes the school grounds, dissipates nearby clouds, and expands far more than any Kamehameha the girls have ever seen before. After a few moments, you stop feeding the Kamehameha. You remain in the air for a few more moments, breathing heavily.

"Alright… I'm done."

Unable to keep yourself conscious, you fall back towards the lake.

"He's falling!" Yang shouts.

"Weiss, speed glyphs!" Ruby shouts, taking a position to run.

"Got it!"

A line of glyphs forms from Ruby to the edge of the docks. The young girl bursts forward in a flurry of rose petals. The young girl reaches the end of the docks and leaps forward, catching you just in time. She flips around and lands on another glyph, using that to jump back to the docks. She slides to a halt, holding you in her arms.

"Oh, you're heavy," she lays you down immediately, keeping her hand on your back to keep you straight.

"We'll help," a mysterious voice says.

Ruby looks up and sees three men descending from the sky. Your eyes slightly open to see the visitors.

"Tien… Krillin… and Yamcha," you smirk. "You… missed the fun."

"No, we saw it," Krillin chuckles. "But we were told not to interfere. He was too strong for us anyway."

"You were amazing. I can't believe the power gap between us," Tien tightens his fist. "I guess that means I'll have to train even harder."

"Yeah… maybe I won't have to do it on my own next time," you chuckle.

"(Y/N)!"

The five of you shift your gaze to the wave of people running towards your location. They all huddle around you, asking too many questions and saying so many different things that you can barely keep up with it all.

"So are you really an alien?"

"That was so intense! You were so fast and disappearing and reappearing and… gah, so cool!"

"Did you get beat up on purpose?"

"Are you gonna kill us now?"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry."

Your close friends, the rest of RWBY, JNPR, and even Velvet and Coco, move in further than the others.

"You kicked butt out there, (Y/N)," Coco kneels down and pats you on the back.

"Are you okay? You're bleeding… a lot," Velvet points out.

"I'll work on it, hehe," you refrain from moving. "I'm just… really drained, honestly. I could go for some food."

"You deserve a buffet after that," Jaune remarks.

"Oh, uh…" Yang kneels down in front of you. "Thank you. You saved me."

You shrug. "No big deal. Just… when I say run away you should probably listen to me."

Of course, nothing can last. As everyone talks and cheers, another person joins in. They fall from the sky, crashing down on Beacon's docks. Everyone moves back, behind you and the other Turtle School students. Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin stand their ground in front of you. They know you're in no position to fight anymore.

Kakarot rises from the crater, his armour mostly destroyed or stained with blood. He stumbles about before stabilizing himself. Like you, he's fatigued from the battle. That one attack did more than he anticipated, more than he ever thought you could inflict. But Kakarot is no fool. In this weakened state, and with all those people around you, there's no way he'll leave alive if he re-engages.

"Hey," you shout. "You said there were others, right? Other Saiyans?"

"I did… what of it?"

"Are they strong?" You ask, lifting off Ruby and getting on your own two feet, albeit shakily.

"Stronger than me. They'd kill you."

"Hehe… you know… I'd be happy to fight them… and fight you again."

"What are you saying?" Blake quietly scolds.

Kakarot squints his eyes. You got the drop on him, something that won't happen again. You have to know you're weaker than him, and the others are so much stronger. Yet you're staring at him with a smile asking them to come back to fight. Kakarot… ends up chuckling.

"If we come back… we'll eradicate all life on this planet. You realize this?"

"No you won't," you shake your head. "Cause I'll beat you all… and keep my planet safe."

Kakarot doesn't respond to this. He just stares at you for a few moments. He doesn't quite understand why you'd say that, but there's no point in being here anymore. Without another word, Kakarot turns away and flies towards his space pod. You watch him fly away, your smile persisting.

"Alright… now I'm done," you fall back, arms and legs spread as you sleep.

From a distance, high atop Ozpin's tower, Piccolo watches as your friends check if you're okay. His arms are crossed, his expression is as serious as ever, and his cape flows with the wind.

"Hmph," is all he mutters before disappearing.

 **Alright, so, this one didn't take me as long as I thought it would. To be honest, I didn't REALLY start writing until the tenth or so. I know, it's bad. But, considering everything, I think it's all good. This is definitely the longest chapter of Limitless, and it also builds into the Saiyan Saga! I actually like writing and sorta building my own Dragon Ball world. Some Dragon Ball smarties may have noticed I'm using that idea Toriyama brought up not long ago… or the logic of the TOP… whatever, it's that Saiyans can get stronger mid-fight. Toriyama said it, Vegeta said it (multiple times but in Super, he also says they get stronger mid-fight as well as after near death experiences), and it was HEAVILY shown in the TOP. So, I'm just gonna use it early because it's my story and I can do what I want.**

 **OH! And I can already guess that someone left a comment already before reading this. Yes, your Saiyan name is Kail. Yes, I know Super introduced a Saiyan named Kale (spelled different, mind you) from Universe 6. I made up Kail long before Super brought Kale into the equation. I actually slammed my head against my desk multiple times when I saw the name. Like, please, why take my name? You didn't even spell it in a unique way like I did. It's literally just the food… whatever, I'm not changing it. Kail and Kale are different. Deal with it. I don't even know if I'm going to include that character anyway. Hell, anything to do with other Universes is FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR away so I'm not worried.**

 **Well, that's all for me. See you next time! And if you read Crimson Shadow then I'll see you even sooner!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **I recently revamped my to include a few more rewards with a steadier donation price. Things like one-shots, short stories, and full stories are a thing now! Plus there's a Discord reward for a dollar, so that's sort of neat. You can check it out yourself if you're interested. It's completely optional, of course! Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Manuel Garcia, James Tubbs, MazMan, MTX, and Sassylemons**

 **Extra special thanks to Ride The Lightning!**

 **And finally, thank you to the Beta Reader: TheNameIsntImportant**


	9. Chapter 9: Strength of the Warrior Race!

**Chapter 9: Strength of the Warrior Race! Rise to their Power!**

"It's as I said," Piccolo speaks with a harsh tone. "One Saiyan will bring more. I told you that when he first arrived. Now not one, but five are on their way? Killing him as a child would have prevented all of this."

"Piccolo, you're more than a match for the current Saiyans," Ozpin calmly responds, taking a drink before speaking again. "I don't see what the problem is."

"You and I both know the potential of Saiyans. If they're being used by S-"

"That is not our concern at the moment," Ozpin quickly cuts in. "I have assured the safety of our Relic. Between you and I, there's little that can get to it. When the Saiyans come… (Y/N) will fight them. You and I will not get involved – there's no need."

Piccolo turns away, looking out to the sky. "I am the Guardian of Remnant. It is my duty to keep the Relics, Dragon Balls, and people safe. I accepted your war because it affects more than just Remnant… but this? This is your own curiosity that's putting the planet at risk. He barely defeated that Saiyan."

"But you felt it, didn't you? He got stronger… and it wasn't a temporary boost."

"That's why bringing Saiyans here is dangerous. They become stronger… it will lead to destruction."

Ozpin sighs. "Piccolo, I understand where you are coming from. But you must know we need strong allies. You and I are the only people on the planet who can truly stop what's to come. Of course there's… my other associate, but he won't help much. If something were to happen and we were overwhelmed…" Ozpin moves beside Piccolo. "Saiyans have immense potential. We need to nurture him."

The two remain silent for a time, thinking as their eyes wander. The wind rushes through their clothes, forcing Piccolo's long white cape to blow behind Ozpin. The Guardian takes a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"He won't survive the battle."

"I know," Ozpin quickly answers before taking a drink. "I know you won't train him, and I can't for… reasons," he quickly gulps down some more liquid. "However, there's someone who can." Ozpin looks to the sky above. "What do you think? Five? Six months?"

"Mm… yes."

"Then I have some strings to pull," Ozpin turns away and starts walking.

"Ozpin…" Piccolo turns around. The Headmaster stops and waits for his ally to speak. "Do you really think one Saiyan can help?"

Ozpin chuckles. "In aiding him… I believe we'll gain more than just 'one Saiyan.'"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You sure you're okay?" Yang asks, arms crossed.

"I just can't believe a bean did that," Weiss comments. "Is it infused with some kind of Dust?" Weiss rubs her jaw.

You roll your shoulders and stretch your neck. "Nah, I'm okay," you smile at the four girls. "I actually feel amazing! Better than ever, honestly!" You look down at your hands while you clench them. "It's weird… like, I feel a LOT better. Like I trained for a few weeks or something."

"Only you would think training feels good," Weiss shakes her head.

You hop off your bed and start stretching your legs. "Well, that was fun. I almost didn't win."

"I don't think it was very fun," Ruby remarks. "Someone did die…"

The mood in the room instantly drops, save for your shining presence. You look back and forth between the downcast girls, unsure how to make them feel better. You move your lips to the right as you think, then smile when you come up with an idea.

"I didn't die." The four look at you, clearly showing your attempt didn't work. You cross your arms and tilt your head. "Huh… I thought that would've been a positive… oh, we probably won't have class for the rest of today!" The girls remain silent, still unamused with your comments. "Should I just… go?"

"You should probably stop talking," Blake advises.

"Right," you nod.

"I heard them saying there will be an assembly to talk about it. I imagine you'll be needed there," Weiss speaks. "Since, well…" She shuffles in place before coughing.

"Yeah…" Ruby nods.

"Is it… oh, right," you shift your tail to your side and look at it. "Nothing to worry about," you wave your arm. "I'm gonna go find Ozpin. You guys can stay in my room if you want to. Don't know why you would, but…" You open your door while keeping your eyes on the girls. "I don't know. Options are nice."

You close the door behind you and stand still. "I could have just gone out the window…" You look around the hallway. "It'd be too awkward if I walked back in… so I guess I'm just gonna stroll out," you say before happily sauntering down the hallway. "I haven't done this in a while… where are the stairs?"

You turn a corner right as RWBY leaves your room.

"Why did he think we'd stay there?" Ruby thinks aloud.

"It's not easy to understand him," Weiss shrugs.

"Perhaps there's a method to his madness."

"I think he's just dense," Yang chuckles. "But it works for him."

"Maybe for you," Weiss replies.

"Come on, let's find JNPR and head to the assembly," Ruby plans while she leads her team towards their friends' dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes! Freedom!" You shout, bursting out of the dormitories after twenty minutes of wandering. "Why do they make buildings so complicated? My house was only two rooms! It was simple," you ramble as you walk.

You stop and look towards the innards of Beacon, sensing a large mass of energy signatures. "Oh yeah, the assembly for the dead guy. He shouldn't have tried to fight. That guy was way out of his league. Hm…" You cross your arms and stare at the ground. "Or… if I was a little faster I could have stopped it. Welp, no use beating myself up over it," you throw your hands in the air. "Can't let that bother me!"

RWBY and JNPR watch from a distance as you remain normal, get sad, then go back to being happy.

"And here I thought he was having a moment," Weiss shakes her head.

"Not everyone is brooding and sad, you know," Yang starts walking again. "Come on, we're gonna be late. Hey, (Y/N)!" She waves. "Come on!"

You look over at the group and smile. "Oh, hey! I'm-" You stop and look behind you, towards the entrance to Beacon's grounds "I'm… gonna catch up in a minute. Go on without me!" You shout before running off.

You switch to gliding along the ground to make more distance, passing by statues, buildings, and going over ponds to reach the docks. You spot Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha just starting to fly away.

"Guys!" You shout, soaring into the air to reach them.

The three turn around and smile at your presence.

"Heya, (Y/N)! You look ripe as rain," Yamcha greets.

You stop in front of them, smile as bright as ever. "Don't get all buddy-buddy with me! You were gonna leave without saying goodbye!"

"Tensions are high here," Tien replies. "After you fell unconscious, those girls said you had Senzu Beans, so we weren't worried."

"Yeah, and we were getting weird looks," Krillin meekly says, rubbing his bald head.

You cross your legs mid-air and flip upside down, keeping your eyes in line with Tien and Yamcha. "What do you mean? I don't sense anything weird."

"That's because you still need to learn," Tien responds. "Tensions are high after that fight. Your Saiyan heritage, the death of a student, all this after that incident at your village." You look away, exhaling through your nose. "Things aren't very positive here."

"And that brings the Grimm," Yamcha adds. "It wouldn't be safe for everyone in Vale."

"I know," you nod. "But I didn't ask for it! They dragged me off to Atlas! I didn't even know I was a Saiyan… actually, that made me think of something," you flip yourself around and hover normally in the air. "Kakarot said it took a full moon to change into that ape thing… but I didn't see a moon before that. I saw some ball of energy."

Tien places his hand at his chin. "Which means someone wanted you to transform."

"Whoa, so there are people here who knew about the Saiyans before?" Yamcha scratches his arm. "I'm getting some major goosebumps."

"Hm…" You're lost in thought while the others look between each other. "I guess I have some stuff to think about. I'll stop by so we can all train together again. I have a feeling we're all gonna have to get stronger!"

"I agree," Tien nods.

"Well, we should head back to Master Roshi and tell him how things went. I hope everything works out with you," Krillin pats your shoulder.

"Don't worry, it will. Have a safe flight! I'll see you soon!" You wave before they start to fly off. "Well," you let your arms rest at your side. "Guess I gotta get to that assembly or whatever. I can find Ozpin there and chat with… oh no," you slap your face. "Ozpin's at Atlas! So who's holding the assembly? Ms. Goodwitch, I guess," you shrug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RWBY and JNPR enter the building where they all gathered on their first day. If only the reason was as positive as back then. The gossip they eight can hear clearly sets this gathering apart.

"…and one of us was killed by that alien."

"A Sayjin? Saiyaman?"

"Saiyan. Turns out that Faunus kid is no Faunus at all."

"Makes sense. He never seemed to be normal."

"Does that mean he'll attack us too?"

"Idiot, he fought off that other one."

"It could be a ruse."

"I was there. He didn't know about that Alien stuff. I don't think he's against us."

"But he didn't kill the other one! Does that mean more will come?"

"It means he wants them to come back!"

"Then why would he fight?"

All these words pass through the two teams' ears as they shuffle into the middle of the room.

"At least not everyone is against him," Ren comments. "But it's clear some questions need to be answered."

"I think he's among those who have questions," Blake crosses her arms. "But it's possible those who are doubtful of him will be the loudest."

"He's an honest person. I'm sure he'll win everyone over," Pyrrha firmly says.

"We'll have his back too," Jaune affirms. "We're his friends, after all."

"Yeah!" Ruby throws her hand in the air. "We should go up there and tell them all!"

"Be my guest," Yang chuckles.

Ruby immediately falls in on herself. "Alone?! No way!"

"That's what I thought."

Ozpin, standing before the mic, clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "Good afternoon," he says with a calm, clear voice. "As you all know, an incident took place earlier today involving some of our students and a foreign invader." This statement erupts some muttering from the crowd. "Yes, yes, we realize that this new information is overwhelming. Nobody could have predicted the existence of other life. But it's important that we all remain focused and calm. Panic, fear, these things bring the Grimm. Our more experienced students know this well, but let this be a perfect lesson for our younger students."

Late as ever, you push open the door during Ozpin's speech. More and more people turn around to face you, hearing about your alien status and your unprecedented battle. You look to Ozpin right away, a confused expression taking over.

 _He must've taken a fast ship… or I've been out longer than I thought._

You close the door behind you and slowly enter the room, eyes drifting along the crowd who won't stop staring. You rub the back of your head and chuckle, not sure what else to do in this situation.

"I would like you to join me on stage, (Y/N)," Ozpin requests.

"Yeah, sure," you nod before hovering above the crowd and landing beside the Headmaster. "Sorry I was late, I was talking with…" You look back out to the crowd. "Eh, nevermind."

"We will be having a memorial for the brave student who tried to help and was unfortunately killed. He will be remembered and have a place at Beacon's memorial. I asked his team to stay behind after this so I can speak with them. Now," he shifts his body slightly to you. "You were the focal point of this event. Do you have anything to say?"

Ozpin steps out of the way for you to take the stage. You slouch over and narrow your eyes at the Headmaster. You move in front of the mic and stare at the crowd.

"Well… uh, hehe… okay," you take a deep breath. "I don't know anything about Saiyans. Even Kakarot said I had amnesia or something… I'm sorry for bringing him to Beacon and putting everyone in danger… even though I wasn't at Beacon when he came so… ah, whatever. I realize that I'll have to deal with that and I'll do my best to keep you all out of it. I'm, ah, really sorry for everything. I don't know, I'm not too good at speeches," you rub the top of your head, messing up your already messy hair. "I just hope you don't think I'm here to hurt anyone or anything… unless we're training! That part… uh… right, no, none of that," you wave off that train of thought off.

There's an awkward silence that takes over the room. Nobody says anything to you and instead just stare. You look around the room, contorting your face every few seconds to at least do something.

"Wow… I don't know if this is going better or worse than I thought," you whisper.

"So what happens if they come back?" Someone finally speaks.

"That guys said there were more that are stronger!"

"Maybe (Y/N) only fought cause he knew he could win!"

You scratch your head at that one. "You know I barely-"

"How do we know what happened? He could have threatened the witnesses."

You blankly blink twice. "I… there were teachers there too… I told them to leave."

More and more people start arguing, both against you and for you. All you can do is stand on stage and think of some way to calm them down. Ozpin remains silent, watching you.

"So… how will you handle this?" He says to himself.

"I don't think we're safe as long as he's around!"

"Wasn't he taken away to Atlas anyway? He came back because he knew!"

"Hey!" A voice shouts louder than the others. You watch as a fellow classmate, Cardin Winchester, hops on stage to get everyone's attention. "I don't know what you idiots are talking about! If this guy didn't show up we'd all be dead!"

You, RWBY, and plenty of other students are completely taken back that Cardin is taking your side. He hasn't been the nicest to the Faunus students or even some of the meeker humans, like Jaune.

"I don't like you very much," he turns to you.

"We don't talk though."

"But I believe in him. I was there – I saw him put his all into fighting that Kaka guy."

"Yeah!" Ruby hops on the stage too. "He's super-duper nice and…" Ruby stops mid-sentence when she realizes she's in front of the entire student body. "And… uh…"

"He also stopped the White Fang in Vale," Blake speaks up, though she doesn't bother getting on stage. "That's a pretty selfless act, if you ask me."

"I blew up that time," you chuckle. "Listen… I don't know how I can convince people… but I'll do my best to! I'll prove to all of you that I'm on your side, no matter what. I'm a Faunus, I don't care he said. So please," you place your hands at your side and bow to everyone. "Give me a chance to prove myself."

Ozpin smiles at the result and decides its time to intervene. "I believe that's all that needs to be said," he declares, returning to the mic. "(Y/N), I'd like you to be in my office… in an hour."

You stand up straight and nod. "Of course."

"The rest of you I ask to think on what's been said here. I'm sure (Y/N) is eager to work for your trust. You're dismissed. All classes are canceled for the rest of the day."

Ruby quickly jumps off the stage and runs to her friends. Cardin slowly approaches the edge but you place your hand on his chest before he can hop down.

"Hey…" You remove your hand and smile. "I appreciate what you said."

"Don't think on it too hard, monkey… but you saved my life. It's the least I could do."

You snicker. "Next time I'll let you save mine."

And with that, Cardin leaves you and returns to his team. You look back to Ozpin who's talking with the now three-man team.

 _An hour… okay. I might as well get something to eat… I wonder if I have to get back to Atlas. I'll ask Ozpin about it._

You hop off the stage and walk through the crowd, getting a few stares here and there. You smile at everyone you can, hoping to gain a bit of rapport from such a small act.

"Hey guys," you stop in between RWBY and JNPR. "You want to get some food? I'm super hungry."

"Tell me about it!" Nora nods. "Let's go!" She points towards the door and starts marching out the door.

"Yeah!" You fly over some other people and land beside her, mimicking her movements.

"He's pretty chipper already," Ren comments.

"Yeah… doesn't let things get him down," Yang smirks, leaning on one hip as she watches you and Nora march.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ozpin's elevator dings before opening, granting you access to the headmaster's quarters. Ozpin looks up from his desk and smiles at you whilst you enter.

"Greetings, (Y/N). I trust everything is going well?"

You shrug, still walking. "I suppose. I got a lot of weird looks while walking here, but I suppose a lot has happened in a short time. Probably doesn't help that I'm still pretty chipper," you end with a chuckle.

"Positivity is always an admirable trait to have. It can be hard to maintain such when it feels like the world around you is crumbling."

You hop over the guest chair and sit in it. "I guess. I had a question for you."

"And I likely have an answer."

"Heh, right. Well, what happened with Atlas? I didn't get you in trouble by flying off, did I?"

Ozpin shakes his head and chuckles. "No, no, of course not. In fact, you solved our little problem."

"I did?" You tilt your head to the side.

"Indeed. From what the professors who were present have said, it seems like the key to your transformation is that tail of yours."

"My tail?" You look to your right where your tail waves. "So… I have to get rid of my tail? Can I do that?"

"Of course," Ozpin nods. "In fact, I can do it for you."

"Oh… huh…" You cross your arms and think for a moment. "Life without my tail…" A quick flash of Lucent and Crystal appear in your mind. "No, I have to," you nod, adopting a determined visage. "I don't want to put anyone in danger. If you can cut off my tail and stop me from transforming then I'll do it."

"A valiant answer, (Y/N). I'll relay that to… well, those who need to know. Consider you pardoned. I won't let them interfere with you anymore."

"Really?" You smile. "Awesome! Now I can train without worry."

"Train? What about school work?"

"Oh," you pause. "Well, of course that too! But if what Kakarot said was true, he's gonna come back with even stronger Saiyans! I need to get a lot stronger if I want to beat them. Man…" You squirm in place, a large smile plastered on your face. "Thinking about it gets me all jittery."

"You're excited?"

"Mhm," you quickly nod. "Thinking about such strong opponents… I don't know what it is, but I feel a fire burning inside me that just rises whenever I think of a tough fight. Plus the training is fun too!"

"Mm…" Ozpin leans back in his chair and presses the tips of his fingers together. "Well… let's take this one step at a time. Stand up," he says while doing the same thing. "We'll deal with your tail problem right now."

"Right," you get on your feet and step back. "Should I… do something?"

"No, no," Ozpin shakes his head as he walks behind you. "It will only take a moment. I'm not quite sure how this will feel."

"Oh?" You cross your arms and stare out the window. "So how will- oh!" You suddenly feel a pull, a quick pain, and a complete loss of balance. "Oh… whoa… this…" You wobble back and forth. "This doesn't feel… oh boy…"

Ozpin steps in front of you, holding your limp tail. "I've got it. You won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Is that so?" You do your best to keep your balance. "What am I… oh this is weird," you mutter before falling on your face, unconscious.

Ozpin chuckles at the sight. "I wasn't sure what would happen if I removed a Saiyan's tail… well," he moves it behind his back and smiles. "Now I know. I'll have Glynda fix your clothes. No need for those holes, after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Three Days Later…**

"I'm still not used to it," Yang shakes her head while lowering her fists. "It looks so weird."

"I know, right?" You look at your butt, all lonely and tailless. "Thanks for fighting with me these past couple days, by the way," you hop back and get back into your fighting stance. "I could barely walk around properly."

Yang watches as you start throwing coordinated punches and kicks in all directions, pushing your speed and agility to their max to test the feeling.

"You know… I actually have a question."

You stop mid kick, holding it in the air as you look at Yang. "Yeah?"

"That thing you do… the flying and the 'Kamehameha!'" She mimics the movements. "That's not your Semblance, right?"

You lower your leg and places your hands on your hips. "Nope. I learned all that from Master Roshi! It's Ki control!"

"So anyone can learn it?"

You nod. "Pretty sure. That one guy had Aura and Ki so… yeah, I don't think it's limited! Any human…" You pause for a moment. "Well… I guess anyone can learn it. Man, I'm gonna have to refer to myself as a human from now on… that's gonna be so weird," you end with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Do you think…" Yang looks away and twirls her hair a bit. "You could… maybe teach me a bit?"

"About Ki control?" You tilt your head.

"Yeah. If anyone can learn it then can't you teach me?"

"I guess," you cross your arms. "I've never really taught anyone before… yeah, that actually sounds like fun!" You get more into the idea. "After class! We'll meet at seven behind the school! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, sounds great!" Yang clenches her fist. "You better not go easy on me."

"No way," you shake your head. "You helped me get back into shape so I'll help you learn some Ki control!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do I teach Ki control?" You say to yourself as you march back and forth on the grass. "I never even thought about it. I just sorta do it. What if there are complications between her Aura and Ki?" You spin on your heel and slam your other foot down, locking yourself in place. "Maybe I can-"

"Hey (Y/N)!" Yang greets from behind you.

"GAH!" You jump back and turn around. "Oh," you see Yang walking with the rest of her team. "More people…"

"Yeah!" Ruby throws her hand in the air. "Yang told us you were gonna teach her about that glowy explody stuff and I wanted to learn too!"

"That's such a childish way to explain it," Weiss shakes her head. "But I was interested in learning as well."

"As was I," Blake adds.

"Huh…" You rub the back of your head. "Well, the more the merrier I guess. Alright," you clap your hands. "Let's stop wasting darkness, then. Sit down with me. Come, come," you plop down and pat the ground. Ruby, Yang, and Blake sit down while Weiss takes a few extra seconds thanks to her skirt. "So Ki is… well, we do all have it. You just have to find a way to access it. I don't know how you'll find the difference between Aura and Ki, but… whatever," you shrug. "Let's start with something simple."

You place your hands in front of you and quickly form a glowing ball of yellow Ki. "This is what I want you four to do. It's the first step in controlling your Ki. We'll move onto attacks, flying, strength, speed, and durability. But all that is useless if you can't even do this." You let the Ki dissipate. "Now you four try."

The four girls mimic your stance and start focusing everything on that action. You stand up and start walking behind the girls. You kneel down beside Ruby and place your hands on her shoulders. "Quiet your mind and relax. I can tell you're thinking about it too much."

"Okay!" Ruby mumbles, closing her eyes and taking a breath.

"It's energy deep in yourself. You just have to bring it out. Relax and concentrate. Deep breaths."

The girls shake, they breathe, and they do their best to summon this hidden power within them. You notice some of their Auras are flaring while they try to summon their Ki. You cross your arms and think. "Are you purposefully using your Aura?"

The four stop and look back at you, all shaking their head.

"Well, you are. I'm not sure if that will interrupt it… I know you'll have to get used to merging them both, so I guess it's good to start like this. Okay, make sure your Aura is active while doing this."

"Right," the four respond.

Each of them activates their Aura before concentrating once more. Each focus, each think on ways to draw out this unknown power that was hidden within them for so long. You keep watching each of the four girls as they struggle to form Ki in their hands. You sit down in front and try to think of a way to make this easier.

"Do we feel something? Is there a sign?" Weiss asks, looking up at you while continuing to try.

"Other than the glowing ball in your hands? Well…" You tap your chin. "Think of it as pulling something out of your chest and running it through your hands. You might have to dig deep since your pool of Ki is far less than mine."

And so, the girls continue to try and try and try. Soon enough, teachers start doing their runs to make sure everyone is back in their dorms. Thankfully, you picked a slightly secluded spot. You won't be kicked back to your dorms for at least another twenty minutes. That being said, you'll spend the next twenty minutes just sitting there and watching the girls try. From your observations, Weiss has gotten the closest to forming a ball of Ki. The others are still slightly behind.

"This sucks!" Yang throws her hands in the air.

"That's the third time you've said that," you chuckle. "You just have to relax. Here, I got an idea."

You jump over Yang and land behind her. You sit down and scooch in so your chest is touching her back and your legs slide next to hers.

"Whoa, what-"

You grab her hands and move them into position. "Listen, just take a few deep breaths. You're gonna do it this time."

"I… uh…"

"You're gonna do it, right?"

"Right… yeah, right!"

Yang focuses on her hands once more, feeling your battle-hardened ones covet hers. "Deep breaths… focus… feel that power surge through your hands. Control it. Make it yours."

Yang closes her eyes and lets the energy flow through her. She searches through her body, past her flesh, past her Aura, and touches something she's never felt before. You can feel this spark in her and smile.

"That's it," you whisper. "You've almost got it."

This surging feeling comes to the surface. Her hands feel tingly yet warm. She opens her lilac eyes and sees the glowing yellow ball between her hands.

"Whoa! Hey! HEY! I DID IT! HAHA!" She throws her hands in the air, accidentally throwing the ball. "Ah! Wait!"

"Don't worry, it's not that powerful," you pat her shoulder before standing up. "Alright," you jump in front of them. "Yang actually did it and Weiss is really close. Blake, Ruby, if you need help then ask those two. I want to see all of you be able to form that ball. Yang, I want you to practice and do it whenever. Maybe even with one hand." You raise your hand and smile. "Class dismissed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakarot's space pod lands on a distant planet, secluded and barren. He exits the pod, mostly healed from the battle. Kakarot takes a few steps away from the pod as it closes, looking around the empty plane.

"Seven months… they'll be here in seven months. Kail…" Kakarot tightens his fist before him. "I will destroy you next time we meet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And I wrestled that Beowolf down with my bare hands, forcing the beast into submission with my manly might! Aha!" Professor Port cheers.

"Yeah!" You follow up, totally into the story… the only one into the story.

Everyone else is either sleeping or surprised that someone is even bothering to pay attention to his monotonous stories. Then again, it's you. Everyone knows you're a fighting addict… and an alien. Both go hand in hand at this point. If anyone asked about (Y/N), they'd say those two things. Of course, anyone out of the loop would question the alien bit.

"Excuse me," Ozpin knocks on the door to attract the teacher's attention.

"Ah, Professor Ozpin. A pleasure to see you in my class."

"A pleasure to be here, as always, Peter. If I may, could I borrow young (Y/N) for a spell?"

"Of course. Go on," he gestures you towards the door.

You hop out of your seat and fly over the other students, showing the discretion is still far from your strongest trait. You land beside Ozpin and look up at the gray-haired man.

"What's up?"

The Headmaster chuckles at that introduction. "Follow me. I have something important to discuss."

Ozpin leads you out of the classroom and through the hallways of the building. Nothing is said during this time. The only sound is the tapping of his cane between each of his steps. The silence is almost deafening to you. It's so strange to walk so far yet not say a word. Out of the building, past the grass, the statues, the ponds, and all the way to his tower. Still not a word as you enter the elevator with him.

"So, uh… what's this about? Did I end up getting in trouble with Atlas after all?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Ozpin snickers. "I actually am planning a field trip, just for you."

"Just for me? That doesn't sound too safe, Ozpin," you smile widely. "Is it to another cell?"

"No," he shakes his head. "It's for… special training."

"Training?" You hop in front of him, eyes lit up with excitement. "What sort of training? Lifting? Fighting? Do I have to learn some new weapons?"

The elevator dings before letting the door open from the middle. Standing just right of the center is a tall, green man wearing odd clothes.

"Whoa!" You run out of the elevator, sliding in front of Piccolo. "You're green! That's so cool! How did you do that? Are you a Faunus?"

Ozpin chuckles at the sight as he walks closer to the two of you. "This is Piccolo, a very good friend of mind and the Guardian of Remnant."

You look at Ozpin then back to Piccolo, who's clearly annoyed at your curiosity. "Guardian of Remnant? So you're a Huntsman?"

"No," Piccolo responds. "I guard Remnant against far more than mere Grimm."

"More than Grimm?" You tilt your head to the side. "Like what?"

"That's not important right now. You have to prepare for the Saiyans."

You look over at Ozpin. "Saiyans? You know when they're coming?"

"Piccolo and I, yes."

You step back, looking between the two. "How would you know? He didn't say… how…"

"As a Guardian, I look beyond the planet."

"Wait, you're not from Remnant?" You exclaim with surprise.

Piccolo shakes his head, utterly disappointed at the ineptitude of a Saiyan amnesiac. He knows Saiyans aren't the brightest bunch, save for a few, but you're on a whole other level.

"That's not your concern. Your Headmaster has requested me to step back and let you deal with the Saiyan threat."

"You could fight them? Does that mean you're strong? Can we spar?" You get closer and closer with each question.

Piccolo places his hand on your chest and releases a minor shockwave that sends you flying into the wall next to the elevator.

"Ow, ow, ow," you fall off the wall and rub your back.

"Saiyans are of no threat to me… that includes you."

"From what we've gathered," Ozpin grasps your attention once again. "You're the weakest Saiyan alive. If you're to fight them, you need to get very strong very fast."

"And you have a way I can do that?"

Ozpin smirks before nodding. "Indeed. A… college of ours is a very good teacher. I believe you would benefit greatly from his teachings. Think of it as a school trip."

You lean back and forth, stretching your legs. "That sounds like fun. I love learning from new people. Okay, I'm ready!" You hop in place, rolling your shoulders. "Where am I going? Back to Atlas? One of the other Kingdoms?"

"No," Ozpin chuckles. "He…" The Headmaster glances over at Piccolo as he tries to find the world. "Has his own little world, you could say."

You tilt your head and think. "Huh… so, like, a dojo? Or an island like Master Roshi!"

"Something like that," he coyly smiles.

"This isn't a game, (Y/N)," Piccolo steps forward. "You'll be going far away for a long time to train hard. If you aren't strong enough then these Saiyans will kill everyone."

"But I thought you said you could beat them?"

"I… well…"

"Not often I see you tongue-tied," Ozpin remarks.

Piccolo sneers, crossing his arms. "Do you want this fight or not?"

"I do!" You quickly answer. "Don't think I'll be lazy just cause you're strong. If I do all this training and you're stronger…" You smile at him differently – a friendly challenge. "Then I'll just have to get even stronger."

"Hmph, Saiyan battle-lust," Piccolo shakes his head.

"So… do you agree with my plan? You said you wanted to see him beforehand," Ozpin looks to his friend.

Piccolo looks between you and Ozpin. "I'll watch over Remnant while you're gone."

Ozpin smiles, knowing that's the closest thing to approval as you'll get. "It won't take too long," Ozpin affirms, approaching you and placing a hand on your shoulder. "Are you ready?"

You pause for a second. "I do want to talk to RWBY before I go. I was trying to teach them Ki control, so…"

Ozpin eyes Piccolo, hiding a smirk from you. "Is that so..?"

"Yeah. They asked so I thought I'd help them! Could you imagine a bunch of people using Aura and Semblance? I wonder if they'd be stronger than me?"

"Doubtful," Piccolo bluntly answers.

"Very well," Ozpin starts walking to the elevator. "We'll drop by Professor Port's class once again. You'll be gone for some time, so make sure it's a proper farewell," the Headmaster clicks the button and glances over at his ally. "Piccolo?"

"I'll return to my tower, let him know you're coming."

"Perfect," Ozpin smiles. "Come along, (Y/N). You have a big day today."

"Oh, sure," you start walking away then pause. "Oh!" You turn around and bow. "Nice to meet you, Piccolo." You return to normal and run into the elevator.

"Hmph… Saiyans…" Piccolo sneers after the elevator door closes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You jump back and forth, leaping above the building you're standing in front of. Every time you leave the ground you flip around, kick, and punch - anything to loosen your body. Ozpin patiently waits outside the building, chuckling at your silly actions.

"So, you've been teaching them about Ki control?"

"Yeah!" You shout before jumping in the air again. "I want to make sure they keep up their training!" You land beside him and jump again. "Maybe send them to Master Roshi," you land again. "Why didn't we just take them out of class?"

"Because class is almost over. I would rather not interrupt my students' learning."

You stretch back and forth. "Fair enough. Oh, hey!" You spot a flood of students leaving the building.

Most of them give you a glance, wondering what you're doing with Ozpin. Still, they pass by and leave you be. Soon enough, team RWBY exits the building.

"I was honestly about to fall asleep," Ruby moans, hunched over.

"That class does tend to drag on," Blake agrees.

"Is that..?"

"Heya!" You jump above the crowd and wave at them. "Over here!"

"Oh boy," Weiss shakes her head.

The four girls approach you and are surprised at Ozpin's presence.

"Professor Ozpin, you're still with him?" Yang points out. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," he shakes his head. "(Y/N) just wanted to speak with you."

"Yeah," you cut in. "I'm going on a school trip!" You say as enthusiastically as ever. "So I won't be around to keep training you. I wanted you to keep practicing that and, when you're good, maybe Ozpin can shuttle you to Master Roshi?" You lean forward and look into Ozpin's eyes.

"You never mentioned this."

"I know," you snicker. "But I'm asking now. You'd learn more there than from me," you return your attention to the girls, retracting to your normal stance. "I'll be back soon, though, and I expect you four to be super strong!"

"You sure?" Yang smirks. "We might be stronger than you."

You smile right back. "That'd make me even happier! Anyway, we gotta go, right?" You gaze at Ozpin.

"Indeed. Girls, we'll talk about these trips another time. Have a good night."

"Yeah, see ya!" You wave but don't move. "Wait, how are we getting there?"

Ozpin chuckles. "Girls, please turn around."

"Oh…" The four follow orders, all unsure why.

Ozpin places his free hand on your shoulder and taps the ground twice with his cane. A strange sensation fills you as you're suddenly transported from Beacon to a very strange place. It's a large room with few decorations, if any. Before you can look around and analyze it, someone's booming voice catches your attention.

"So this is the Saiyan you spoke of, Ozpin?"

You look ahead of you… and then look up. There's a giant desk hosting an even bigger man. He has red skin, black beard and longer black hair with fairly large horns coming out of his purple hat. Like the hat, his suit shares the purple tint, though his shirt and tie are different, being white and orange respectively.

"Whoa, you're huge!" You point up at him.

The man squints his eyes at you. "What a rude way to introduce yourself."

"He's low on manners, King Yemma," Ozpin bows. "I apologize. But… have you agreed to let him pass?"

"Normally I would reject it immediately… but considering you're standing… I'll allow it."

"I thank you, King Yemma," Ozpin graciously speaks.

"Oh, uh… thank you!" You bow. "So I get to train with the strong guy now?" You whisper.

"Yes," he replies. "Come with me."

You follow Ozpin out of the building.

"So who was that? He looked tough."

"That's King Yemma. If you're lucky, you'll never have to deal with him."

"Why? I didn't know anyone like that existed on Remnant. Even these other guys," you look at two men in suits that're smaller looking versions of Yemma.

Ozpin chuckles. "Well… we're not on Remnant."

"What?" You run a bit in front of him. "Not on Remnant? Where are we?"

"The Otherworld. Heaven."

You stop in place, completely baffled. "He… what? There's… what?"

Ozpin stops and turns around at you. "There's more than just Remnant. You're going to have to get used to it. Now come, you don't have time to dally."

"But… you know? How… what kind of Headmaster are you?"

"An informed one." Ozpin approaches you and places his hand on your shoulder. "Snake Way is unnecessary. I'll bring you there immediately."

"Wha-"

Ozpin taps his cane twice once more and teleports you to another place – a planet this time. Your feet land on the grass… followed by your entire body. You crumble to the floor, body shivering.

"What… it's so…" You try to push yourself up but it's no use. "How… are you standing?"

Ozpin walks away. "I'll leave you to that. I have an old friend to talk to."

"H-Hey!" You shout, trying once more to get on your feet. "My body… just feels so… so heavy. What's the gravity here? It's like… my bones are trying to jump ship."

Slowly but surely, you manage to get on one knee. Even then, it's like the weight of the world is on that one knee. You huff, puff, and make a ton of strange sounds as you try to push off that knee and get to your feet.

Ozpin, on the other hand, is traversing the plain as if he's lived with this weight all his life. He approaches a small, circular house with an open door.

"King Kai, are you there?" He shouts.

"King… Kai?" You huff, still stuck on one knee.

You watch as three people walk out of the building. The two that catch you off guard are a small monkey and a grasshopper. The one between the two is a fairly short and stubby character who, following tradition, has a different skin tone. His fairly chubby face is blue, along with his hands. He wears very small glasses that cover his eyes, a hat that has antennae, and a very long coat that's all black with gold rims. Underneath is a redshirt which only shown through the sleeves and a bit on his neck. There's a symbol on his chest, as well.

"Ah, S-"

"Ozpin," he quickly corrects. "That's all I need."

"Right. It's been a while. What brings you and your," he leans on one leg, taking a gander at you struggling to stand. "Friend?"

"I'd like you to train him. He's a Saiyan."

"Oooh, a Saiyan? Well, you know he'll have to tell a joke for me to…" Ozpin squints his eyes. "I... guess I can skip that part. But he'll have to train twice as hard!" He points at Ozpin.

"I believe he'll train even harder than that. He's quite the worker, as you can see," he shifts to face you.

"I'm… standing… stupid… planet!" You get on both feet, legs shaking just from holding yourself up. "You can't stop me!" You take a long, dramatic step towards the two. "I'm… coming…" You take one extremely slow step at a time. "Just… you… wait…"

"You know, the gravity of this planet is ten times that of Remnant," Ozpin shouts. "You better get used to it."

"TEN TIMES?" You scream, stopping in place. "HOW'RE YOU STANDING?"

Ozpin shrugs. "I'm not sure. Must be a Headmaster's secret," he ends with a coy smile.

"That's… not fair!" You mumble, taking another step.

"Alright, I'll train him. But then you'll owe ME a favour."

"Very well," Ozpin bows his head. "I'll be back to pick him up in two hundred and twelve days."

"That's not much time," King Kai rests his hands behind him. "But it'll do. I'll teach him everything I can. He'll be stronger than me when you come back."

"I hope so."

Your huffing and puffing cut the two off. You finally reach them, smiling a bit. "I think… I'm getting used to this gravity."

Ozpin lifts his cane and nudges you, forcing you onto your butt.

"Hey! That's not fair!" You desperately get on your feet. "I… can get back on my feet easier! Gravity… has got nothing on me!"

"Is that so?" He chuckles. "Well, old friend," he turns to King Kai. "I leave him to you. Good luck, (Y/N)."

And with that, Ozpin taps his cane twice and disappears. You look at King Kai and smile with a wide, goofy smile. "So, what's on the agenda, Master?"

 **Yep, on King Kai's world now! Some people may think the story is moving too fast. We've barely had any major development at the school. Don't worry, we have things planned out. It isn't going to be rushed or anything. Everything will come in time. Remember how it took twenty chapters for Ruby and Slater to get together? Well, imagine Kail and Yang! Nah, I won't be that mean… maybe. We'll see how it goes. As you guys know, I usually put story and events before romance. It's just how I do things. I'm not too worried about when they get together, though I know you guys are. So… just trust me. It'll happen soon enough… probably.**

 **Anyway, that's all for me. I'm having plenty of fun writing Dragon Ball. I have at least… I think 6 Volumes planned, two arcs being in each Volume. So, yeah, I got a ton in store for the future. I hope you all stick around to see it! That's all from me! I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **I recently revamped my to include a few more rewards with a steadier donation price. Things like one-shots, short stories, and full stories are a thing now! Plus there's a Discord reward for a dollar, so that's sort of neat. You can check it out yourself if you're interested. It's completely optional, of course! Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Manuel Garcia, James Tubbs, MazMan, MTX and Sassylemons**

 **Extra special thanks to Ride The Lightning!**

 **And finally, thank you to the Beta Reader: TheNameIsntImportant**


	10. Chapter 10: Intense Training?

**Chapter 10: Intense Training? Prepare for your Greatest Battle!**

"He wasn't kidding," King Kai looks at the dozens of dishes laid out on his property. "A Saiyan's appetite is insatiable."

"Oh man," you lay starfished on the grass. "That was some good stuff. Alright!" You roll on your stomach and shakily push yourself onto your feet. "I'm totally ready for training!"

"You barely seem ready to run? Do you even know what you're… Saiyan?" The blue man curls over, covering his mouth as he laughs.

You blink twice, unsure what he's trying to say or why he's laughing so hard. "Um… yes. That is what I'm sayin- ooooh, a pun!" You cross your arms and smile. "Yang does those too."

King Kai stands up straight, a completely serious tone to him. "Not as funny as I, right?"

"Um… yeah, definitely not. You're the funniest."

"Hehe, I knew it," he rubs his finger under his nose. "Well, now that you know who's the greatest comedian in the cosmos, I suppose we can start the training. Hey, Bubbles!" He shouts over his shoulder.

The small monkey hops out of the house and stands next to his friend.

"Alright, Bubbles, start running! (Y/N)," he looks over at you. "You have to catch him."

"Catch the monkey?" You clarify. "That's it?"

"He's getting away," your teacher points behind you.

"H-Hey!" You turn and start running as fast as you can, which is slower than your average walking speed. "Get back here, you!"

One heavy step after another, you chase after the nimble animal. While you're doing your best to just get a grasp on movement, Bubbles is taunting you from a distance away.

"You won't be doing that when I catch you!" You get closer and closer, deciding to jump at the monkey.

Bubbles slips away faster than you can land, resulting in you falling flat on your face. "Ow, ow," you push yourself onto your butt and rub your face. "Oh, it's on now!"

You get back on your feet and start running after Bubbles, chasing him around the planet over and over, failing in every attempt to capture him. King Kai smiles at the sight. Many people give up at this stage. He'll see if you fall under that category.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **One Week Later…**

"It's so weird when he's not here," Ruby says before drinking half of her milk in one go.

"There's an energy that's lost, yes," Blake nods. "Plus… Yang…"

"She's been trying the hardest," Weiss nods, patting her mouth with a cloth. "I think I'll join her."

"Really? We just got here!" Ruby points out.

"True, but I enjoy this training as much as she does," Weiss says with a calm demeanor. "It puts us ahead in terms of combat," Weiss starts to walk away. "I'll see you two out there."

Ruby pouts in place, setting her milk down. "I never thought those two would get along so well."

"A common goal can bring anyone together," Blake says her piece. "It's a good team bonding exercise too, leader," Blake slyly looks over at the young girl.

"Uh, yeah! Good thing I planned out a schedule of us doing that training!"

"What about talking with Ozpin about an outside help," Blake takes a quick drink.

"Outside…" Ruby lays her head on the table and taps her hair. "Outside help… outside help…" Ruby rolls her head back and forth. "Outside help…" Blake sets her drink and looks down at her leader, holding in the amusement of Ruby being stuck. "Outside… help… Out… side… help…"

"Ozpin," Blake whispers.

"OH! A completely original idea!" Ruby throws her hand in the air. "Ask Ozpin about training with that old guy!"

"That's why you're the leader," Blake discreetly shakes her head as she opens her book.

"Thank you, Blake! I have a purpose now!"

Ruby spirals away, leaving the Faunus to herself.

"Quiet at last…" Blake sighs to herself. She then looks around the room where dozens of tables host students, all talking. "Scratch that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weiss easily finds Yang thanks to the type of training the blonde has been undergoing lately. All of the girls can form a ball of Ki relatively easy now, but their control over how strong it is and how much they use is still a little off. They're nowhere near flying or shooting a Kamehameha, but they have the basics down. It's also scaring the students when Yang starts to practice. As Weiss gets closer, the sounds of explosions become louder and louder. Yang repeatedly fires one to three of her own weapon, then tries to throw Ki blasts to knock them out of the sky. Because of the varied power, this either causes a small fireworks display or knocks anyone in a fifteen-foot radius over.

"Everything going smoothly?" Weiss asks as she steps beside Yang.

The blonde is panting after all this work, but she still conjures up a smile for her teammate. "Yeah, I'm getting faster at making them… I just didn't know it could be so tiring. It's really nothing like Aura," she stands up straight and stretches her back. "You here to practice too?"

"Indeed. I've been trying to mix my Glyphs with this Ki. I'm not quite successful yet," Weiss admits. "But that's what practice is for."

"Exactly," Yang stretches her arms to the side. "He mentioned fueling out bodies with Ki, so I want to try more of that."

"Seems to be a flexible substance," Weiss says as she forms a few balls of Ki in her hands. "And clearly powerful."

"So, let's keep training," Yang says before sitting down. She takes a deep breath and feels the Ki flow through her body.

On the other hand, Weiss creates three Glyphs, all different types, and attempts to incorporate Ki into those Glyphs. The two girls center themselves, focusing more than they ever have before. They each have their own plans with Ki. Weiss wants to increase her potency with Glyphs while Yang desires to mimic most of what you do. She knows you use Ki to protect yourself like Aura, and that's what she wants to do. If she can protect herself with Ki, she'll be able to use all of her Aura for her Semblance.

Unknown to them, the two girls spend over twenty minutes focusing and practicing their Ki control. Though neither accomplishes their goal in this time, it gives another teammate enough time to get her plans in motion. Ruby, Blake, and Ozpin approach the girls. They're so deep in meditation that they don't hear the three approach.

"Whoa, I've never seen Yang so focused," Ruby says, leaning right in front of her sister's face. "Cooooool. Hey, Yang," Ruby pokes the blonde's face. "Yaaaaaang."

"I'm focusing, Ruby," she says in an oddly calm voice.

"But I have something super awesome that only I, your leader, could think of."

"Wasn't it (Y/N)'s idea?" Blake adds.

"Shshsphshsp, no," Ruby runs up to Blake, waving her finger. "My idea."

"Of course," Ozpin bows his head. "But I'm the one who has to sign off on it."

Yang and Weiss open their eyes and turn around while standing up. "Professor Ozpin? Wait, is this about-"

"Indeed, Ms. Xiao Long. Your leader asked me about the… we'll call it a transfer student program with the Turtle School."

"Oh, that creepy old man," Yang shivers.

"Roshi can be a handful," Ozpin chuckles. "But if you're looking into the art of Ki, there's no better place to go. I will sign off on this idea if you're all willing to go."

Team RWBY looks between one another. Ruby herself has a giant smile, proud that she set all this in motion. After a moment… all four look at the Headmaster with smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohohoho, I'll happily take on lovely students like these!" Roshi cheers, already "examining" his pupils.

Yang twitches a bit as Roshi spends an uncomfortable amount of time near her breasts. "Move… away…" She says through her teeth.

"Please, teach them well, Roshi," Ozpin bows. "They're remarkable students that are willing to learn. I'm sure they'll do the Turtle School proud. Ladies," he stands and looks at the team. "I'll be bringing some light school work over every week. Glynda would be furious if you got off with none."

"Aww," Ruby slouches. "I thought we escaped."

"Take care, girls," Ozpin says before walking towards the back of the house.

The girls watch as Ozpin goes out of sight… and that's it. He's gone. They don't even have time to think about it before Roshi is groping Yang's best assets. She immediately punches him into the water, face completely red. "Get away, you creepy old man!"

"This is going to be interesting," Tien chuckles, he and the others watching from the side. "Well, I'm happy to see new, young students here. We'll teach you the best we can when our Master gets…"

"Distracted," Krillin answers, half-heartedly chuckling.

"He better not get distracted often," Yang says while cracking her knuckles.

"Try not to kill our new teacher, Yang," Weiss shakes her head.

"Hey! He's the one-"

"Alright!" Roshi walks out of the water, hands behind his back. "You want to learn from the Turtle School? Well, let's see what you got," he ends with a toothy grin.

"He got really serious," Ruby whispers.

"I don't like it," Blake shakes her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An all too familiar scene is forced upon the girls once more. Massive turtle shells are strapped to their backs as they stand in the water, forced to channel their power. Even Ruby and Weiss manage to keep on their feet this time around. The water around them splashes as they swirl their Ki around them.

"Hm… you already have a loose concept of Ki control. With your previous training… I can work with this… oh yes," Roshi's eyes glance to each of the girl's chests… except for Weiss. "Yes… I can work with this," he says before breaking out into laughter.

"So… what else you got?" Yang grins. "I'm ready for more!"

"Well," Roshi, clears his throat before speaking again. "I believe you all need different types of training. Tien," he looks over at the man. "I want you to help those two," he gestures towards Ruby and Weiss. "With their martial arts. They're severely lacking in that area."

"Of course," Tien bows his head. "This will be an excellent learning experience."

"Krillin, I'm going to pair you with Yang. Ozpin told me what she was planning, and I want you to help."

"Of course."

"Ozpin knew?" Yang whispers to herself.

"And Yamcha, I'd like you to assist Blake. After out morning and afternoon routines, you'll be training with these three to target exactly what you want. I will help with the foundation, they will build your house," Roshi ends with a nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Two Weeks Later…**

"I'm gonna get you now, you little monkey!" You shout, right on the heels of Bubbles.

The monkey frantically runs as you get closer and closer. You've been chasing him around for what feels like forever, but now you can feel yourself getting closer and closer to victory. Subconsciously, your body has become vastly stronger over a fairly short period of time. It's completely adapted to the gravity which allows you to use all your mobility to catch Bubbles. You chase him around the planet once, twice, three times, going left and right, climbing up and jumping off the tree, leaping over King Kai's house, sliding across his car, nothing gets in the way as you chase that monkey.

 _Wait, I have an idea!_

You stop running and go around the other way to cut off the slippery mammal. You and Bubbles meet at the other side, allowing you to jump at him. Bubbles immediately turns around to run, but you're there, arms out to catch him. You hold him in the air and smile.

"Haha! You fell for my afterimage!" You say with a wide smile. "Hey, King Kai! I got the monkey!" You waddle your way to his house. "I did it! HAHA!"

King Kai smirks at the sight. "Well, well, I guess this kid is more than I thought. You chose well, Ozpin. Alright! We'll have some dinner and move onto the next test!"

"Sound great to me!" You nod, setting Bubbles down.

Thankfully, King Kai has already pre-cooked most of the food. He sets it down on the table outside and heads back in. "That should get you started. I know how you Saiyans eat."

You grab the utensils and start digging in, finishing one of the bowls in seconds then instantly swapping to the next.

"Hey, King Kai…" You set your food down and adopt a troubled air to you. "The Saiyans… I'm really one of them, right?"

"Indeed," he nods. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," you set the food down and lay down on the grass, staring into nothingness. "I've had a lot of time while chasing Bubbles around… and I started thinking more about this whole Saiyan thing… and how much it really does bother me." The Kai remains silent, hands behind his back as he gives you all his attention. You take a deep breath and continue. "I always thought I was just a weird kid that was left by his parents in the forest and somehow managed to survive. I met Lucent and Crystal… everyone there, they helped me integrate into society… for the most part," you chuckle, thinking back on the time you stood naked in front of Yang.

"I sometimes forget it, though… but without them… everyone in that village, and the people I've met since I wouldn't be the person I am today. Now," you lift off the grass and stare across the plain you've run on for weeks. "It's like… I mean, people never liked me because of my Faunus nature. I never understood it and never let it get me down. Yet… now my true nature, my Saiyan nature, got… my family killed," King Kai has yet to see any emotion like this from a Saiyan. You're not quite crying, but these thoughts are rooted deeply within you."It even killed one of my fellow classmates and put my friends in danger… though I didn't know the one who died so… you know," you shrug, meekly chuckling for just a moment. "I don't know… I just… I hate this Saiyan side of me," you shift your hands in front of you and slowly clench your fists. "It's causing so much trouble that others are paying for. Is that what it means to be a Saiyan? To cause trouble for others?" You look over your shoulder at the Kai.

"Well, the Saiyan's definitely aren't a welcome sight for most of the galaxy," he begins, taking a few steps toward you. "They bring destruction and death, always looking for someone to challenge their immense strength."

You snicker. "To an extent… that does sound like me."

"But I wouldn't fret. Ozpin has told me much about you and what you've done. You're a unique Saiyan, so don't let their… unfortunate past bog you down. That has nothing to do with you. In fact, use it to your advantage. Saiyans have an inborn ability for fighting. It's more natural to them than any race. Use what good they've given you to right the wrongs."

"Yeah… I guess," you grab the bowl and continue eating. "Thanks, King Kai."

"No problem. You're lucky I'm such a… great Kai," he covers his mouth, laughing at the joke. "Hehe, I said Kai and not guy, hehe…he…"

You smile. "Yeah, that was a good one. So… what's next? Can we start after eating?"

"Of course," King Kai says before summoning a mallet in his hand.

"What's that for?"

"You'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yang dashes along the water and collides fists with Krillin, causing the water to erupt from beneath them. Now, instead of her regular attire, she and the other members of RWBY don the turtle hermit gi to represent their temporary school. The blonde immediately throws a flurry of punches at Krillin that makes the martial artist sweat. He blocks, dodges, and parries all the fists Yang throws out.

"Remember," Krillin weaves under Yang's next attack, grabbing hold of her ankle and soaring higher into the air. "Use your feet. You can fly now, maximize that!" He shouts before throwing the girl away from him.

Yang stabilizes herself and takes a deep breath. Even with all this training, she's still not used to fighting in the air. She has been using Ki as a protective shield instead of Aura, but she hasn't gotten that completely down yet. However, she still refrains from using Aura to both get in the habit of not using it and increasing the girl's natural durability.

"Right, right," Yang nods. "Let's keep going!"

At the same time, Yamcha and Blake are facing similar training. Blake is doing her best to utilize Ki to increase her speed and power, attempting to attack from all angles with the help of her Semblance. Even Yamcha, with all his experience, is sweating at the onslaught from his student. Especially because she's now using her weapons instead of just fists and foot. Still, Yamcha is able to hold is own and fight off the eager Faunus.

Meanwhile, Tien is standing at the edge of the sand, watching Weiss and Ruby do their own training. Ruby is using her Semblance, augmented by Ki, to speed around as fast as she can. Sometimes she swirls around the island, other times it's a straight back and forth. Weiss, on the other hand, is focusing on the Glyphs she's summoned around her. Each has its initial properties enhanced by Ki, while one is a pure combination of Aura and Ki.

Roshi saunters his way around the island, watching every girl's training to make sure they're on the right path. In truth, he's impressed. Their progress has been far more than he predicted, but that means they'll only be stronger for what's to come. Still, if what Ozpin said was true, he can only hope your training is even greater.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Three Weeks Later…**

"You damn cricket, get back here!" You shout, sluggishly swinging the hammer.

A blue ball circles around the swing and releases a shockwave that knocks you on your butt. You drop the hammer and rub your stomach. "Damnit, I'm so close! You better laugh while you can, grasshopper!" You shout, getting back on your feet and snagging the hammer. "I'll ruin that little skull of yours!"

King Kai watches as you slam the hammer down on his land time and time again, knocking over trees and putting holes in his walls. This process has gone on for the last three weeks with no success on your end. All you have to do is hit Gregory, a small grasshopper that's friends with King Kai, and your training can continue.

"Haha, you're still nothing!" Gregory taunts with his high pitched voice. "Come on, now!"

You twirl the hammer and sprint forward. "Oh, you won't see me coming you little pest!"

You slide across from Gregory and barely miss the swing. You push off your heel and follow in hot pursuit, not giving Gregory even a moment's chance. He bounces through the air, trying his best to keep away from your heavy swings. Even with the constant failures, you keep swinging and running after the small creature. Over and over, you swing and swing. Over and over, he dodges… but your swings get closer each time.

"I'm gonna get you! I'm getting closer! You hear me, Gregory!"

"Ha, you'll never get me!" Gregory cheers as he circles around the Kai's house… and right into your hammer. You stand with a goofy smile, staring at the cricket that had fallen on the ground after running into your hammer.

"Hehe, I was just playing."

"What? But, but, but… aaaah, you got me," Gregory sighs.

King Kai smirks at the sight. Finally, someone who's passed all his trials. Now… now the training really begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Four Months Later…**

Team RWBY relaxes on the beach, staring out at the brilliant sun casting its light on the water. Their training is done for the day and they're appreciating the rest while Krillin and Yamcha prepare dinner. As the four bicker, Master Roshi exits his house and spots the four girls. He slowly makes his way behind them, looking up at the setting sun.

"You four have improved immensely over these months," he starts, getting all the girls to look behind them. "It's quite impressive."

"I know, right!" Ruby cheers. "Now I get to kick butt with my fists like, hya! Hwoyi!" She throws her hands in different directions.

"You're the worst one here at martial arts," Weiss quickly deflates Ruby's raft of confidence.

"Yeah, well, I like my scythe," she pouts. "At least I'm improving that! Oh, you're going to be so blown away, Yang!" She sways side to side in excitement.

"So will you," Yang slams her fists together. "I've been training nonstop and gotten way stronger. I bet I could kick (Y/N)'s butt by now."

"We all have some new tricks up our sleeves," Blake curls wraps her arms around her legs. "But we can only assume he's training just as hard as us."

"Yeah, I bet he can blow up even more stuff!" Ruby throws her fist in the air.

"Perhaps, perhaps," Roshi nods his head. "Your year at Beacon is coming to a close, as is my training. You've all grown… yes," he looks down at the developing girl's greatest assets. "Such ripe students-"

"Shut it, old man!" Yang's eyes turn red as she glares at him. "Just because you trained us doesn't mean I won't beat you into a pulp."

"I wonder what the Saiyans will feel like," Weiss wonders aloud. "Now that we can sense Ki… I can't even imagine…"

"Doesn't matter," Yang shakes her head. "All of us plus (Y/N), there's no way they'll win."

"I hope so," Ruby nods. "That one wanted to kill us all… if they're stronger…"

"They won't be, Rubes," Yang places a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, giving her a warm smile. "I promise."

"Dinner is ready," Krillin shouts from the window.

"Well, let's go, ladies. You'll be returning to Beacon at the end of the week," Roshi states as he turns to his house.

The four girls get up and follow their master, all a tad sad to leave the place they've trained at for so long.

Yang looks up at the sky and smirks. "We'll be waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Two Months Later…**

You stretch your legs from side to side after your final tests. Catching Gregory and Bubbles was no sweat, and utilizing your new ultimate move was fairly easy. You've spent months here, adapting to the gravity and training under a man you'd never have met otherwise, but it's time for you to go.

"Ozpin said he'll be here soon, so you have a little more time to kill. Here, I want to give you one last gift," King Kai says before aiming his antennae at you. Your clothes instantly become brand new, getting rid of all the scuff and tears from training. "A brand new outfit for you, with my symbol on your back, hehe," he chuckles. "It's made of some strong stuff, so don't worry about ruining it. It'll take a lot."

"Thanks, King Kai… for everything," you bow your head. "I would have never been able to get this strong if not for you. I'll definitely come back and train in the future."

"If you defeat the Saiyans, that is."

"Oh, don't worry," you stand up straight and slam your fist into your palm. "I'll beat them, no doubt about it. All thanks to you."

Without you even sensing it, Ozpin appears behind you with a smile. "Greetings King Kai, (Y/N)."

You turn around and wave at the Headmaster. "Heya! We're going back now, right?"

"Someone's eager," the gray-haired man chuckles. "But yes, we're returning to Beacon now."

"Sweet," you run to Ozpin's side and spin around to see your master. "See ya, King Kai! I'll be back soon!"

"Hopefully without a halo!" He shouts back before you both disappear. The Kai places his hands behind his back and sighs. "You're placing a lot of faith in that boy…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you actually just flew away?" Yang laughs.

"Yeah," Weiss giggles at the thought, looking down at the coffee she was given. "I asked Klein to make an excuse and then I went out the window. His face was priceless."

The other three girls laugh at the thought. "I guess people aren't used to seeing others fly around. Even dad was pretty freaked out," Yang looks over her shoulder, towards the kitchen.

"That's because you grabbed me by the shorts and took off!" He shouts back.

The four girls are gathered in the Xiao Long household. They've been gathering here every few days in case the Saiyans come. Not that they can't all fly to that location, but they enjoy each other's company well enough. But, lucky for them, they're all together at the perfect time. All at once, a sharp energy signature spikes through their minds. It's larger than any they've felt before, yet the feeling they get is familiar.

"Is that… (Y/N)?" Blake asks with her eyes closed.

"I think so… but it's so big… I can't believe that's him," Ruby says in awe.

"We gotta go check," Yang opens her eyes and heads for the door. "We're going out for a bit, dad! We'll be back!"

"Okay, be safe!" He waves from the kitchen as the four girls sprint out the front door and soar into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Ozpin appear in the middle of Beacon's grounds.

"How do you do that?" You ask while taking a few steps away.

"We all have our techniques," Ozpin says with a coy smile. "You seem to be enjoying the fresh air."

"Yeah, a lot different. It's definitely a lot lighter here," you say, hoping in place. "But, uh…" You stop jumping and examine your surroundings. "I'm not… really sensing anyone. Where's the school?"

"What do you mean? The year is over."

"WHAT?" You shout, voice echoing across the planet. "I missed it!"

"Unfortunately, yes," Ozpin nods. "All your friends are going to be second years."

"Ahhh," you fall onto your back, staring up at the sky. "Damn… I don't even get flak for training to save the world."

"Unfortunately not."

"That's not fair," you huff, rolling into a sitting position. "Oh well, at least… hey," you spin around, still sitting, and gaze into the sky. "I recognize those signatures… wow, those four got a lot stronger!"

"Indeed they did," Ozpin stares up at the sky. "They've trained hard."

"I can tell," you bounce off your butt and onto your feet. "I guess they can sense too… no way they'd be coming here if not. Unless you told them?" You look over your shoulder.

"I did not," he blandly replies.

"Cool, so they trained with Master Roshi like I said. That's super cool. No wonder they got so strong."

As you finish that sentence, the four girls come into view. They all land in front of you in their regular outfits. You open your arms wide with a smile that's even wider.

"Hey! You four got a lot stronger!"

"Of course that's the first thing he says," Weiss shakes her head.

You run forward and grab all four of them at once, squeezing them tightly. "It's so great to see you all again! It's been way too long."

"He's… definitely… stronger…" Ruby wheezes.

"Oh, sorry," you let the four girls go and step back. "Guess I just got excited," you rub the back of your head. "So what've you been up to lately? And man," you look down at your stomach. "I'm hungry."

"No surprise there," Ozpin comments. "You know… the Saiyans are on their way. It'd be best to eat before battle."

"That's a great idea!" You throw your hand into the air.

"My dad is making dinner," Yang places her hands on her hips. "I'm sure he'd make some extra for you."

"Really? Okay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You're all gathered around the dinner table, Tai being at the head while you're opposite to him. You have at least a dozen bowls down by this point while the girls are eating at a regular pace.

"You… you weren't kidding," Tai half-heartedly chuckles. "Good thing… I made more."

"We wouldn't have gotten any," Blake chuckles.

"I can share," you say while still eating.

"No, no, you eat," Yang waves her arm at you. "So, where did you go to train? It had to be somewhere strange, cause we could only sense you at Beacon."

You slurp up some of the soup and think on the answer.

 _The Otherworld… where people go when they die…_

"Uh, you know, some weird place," you shrug. "I learned a lot of cool stuff there, though. Got super duper strong," you proclaim before chowing down on some of the potatoes.

"Huh," Weiss squints at you. "You're not a great liar."

"I didn't lie!" You reply the second you scoff down the potatoes. "It's just a special training place. Maybe I'll take you four there. Oh," you shift your attention to Tai. "So you're a Huntsman, right?"

"Yes, I teach at Signal most of the time, though."

"Huh," you return to your food, ending the conversation extremely abruptly. "This is really good, though," you say before tearing at some meat. "OH! You guys graduated!"

"Yep! Official second years… when the second year starts," Ruby replies with pride.

"We did work while training on the island and then attended Beacon for the last few months," Blake elaborates before drinking some water.

Her eyes sharpen when she sees Zwei peek his head out behind the wall. He was sent out of the room to comply with Blake's… feelings for him.

"So not fair," you put down your plate. "I have to redo the first year," you say with a sigh. "Ah well, I don't remember anything anyway."

"Of course you don-" Weiss stops speaking as a shock goes through her brain.

Everyone feels the same, terrifying feeling. The pressure of the Saiyans can be felt by everyone who's potent at sensing Ki. You put down your food and stand up, blankly staring ahead. Tai is the only one who's confused in the room, looking between the five people who's demeanor just changed.

"What… is happening?" He asks… everyone.

"They're landing near Beacon… I have to go," you say before running to the door.

"Wait, we're coming with you!" Yang shouts, getting out of her chair.

"We've trained for this!" Ruby adds.

"We'll see," you say before leaving the building and flying off.

"Come on, RWBY! We'll be back, dad!" She says as they all leave.

"Saiyans?" Tai tilts his head to the side, utterly confused.

"Woof!" Zwei chimes in, hopping onto the table and lapping up whatever food he can.

"You know, Zwei, I missed it when the girls didn't know how to fly."

"Woof!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You land at Beacon, followed by team RWBY and your Turtle School friends.

"Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu… you all came?"

"Yeah, we all felt it… are we really fighting these guys?" Krillin says with a fake smile.

You can see that they're all nervous. The power of these Saiyans are incredible compared to your allies… they're stronger than you thought they'd be, that's for sure.

"I'll do all the heavy lifting, don't worry," you reply with a confident smile. "

"I can tell… your power is astounding," Tien says with genuine respect. "What kind of training did you do?"

"The… otherworldly kind," you chuckle, rubbing the back of your head.

"So what's the plan?" Yang asks, getting everyone's attention. "Shouldn't we go to them?"

"No need," you shake your head. "They're here for me. I doubt they'd bother toying with others. Set my power like this for a reason after all," you reply with a wink and a smile.

"So… have they landed yet?" Ruby asks, her eyes closed as she's sensing.

"Yeah…" you look towards the sun, eyes sharp and smirk wide "And they're already here…"

In the sky, shadowed by the glare of the star, five figures gaze down upon you all with toothy grins. Different shapes, different sizes, but all incredibly powerful. The battle for Remnant… starts now.

 **Finally, we got this chapter out! It's… a weird one, admittedly. It's shorter than most of my chapters but I just didn't have much to write about. Sure, I could have sent RWBY on some silly mission but that would just take up time and I don't want to bother writing it. I put everything I needed to, I feel. Who knows, maybe you feel differently. Either way, I'm excited about the next chapter. I can finally do my wonderous fight scene I've been waiting so long to do… oh yeah, then there's fluff and character stuff afterward. I'll make sure to have that, don't worry. I got it all planned out, yadda yadda. Anyway, I'll see you next time… after I finish Bearer of the Curse. So November!**

 **Will Kail be able to fend off the Saiyan invasion? Who are these five Saiyans? Find out next time!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**

 **I also have a , if you want to check that out! Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Manuel Garcia, James Tubbs, MazMan, MTX and Sassylemons**

 **Extra special thanks to Ride The Lightning and Nicholas X Wright!**

 **And finally, thank you to the Beta Reader: thenameisntimportant**


	11. Chapter 11: The Saiyans Arrive!

**Chapter 11: The Saiyans Arrive! An Unparalleled Battle Commences!**

You step forward with a smile on your face. Finally, after all this waiting, all this training, you get to show these Saiyans what you're made of. On top of that, you may learn more about your species' communication. You were told they were fighters, so maybe that's how they end up talking. Either way, your hands are jittering, your heart is pounding. You're more excited than ever before.

The five figures in the air descend onto Beacon's grounds, landing in front of all of you. In the middle, at the front, is the shortest one with the most menacing stare. His hair spikes up entirely with none of it swaying in any other directions. However, his hairline seems to have suffered, as his widow's peak is the greatest thing you've seen before. He's wearing a blue jumpsuit with white gloves and boots, along with brown and white armour. He and the rest of them have a scouter on their left ear.

To his right is Kakarot, and to the left is someone who looks almost exactly like Kakarot. His hair is a tad messier and skin is a bit gray. His amour has no jumpsuit underneath but still mirrors the others, being a combination of dark blue with small hints of white. He's about the same height as Kakarot too. Beside that Saiyan is a giant bald behemoth with a thin moustache. He only wears armour as well, having only his blue and brown armour to cover him. Last stands a Saiyan beside Kakarot. He's the second tallest of the bunch which only makes his hair all the more unbelievable. It falls far down his back to his legs. He also has a widow's peak like the small one. His armour mirror's the behemoth, though his brown is a shade darker.

And there are the five Saiyans, all with smiles on their faces as they stare at you.

"So, you didn't run away," the small one chuckles. "A foolish choice."

"Come on, Vegeta, let's just blow up the planet and get it over with!" The behemoth pleads.

"There's no fun in that, Nappa," the Kakarot lookalike comments. "You know how excited Kakarot was to have his little rematch," he ends with a condescending smirk.

"I'll beat you half to death next, Turles," Kakarot snaps back.

"Radtiz, control them," Vegeta commands.

"Both of you, quiet!" The long-haired one speaks. "We're here to fight… and I need to stretch my legs."

"So these are the Saiyans…" Ruby shivers. "Their power is… unbelievable."

"Don't worry about it," you look back and smile at the girls. "I'll handle all of them."

"You handle us?" Nappa takes a step forward. "Then why'd you bring all these small fries?" He clicks his scouter. "Look at them… they're stronger than you were, Kakarot."

"Hm… thirteen hundred at their highest…" Vegeta looks at you, waits a moment, then laughs. "Barely two thousand. How pathetic. Kakarot, you can deal with him. It seems we came to this planet for nothing."

"Wait!" You hold your hand up. "We're not fighting here. Let's go somewhere else."

"Why would we-"

"Very well," Vegeta cuts off Raditz. "You can choose your grave."

"Thanks!" You give him a wide smile. "Now, you guys stay here. I'll be back soon," you say to all your friends behind you.

"But they're so strong!" Tien argues.

"So am I." You turn back to the Saiyans. "Follow me," you say before lifting yourself into the air and taking off.

The five Saiyans follow suit, soaring away from Beacon and towards the ocean. You already thought of a place to take them. No matter what, people will be in danger. However, there are some uninhabited islands around Remnant that would be perfect for your battle. To the west of Vale is a large island that has nothing but wandering Grimm. As they'd be no problem for you and your five Saiyan enemies, you feel like that'd be the best place to battle.

 _They're keeping pace with me no problem. I guess that means they've got plenty in reserve they haven't shown yet. Good thing I've got some tricks up my sleeve. I'll have to watch out for that small guy, Vegeta. If he was barking orders that has to mean he's the strongest. I'll have to pace myself against these guys._

You reach the shores of the island in no time, flying over the plethora of shipwrecks and bones scattered all over. You ignore it and fly past some of the trees and land in one of the clearings. Most of the trees have been knocked over and cleared out thanks to the Grimm, making your battlefield a bit diverse. A shoreline not far away, a small forest to the north, and your open field which you're currently in.

From a distance, Cinder watches as you all approach the island. "Hm, he was right. They came here at exactly this time. For all his knowledge, one would think he could find…" Cinder sighs. "It's irrelevant. I was told to watch… and that's what I'll do."

You all land in the clearing, opposite of one another.

"Ugh, it smells," Nappa waves his hand in front of his face.

"No worse than you," Turles ends with a smirk.

"What was that?"

The Saiyan only responds with a snicker. "You disagree?"

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face!"

You stretch your legs from side to side while donning a confused expression. Here you thought it was a battle between you and them, but they seem to be ready to brawl with each other. "So... are we fighting one at a time or all at once? Maybe a free-for-all?"

"How amusing," Raditz cracks his knuckles as he walks forward. "I'll fight first."

"One at a time, gotcha," you stand up straight then immediately get into your fighting stance. "Let's go, Raditz!"

"Try to give us a good show," Vegeta commands. He crosses his arms and looks over at a nearby tree. "Nappa, grab that. We'll need seats."

"Got it, Vegeta."

Nappa marches over to one of the larger trees and gives it a quick chop. It topples over cleanly for the large man to grab. He returns to his allies and places the tree down. "Here we are."

They all take a seat and observe you both. "Try not to get hurt," Kakarot shouts.

"I'm not as weak as you-"

In a flash, you appear in front of Raditz, you body shifted to the right as you bury that fist into his stomach. Raditz's eyes go white as he coughs up saliva. You spin around and slam your heel into his cheek, sending the Saiyan flying across the ground until he eventually slides to a halt. The man shakes without any attempt to stand. You assume a relaxed stance and look over at the remaining Saiyans.

"I'm not what I was before."

"Raditz has a power level of twenty-five hundred," Turles whispers. "I thought you said Kail was only two thousand."

"It appears he can hide his true power," Vegeta says with a soft layer of annoyance. "I suppose these scouters are useless," he grabs the scouter and drops it at his feet. "Congratulations, Kail, you've gained a small victory."

"Kail… I don't think I can get used to that. Think you could just call me (Y/N)?"

"Ohh," Raditz slowly gets on his feet, holding his stomach in pain. "Bastard… think you can… just brush me aside?"

"Remember this before talking about me again!" Kakarot laughs.

"Shut it… Kakarot…"

"Stand aside, Raditz," you roll your neck. "You can't beat me."

"You…" Raditz grinds his teeth.

"Low-class scum, it doesn't matter who's stronger. You're all weak!" Nappa laughs.

"Do you want to go next then, big guy?" You turn your head to Nappa and smile. "Cause you can't beat me either."

"What did you say?"

"Quiet, vermin," Raditz spits out some saliva. "I'm not finished."

"Oh, cool," you shift your body to focus on him once more. "Let's keep going."

Raditz screams as he dashes towards you, pulling back his fist to prepare a punch. You smile the entire time he approaches. Sliding out of the way of his punch, you quickly take another step back to dodge his follow up attack.

"I don't get it, Vegeta," Kakarot whispers, watching Raditz fruitlessly attack. "He wasn't even a thousand and now…"

"He's a Saiyan too, however pathetic. If your pitiful power can climb so high then why not his?"

Kakarot shifts in place, unhappy with that response. It's true, his power has exceeded even his brother's at this point. But yours… it shouldn't be like this. Did you know how to exploit your Saiyan genes like he did?

"Stand still!" Raditz yells, his voice barely making it's way through the flurry of punches.

"I don't think that's how it works," you wink before ducking under his punch, flipping up and over the man, then jumping back to evade his kick. You land in front of him and thrust your fist into his chest. The Saiyan glides across the ground before breaking through a tree.

"You're not quite fast enough, I'm afraid. Plus your punches aren't that precise. It's like you're just throwing out attacks," you cross your arms.

"Look at that, even Kail sees how weak Raditz is," Nappa laughs.

"I'll kill you myself!" Raditz barks as he gets to his feet once more.

"I'd like to see you try, trash!"

"Should I sit on the sidelines now?" You cock your head to the side.

"The fight's decided," Vegeta declares. "Raditz… move."

"I…" Raditz looks away and growls, frustration taking over.

"Let me go," Kakarot stands up. "I want payback," he walks forward and cracks his knuckles, smiling deviously at you.

"Alright, that'll be fun," you nod, sliding your foot back. "Come on, Kakarot! I wanna see how much stronger you got!"

Kakarot stands opposite to you and prepares for battle. "Raditz, stand back. Wouldn't want my big brother to get hurt."

"Tsk," Raditz raises his hand and releases a basic blast at Kakarot. The younger Saiyan doesn't realize it, thus it's a direct shot in the back.

"Ah," Kakarot stumbles forward, staring at the ground for a few moments while his face shakes. "Raditz… what the hell was that?" He stands up and turns around.

The other Saiyans laugh at him. "It's not his fault you didn't dodge it, Kakarot," Vegeta says before he laughs some more.

"Huh…" You retract to a normal stance and tilt your head. "Weird. So are we fighting?"

"Yes," Kakarot rubs his back. "As long as we have no other interruptions."

"Sweet, lets go!"

You and Kakarot disappear and clash in the air, sending a small shockwave that shakes the trees and blows away the loose leaves. Your forearms shake under the pressure of your strength. You retain your smile beyond the small layer of strain. "Yeah, you're definitely a lot stronger."

"I could say the same! You're still nothing!"

"We'll see."

You push off each other and clash over and over and over. All across the sky, moving at speeds that only the Saiyans can keep up with. You fly at Kakarot again and, instead of colliding fists, you tilt your head to dodge the fist and crush him with a knee to the stomach. He grinds his teeth and retaliates by pushing off your chest and throwing his fist at you. You dodge under it and punish him with two blows to the stomach, then flip forward and kick him towards the ground. Before he actually lands, you circle around and kick him towards the shipyard. Kakarot manages to stop himself right before crashing into one of the ships.

"Damnit, I thought I had a chance but… he's just toying with me."

You speed forward and throw a punch, which Kakarot blocks with his forearm. He returns the favour, but you cushion the blow with your palm. With all hands tied, Kakarot tries to kick you instead. You redirect his fist kick, then second, then third. You ascend into the air whilst doing this, moving away from all the wreckage and waste.

You suddenly sense a surge in Kakarot's power. You release his hand and push off, getting away just before he releases a small explosion. He bursts through the dust, throwing a punch that you side step, and then you vanish as he kicks. Kakarot looks all around, unable to pinpoint you.

"What the-" He soon feels a massive pressure from behind him. He turns around to meet an all too familiar blue glow.

"HA!" You throw your hands forward and release a wave at point blank. This pushes Kakarot all the way into the forest, swiftly followed by a large explosion. You fly back to the other Saiyans and land without saying a word.

"He's okay," you look over at the others. "I didn't want to kill him just yet."

Kakarot lifts off the ground, his armour cracked and pants torn. "Bastard… I'll… end you…"

The man bursts forward, fist ready to connect until…

"Enough!" Vegeta shouts.

Kakarot stops midair, visibly confused. "What? Vegeta, why-"

"You're not going to win, Kakarot." Vegeta shifts his gaze to you. "Kail… how about a little challenge?"

"Sure, sounds fun!" You nod.

"All of you, go."

"Hehehe," Nappa cracks his knuckles as he stands up. "It's been a while since we fought together. I'll happily grind this fool to dust. Just try not to get in my way!" Nappa commands.

"Considering how big you are, I'd say that's asking a bit much," Turles snickers, as he casually pushes off the tree.

"Only a low-class warrior would struggle to fight alongside a fellow Saiyan."

"I don't even like the idea of fighting one opponent together," Kakarot comment as he rests his feet on the ground. "It's pathetic."

"Would you prefer I kill you now?" Vegeta replies.

"I… no," Kakarot shivers. "I'll do it."

Without waiting for his allies, Raditz dashes towards you, acting as the tip of the Saiyan spear. You spin around Raditz's punch and shove your left elbow into his back, burying it in a small pool of hair. You throw that same hand forward to catch Kakarot's incoming punch and flick your right arm out to counter Turles' kick. Raditz digs his fingers into the grass and spins around to sweep your leg. You hop into the air and kick the lookalikes away, then spin around and throw your hand forward, releasing a powerful at Raditz that simultaneously pushes you away. You flip through the air and land a good distance away from the four, but closer to Nappa. The brute rushes at you with a booming shout. He throws punches and kicks which you duck, dodge, bob and weave through. No matter how fast the Saiyan moves or how much he plans his strikes. The frustration of missing only makes him sloppier and easier for you to dodge. You flip over him, duck under his swipe and… disappear.

Nappa suddenly feels a pair of boots land on his head, balancing perfectly. "You're too slow, big guy."

"Don't get cocky, chump!" He claps his hands over his head, meaning you're no longer there.

Vegeta watches as you appear a few feet away. He squints a bit as he thinks. To be above Nappa, a warrior with a power level over five thousand, is a feat that almost seems impossible. You've multiplied your power immensely in such a short time. Even Kakarot only increased his power to the two thousand range after your battle. Vegeta already knows that his fellow Saiyans will not defeat you.

He knows that they have to know. At least Turles and Kakarot have figured it out. They're all attacking you at once and you're almost effortlessly dodging, blocking, and parrying the attacks from all angles. Raditz and Nappa are too dense to figure out that they're outclassed. They'll just get angry and keep trying to fight while their abilities deteriorate.

You push back Nappa and Kakarot before flying back towards the shore. The four chase after you, all coming in from different angles. You glide across the sand, eyes darting from person to person. You break right through one of the ships and come out the other end. Nappa breaks through and throws a large, electrical Ki blast. You charge up your arm and slap it towards Raditz. You catch Nappa's following punch and spin around to build up momentum and throw him down into the water. Raditz, who managed to dodge the blast, charges up a swirl of purple Ki in his hand and throws it at you. At the same time, Turles and Kakarot are waiting behind you, seeing what kind of move you'll make.

You catch Raditz's blast and throw it up in the air. Raditz swoops in and attempts to land another into his stomach. As he extends his fist your body seems to disappear.

"What?"

You appear behind him and slam your heel into the back of his head. You immediately swoop around in front of him and place your hands on his chest. Without a word, you release a short wave of Ki that blows the man across the shore and onto the plains. You turn around and block Kakarot's kick and Turles' punch, having to move back as the two Saiyans launch continuous strikes in unison. Even still, you manage to keep their attacks from landing. You push off from Turles' punch and land on the water, using your Ki to prevent you from falling in.

However, Nappa bursts out from behind you and attempts to crush you with a hammerfist. Having already sensed your opponent's movements, you easily slide across the water to dodge, only being hit by small droplets of water as a result of Nappa's attack.

"You think you're quick, you low-class trash!"

"You have yet to hit me, so yeah," your voice layered in confidence.

"Just you wait! When I get my hands on you-"

"Keyword is when."

Turles uses this moment to form a small, yellow donut of Ki in his hands. He throws them above his head then at you, releasing the attack. It expands as soon as it's course is plotted. You turn around to brace yourself.

 _It's fast!_

You throw your hands out and layer your arms with extra Ki. You catch the attack, being pushed back just a little bit. You hold it back, shaking a bit at the minor strain.

"Nappa, Raditz!" Kakarot shouts, moving to your right.

"Don't order me around, Kakarot!" Nappa replies, though still moving into position.

He opens his mouth and releases a massive yellow beam, similar to your Kamehameha. Raditz holds his arms out, surging them with purple balls before throwing them forward and sending two more waves at you. Kakarot slams his palms together before unleashing his most powerful attack, a dark red beam that's barely able to maintain a standard form – acting more like a cone than a beam.

"Tsk," you grind your teeth and release even more of your Ki.

You throw Turles' blast upwards as you spin around to face Kakarot's. You put your hands in front of you to form a Kamehameha then aim either hand at Nappa and Raditz's attacks. You then lift your feet up and form a second Kamehameha between your heels and counter Kakarot's. The six attacks all collide, shaking the earth for miles. The water below you scrambles away from the immense pressure of your struggle. You sneer for a moment before releasing the majority of your power. The attacks all cancel out, exploding and forming a cloud that shrouds your position.

"Did we get him?" Raditz asks.

"No," Turles shakes his head.

The dust clears and you're standing in the middle. "Phew," you wipe some sweat off your brow. "You guys are seriously tough! I might actually have some trouble against you all."

"Damnit! How?" Nappa crushes his fist. "You're scum… I'm an elite warrior! The best of the best!" You and the others feel Nappa's power rise. His yellow Ki electrifies around him. "I won't stand it! You're putty in my hands!"

Nappa rushes towards you with greater speed than before. You block his attack, still being pushed back by his enormous strength.

 _Looks like his speed has caught up with his strength._

Nappa proceeds to throw his punches in a far more coordinated manner than the others every did. You weave through the punches, noticing that some of them are actually grazing your cheek and brushing against your clothes. You duck under a punch them block a hook, push back a fist them vault over his leg, landing beside him. Nappa turns his hulking body and throws a fist that may have missed, but the pressure of it soars through the air for miles. He immediately turns around and throws another punch, blocked by both your forearms.

"Interesting," Vegeta notes. "Nappa's power has spiked to six thousand five hundred, yet Kail seems to be confident. He seemed to barely be above Kakarot when they fought, yet now he fought all four and even Nappa with this new power." Vegeta rests his chin on his fingers. "Nappa! Hit him with everything at once!"

Nappa chuckles at that order as he wipes his mouth. "Alright… You'll face the full might of a Saiyan Elite!"

"Alright," you shift your body, placing your arms at your sides and readying yourself.

"I may have used this before… but this is everything!" Nappa opens his mouth and releases a blinding blast that puts everything else to shame. You raise your power to its max the second it's about to hit you. For a split second there's a red flash before the blast impacts and smoke surrounds it all.

"Hm..." Vegeta looks at the ground, going back into through.

The Saiyan brute chuckles as he stands up straight once more. "You shouldn't have challenged an…"

"Jeez," you rub your stomach. "That was actually really tough. I had to amp it up more than normal.

"Enough!" Vegeta shouts, hovering in the air with his arms crossed. All the Saiyans shift their focus to him. Oddly enough, he has his scouter on once more. "Kail… show me your power. Your full power."

You raise your bow, thinking for a moment. "Oh, you saw that, didn't you?" You smirk. "Alright, I won't hold back anymore!"

You clench your fists and widen your stance. Your muscles expand as you let your voice loose, slowly growing louder like a snowball rolling down a mountain. It gets louder and louder as your power skyrockets. The water around you ripples, pushing farther and farther away because of the pressure you're releasing.

"Seven thousand… eight thousand…" Turles remarks.

"There's no way! The scouters must be broken!" Raditz attempt to rationalize.

Vegeta remains silent as the scouter counts to nine thousand… and finally you reach your peak, releasing all your power to hit ten thousand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like this waiting," Yang shouts, pacing back and forth. "I can feel them fighting… we should be there!"

"We don't know how strong-" Everyone feels a sudden shock of power rising. "Is that… (Y/N)?" Tien closes his eyes to focus.

"Such power… yet purity. It has to be him," Krillin says with excitement.

"That power… is it even possible?" Yang shakes her head.

"I think I'm shaking," Ruby looks down at her hands as they shiver. "I… I don't even know," she ends with a nervous chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems his training with King Kai has paid off," Ozpin says, staring off from the Lookout.

Piccolo doesn't respond, instead, he keeps his focus on the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You roll your shoulder and stare up at Vegeta. "There you go… my full power."

The other Saiyans are somewhat hesitant to attack again. The height of their power is six thousand, being Nappa. The others between four and two thousand. None of that compares to your ten thousand. This makes Vegeta think – thanks to Saiyan biology, if the others continue fighting then they will get stronger, but the gap is wide enough for you to finish them off quickly if you realize. It would be amusing to watch them all fall one by one, consumed by their pride to such a point that they're blind to the fact that victory is impossible, but there's nothing to be gained other than a few minutes of amusement. Still, ten thousand isn't what the scouter showed before. It was above that…

"How pathetic… I have to dirty my hands because of your incompetence," he huffs. "Kail, you will have the honour of fighting me, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"Prince?" You cross your arms and tilt your head. "I didn't know the Saiyans were like that. Then again, I still don't know too much about Saiyans."

"Vegeta, we can handle this waste of space!" Nappa refutes.

"No, Nappa, you cannot," Vegeta quickly shakes his head. "If any of you interfere with this fight… then I'll kill you myself."

"Well, you're clearly the strongest. Alright then, Vegeta! Let's do this!"

You fly up into the air to match Vegeta. The other Saiyans move to one of the ships, sitting along the side.

"I can't believe Vegeta is sullying himself with such filth," Nappa crosses his arms as he sits.

"It's been some time since we last saw Vegeta fight. If Kail's power level is ten thousand then he might have some fun."

"He won't win," Kakarot states. "Vegeta is far above ten thousand… what is-"

"We've never seen," Turles calmly replies. "And we still won't."

Vegeta lands on the bridge of a wrecked freighter while you set your feet on the sand. Vegeta shifts into his own stance, smiling as he looks down on you. "You should feel honoured… to fight someone of my standing."

"Maybe… depends on how tough you are," you move to your own fighting stance. "I've trained really hard for this. I won't go down just because you're a prince."

"Of course not. You'll die because you're nothing before my power."

"We'll see…"

There's a moment of pure silence. It's like time itself has stopped. You and Vegeta keep your eyes locked. The only sound is your own heartbeats. The spectators, be them the Saiyans, Cinder, or the ones from far away like Ozpin or RWBY, they all hold their breath until one of you moves. The pressure from his stare is enough to make you falter for just a moment. That one instant that your leg falters you blast off your foot and rush the Prince of Saiyans. His smile widens as you close in, inch by inch. You start with a spinning kick, which the Prince side steps with ease. You use your other leg to push off the ship and get a little bit of distance. After moving a foot, you dash forward and throw a few warmup punches at Vegeta. He flies back, redirecting and blocking every single punch you throw.

"I hope this isn't all you have, Kail," Vegeta snickers.

"Course not. This is just our warmup," you answer, attempting to sweep his feet, which he just pulls his legs in and springs them toward you, flipping you through the air a few times. You stop yourself and burst forward, throwing a hook that phases through him. You blink in confusion, quickly realizing that he's not using the afterimage technique. He's just that fast. You take a deep breath and try to sense out where he was. The instant you do, you duck to avoid his kick then turn around and attempt to uppercut him. He catches your fist and pushes it down whilst also slamming his knee into your chin. He quickly follows up with two punches to your cheeks then hammerfists you down to the sand.

You curl up and flip around to land on your feet. Vegeta remains in the air and crosses his arms, smugly smiling. You roll your arm and smile back. "You really are something else, Vegeta. It's a good thing I came prepared."

"No amount of preparation will save you," he laughs. "You're low-class scum, sent to this planet because you were weak. I am royalty! An elite warrior of the Saiyan race!"

"Low class, huh?" You smirk. "Then why am I stronger than the others? Why am I stronger than you?"

Vegeta laughs. "You're delusional, Kail. Your power is finite. It's nowhere close to mine…"

You close your eyes and focus your Ki. There's a sudden surge that all their scouters pick up.

"Twenty thousand?" Nappa shouts. "That's impossible!"

"Kaioken!" Your body changes to a deep red, colouring your skin, clothes, and Ki with that dark colour.

You dash at Vegeta, moving twice as fast than before. This sudden burst catches the Prince off guard, allowing you to land a powerful hook that sends the Saiyan spiraling towards the forest.

"Kaioken?" Cinder gracefully shifts her hand to her chin. "So that's what it looks like."

You burst around to Vegeta's back and spring your foot right into the back of his head, redirecting him even higher. Your body returns to normal for just a moment before flaring back up again. You fly right towards him and go for another kick, but this time he manages to recover and fly to the right. You stop midair and smirk at him, sure that this sudden development has to have messed with him.

Vegeta sneers, wiping off the scuff you've given him. "You test my patience, Kail."

"(Y/N)."

"To land such a blow…" Vegeta clenches his fist. "You really want to die."

"Not really."

"Very well… I'll show you the power of Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans!" He declares with a scream before tightening his body and powering up. Between his grunts and screams, you can hear a short laughter out of pride. The sky, one clear and bright, is clouded in the darkest clouds you've ever seen.

"Vegeta…" Turles speaks aloud. "You've never released this much power."

Nappa snickers. "Of course he's beyond it! Twenty thousand is child's play for him!"

Remnant itself starts to shake under the pressure of Vegeta's power. The people of all Kingdoms run through the streets, looking for somewhere to take cover. There are a select few who don't panic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of power," Tien holds himself steady. "That's… one of the Saiyans?"

Yang looks out towards where you flew. This power is beyond what you've shown, even with that temporary burst of power. She wants to fly in and do something… but you told them you'd handle it. There has to be something you can do against this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, Gero?" General Ironwood stumbles into the lab, holding onto the wall for support.

"Our scanners are showing that one of those invaders are… well…"

"They're causing it, somehow," Dr. Briefs answers. "Likely with the power (Y/N) showed."

"The entire planet is shaking, General," Dr. Gero informs.

"That's… not possible. Doctor, did you-"

"Yes, General," Gero inwardly smiles. "I've collected a significant amount of data, and it seems there's even more to obtain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You barely manage to keep yourself in place against the unyielding wave of Vegeta's power.

"i-Incredible… he's even stronger than my Kaioken!"

"Twenty-two… twenty-three…"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta throws his arms out and releases one final scream, gathering all his power and bringing it to the forefront.

The clouds gathered are forced away, the planet shakes one last time before finally calming. You hold your place, arms covering your face. "Vegeta…"

"Twenty-six thousand," Raditz reads, his voice somewhat quivering. "We were… so far behind," he clenches his fist. "Damnit!"

"Now, Kail, I'll bury you!"

Your eyes widen as you barely follow Vegeta's movements. He slams his forehead against yours then drives both knees into your stomach. The intensity of that blow forces saliva from your mouth. He puts his hands on your chest and releases a massive wave of yellow Ki into your chest. You flip back and fall to the forest below. Your body is steaming from the attack, clothes completely destroyed from the ribs up. You shake your head and curl into a ball, flipping a few times before flaring with red and rushing Vegeta. He catches your punch and returns the favour with a hook to the right. You quickly get your bearings and continue to fight, missing every attack while being unable to defend yourself.

"It's over," Kakarot comments. "He's unable to fight back any more."

"It's not good to dismiss him just yet," Turles responds.

"What? Are you on his side or something?" Raditz questions.

"Of course not," Turles shakes his head. "But he's a Saiyan. Look at him. His power is already steadily rising in response."

The other three check their scouters and recognize that your power has increased by a few hundred.

"Tsk, it won't be enough," Nappa barks. "He'll be crushed under Vegeta's boot."

"Mm…" Turles keeps his arms crossed.

"What are you thinking, Turles?" Kakarot whispers.

"He's… smiling."

You and Vegeta break off for a moment. You're panting… but smiling. You throw off the rest of your torso clothing and stretch. "You're something else, Vegeta. But that doesn't mean you've got me beat."

Vegeta laughs. "Is that so?"

" _Never go beyond the times two power. Your body isn't ready for it."_

 _Sorry, King Kai. I don't really have a choice._

You take a deep breath and focus your Ki. Similar to Vegeta's, though more controlled, a wave of pressure releases from your body. Even Vegeta can barely hold himself steady at this power. "Kaioken… times three!" Your body bulks up beyond what it used to be.

"What?"

You dash forward and bury your fist into Vegeta's stomach, almost going right through. Vegeta's body shakes at the impact, barely able to contain that pain. You pull your arm back and uppercut your opponent. Vegeta tries to kick you but you lift yourself up and over it, then push yourself off Vegeta's leg to the right. The Prince gathers Ki in his hand and blasts it at you, but the second it's about to hit, you disappear and immediately slam your heel into Vegeta's cheek. He's sent straight into the forest, leaving a massive trail of dirt through the forest.

Your body returns to normal, making you wince a bit. "Okay… I can handle three… I don't think I need to go beyond that… ah," you feel a sharp pain through your body. "Hehe… I can do this… I have to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

"That was (Y/N)?" Blake questions. "He just spiked up!"

"Way beyond that other guy!" Ruby cheers. "He can do it!"

"Hehe," Yang sighs in relief. "You had me worried."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta slowly rises from the trees, his teeth clenching and anger rising. He grabs his scouter and crushes it in his hands. "You…" A flood of Ki surrounds him before his flies at you.

 _I have to use three or I won't win! Kaioken!_

You flare up again and meet Vegeta halfway. You both throw a punch, but you manage to tilt your head and feel his glove graze your cheek while your bare fist collides with his face. You follow through and send the Prince soaring farther into the island. You follow him, your Kaioken now dispersed. You come around the right side and trigger the technique again. Vegeta stops himself and throws a Ki blast at you to no avail. You circle around him faster than he can follow. You come around beside him and slam him with a right hook, then circle under him and crush his back with both feet, then, as he's forced higher in the air, you fly past him and hammerfist Vegeta right back into the island below. You exhale and release the Kaioken. Vegeta crashes into the forest, causing a massive eruption from the pressure and power of his impact.

The spectating Saiyans all stand their ground, not being pushed back at all.

"How did he get so strong?" Nappa screams. "I wanna rip him in half!"

"It's clearly that technique," Kakarot points out. "Kaioken, yes?"

"Mhm," Turles nods to confirm. "Whatever that is, it's not good. Vegeta's hit his limit."

"Saiyans have no limits!" Raditz retorts.

"Perhaps not," Turles replies. "But that goes for Kail as well."

You speed towards the grounded Prince, knee first, and activate Kaioken just before you collide with Vegeta's stomach. He releases a painful scream in response. You hop off his body, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a punch. You quickly follow up with a flurry of punches and kicks that the Prince can't defend against. You duck under his first punch and grab his leg, spinning around four times before throwing him towards the trees, You pull back your fist and throw it forward, releasing a red wave of air that pushes Vegeta even farther.

You pause, taking a few deep breaths. "Man… he's tough. I thought he'd be out cold by now…"

Vegeta rolls over on his side, holding his stomach to try and quell the pain. He slowly attempts to stand but ends up coughing… but saliva isn't the only thing that comes out. "B-Blood? Noble blood… spilled on this pathetic rock… by this scum…" Vegeta clenches his fist. "I won't allow this… I CAN'T ALLOW THIS! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO STRONG, DON'T YOU?"

"Has he lost it?" Raditz poses.

"Kakarot… the moon was broken, right?" Nappa asks.

"Yeah… wait, you don't think-"

"We could all crush him," Nappa chuckles before taking off. "Vegeta!" He shouts, approaching your battle. "Use it! We'll destroy him and then this planet."

Vegeta sneers. "Using that transformation for just him… it's shameful… but it'll teach him a lesson. You'll wish you kept your tail, Kail!" He screams as he opens his palm and creates a small ball.

"What's that?" You tilt your head.

"Saiyans transform at the sight of the full moon thanks to the Blutz Waves given off. But it seems this rock's moon has been broken. It can't give off the necessary waves."

"Blutz Waves? Full moons?"

"Once this mixes with the oxygen, it'll give off those Blutz Waves and allow us Saiyans to transform! The Great Ape multiplies our power by ten times!"

"The Great Ape? Wait!"

From a distance, Cinder chuckles. "Well, well, I know exactly what that is."

Vegeta throws it into the air then closes his fist. "Burst open and mix!"

Raditz, Turles, Nappa, and Kakarot land beside Vegeta. The Saiyans stare up at the ball, chuckling. Your mind floods with memories from videos and speech. "A ball… that changed me… no!" You look back to the Saiyans and see they're already transforming.

All of their chests are heaving, their eyes have turned red, their bodies are growing. Just like you once did, they all grow and change, their armour stretching to compensate. Each one grows hair and becomes taller than most buildings. Ape-like features take over each of them as they grow. Finally, each of them let out an ear-piercing growl that almost knocks you off your feet. The five look down at you. You can see their smiling even with their new features.

"It appears you've reached the end," Vegeta's deeper voice taunts.

You slide your foot back and raise your hands. You sharpen your eyes and clench your fists. "Damnit…" Your eyes switch back and forth between the apes. "What… do I do?

 **So, I decided to break up this fight into two parts. It makes each chapter a bit shorter but it keeps with the spirit of Dragon Ball. I hope you guys don't mind! I also hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I'm trying to make it different from the original Dragon Ball without making it forced. I know some people may be disappointed that there was no Kamehameha vs. Galick Gun but… I don't know, doing that seems far too similar to the original. But, remember, there's more to go! Can you really beat five great apes? Guess we'll see next time! I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Also, I have a Discord now! I don't think I announced in it Limitless so I'll just put this here. It'll be in the ending notes from this point on anyway. If you want to join, check my profile! If that doesn't work, try Twitter! I know that link works. Some of the websites just don't allow links in bios so… meh, what can you do? Hope to see you there!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**

 **I also have a , if you want to check that out! Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **My Discord is now open! If you want to join, either check my bio for a link, find it on my Twitter, or message me directly!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Manuel Garcia, James Tubbs, MazMan, MTX and Sassylemons**

 **Extra special thanks to Ride The Lightning and Nicholas X Wright!**

 **And finally, thank you to the Beta Reader: thenameisntimportant**


	12. Volume 1 Finale - Chapter 12

**Volume 1 Finale - Chapter 12: A Horrendous Transformation! Break Through Your Limits!**

The five giant apes slowly start to approach, their footsteps seemingly shaking the entire island. You start hoping back to keep your distance. Of course, this makes little difference to them. They all scatter, flying up and around in all directions.

 _They're so fast!_

You jump and fly away from Raditz's stomp then barely manage to twirl over Kakarot's fist. You land on his arm and flare up with the Kaioken. You slam your fist between his eyes then fly back and over the other apes. Vegeta bursts into the air and swats you down without any time to dodge. You flail right back to the ground only to be kicked by Nappa. You fall to the ground, sliding a few feet before stopping. Slowly getting to your feet, you sense all five of them approaching.

"Damnit… Kaioken times three!" You get up and push back off the ground, using all your speed to get more distance.

 _Even if I tried to use a Spirit Bomb, it would only hit one of them. Even with my Kaioken…_

You bob and weave through the attacks and blasts by the Saiyans, retreating farther into the island. The thumping of their footsteps still haunt you as they get closer and closer, like death itself is at your heel. You turn around and fire a quick Kamehameha at the closest ape. Raditz brushes it off like nothing, walking through the smoke caused.

"Come on!" You moan, continuing to run. "I have to think of something fast!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That… power…" Krillin shivers. "All of them… their power is incredible."

"Unimaginable," Tien reaffirms.

"G-Guys… what do we do?" Yamcha nervously chuckles. "We can't do anything…"

"Neither can he," Yang clenches her fist, causing it to shake.

"Sis…" Ruby sighs.

"They're just like (Y/N) was, aren't they?" Weiss looks to the others.

Everyone stays silent, knowing what's bound to happen. If nothing changes, you're going to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hm… this is unfortunate," Ozpin notes. "I don't believe (Y/N) knows how to deal with them."

Piccolo remains silent, unmoved by the Saiyans' drastic increase in power. He doesn't have an emotional tie to you, so your death means little to him.

"He needs to cut off their tail… or…"

"Or?" Piccolo raises his brow.

Ozpin chuckles. "We give the others a role."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The forest's edge fast approaches, leading to darkened clouds and black mountains. Even the Grimm who reside in the area has retreated at the sight of the hulking Saiyans.

"What's wrong, Kail? Lost your nerve?" Vegeta laughs.

"You smile when five giant apes are chasing you!" You shout back.

 _If I heard them right, their power was five thousand or less when it comes to the others. If my power was ten thousand, and that ape thing boosted them by ten times._

Kakarot starts running ahead of the other Saiyans, catching up to you in no time. He jumps forward and attempts to crush your body. Activating Kaioken, you barely manage to dash to the side but you're immediately punted by Nappa.

"Little runt! Die!" He opens his mouth and releases a purple beam.

 _Don't fail me now!_

"Kaioken times five!" You scream, resulting in an immense amount of pressure being released from your body. You quickly fire a Kamehameha to counter Nappa's attack.

The two blasts collide and cancel each other out, however, the real harm was done to your body. Your muscles are burning hot thanks to the temporary rise in power. You place your hand on your arm and wince. "Damnit… I guess that was a bit much."

"Kail!"

"Gah!" You turn around to see Turles' furry face passing by. He, like Nappa, opens his mouth and releases a blast at point blank.

You're enveloped by the blast and carried away as if it was a rough torrent. You're unable to escape until you inevitably crash against the ground and erupt into a large, purple dome. Once it dissipates, you're left lying in the crater. You shakily start to move, body visibly damage by such an attack.

"Ack… I…" You lift yourself up with one arm and breath. "I don't even know what to- AH!"

Vegeta's massive shadow casts over you, his foot positioned right over your body. Without thought, you trigger the Kaioken and aim a weak beam at the ground to push you away from Vegeta's wrath. Unfortunately, Vegeta manages to swat you out of the sky like a bug, bringing you back to square one. You crash against the ground and slide for a few seconds. Your body burns from both the aftermath of the Kaioken and the damage taken by these overwhelming attacks. You slowly but surely get to your feet, panting heavily while barely standing. Your gaze can barely come off the ground. Your eyes are so heavy.

Nappa runs past all the other Saiyans, shaking the island with each heavy step. As soon as he's close enough he kicks you into the air, nearly shattering your entire body. You cough up blood, the small drops falling back to the ground. Raditz flies into the air, moving behind you and slapping you back towards the ground. You scream as you spin through the air. Kakarot laughs as you quickly approach him. He pulls his hand back and punches you as soon as you're close enough. You flip around and are quickly snatched up by Turles. His grip is tight without being painful.

Your eyes are barely open, muscles are heavy, mind is hazy. "It's a shame we have to kill such a powerful Saiyan."

"Don't be remorseful now," Vegeta speaks. "But… why don't we give him a Saiyan's death?"

Vegeta approaches Turles and holds his hand out. The two apes exchange you, only for Vegeta to throw you towards the shores.

Vegeta laughs at a distance while the other Saiyans gather around him. "You know what, Kail? I think I'll be a nice guy," he stops moving and ascends into the air. "You won't suffer… We'll just destroy you and this planet together!"

Your attention locks onto that, granting you the strength to look up at the now five apes in the air. Vegeta cups his left hand with his right, surrounding himself in a bright purple light. Nappa opens his mouth and gathers a large amount of energy. Kakarot and Raditz shift one hand in front of the other, and Turles places his giant palms together. All of them charge an unparalleled amount of energy within their hands and mouth, shaking the entire planet with the threat of it breaking in half. You raise shakily push yourself off the ground and hover into the air to reach the Saiyan's height.

"It doesn't matter where you move! We'll destroy this planet a dozen times over!" Raditz laughs.

"If that hits…" You slowly look behind you, knowing Vale is in the far distance. "I can't let that blast hit the planet! I'll stop you with every ounce of power I have left!" You shout with a newly sparked fire. Your power shoots up with a three times Kaioken. You slowly bring your arms in front of you and slam your palms together. "Ka… me…" You move your hands to your side, gathering a massive store of blue energy. "Ha… me…"

"You choose to die fighting like a Saiyan! For low-class trash, I, the Prince of all Saiyans, will grant you a Saiyan's end! Super Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouts, throwing his hands forward to release a purple beam.

The other Saiyans follow his lead, releasing their beams to catch up and merge with Vegeta's. They all swirl together in a grand, beautiful and deadly stream of Ki. You grind your teeth and throw your hands forward. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

You release the blue wave to collide with theirs. The two forces crashing together set fire to the forest below. Bits of leaves, bark, and even rocks soar into the air and whip around your beam clash. The planet itself can barely handle such intensity. You're immediately pushed back on impact, barely even slowing the opposing beam down. You try your best to keep steady but to no avail.

"It's… so much… I can… I have to…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The screams of Vale can be heard even by the small crowd at Beacon. No matter how strong those people are, not even they can keep standing under this planetary pressure. They're all on their knees, grasping at the cement to keep them steady.

"My head… it hurts," Ruby moans, one hand resting on her scalp. "It's so much… I can't…"

"Weiss, make… a glyph…"

"There's so much… I can't focus," the heiress shouts back to her Faunus teammate.

"Tien… I'm scared," Chiaotzu admits, staying close to his friend.

"There has to be something… we can do," Tien grinds his teeth. "Sitting here… useless…"

"Not for long," Ozpin speaks a second after appearing, standing perfectly still as if the planet wasn't shaking. "The Saiyans have transformed into Great Apes. I believe you four are familiar with it."

Memories flood back to team RWBY – the deafening growl, the earth-shaking steps, the paralyzing fear they all felt when staring into your blood red eyes.

"They all changed… like he did?" Yang clarifies.

"Indeed, but there's a way to stop it. (Y/N) is going to need your help, otherwise…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dazzling flashes of your beams outmatch anything on this planet. You're pushed back farther and farther, the Saiyans' beam closing in on you every second. You're trying your best to hold your own but their strength is too much.

"Damnit… DAMNIT!" You tighten your arms and try to put every ounce of your multiplied power into it. "COME ON! KAIOKEN TIMES FIVE!" Your red aura flares to a greater extent, slowing down the beam by a minuscule amount. The pain your body is feeling surpasses anything than before. It's a miracle you're even able to stay standing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

King Kai watches from his planet, a drop of sweat sliding down his cheek.

"The kid's in trouble?" Gregory asks.

"He's pushing his body past his limit and it's still not enough," the Kai shakes his head. "I believe… it's over… why..? Why isn't Piccolo and Ozpin intervening?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Try all you like, Kail, your end has come!" Vegeta laughs.

Their attack gets ever close, only being a few feet away. Their colours overwhelm the blue of your Kamehameha, threatening to swallow you whole and return you to King Kai. You close your eyes, trying not to see what's about to come.

Then, your eyes closed, images flash before you. Team RWBY and their cheerful smiles. The girls all focusing to create a Ki ball. Then your friends from the Turtle School – all training together with Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. Your sparring, resting, laughing, all enjoying their time with Master Roshi. Yet also… the people from before. Lucent, placing down a massive plate of food with a hardy smile. Crystal, sticking with you every day. Her warm smile… you swear you can feel her soft hands rest on your shoulder. Even the others, the ones you killed and the few you spared, they were always there for you… and now…

"So many people… I can't… I owe them… Crystal, Lucent, I'm so sorry for everything… but I won't let everyone else die because of my blood!" You sharpen your eyes and look toward your incoming death. "The transformation increases their power by ten times… Body, please… for one measly second… just hold up for one second!"

Their beams overwhelm you, reaching a mere inch from your palms. Suddenly, your Ki flares up beyond anything that's been seen on this planet. "KAIOKEN TIMES THIRTEEN!" Your beam widens and fills with a massive swirl of power. However, that power comes at a cost. You can feel your muscles tearing themselves apart, stiffening and reading to explode. You grind your teeth and steel your heart.

 _Just for one second… one second to save them all!_

Your blast pushes back against the Saiyan's combined attack.

"What?" They all question in near unison.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You scream in both determination to win and overwhelming pain. Despite everything, your will to win keeps your body from falling apart then and there. With your teeth on the verge of cracking and your power swirling out of control, you concentrate just enough to put every ounce into your Kamehameha. Your beam swiftly speeds towards them, not even slowed down by their attacks.

"I-Impossible! This isn't possible!" Vegeta screams, yet it's no use. They're all swept away by your Kamehameha. It blows by them and soars into the air, finding its place in space.

After that one second of victory, you release the Kaioken and are stricken by the side effects. Your body tenses up, every muscle spasming and bleeding. You fall from the sky, crashing against the earth only to scream in pain upon impact. You throw up blood only for your neck to contract and cut off oxygen. Your entire body is shaking in response to rapid movements and torn organs. Despite the pain, your body shifts each way. Your chest will lift off the ground only to slam back down and harm you even more. Your skin and eyes start to turn red, your fingers twist every way.

 _I… did it… I…_

Your vision starts to fade along with the pain.

"(Y/N)!" Yang screams as she, RWBY, and the Turtle School land beside you. "Oh my god, you-"

"He needs a Senzu bean," Krillin remarks, quickly grabbing one from his belt and placing it in your mouth. "Come on, buddy. Chew. You have to!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

King Kai exhales, never feeling so relieved. "I thought the kid was a goner. Using thirteen times, oh, I'll give him a Kaio-lecture!" He stops and starts laughing. "That's a good one!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barely conscious, you somehow manage to follow commands and swallow the bean through your convulsions. Seconds later, your body returns to normal. You open your eyes as per usual and see all your friends. "Guys… you…"

"(Y/N)!" Ruby and Blake hug you first, something you and the others weren't expecting of Blake.

"Hey, come on now…"

"We felt it and you… I couldn't bear the thought of not helping," Blake confesses. "You went out of your way with the White Fang and I…"

"It's fine," you pat her shoulder. "I think… I might have been dead if you hadn't shown up. So thank you… all of you," you end with a cock of your head and a bright smile. Blake exhales, looking away. She's never been so relieved and embarrassed at the same time. "But," your face drastically shifts to a serious one. "We're not done. You better escape while you have the time. Those guys aren't down yet."

"No, we can help!" Yang kneels in front of you. "We know how to get them out of that transformation. If we cut off their tails then they'll go back to normal!"

"Really?" You place your hand on your chin and think. "They can't sense Ki without those scouters, and those broke when they transformed. Okay," you stand up and smile. "I'll distract them. You guys…" You look to your eight friends, all eager to help you. "You cut off their tails. Do it all at once or they might figure out what we're doing."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Yamcha asks.

"Yeah," you nod. "In fact… I feel better than ever," you clench your fist before you. "Go on, stay low to the ground. I'll fly up high and keep their attention."

With the plan in motion, you soar into the air while the others scatter. By this time, the Saiyans have recovered from your attack and are far from pleased.

"You little runt," Nappa's voice echoes through the land. "I'll turn you to putty in my hands."

"Hey, you still haven't got me!" You shout from the sky, waving. "I said I wasn't going to lose, didn't I. No matter what transformation you take, I swear I'll beat you!"

Cinder chuckles at your little speech. She can feel your power has increased after recovering. It's nowhere near the power of the apes, but…

"I believe I've seen all that's necessary. It was a close call, I must say. I almost… well," she turns away and starts walking. "I'm eager to combat you in the future, Saiyan (Y/N)."

RWBY and the Turtle School split into four groups – Weiss and Ruby, Blake and Yang, Krillin and Yamcha, and finally Tien and Chiaotzu. They each keep low to the ground and make their way to one of the apes. Thankfully, they're unable to sense their presence without the aid of their scouters. That's what'll secure victory. Each slip around, getting into position as the Saiyans focus on you.

"It doesn't matter how much you struggle, Kail," Kakarot shouts. "You may have gotten lucky, but that won't last!"

"You sure?" you cross your arms and raise your brow. "It seems you're just relying on brute force. Well…"

Ruby slides her foot back and takes a deep breath. She focuses her Ki into her scythe, giving it a faint glow. Below her, a glyph forms to heighten her speed. A few more appear to guide the young girl towards Kakarot's tail. With Ruby's speed, she intends to take both Kakarot and Vegeta. Blake's cloth is wrapped around a faraway tree, filled with tension from how strained it's become. Yang is holding Blake, ready to throw her at Raditz. Yamcha keeps at Krillin's side as he hones a Ki-based disc in his hand. Tien does the same, though smaller and less potent. They're focused on Turles and Nappa, respectively.

"Why don't we get it started then!" You shout.

Taking that as a sign, each of your allies enact their plan. Tien and Krillin throw the discs, cutting off Turles and Nappa's tail at the same time. Meanwhile, Yang throws Blake as hard as she can, flinging the Faunus towards Raditz. Before the ape even knows what's happening, Blake's cleaver makes a clean cut. Ruby bursts forward in a flurry of rose petals, moving faster than any of your other allies. Her extends her scythe and spins around, cutting through the tail like butter. She flips around and lands on another glyph before immediately speeding towards Vegeta.

 _Whoa, she's super fast now! Combining her Aura and Ki has done wonders for her. She might be faster than most of the Saiyans._

Vegeta quickly gathers what's occurred. All the other Saiyans slowly shrink and lose the ape-like features gained. However, Vegeta is far superior to the others. Being the last one, he's able to spot the speeding rose and slap her out of the air.

"Ruby!" Yang shouts.

You speed towards Ruby, circling around and catching her before she reaches the black mountains.

"Are you okay?" You say, holding her back and legs.

"Ehh… yeah… that really hurt," she moans, her aura flaring a bit to signify its low amount. "But he's still big…"

"And the strongest," you add. "Ruby, you're definitely the fastest one here… well other than me. You have to cut off his tail, but…" You look towards the battlefield where the Saiyans have just returned to normal. "I can't fight them all at once. We're all going to fight."

"But Weiss!"

"I know," you nod. "We'll have to figure something out. I'll handle Vegeta," you fly towards the group. "You have to help Weiss. None of you will win on your own."

You swoop around to Weiss and drop off Ruby. "Good luck," you say before flying off once more.

"Everyone," you telepathically speak. "I need you to listen. You have to fight those Saiyans in pairs. Whenever you're free, attack Vegeta. I can't cut off his tail on my own, but I can distract him. You've all been training, right? You're all really strong now. Show the Saiyans what people from Remnant can do!"

You stop in front of the hulking behemoth in armour. "Vegeta, we're still fighting."

"You… it doesn't matter how many there are, I'll crush you all!" He roars.

"Alright then, Vegeta," you shift your hands to the side and flare up with a four times Kaioken. "Come on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tien and Chiaotzu stand ready as Nappa returns to his regular size. The brute tightens his fist, growling at the two men before him. "Little runts… I'll kill you!"

"His power is far less than it was when they arrived," Tien whispers to his friend. "We can do this, Chiaotzu."

"Got it!"

Tien dashes forward, taking the lead for their assault. Nappa wounds up his fist and punches, clashing with Tien's forearm. The two immediately start going back and forth with their blows, neither having the edge of the other.

"No way! You're nothing to a Saiyan!"

Tien ducks under Nappa's punch and slams his fist into the man's stomach. "Maybe so, but in your state there's no way you'll beat us!"

Chiaotzu points at Nappa's back and fires a thin beam. It collides with his back, knocking the Saiyan off balance. Tien uses this opportunity to place his hands against Nappa's chest and summon a blue ball.

"Kamehameha!"

The beam explodes on contact, knocking both Nappa and Tien back.

"Tien!"

"I'm okay," he replies as he pushes off one hand and lands. "Chiaotzu, come on! We can't give him any room to breathe!"

"Right!"

The two friends fly at the brute, both slamming their fists in his face before the dust settles. Nappa holds himself in place and backhands the smaller fighter away.

"Runts! You won't beat a Saiyan!"

"And you won't beat us!" Tien shouts back, flaring his Ki up with determination before attacking once more.

Nappa catches his fist and slams his elbow into the side of Tien's skull. He quickly pulls the man back and lifts him a foot in the air before throwing a haymaker into the human's stomach. Tien's eyes widen in shock at the impact before he's sent spinning through the air. Nappa laughs as he chases after his prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scum," Turles wipes some blood off his mouth. "Just because I'm weakened doesn't mean I can't kill you."

"We can do this, Krillin," Yamcha affirms. "We can't let (Y/N) down."

"Right," Krillin nods. "Let's go!"

The two glide forward then split off in two directions, attacking from Turles' left and right. The Saiyan burst into the air, forcing the two to follow him. Krillin and Yamcha scream as the approach, immediately throwing a flurry of attacks at the Saiyan upon contact. The three fly over some explosions, crashing trees, and even fly over your battle with Vegeta. Turles can feel their attacks inching closer and closer. He's slowing down, getting sloppy. Even if it didn't put them down, your Kamehameha severely damaged all of them. Turles can clearly see that this is a losing battle in the long run.

Turles pushes off the two and fly back towards the ocean, trying to get some distance. Yamcha follows Turles closely while Krillin tries to circle around. Turles sneers at the sight, open his palms and firing a barrage of purple blasts at the two. They swerve through them both, though it lets them crash against the water and beach resulting in massive explosions. The two humans manage to dodge all of them and approach Turles once more. They both place their hands at their side, a maneuver Turles is now familiar with.

"Kamehameha!" They both scream, firing blue beams at the Saiyan.

Turles raises both hands and catches the two beams, struggling to hold them in place.

"Tch, as pathetic as it is, fighting us in our weakened state is smart. I believe we underestimated this planet."

Turles throws his hands up to redirect the beams upward then fly towards Krillin. This catches the bald warrior off guard, allowing Turles to drive his knee into Krillin's stomach before wrapping his hands together and slamming him down into the water.

"Krillin!" Yamcha watches as his friend is swallowed by the water. "You'll pay for that!"

"Try me," Turles retorts before flying towards Yamcha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake slips through Raditz's attacks, only managing to stay away thanks to her Semblance.

"Pathetic!" Raditz shouts, dashing from one shadow to another. "What kind of warrior are you?"

"A planner," Blake replies before leaving a shadow that's almost immediately dispersed by Yang's punch.

She pushes Raditz back but not off his feet. The Saiyan brushes his chin and sneers. "I'll crush you both."

Blake walks to Yang's side and puts her weapons away. "Yang…"

"I know," the blonde cracks her knuckles. "We didn't train for nothing. We're going to beat you down!"

Yang runs forward, refraining from using any Ki to fly. Blake stays back, knowing what Yang's done with her training and how she'll fight. Raditz bursts forward and elbows Yang, nearly knocking the girl off her feet. With this moment of weakness, Raditz starts an unrelenting barrage while laughing.

"Die, die, die!" He wails, beating the young girl to a pulp.

He disappears behind her and places both hands on her back, releasing a purple beam that pushes her a dozen feet away before exploding.

"That was your plan?" He laughs. "What made you think you could defeat a Saiyan?" Raditz turns his attention to Blake. "Now it's your turn."

Blake smiles, getting low to the ground with her arms separated. "No… it's yours."

From the dust and debris, a massive wave of energy shoots up, blowing it all away. Yang stands in the middle, her eyes red and aura larger than any of her teammates. She furrows her brow and leaps forward, catching Raditz off guard with her massive increase in speed. She slams her fist in the side of the Saiyan's face, sending him flying at incredible speeds. Blake closes her eyes and focuses her Ki for the coming attack. She slides underneath Raditz as he soars, driving her fist into his stomach and then using her Semblance to propel herself over him and kick him right back to the temporary clone. As soon as Raditz lands on it, the clone explodes.

Blake glides beside Yang once more before they both enter a fighting stance again. Yang manages to keep her Semblance active, mixing it with her Ki to break the limits of her abilities.

Raditz pushes himself onto his feet, some of his armour broken off from Blake's Ki-fueled clone. He grinds his teeth in frustration at the humans before him. Without thinking, he rushes forward.

"DIE!"

The two dash forward, clashing with the Saiyan before throwing their own punches and kicks, using their Ki and Semblances to combat the Saiyan threat. Raditz is purely on the defensive now, unable to break through their assault to start his own attacks. Any time he attempts to attack, Yang purposefully takes the blow to fuel her own power. The three traverse through the forest, all fighting for their lives.

Raditz notices Yang's tendency to take the hit and uses that to his advantage. He feigns an attack at Blake only to immediately shove a Ki blast in Yang's gut. The blonde is blown away, distracting Blake long enough for Raditz to grab the girl's face and slams her into the ground. He drags her along for just a moment before throwing her at the incoming woman. Yang catches Blake only for them both to be hit by another purple Ki blast. That entire section of the forest explodes in a fiery manner. Yang and Blake manage to keep themselves up with a combination of Ki and Aura.

"He's… so strong."

"We can do this!" Yang affirms, rushing ahead of her partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby watches as you fly towards the giant ape, turning red before dashing at him.

"He's buying us time, Ruby. We'll help him," Weiss places a hand on her leader's shoulder.

"I know. Right now, we're going to show this guy what we can do," she says with a surge of confidence.

"Yeah," Weiss smiles.

"I remember you were all shaking in your boots when I first arrived," Kakarot speaks. "Yet now, you're standing fast against me. I can respect you, humans, but that doesn't mean I won't vaporize you where you stand."

Ruby spins her scythe around, layering the blade with Ki once more. "Weiss, back me up."

"Always."

Ruby shifts her scythe behind her and glides forward, sped up by quickly formed glyphs from the heiress.

Kakarot readies himself, blocking the scythe with his forearm. Despite holding it back, his skin is still cut, he still bleeds.

"Tsk, a weapon?" Kakarot grabs the handle of the scythe and throws the girl away.

Ruby flips and lands on a glyph, busting back at the Saiyan and cutting his chest. Kakarot's eyes widen at the sudden attack. Ruby slides across the ground, her eyes locked on Kakarot the entire time.

"I'm more than a weapon!" Ruby shouts. "Weiss, petal tornado!"

"Right!"

A few dozen glyphs surround Kakarot. Ruby bursts into petals and spins through the glyphs, soaring around Kakarot over and over. With her speed and Weiss' glyph, she creates a faux tornado around the Saiyan. Kakarot keeps looking around, unable to lock onto the girl.

"Is this it?" He shouts before attempting to fly out. As soon as he reaches the edge, Ruby's scythe slashes him and knocks him back down. Kakarot stands back up and sneers.

Before he can say anything, a yellow ball of Ki flies out of the tornado and hits his back. Kakarot turns around only for another one to hit. And another, and another, and another. Within seconds, hundreds of blasts are hurled at the trapped Saiyan. Kakarot falls to one knee, trying his best to knock them all away but he's simply being overwhelmed. The blasts themselves aren't very strong, but the fact there are so many is what's starting to damage him. Kakarot grinds his teeth.

"I won't… be beaten like this!" He shouts while increasing his Ki. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Both Weiss and Ruby sense the surge of Ki. "Now's our chance!"

"I got it!"

Ruby swirls through the air and lands on a glyph before leaping off, scythe ready to slash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You fly around the giant ape, barely dodging his intense attacks. It's clear that even Vegeta is fatigued a bit from the battle. Besides that, you feel far stronger than you did when it all started. Thanks to that, you're able to keep pace with Vegeta, though it's impossible to do any real damage to him. The one technique you have would take too long to form.

You hurl over Vegeta's hand and dash at his face. You slam your fist between his eyes and then jump off the snout to get some distance. Vegeta holds his face for a second before growling. He can't believe this is happening. With all the fighting you and the other Saiyans have been doing, you've all been rising in power. But there's no way you could have grown this much without recovering from near death. He never saw you at that point, yet now you're stronger and healthier. It's frustrating and humiliating for the Saiyan Prince. Despite taking on the overwhelming power of the Great Ape, you still overpowered five Saiyans and are still fighting.

Vegeta stares you down, rage boiling up inside him. He's so distracted that he doesn't notice the red blur speed towards his tail and slash it off.

"What?" Vegeta turns around right as his massive tail hits the ground.

Ruby slides across the grass and looks up at you. "Kick his butt, (Y/N)!" Ruby screams. Seconds later, a large explosion erupts from where Ruby once was. "Weiss!" She forms back into a red blur and speeds away.

"No… no!" Vegeta yells as he slowly returns to normal.

You descend to the ground and stand opposite to Vegeta, watching him return to normal. He looks down at his ripped gloves, tightening them into a fist. "I…"

"Vegeta," you shout, getting the Prince's attention. "It's over. Leave this planet… and I'll fight you again another day."

"You will not talk down to me!" He shouts before flying towards you.

You duck under his first punch, sidestep his second, then block his third. Your increase in power and Vegeta's massive fatigue has lessened the gap between you two immensely. At this point, you don't even need the Kaioken. Both you and Vegeta realize this as you go back and forth, blocking and dodging each others' attacks.

 _Amazing! He's so strong even after all this._

You duck under his punch and land a devastating blow to his stomach. Vegeta sneers and hammer fists your back. You're pushed down to your knees, but you quickly push to the right and avoid a small blast from the Prince. You spin around and land on your right leg, pushing off it and flaring up with the Kaioken. With this speed, you easily blitz Vegeta and claim Vegeta's cheek with your fist. The Prince slides across the ground, unable to recover. You land a few feet away and return to normal, eager to continue the fight.

Vegeta rubs his cheek as he huffs and puffs. Turles, Kakarot, Nappa, and Raditz all land beside Vegeta, some hurt more than others. Your friends all land beside you. They're all hurt to varying extents. Chiaotzu and Tien are fairly okay, Krillin and Yamcha are bloody but standing, Blake is hanging off Yang's shoulder, unable to keep standing on her own, while Ruby and Weiss both have to use their weapons as leverage. Everyone's clothes are tattered and most are bleeding, though team RWBY is injured more so than the others. Still, it's clear they'll fight if they need to. Vegeta looks at his allies, all panting from the fighting. Sure, they're all able to continue battling, but from your immense leap in power and them in their weakened state, it's unlikely they'll survive a five versus nine battle.

"Vegeta, we can-"

"No, we can't," Turles cuts Nappa off. "Vegeta, it's time to go."

"Saiyans don't retreat!" Raditz shouts.

"Would you prefer death?" Turles retorts. "It's over."

Raditz and Nappa both grind their teeth at this potential loss. Vegeta gets to his feet, frustration becoming easily felt by anyone.

"Vegeta," Kakarot repeats.

The Saiyans know that Vegeta is far from happy at the thought of retreat, but he's no fool. This fight… is over. Vegeta hesitantly grabs a controller out of his armour and clicks a few buttons.

"We're… leaving…"

"Vegeta!"

"Shut it, Nappa," the Prince barks. "Because we're going to be back," he looks to you. "And we'll kill you and destroy this pathetic rock!"

"If you can," you reply with a smirk.

The other Saiyans call their own pods. Shame is written across all their faces. Only Kakarot is able to keep his eyes locked with yours.

"You're going to let them leave? Why?" Krillin sharply whispers.

"Because… despite it all," you say at a tone that the Saiyans can here. "I want to fight them again… and win on my own."

"What? That's your excuse?" Yang questions. "They were gonna kill us all! Blow up the planet!"

"Yeah… I know," you snicker. "But… it's what I want… and let's be honest," you look to Yang, locking eyes with her, Blake, Tien, and Chiaotzu. "You can't change my mind with words or fists."

The others remain silent, all waiting for their pods to arrive. It takes less than ten seconds for the five Saiyan pods to land near their owners. Without a word, they enter their pods, defeated.

"Kail," Vegeta shouts. You keep your eyes locked with his while the pod closes. "You will regret this decision."

All the pods close and slowly lift themselves off the ground.

"Heh… maybe," you smile.

The five pods fly off in order, allowing everyone to breath easy. All of RWBY fall on their butts and exhale while the Turtle School's stances relax.

"They were strong… so strong," Yang shakes her head. "We trained so hard, and yet…"

"They weren't at full power either," Tien remarks. "If it wasn't for your battle before…" He tightens his fist. "I need to get stronger."

"How did you manage to fight them off?" Krillin asks.

"I wouldn't have if not for you guys… I was as good as dead," you chuckle, rubbing the back of your head.

"That's not something to laugh at!" Yang punches your leg.

"Ow, hey!" You falter momentarily. "I don't deserve that! I do deserve-"

"Food," everyone answers at once.

"Yeah… wait, how did you know? I haven't been around!"

"It's all you ever want," Yamcha chuckles.

"Because it's good!"

"I believe you deserve all the food you desire," Ozpin says as he approaches you from behind.

"Oh, hey Ozpin!" You wave. "Thanks for sending me to… the place," you say with air quotes. "I wouldn't have won without it."

"You were very lucky… however, you all performed extremely well. I'd venture to say that this entire planet is indebted to you. However, I'll handle the burden. Let's tend to your wounds and have a welcoming party for our friend here," Ozpin smiles at you.

"So… we're getting dinner, right?"

"Yes, we're getting dinner," Ozpin replies, inciting laughter from almost everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ironwood stands behind Gero, staring at the transmission their drones are collecting.

"We have everyone's DNA, save Beacon's Headmaster, and the battle data from everything as you requested. The drones are coming back now."

"Saiyans," Ironwood scratches his chin. "They said they'll return… Saiyans…" Ironwood places his hand behind his back and walks away. "Good work, Doctor. Your project is now active… but I expect you to keep it discreet."

"Of course, General," Gero says with a devious smile. "I'll take do all that must be done."

"Everything that has to be done," Ironwood nods. "Everything… to defend this planet," he fiddles with his tie. "To stop… the Saiyans."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After giving everyone, save yourself, a senzu bean, you all gather in Beacon's cafeteria. Most of the tables are formed into one giant one with you at the head. There's a small mountain of bowls and plates stacked in the middle. Everyone is just watching as you engulf plate after plate after bowl after cup after plate of food. The others haven't even gotten through one plate or bowl. You slurp down a bowl of soup and toss it in the middle.

"Man, all this is so good! I haven't had a meal like this in forever!" You shout. "Compliments to the chef, truly."

"I'll make sure to do that," Ozpin nods.

"It's good to be back," Ruby cheers. "I can't wait for next year to start!"

"Oh yeah, we're second years now!" You add.

"Well," Ozpin coughs. "Not exactly." The five of you stare at the headmaster, eyes wide. "There's nothing for you to fear, team RWBY. You've earned your second year right. Unfortunately… you, (Y/N)," he focuses on you. "You never completed any of the content necessary for passing. Normally, a student would be reprimanded for this but you have a very good reason for not attending. You still need to learn, however, so… you'll be returning to Beacon as a first year."

"Awww man, I'm not gonna be with them anymore?" You look over at the girls.

"W-Well, we can help you!" Yang adds.

"Yeah, Weiss is really smart," Ruby nods.

"I'm glad someone's giving me the recognition I deserve," Weiss confidently smiles.

"So, I'm back to square one, huh? Alright," you slam your fist into your palm. "First year here I come!"

"Again," Blake adds.

"Again," you nod.

 **This was so much fun to write. Thank you all so much for supporting Limitless to this point. I know in comparison to my other big stories, twelve chapters isn't much. But still, it's a starting point for greater and grander things. With Volume 1 complete, we approach Volume 2! Each Volume has two sagas, this one having the Remnant and Saiyan Saga. We have a plan to kinda incorporate a RWBY-centric saga and a DB-centric saga. Well, I intended to blend it all together as best I can. We'll just have to see what the future holds! I hope you all enjoyed the first Volume of Limitless! Is there anything you specifically want to see? Any RWBY moments? Dragon Ball moments? Leave them in the review/comments section and maybe I'll just add it in. Of course, I have a huge layout for the future of the story but it's still nice to see what people would want to see. And hey, if you have some mini-arc idea that I like then I'll credit the idea and put it into action! It's just a small way to get you guys involved, somewhat like the OC contest in Crimson Shadow.**

 **Anyway, this is where I go. I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next time!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**

 **I also have a , if you want to check that out! Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **My Discord is now open! If you want to join, either check my bio for a link, find it on my Twitter, or message me directly!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Manuel Garcia, James Tubbs, MazMan, MTX and Sassylemons**

 **Extra special thanks to Ride The Lightning and Nicholas X Wright!**

 **And finally, thank you to the Beta Reader: thenameisntimportant**


	13. Volume 2 - Chapter 13: A Self Given

**Volume 2: Beacon Saga – Chapter 13: A Self-Given Mission! The Outbreak of New Grimm!**

The skies around the Xiao-Long household shake from fear at the battle going on. Each clash sends shivers through Tai's house and even the man himself. He tries to take a drink with his dog, each of them freezing every time everything.

"So glad my girls are-" His house shakes one more. "Having fun…"

You duck under Yang's two punches before flipping forward and slamming your knee into the back of her head. The blonde soars down to the ground, crashing like a meteorite. You return to proper orientation and immediately catch Blake and Weiss' fists. You pull their hands opposite to slam the two together then hop up a bit and kick them both towards Yang. The blonde just starts to get back up when her two teammates crash into her, shaking the island of Patch even more.

"And that leaves-" You duck under a glowing scythe slash, the user, after missing, uses her Semblance and Ki to burst back towards you and barely miss your legs. The speed and dexterity of Ruby's movements pressure even you. Though you may be dodging and weaving, flipping and twirling, Ruby's scythe gets closer and closer with every swing.

"You're really… fast… Ruby…" You barely manage to say as you avoid her attacks.

Ruby doesn't respond. She remains focused on landing a scratch on you.

"Hey! We're allowed to use weapons?" Blake shouts as she and the rest of the team flies close.

You lean back, watching Ruby's glowing scythe pass by your neck, then grab the handle to stop the battle. Ruby grunts at your halting of the action. The fact that you were so easily able to stop the battle infuriates her.

"Nah, you can use whatever you want," you release Ruby's weapon and place your hands on your hips. "I can tell you all have a good grasp of martial arts. I'd rather you focus on what you want. I know Yang is like me," you slam your fists together and smile. "A good old fashion beat down, but you three use weapons. Focus on that. Make yourself the best you can be!" You end with a smile.

"Well, uh… okay," Blake clears her throat and looks to Weiss. "Shall we… get our weapons?"

"I would prefer that, yes," Weiss nods.

The two descend, leaving you and the sisters alone. "Well then," you fly back to put some distance between you all. "Shall we continue without them?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take you down!" Ruby swings her scythe around and glares at you.

"I don't doubt it. You two are basically strength," you focus Yang. "And speed," you shift to Ruby. "So I'll have to keep on my toes around you both or I might actually get hurt," you shift into your fighting stance.

"I don't know," Yang raises her hands and widens her legs. "You haven't shown us your power since the Saiyans. How much stronger have you gotten?"

"Ah, you know," you shrug and chuckle. "Nothing crazy."

In truth, you're surprised how much stronger you've gotten. From what you remember, you're likely relative to Vegeta's before he went all out. Your training hasn't been anything crazy, either, so it clearly has to do with your Saiyan biology. Either way, you're stronger than ever with a greater desire to push those limits. If they Saiyans return, you have to find a way to beat them on your own. You need more strength to fight back against anyone who may stand up to fight you. The stronger the better.

"How are we suppose to know how strong we are if we can't see your full strength?" Yang crosses her arms and frowns.

You look between the sisters, noting the conviction being shared. You huff then chuckle. "I mean… alright, if you want."

You let your arms hang and take a deep breath. Your body is relaxed, it's calm. Despite the battle you were having, you're still at full power. This training session hasn't pushed anything except the girl's Aura. You exhale… then breathe in once more. Upon your final exhale, a massive wave of pressure releases from your body. Yang and Ruby flip over themselves, struggling to remain stationary in the air.

"Whoa…" Yang holds her hands before her as her hair whips back.

"That's not fair!" Ruby desperately holds onto Crescent Rose.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Your voice echoes across the ocean and into Vale. Despite your control, release all your Ki has an inevitable side effect towards the planet. Vegeta shook the planet when he powered up, and you're quite confident you could do the exact same if you wished. But that would cause more trouble than you like, thus you'll keep is as contained as you can. Patch, however, is still affected by the sudden surge of energy which none of its inhabitants are pleased about.

"It's still… rising," Yang shouts, a mixture of struggling and admiration laces in her voice.

"I can't wait… to test it," Ruby snickers, her bravado completely false as she knows you would dominate her and all of her team if you wished.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" You spread your legs and pull your elbows to your side. Your eyes are wide, your muscles are bulging. For fun, you'll show them a little extra. "KAIOOOOOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Your aura swirls with red, giving the entire area that same tint.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ruby flips back again, swept away in the current of your Ki.

Yang barely manages to keep her center of gravity while she's forced back. She raises her power to combat yours, forming a small bubble around her. "Come on, then! Just like that!" Yang shouts.

You stop screaming but keep releasing your Ki. You could increase the intensity of the Kaioken if you wished, but that'd be far too much. Even going to this extent is more than dangerous. But, Yang asked you to come at her. You burst forward, invisible to the naked eye, and slam your fist into the girl's cheek. Yang has no time to react as she's shot right into the ocean, causing a massive wave to erupt from her impact zone. You cut off your Ki and return it to a base level before flying towards the water.

"Crap, Yang!" You shout right before you enter break through the water barrier.

You sturdily hold your breath as you feel out Yang's energy.

She's moving… actually, her energy is pretty high considering-

You barely manage to react before Yang returns the favour and slams her fist into your cheek. Her eyes are burning red, hair flaring with golden sparkles. You fly straight out of the water, twirling through the air until you can recover.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," you rub your cheek. "Sheesh, she wasn't kidding. That punch was serious. If I hadn't raised my Ki there I would've been out cold. Heh…" You smile and look down at the girl who's huffing and puffing. "You're something else, Yang."

You descend and reach her location, getting the blonde's attention. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she nods. "I just… never felt that much with my Semblance… I just felt like… I don't know," she crosses her arms, almost in a fearful manner as if she's trying to cover herself or lock something in. "Sorry."

"Hey, I'm the one who punched you first," you pat her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It was one hell of a punch. Come on, we should find the others. I'm sure I'll get yelled at for my little stunt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Ruby asks once more.

"No, I should really get home. Klein can only cover for me for so long," Weiss slips her boots on. "Thank you for the offer, though, the three of you," she looks to Yang, Ruby, and Tai.

"You're always welcome," Tai smiles. "The same goes for you, Blake."

"I'm grateful, but I should also return home. I haven't seen my parents in some time… and with these powers I can visit without taking up too much time. I just hope…" Blake's voice quiets as she thinks on her family. "I just hope dinner will still be warm," she half-heartedly jokes.

The two girls give a final wave before they soar into the air and go their separate ways. Ruby closes the door and looks back at her dad. "Thanks for letting them stay so long."

"And thank you for letting (Y/N) stay," Yang adds.

"He keeps saying he's a burden," Ruby giggles.

"A burden on my pantry," Tai sighs. "But at least he's pulling his weight. I sent him out to get some firewood."

"I thought he was just in his room! Dad!" Yang whines.

"It'll distract him so I can get food ready. I'll have to cook for ten," Tai sighs, making his way to the kitchen. "Come on, Zwei."

The dog happily barks as he runs down the stairs and steps in his father's shadow. Ruby and Yang look at one another, figuring out what to do next.

"I'm gonna look for (Y/N)," Yang plans. "You?"

"I think I'll relax in my room, make sure Blake and Weiss message me when they get home."

"Okay," Yang slides into her boots and opens the door. "I'll be back before sundown."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You clean your hands off and stare at your handiwork. Three large trees tied together with vines you've found around the island. Patch doesn't quite have the resources the mainland has, but you've been living off the land for so long that collecting firewood is almost second nature to you.

You grab one of the massive logs and lift the entire collection up and onto your shoulder. You shift a little bit, making sure you're the most comfortable. It's not heavy, by any means, but you'd rather not dirty your Gi too much. You start your journey through the forest with these three trees making everything slightly more difficult. You could fly over everything but there's no need to rush. Taking in the cool breeze, the sounds of birds chirping or squirrels communicating, everything is just wholesome to you. Even the crackling leaves under your boot or that soft puff when you step in mud. It's all comforting beyond your ability to explain.

"Hm?" You look ahead. "Is Yang coming this way? I know Blake and Weiss left, but… hm… welp," you shrug, shifting the large logs. "Whatever."

Judging by the speed of her Ki signature, it's clear to you that Yang is merely walking instead of running or flying. Comparing your pace and hers, it'll take a small time before you two meet. It's not like the island is massive anyway. Slipping through the bushes, passing by the trees, it's a humble journey that's soon interrupted by the screams of a woman. Your eyes sharpen as you look towards the source. You drop the trees and dash along the ground. You slide to a halt a few feet away from the scene. A woman kneels over her a younger man, bleeding from a massive gash on his chest. Across from them is a large Beowolf with a large maw and bloodied claw. You pause for a moment when you realize this Grimm looks different. It's faint, but the normally red aspects of the Beowolf are green. Even some parts of its coat have a green tint. You don't have time to dwell on it as people are in danger! You fly toward the Beowolf, spin around and slam your shin into its snout. The force behind your attack rips through the monster's hide and cuts its life short. You land behind it, feeling the beast disintegrate.

"Well, lucky it wasn't immune to that. Why was he green?" You think on this for less than a second before remembering the injured man. "Now then," you shift to the two civilians. "Onto the people. I remember a couple things from my classes." You jog to their side and kneel down. "That's a big wound… I…" You look down to your sash where a small bag of senzu beans reside. You don't have too many left, but Korin should have a new batch ready soon.

"Please, you have to help him!" She frantically screams. "My son… I can't lose-"

"Yep," you pull out the pouch and grab a bean. "Here, eat this," you push the bean against the injured man's mouth. "Come on…" You poke it again. "Open your mouth," you squint.

"Why are you feeding him that? He needs medical attention!" Her frustration grows even higher.

"He'll be fine if he just eats," poke. "The." Poke. "Bean!"

The injured man shivers, barely managing to open his mouth.

"See, that wasn't hard," you smile and push it inside his mouth. "Now chew… please chew."

"You're the worst Huntsman I've ever seen!"

"What?" You throw a hand in the air. "But I killed the thingy and healed the injured."

"He's not healed at all!" She shouts to the high heavens. "He's bleeding and dying and I don't want…" Her eyes drift down to his wound… or lack thereof. "What the…"

"Magic bean," you stuff the pouch away. "Works every time."

"Oh my god… oh my god, thank you!" Her demeanor switches from frantic and scared to relieved and happy. She pulls you into a tight squeeze that expresses all the emotions she has right now.

You slowly place your hands on her back and pat it. "It's, uh… no problem," you reply with a feeling of confusion.

"Hey!" Yang's voice echoes through the trees. "Is everything… Mrs. Coello? Are you okay!" She rapidly approaches you all.

"Yang! Oh Yang, I am now! My son's going to be okay! My boy," she looks down at her son, likely as old as you are. Finally giving him a detailed look, he appears to have some light armour on him along with a belt that can lock in a weapon, though said weapon is nowhere in sight.

You step back, standing next to Yang as the woman cries tears of joy.

"She's another resident of Patch. Her son, Branco he never passed the Beacon test," Yang whispers. "He was always reckless, got himself hurt. He didn't have a fighting instinct. Pretty agile, though."

"Hm," you cross your arms and tilt your head. "Well… he'll be okay. I gave him senzu bean so there's no worries."

"Do you want us to escort you home?"

"Yang… I…" She looks down at her son. "I'd appreciate it, thank you."

"I'll carry your son," you offer while moving around to his side. With ease, you pick him up and set him around your shoulders. Yang stays at the elder's side, giving her emotional support. While Yang and Mrs. Coello talk about the island and Yang's experiences at Beacon. The strange earthquake earlier is also brought up. Yang does a great job at playing that off. You're left to your own thoughts during this short road trip. Those thoughts swim around your mind the entire time, even when you arrive at the Coello household and leave the sleeping boy with his parents.

"You're… oddly silent," Yang remarks as you both follow the path away.

"Just thinking about Huntsman, I guess," you look to the sky. "I don't think that woman was happy with my methods."

Yang nudges you. "You saved her life and her son's. I don't think there's more you can do. You're a caring guy. I learned that long ago."

"You did?" You look over to the blonde.

"Yeah," she nods. "When you took care of that injured animal… I realized then that your heart was in the right place. Your methods are strange and you're definitely a unique kind of person, but you want to help people and that's what matters."

"I never really thought of it like that. I just kinda did stuff… I think that's why I wanna go back to school. I need to know more about the personality of Huntsmen."

"Don't change because of that," Yang's quick disappointment is evident. "Huntsmen… they're all unique. Look at my uncle," she snickers. "Or… my mom…"

"Your uncle and mom? Actually, where is your mom? Is she on a mission?"

Yang's arms shake a little bit at the thought. "My mom left me and dad a long time ago…"

"Oh… I'm sorry," you start to place your hand on her shoulder then stops. You look at your hand, unsure what to really do at this point. You default to putting it back to your side. "So, what about Ruby? Does she have a different mom?"

"Yes. Summer passed some time ago, however. It's just been my dad for a long time," Yang's voice shows clear signs of discomfort.

"Have you seen your mom since?"

"Tsk," Yang rolls her eyes. "I tried… I've never found her, despite all my searching. Maybe it'll be different now that I have these powers."

"You looked before?"

"Yeah… a lot. Got in a lot of trouble, too," she half-heartedly chuckles. "She's not easy to find… or maybe she just doesn't want me to find her. Dad doesn't talk about her too much either. I just need to find her… I just have to," Yang tightens her fist. "And I will."

"Hm…" You place your arms behind your head and think on Yang's words. "Searching, huh… What does she look like?"

"Oh," Yang grabs her scroll and clicks a few buttons before moving it towards you.

You see a woman with raven black hair that flows down her red shirt. Because of the image quality, you're unsure whether she has a skirt or long pants with a frilly belt. Besides that, it appears she has a mask.

"A mask? Are you su-"

"It's her," Yang quickly affirms. "I know it… come on, dinner shoulder be soon."

Yang's pace picks up, her steps becoming heavier with the weight of anger. You can't help but feel bad about it.

 _Maybe I can help… Friends help each other, right, Crystal?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinder falls to the ground, panting while sweat slides down all part of her body. She tries to get back on her feet but fails to muster the strength.

"You're still failing this training," a distorted voice speaks.

Cinder looks up, eyes gleaming through a few strands of hair. A darkened figure with red eyes stands before her, the slight twitch of the hologram showing every few seconds.

"I'm… doing better."

"Better, but not satisfactory. What was I to expect from one such as you," he says with contempt. "I'm closing in on another one. I don't care if you're her little pet, I will erase your taint from this world if you fail to reach the bar I've set for you."

Cinder grinds her teeth. "I'll be ready… I'm strong… I'm going to be stronger."

The figure's eyes squint before their transmission ends. Cinder slams her fist against the ground in frustration. "He holds me to a standard that hasn't even been reached yet… will he really reach such a height? No," she shakes her head. "I'll kill him before then. I'll become stronger!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An Atlas transport soars through the blizzard, scanning each of the glaciers around it.

"We're picking up something," the pilot shouts. "Is… is this it?"

Gero, sitting near the middle of the ship, has his eyes locked on his scroll that's transmitting the data. Signs of technology are showing up beneath the ice.

"There you are… it's been some time, Wheelo. Land near this glacier," he marks the location on his scroll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai's face continues to droop as plate upon bowl upon plate piles atop his kitchen table, accompanied by your constant slurping and munching. Yang and Ruby don't mind it at this point. They're gulping down the last bit of their drinks or scrounging up the last pieces of meat. You inhale the last bowl of soup and exhale. "That… was pretty nice."

"Just nice, huh…" Tai scratches his head as he examines the mountain of dishes that are somehow keeping shape. "Thanks…"

"No, thank you! I love eating with people!"

"It's definitely not for the conversation," Yang chuckles.

"I don't know, sis, he was quite the speaker," Ruby jokingly rebuttals.

"Oh, thanks!" You say with a toothy grin. "I gotta work off the food now. Maybe do some sparring."

"We just sparred!" Yang light heartedly shouts.

"Yeah, but it's so much fun! Plus it works off that extra skin. That's a thing girls worry about, right?" Tai immediately starts waving his hands for you to stop but you fail to notice. "Other girls I knew talked about that. Little handles or something, I don't know. I never really thought of weight but apparently, it's a pretty big thing. Did you guys know?" You tilt your head and switch between Ruby and Yang.

The two have a dark cloud over them while listening to you ignorantly speak about a woman's weight.

"Oh no," Tai shakes his head. "So, who wants ice-cream?" He tries to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I'm down!" You cheer.

"Girls?"

"I'm alright," they both reply with a downcast demeanor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You relax in a small bedroom that was provided by Tai. It's fairly small with only a few decorations and objects – two paintings, the window, the bed with a bedside table, and a small closet. You didn't put anything there since you can just fly out to Beacon or your home and grab another Gi.

Despite the great time you've had here, talking with your two friends and their father, learning more about being a Huntsman in the field, and the fantastic food, there's something that's keeping your spirits down.

"Yang seemed really down about her mom… I don't know, I can relate to that, I think," you stare up at the ceiling. "I never had parents… but my friends… Lucent… he was like a father to me and now he's gone. I'd give anything to bring them all back. Yang can find that lost person. Her mother is still around, she can reconcile and talk with her. I can't. I… lost those people" you clench your fist tightly. "And I can't even remember it… but a Huntsman helps others so they don't lose anything, right?" Your optimism starts to shine once more. "I can't do anything for them, but I can do something for Yang!"

You flip off the bed and crack your knuckles. "Looks like I got something more to do before school starts. Help Yang out by finding her mom, alright," you approach the window and lift it up. "I sorta remember what she looks like. Shouldn't be too bad. Her energy signature should be something like Yang's, I'd think," you hop out the window and immediately burst into the air with a strong white aura surrounding you and leaving a trail behind you.

"If Yang was looking around, that means she's probably checked Vale. So maybe some places outside of Vale or other Kingdoms… oh, more Kingdoms… then again, there's only four so I've been to half of them. That's not so bad, I guess… ah," you shake your head and pat your cheeks. "Gotta focus. This is my own detective course. Self-taught! That probably isn't the best idea… oh well," you spin around and fly faster. "Let's find Yang's mom! Wait… crap, I don't know her name! I don't even have a picture…" You sigh. "Well, greater challenge, I guess!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yang and Ruby sit on their beds, both in pajamas and ready for bed.

"I don't know, I'm just super excited for next year! No, two years! We missed the Vytal Festival last time!"

"We would've totally kicked butt," Yang confidently remarks.

"We still kicked butt!" Ruby throws her hands in the air and falls back on her bed. "Those Saiyayamans didn't stand a chance against us!"

"The Saiyans?" Yang laughs. "We…" Yang rests on the bed and looks up. "We barely made it through that. They would've beat us… they would've beat (Y/N)."

"But we won," Ruby rolls onto her butt again. "What's there to worry about?"

"Nothing, I guess," Yang smiles. "Hopefully things will be normal again… we didn't really do much school stuff last year."

"Yeah, it wasn't what I thought. We were on that island a lot."

Yang shivers at the thought of the old man's fingers coming closer to her chest. "Not all of it was great," she crosses her arms to cover her larger assets. "But now we're head and shoulders above others. Remember when we showed off to CVFY?" She ends with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah," Ruby nods, a wide smile forming. "We were so cool."

"So you don't mind not having 'normal knees,'" the elder teases.

"I… that's not fair!" Ruby pouts. "I'll show you a normal knee!" She deviously smirks before grabbing her pillow and throwing it.

Yang catches the pillow and grins. "Big mistake, little sis."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! It was a joke!" Ruby ducks under the pillow and dives behind her bed. "We can't ruin our room again!"

Yang grabs her own pillow and winds up, but a sudden sensation stops both girls.

"Is that-"

"He's leaving?" Ruby turns around. "Wonder why?"

Yang sets the pillow down and exhales. "Why do I feel like he's gonna get into trouble?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Three Days Later…**

Dr. Gero watches from a safe, flexible bunker brought by the Atlas military. There's a massive wall of explosive against the glacier wall, all calculated properly as to not damage anything inside or fracture the ground beneath them.

"Sir," a soldier enters the bunker. "Everything is ready."

"As expected. Bring the soldiers to a safe location. We're detonating in one minute."

"Yes, sir," the soldier salutes him before jogging out.

The doctor inwardly counts one minute as he dances his fingers along the desk. It's been a long time since he's spoken with Dr. Wheelo – the one who hid away after a terrible experiment destroyed his body. His experiments were generally shunned, but they also align with Gero's new project. He thought of finding Dr. Merlot, but his experiments began focusing on the Grimm which has no use for Gero. After his inner timer finishes, Gero clicks the button to detonate all the explosions. The ground shakes from the shockwaves released from both the explosives and the large pillars of ice that fall and shatter. All the soldiers keep in the safe zone, yet the wind pressure still pushes against them. When the smoke clears, the ice has been fairly cleared and exposes a large metal door. Gero smiles, his moustache curving along with his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor saunters through the large lab, escorted by a dozen Atlas personnel. They've gone room by room, viewing different layouts of rooms. The colour is dark, the air is cold, and the soldiers are on edge. They know they can't say anything to oppose this plan else the doctor will chew them out. Everything has been quiet through every room. To Gero's surprise, no defense systems have intervened with them. There's only one way for Gero to interpret this.

"Dr. Wheelo," Gero finally speaks. "Are you here? Perhaps Dr. Kochin is present?"

Suddenly, the wall to their right lights up with a series of lights that appear to be dark blue. Along the wall is a jar with a massive brain floating inside a containment unit.

Gero smirks. "Dr?"

"Gero…" His deep voice speaks. "What do you want?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You take a seat on a patio chair and await your order. Mistral has been an interesting experience so far. You decided to go east because it seemed more lively and full than the west. You stopped off at a few towns on the way, asking about the woman in question That's when you realized how awful you were at preparing. You don't know her name and you don't even have a picture. Still, you're pressing forward to see if you can find anything of value. She did sound like a unique woman that people would notice. Besides the searching, you have dealt with a few Grimm here and there. It's weird how you're seeing more green tinted Grimm out in this area. You thought all Grimm were the same, but now you're wondering if they differ per region. You weren't there for the entire course, after all, so it's highly possible you just missed out on that. The green Grimm does seem bigger and a tad more vicious. You also notice they're a little tougher than your average Grimm. You have a general idea on how much power to put into punches when dealing with Grimm, and the green ones take a tad more force than before.

All this tactical and critical thinking are all throw off the patio when a large plate of food is placed before you. Even if it's midday, the plate is lush with cooked vegetables and three types of meats. It's a good thing the plate is large.

"Compliments of the owner," the waiter bows his head before walking away.

"Thanks!" You wave. "Does this make me corrupt? Accepting free food from someone I've saved? Ah well," you shrug then stretching your arms. "I'm hungry."

You dig into the food, only using the fork to transfer the food to your mouth. You keep your ears open for the conversations around you. You happen to hear something from below in the market.

"Get out of here, you filthy animal!" A stall owner screams, extending his bo staff while what appears to be a bear Faunus scurries away. You swallow your food and tilt your head. "I remember when stuff like that happened… I guess it's common."

On the other hand, one of the conversations on the patio catches your attention since it's related to you.

"You remember that massive earthquake we had a bit ago?" A man's voice speaks.

"Of course! Mother just recovered from her fall."

"Yes, well, my coworker's brother lives in Vacuo and he mentioned the same sort of earthquake."

"Across that distance? Is that possible?" Her voice is seeped in worry.

"I'm not sure. From what I've heard, it wasn't natural," he exhales. "Whatever that means."

"A Grimm?"

"I hope not," he quickly answers. "Perhaps man-made. Maybe Atlas is trying new war machines."

"Of course, those power-hungry imbeciles," she sneers.

"What sort of machine could shake the planet? I hope they be rid of it. We don't need something so dangerous."

You slurp down the cup of water and set it down with a sigh. "I should've known that people would still be talking about Vegeta's display. I suppose I didn't do any better in Vale," you chuckle to yourself. "Forgot that people would be freaked out. I remember…" Your voice drifts off as you think on your past friends. "Eh… I should get back to the search. Maybe someone here can recognize her. Oh!" You tap the table. "If she's a Huntress then maybe the people at- wait, school isn't in yet. I wonder if the teachers are there at all… hm…" You cross your arms and tap the loose fabric that covers part of your arm. "If I was a Huntress then I'd be out in the field, right? I guess checking the school to see any records would make sense. Other Huntsmen would at least have an idea, right? Yeah, sounds logical to me. That's my next destination!"

You wipe your mouth and set up your plates for easy pickup. With all that done, you turn to the patio and jump off, waiting a moment before curving up and flying towards the large school. Of course, people perusing the streets and other customers see you suddenly fly to which their reactions range from awe to fear. You fly over the people of Mistral until you land inside the grounds of Haven. It's much tighter than Beacon, meaning there isn't much space between each of the buildings and the overall space is far smaller. There's a tower similar to Beacon's, though far smaller. You land in a somewhat familiar courtyard that branches off into four paths, each path having a lamppost or two for the night.

"Huh, you'd think there'd still be someone keeping an eye out. Well, people don't usually fly in," you rub the back of your head and smile. "But that just makes everything more annoying. I actually have to find someone… haha, I'm kidding," you shake your head, keeping the smile constant. "A couple people are in that building," you look to the bigger building.

You hover over the ground and land before the door.

"Do I knock..? Whatever," you shrug before pushing the door open and stepping in.

The immediate motif is one of red, white, brown, and gold. The walls only hold pictures on one side of the hallway, leaving its dreary white on display. The ceiling is a deep brown that, with certain lighting, looks red. The carpets and accents of most take a red and gold approach to liven everything up. You even notice the Haven symbol on the ground, separating two rugs.

"Little nicer than Beacon, I have to say. Do I just flock to the simplistic design?" You look down at your Gi – the black undershirt and pants, the golden yellow Gi with brown accents and belt, the also brown wrist guards. "Um… I mean, my boots are blue with those little red ties," you stick your foot forward and wiggle it. "Yeah, I have class. Weiss doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm really classy. I don't need a suit," you ramble onto yourself as you pass by a waiting area with chairs to the left and a desk to the right. "Ah… then again, I don't like suits. I remember when they put one on," you snicker. "My tail ruined the back…" A deep exhale escapes your body. "That tail… caused all sorts of trouble…"You quickly pat your cheeks and violently shake your head. "Not the time, (Y/N), not the time."

You approach the door and stop once more. "I should knock this time," you conclude before closing your fist and lightly tapping on the wood.

You hear some rustling from behind the door and suddenly a few of the energy signatures move… but not to the door. One seems to go above and behind you, keeping in the ceiling, while the other goes below you. The last one remains in the room, unmoving.

"Come in!" An unfamiliar voice beckons.

You open the door and are immediately met a sort of flaming rock. Instinctively, you smack the projectile out of the air and frown. "Is that the way you test all newcomers? I don't think students have reaction times like that."

"You're correct," a man with long, tan hair and a full beard replies. He's sitting behind a desk, his arm extended after the shot. His colour scheme is very tight, a brown coat with matching mantle, white dress shirt, necktie, brown slacks, and simple dress shoes. He lowers his hand, the one with a wrist-mounted shield with various colours around it like a clock's numbers. "A student wouldn't have reaction times like that."

You quickly let your arms hang and take another step, keeping note of the energy signatures that keep close behind you.

"Yeah, I guess I brought that one on myself. You're a Huntsman, right? I mean, I'd hope so if you're here… in the chair and waiting for me. Otherwise, that would mean you're an intruder… well, I guess I'm an intruder so I have no… what was it called… moral high ground? I'm using that right, right? I just recently heard that term. Tried to use it," you end with a lighthearted chuckle.

The man at the desk appears to lower his guard ever slightly. Your friendly tone and choice of words don't show any nefariousness in your agenda, but you still have broken into a Huntsman Academy unannounced. That's a crime on its own.

"It would be correct, indeed," the elder bows his head slightly. "My name is Leonardo Lionheart. I'm the Headmaster of this fine Academy. Who are you?"

"Headmaster? Man, I'm lucky! My name's (Y/N)!" You salute. "I'm a student at Beacon Academy!"

"Beacon? Are you a messenger of Ozpin?"

"Oh, no, I just came here to ask a question!" You clarify, keeping a friendly smile to try and win over the Headmaster.

"That's quite the journey for a simple question. Why would you not simply ask Ozpin?" He raises his brow.

"Uh… I don't know," you shrug. "I was in the area. Thought that a Huntsman would know the person I'm looking for."

Leo intertwines his hands on his desk, fully relaxing and fully attentive. "And who, exactly, is that?"

"Uh… hehe," you rub the back of your head. "She… has black hair! And black pants, I think, might be a skirt. She has a red and black shirt, dress, thing… I think it was long sleeved… oh, and she had a mask! And a sword! I think it was a katana but it was sheathed so I really don't know. Kinda looked like a katana hilt but people do some weird things with weapons."

Leonardo takes in your description and thinks on it. He can immediately think of one woman that loosely fits that description, but he doesn't know her exact location… but that doesn't mean he knows nothing.

"I… believe I know the woman you're looking for. She's on this continent, I'm sure."

"So you can call her up? She's a Huntress, right?"

Leonardo chuckles. "No, no she is not. She's a bandit, a raider."

"Oh," you face perplexes. "I wasn't expecting that… do you know where she is?"

"No," he shakes his head. "But I believe I can give you a lead. We caught wind of a possible raid happening to a town on the outskirts of Mistral territory. They requested Huntsmen, just to be safe. If that was her target…"

"Then I can find her there! Cool! Alright, I'll handle this town, no problem! Where is it?"

"Hold on, now," the man stands up. "You're a student. I can't possibly send you on a Huntsman's mission."

"Yeah you can," you blankly reply. "Trust me, I may not have the schooling but I'm more than strong enough on the field," you confidently state, ending with you catching your fist.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," you nod. "Probably better than those two guys there," you point to the ceiling directly above you," and there," you point behind you.

Leo's expression changes to one of surprise. "H-How did you know?"

"I could sense them. I sensed them before I even entered the room. One of my many talents… well, learned skills would be more accurate," you end with a smile.

The two unseen beings suddenly move to the Headmaster's side and phase out of the ground and two his side. They're twins, both in clothes and features. Both middle age, bald, blue eyes, skin-tight black suit, everything. You assume they also have the same Semblance.

"So, where's the village?"

Leonardo looks to his two associates, unsure how to respond. "Hm…"

"What's the worst that could happen? Okay, well, the worst wouldn't happen cause I'm not going to die. Trust me. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Well," the Headmaster scratches his cheek. "I suppose there's no harm in it…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright," you look left and right. "So, if this was the right path then…" You stop in the air and look down at a fairly decorated and visually appealing village. The colours, the lush flora, it's like someone picked up a section of Mistral and brought it somewhere else. "This place is gonna be raided? Huh… Doesn't have much defense for a Kingdom protected village… hey," you spot someone on the edge of the village, pacing. "Maybe that's a Huntress!"

You soar down and land a few feet away, not gaining the attention of the raven-haired woman. You casually approach her with your hand raised. "Hey! You look pretty dangerous!"

The woman turns around, her red eyes catching a glimpse of you. You tilt your head when you see her features – some wild yet controlled black hair thanks to a red bandana, a red and black shirt that droops down her chest, that space being taken up by necklaces. She wears matching colour gauntlets that only expose her fingers. Her legs are covered two-fold, first by the long, thigh high black boots and a very short black skirt that connects to the shirt. Attached to her belt is a long, grey and black sheath that houses her weapon.

"That's an inappropriate greeting," she responds.

"Ah, sorry," you stop shortly before her and sheepishly smile. "I just assumed you were the Huntress Lionheart talked about."

"Lionheart?" She raises her brow, finding a source of some information.

"Yeah, I thought that he'd send one of those two guys but I guess you're here anyway. You know, the possible raid from the woman I'm looking for. Kinda looks like you but I don't think the clothes are right," you tilt your head. "And you're a Huntress, not a bandit."

"Of course," she quickly replies, taking the role you've given her. "So, you're looking for..?"

"Hehe," you rub the back of your head. "I never got her name… she's my friend's mom. Thought I'd find her for a little surprise."

The Huntress looks to the side for a moment. "You traveled here for that?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal," you shrug. "Oh! I'm (Y/N)," you hold your hand out. "You are?"

She slowly grabs your hand and shakes it. "Raven Branwen. Huntress."

"Oh, Huntsman-in-Training! I mean, I missed my first year cause I was training but… I'm trying. I may be a year behind now but it was worth it."

"Well, (Y/N)," she notes what you said but doesn't reply to it. "I don't believe your target is coming here. You should look elsewhere."

"Oh, really?" You pout. "Darn it… guess I'll have to keep looking. Are you going to keep investigating? Sounds like you're on this case."

Raven looks away and huffs. "Of… course I am… I can't let these vulnerable people be in danger."

You smile and nod. "Okay, I'll stick with you, then! We should be able to find her together."

Raven turns away and rubs her forehead. "I'd rather work on my own, if you don't mind."

You jump over her, flipping around to face her when you land. "I understand, but I insist I help," you say with a far more serious tone than before. "I need to find this woman for Yang. Trust me, I'll be a big help, promise," you end with a lighthearted smile.

"Tsk," Raven looks away. "I… fine, you can stick around for a bit."

"Yeah, thanks!" You clench your fist in front of you. "We'll find her, Raven! Nobody can escape my eyes!" You look at the sky. "For my senses are…" You stop then look back to Raven, or, where Raven was. "Jeez, you didn't have to prove me wrong immediately," you end with a sigh. "Well, better get after her. She's moving pretty fast," you note before slightly hovering above the ground and flying towards her energy signal,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bird soars through the thin forest leading away from the village. While it rides the wind, going faster and faster, it's somehow cut off by a familiar body. The bird bounces off your stomach and falls to the ground.

"A bird?" You scratch your head then widen your eyes as the bird morphs back into Raven. "Whoa, you can become a bird! That's cool!" You descend to the ground and offer your hand. "But you should've mentioned leaving, or were you really just poking fun at my sentence?"

Raven get to her feet without your help and squints. "Well, you would be worthless if you couldn't keep up."

"Oh, a test! Clever!" You rest your hands on your hips. "You could be a teacher! So, where are we going? Do you have an idea of…" You trail off as your mind catches something interesting. "Is there… another village around here?" You say, not sounding like you're all there.

Raven keeps a poker face, knowing what's nearby. "I don't know. Why?"

"I think people are in trouble… signatures are disappearing! We have to go!" You shout before bursting forward.

Raven notes you're going a certain direction… "Energy signatures? I have to follow him," she quickly shifts back into a bird and follows your trail.

You fly a few miles to reach the encampment, hidden in a denser section of trees. You already see glowing green between the treeline. You soar up a little bit then crash down in the middle of eight green Beowolves. As they bounce into the air, you open your palms and quickly fire an individual beam at each, spinning round and round as you fire each shot. The ash of the Beowolves fall around you whilst you exhale. Raven returns to her body and lands beside you. She immediately unsheathes her red bladed sword and starts running towards the camp ahead.

You quickly follow the Huntress through the trees and onto a path that goes directly into a makeshift camp. You can barely tell what it was intended to be because of its current state. The fur and leather drapes that acted as walls are either torn down completely or have massive gashes in them. The large tents acting as buildings have toppled with bodies lifelessly impaled or thrown onto them. Within the fractured confines of this camp, a hoard of green, crystalized Beowolves rip the residents to shreds. Men and women scream as their limbs are torn off or their somehow still alive as their torso is chewed by the Grimm.

Raven's reaction to seeing this is one you weren't expecting. You haven't seen a Huntsman become mad at anything… yet here she is. With a speed that's more than impressive, Raven blitzes a Beowolf that's throwing around a young woman with short hair and tattoos. She slashes into the Beowolf's side, but instead of cutting through the beast as Raven intended, it only cut through a few centimeters. You refrain from following Raven since plenty of others are being attacked by the Grimm. Not wanting to take too much time, you jump into the middle of the camp and repeat your previous action, though with a bit more flair. Instead of simply spinning around and blasting, you flip and spin in place, firing blast from your hands and feet. The flash of blue and yellow flash in the sky, despite the rays of the sun competing for space. Even with their strange green upgrade, the Beowolves are helpless against your dance of Ki. It'd be both beautiful and awe-inspiring by those who could see it. Unfortunately, Raven is the only person who could truly understand and appreciate the spectacle, even while dealing with the injured woman.

Raven looks back down at the gritty, battle-hardened, bleeding woman in her arms.

"Vernal…"

"I-" She coughs out nearly a bucket of blood. Raven closes her eyes and tilts her head away, finding it hard to watch. She looks around at the others through the black and green ash. They're all lifeless bodies thrown about, coupled by the fact that you have a melancholy look to you reinforces the idea of them all being dead. You can only sense Raven and the nearly dead woman.

You spot a few Grimm that were outside the cloth walls start to run. You let them go for now and slowly approach the two humans, trying to judge what a senzu bean would do for her. At the point she's at, she'll be dead in moments. You close your eyes and bow your head in respect. Raven furrows her brow at your action, but cannot blame you for it. She meets eyes with Vernal once more and exhales.

"Rest now, Vernal…" She lightly drags her hand down the woman's face and closes her eyelids. She rests the body down and stands up, clenching her bloodstained fists. "Those Grimm…"

"I've seen them before," you cross your arms. "One was on a small island a few days ago. Seems like there's more and more around," your fingers lift to the chin. "They're bigger and tougher than regular Grimm."

"I killed one."

"I killed plenty too, so you should know that it takes more to hurt these things."

Raven's eyes drift away as she thinks back on the Grimm. From all her experience, she knows how much force to put into a swing. That Beowolf's durability was far higher than any Beowolf's she's fought, even Alphas.

"The way you killed them… I thought you could fly. What was that… attack?"

"Oh, my Ki?" You lift your hand in front of you, opening and closing your fist. "Nothing really. It's not super important. I think that we should find the source of these Grimm. If they started attacking cities it could be a real problem.

Raven looks around the camp once more. "It's not a problem that these people were killed?" She barks, showing more emotions than she normally does. The look in her eyes, the shivering iris, it reminds you of… you.

"You knew these people? But aren't they… I mean, I haven't really seen many but this place seems like a bandit camp. You're…" You look up and down the woman again. "Are you corrupt?

Raven is almost disappointed in your conclusion. "No, but this woman… she was a close friend."

"Oh, that makes sense… she looks younger than you, though… but, hey, nothing wrong with that. One of my friends is an old man!" Your expression suddenly flares up with excitement. "Wait, can I be part of your mission?"

"Mission?" She repeats.

"You're gonna try and stop these new Grimm, right? I can put my search for Yang's mom on hold for this! Some of those Grimm ran off in that direction," you flick your head appropriately. "So we have a lead."

Raven somehow manages to snicker during this time. Your reasoning may be wrong… but at least your guess is right. These Grimm have to pay for what they've done… all of them.

"Alright, (Y/N)… we'll work together for now."

 **And here's the start of Volume 2! I'm pretty excited if I do say so myself. Despite being so excited, I don't have much to say in this author's note. I appreciate you reading, as always, and hope you enjoyed! It's been fun blending the DB-verse and RWBY. I always wonder if the changes and blending I've made actually annoys some people. Like Raven, Wheelo, and the Mutated Grimm all being introduced despite the odd timing. Trust me, I have a plan. I just… need… time.**

 **Anyway, I'll chat with you all later! If you have any complaints then talk to Name. He's definitely the one to blame. Just harass him… even if there's nothing wrong you should mess with him anyway.**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**

 **I also have a , if you want to check that out! Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **My Discord is now open! If you want to join, either check my bio for a link, find it on my Twitter, or message me directly!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Manuel Garcia, James Tubbs, MazMan, MTX, Sassylemons, and Big Genatools**

 **Extra special thanks to Ride The Lightning and Nicholas X Wright!**

 **And finally, thank you to the Beta Reader: thenameisntimportant**


	14. Chapter 14: Merlot's Masterplan?

**Chapter 14: Merlot's Masterplan Accomplished? Self-Surpassing Power Unleashed!**

You and Raven sprint after the green Grimm that flee the scene. You have no idea if they'll lead you to anything serious, but it's the only clue you have. These Grimm are clearly different, so perhaps they'll lead you back to their nest or breeding ground. In truth, you could just fly or run faster and catch up but that would leave Raven behind. Besides, she's clearly furious at the Grimm. You have to admire her love of life, that she wants to avenge all humanity, even if they're bandits. She's a standout Huntress, no doubt.

"I believe they're slowing down," Raven calmly remarks.

"Wonder why," you reply. "We're still in the middle of the forest."

"We'll observe, just to be safe. Then we'll execute them."

"Jeez," you pout. "What a way to say it."

Raven leaps into a tree and uses them for cover and traversal.

"Hey!" You complain, quickly hopping into a different tree and mimicking her. "Man, this is a lot weirder without my tail," you jump from branch to branch, really wishing you could swing yourself with an invisible limb. You and Raven stop in the same tree, spotting a ruin ahead with large and small clear boxes that… hold Grimm. The green Grimm circle around them, either wanting to attack or taunting their captured siblings. The Grimm captured range from some Creeps and Beowolves to King Taijitu.

"You ever seen something like this?"

Raven remains silent, taking in all the information she can. There's more Grimm here than she assumed. Green Beowolves, Ursai, Creeps, Boarbatusks, and even a significantly large King Taijitu. All the Grimm outside the cages share a green tint replacing the red, and some even have green crystals protruding out of them. You shiver at the sight as you readjust on the branch.

"What do you think?"

"The boxes," Raven notes. "I know that symbol. I believe we have our lead."

"Oh, cool. So can we smack these Grimm now?"

Raven grabs her weapon and begins to unsheathe it. "Yes…"

"Sweet!" You instantly disappear, giving Raven pause.

"What the?"

You appear beside one of the Beowolves and drive your foot right through its head. It disappears into dust as you land beside it. You stretch your neck and crack your knuckles. "Okay, Grimm killing. Haven't done this in a bit… I mean, I did it earlier but, ah whatever."

The King Taijitu slithers towards you, knocking other Grimm out of the way. It stops before you, both heads slithering around you.

"You're pretty big," you lift your hand and release a small yellow blast that collides with its base and pushes it far into the air, giving you and Raven a small show as it gets smaller and smaller. "And now you're not. Hey," you turn to the trees. "You're helping, right?"

Raven burst out from the trees and cuts through an Ursa, killing it as quickly as you and the Beowolf. "We'll kill them all."

"Got it," you look back to the Grimm and smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well now," an aged man remarks as he watches the video feed. "So this is who Dr. Gero mentioned," he rubs his beard with a wide grin. Even as his creations are cut down, beat down, or blasted into oblivion, his smile grows each second. "You are the key to making my Grimm unstoppable. But first…" The man inputs commands into his console. "I should relay this information to Gero. I'm sure he'd be interested."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Gero is alone, the only source of light being from his dozen monitors all playing different clips of your battle with the Saiyans. The beam struggle, the one-on-one, the group battle, everything that could be analyzed is being analyzed. Not only is he doing it for his own sake, but it's also part of his deal with Dr. Wheelo. His expertise in robotics and bio-engineering is imperative for Gero's android project. If they work together, Atlas could be the founder of the most powerful and effective defenders of Remnant.

One of the monitors changes its display, immediately grasping Gero's attention. A picture of an old man with bushy white eyebrows, a large moustache, and beard along with a full head of silver hair. Gero's almost annoyed at the man's left eye, glowing completely red. He clicks the monitor and continues his work. "What would you like, Merlot?"

"Is this your friend?" Merlot's confident voice asks as he transmits his camera feed.

Gero observes you and Raven swiftly dealing with a hoard of Merlot's Mutated Grimm. "That is the Saiyan, yes."

"The Saiyan, hm… you spoke of acquiring data on him, no?"

"I did not believe you would have a run in with him," Gero leans back in his chair and ponders this recent development. "What do you want, Merlot?"

"Nothing at all, at least for the moment. But working together brings wonders, does it not? Remember the times with Wheelo and Briefs?"

"Of course. In fact… I'm sending something to you, Merlot. Set it up where ever you like, but have the Saiyan be in the room."

Gero can almost hear Merlot's skin shift into a smirk. "Of course, old chum. Anything for a friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven obliterates the final Grimm with a flurry of nearly invisible strikes. Well, not invisible to you but just generally very fast. The Grimm disappears into dust, leaving only the Grimm inside the cages. You cross your arms and tilt your head.

"So, you know what this symbol is?"

Raven slowly sheathes her blade and approaches the box, not even acknowledging the Grimm inside, clawing at the box to try and tear out your necks. She drags her fingers down the box and squints.

"Merlot… he used to be Vale's resident scientist."

"Oh, so there's nothing to worry about!"

"No, idiot," Raven scolds. "He was driven out for unethical practices."

"Oh," you chuckle. "Okay, so something to worry about. He was in Vale… think he'd still be in that area?"

"I'm not sure," Raven slowly shakes her head. "He was last situated in Mt. Glenn… his building should still be intact. That's our best lead."

"That's a continent over," you remark. "Alright, lets deal with these Grimm and head over," you raise your hand and release a beam at the cage in front of you, destroying the Grimm inside. You repeat this process with every box, amazing Raven once more.

"Is that your Semblance?" She inquires.

You keep your hand out as you blink a few times. "Uh… nah, not really. I don't have a Semblance," you end with a contagious smile. "Anyway, give me your hand. I'll fly us over."

"Fly?"

"Yeah," you nod. "How do you think I get around?"

Raven can't help but be skeptical at your abilities. Even seeing you in battle – your strength, speed, glowing attacks, and now flight, it's all so much for one person.

"Anyway, how would you want to do it? Ride me?"

"Excuse me?" She crosses her arms.

"What? I go flat and you sit on my back. I could carry you or something. It's all up to you," your feet levitate off the ground as you lift off. You offer your hand to her with a wide smile. "No time to waste, right? Let's find Merlot and figure out what's going on!"

"You're a strange man."

You pout. "That's not nice. Be careful what you say, I might drop you," your smirk becomes more devious.

Raven steps back, even more suspicious of you. With a roll of your eyes, you swoop around her and lift her up by her armpits.

"Hey!" She screams as you ascend into the air. "Whoa, whoa, hold on! Flying isn't-"

"Calm down," you toss her up and fly under so she lands on your back. "We'll be… oh, wait! Nimbus!" You shout.

"Nimbus?"

Your fluffy yellow friend soars to your side and hovers. "Hey, buddy! I got a passenger for you!" You bump your body and bounce Raven onto the Nimbus.

At least, that's what you hoped. Raven falls right through the cloud and back towards the earth below.

"Oh, snap!" You burst down and grab Raven's hand.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She screams.

"No, I guess I just thought you had a pure heart. Ah well," you shrug. "Looks like I'm carrying you."

"Fine! Whatever! Better than falling!"

You snicker before looking up at your friend. "Sorry, Nimbus, I don't need you right now. Maybe later!"

The cloud acknowledges you and flies away. You hold Raven tight and return her to your back. "Alright, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven reluctantly holds on tight the entire flight, even as you approach the dreary city of Mt. Glenn. You can see various species of Grimm skulking around the abandoned city.

"Wow, this place sucks," you bluntly observe. "What happened here?"

"An expansion of Vale… the Grimm clearly didn't like that."

"That's… short and sweet," you cheerfully respond. "Okay, which one is Merlot's building?" You look to the taller ones.

"That one! You recognize the symbol?" She points at a building close to the center.

"Right, I'll bring us to the front," you speak as you fly yourself and Raven into the city. "Maybe I'll come back here later and clear out some of these Grimm."

"There's no point," Raven shakes her head at your pathetic optimism. "People have tried… the Grimm always come back."

"Weird, huh?" You chuckle, lowering yourself to the building's front. "Guess it won't matter until we stop them at the source," you land, allowing Raven to let go of you.

She takes a few steps away and brushes off her clothes. "Many have tried. All have died."

"Creepy," you shiver. "Well, let's go into this abandoned building."

"You're absolutely tone deaf," the woman shakes her head. "Let me lead."

"Alright, I got your back," you let her go in front of you then squint your eyes to spot any threat.

As you enter the building you can only imagine what it was like in its prime. The massive room has mold and dust all over, chairs have been ripped to shreds, desks are split, columns are cracked. Anything that was beautiful is now aging and rusted.

"Think the elevator works?"

"Who cares? You can fly."

"Just making conversation," you cross your arms and saunter around. "So where are we trying to go? Top floor? That's usually where the big boss boy is, right?"

"Big boss…" Raven sighs. "We're looking for research stations," Raven drags her fingers along the desk then kneels to the drawers. "Look for a directory. We need to know what floor is what."

"Okay, that sounds easy."

You fly into the air and reach the slightly elevated floor with more desk, sitting space, doorways, and elevators. You rest your hands behind your head and explore the immediate area.

"No directories… guess they'd have no power… or got smashed. Wonder if one was… hey," you stop between the two elevators where there are two small corners of a poster. "This could've been a directory. Hm…" You lean back and forth, looking around the area. "Hey, you think people made their way into this building before?" You shout.

"Maybe, why?" Raven stands up and approaches another desk.

"Well… if people died here then you'd think there'd be some bodies and stuff. Do the Grimm collect bones?"

Raven pauses her train of thought. "That's… true." She stands up once more an looks around. "Scavengers wouldn't bother with bones… Grimm wouldn't touch them… this place has been cleaned…" Raven takes a deep breath and ponders this. "Is Merlot still in the building?"

"I don't think so," you shake your head and approach the far door. "I can't sense anyone other than us."

"You can sense people?"

"I can sense a lot of things," you knock on the door only for it to fall right off its hinges and fill the entire room with a loud crash. "Hm… Even my hut was sturdier… Did you find anything?"

"No," Raven shakes her head, visible to you as she ascends the short flight of stairs. "That means we do this the hard way."

"Floor by floor?" You ask, to which she nods. "Alright, I'll start with the top and work my way down. What exactly should I be looking for?"

"Research notes, computers, maybe even Grimm samples. Anything that will give us a clue as to where Merlot is and what these Grimm are."

You cross your arms and frown. "Man, this is gonna take a while," you hop into the air and glide towards the entrance. "Alright, I'll head up. Give me a signal if you find anything," you place your hand on the front door.

"Very well," Raven responds while entering the stairwell. "You do the same."

"Got it!"

You push open the door and immediately fly straight up. Reaching the top of the building takes no more than a second, finding a section of shattered glass takes a mere moment. You fly into the top floor where a large desk in quite good condition sits. The chair and even some décor still complete the setup. Bookcases along the sides, pictures of different individuals, everything that would be in a CEO's office. You start scanning the area, examining all the pictures along the walls. They're of an older man with a full head of white hair along with a fairly clean beard and moustache combo.

"Wonder if that's Merlot," you cross your arms and click your tongue. "Do people usually have pictures of themselves? I get family photos or something but… wait," you stop beside the desk as you recognize a person in the small photo. You grab it and examine further, confirming your suspicion. "Is that… Dr. Gero and Dr. Briefs?" The picture is of four scientists, all sharing a typical scientist coat that seems to come with a bright white smile. Each looks happy at… something. Unfortunately, some of the photo appears to be burned so their project, if there was one, can't be identified. "I wonder if those two know anything about him… maybe he's in Atlas. I should grab this, just in case."

You flip the frame over and completely pull it off, allowing you to snatch the picture without issue. You fold it a few times then stash it in your sash.

"Oh yeah, forgot I had a senzu bean," you happily remark, patting your sash. "Okay, I should check the desk and bookshelves for anything before I continue on. Man," you puff your cheeks and cross your arms. "Investigating sure is tough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven reaches the fifth floor, ignoring pointless PR rooms and yet another floor of waiting rooms. She's more than capable of gathering what will be on a floor by examining the first few rooms. Raven stops in front of the door and sighs. Her emotions are all over the place right now. Merlot's monsters attacking and killing the clan she was the leader of, people who looked up to her, and now she's stuck with you… someone who's bringing back memories of her daughter. It's not like Raven can cut and run. Not only do you both have the common interest of taking down Merlot, but your showings of abilities clearly surpass hers in nearly every regard. There's no way she could get away from you.

"I have no choice but to cross that bridge when I reach it," she finally says aloud. "He hasn't figured it out yet… so I can still leave after we finish this bastard," Raven pushes open the door and starts looking around. "Wish I could fly…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, I'm no detective," you open a door around the middle of the building. "Or maybe there's just nothing to find… well, I didn't know that computer password, but, well, maybe Raven will know. Where is Raven?" You stop and look back down the dirty white corridor to the door you came from. "I thought she'd be faster than me…" You close your eyes for a moment. "No, she's still here… really far down. Is she in a basement?" You ponder. "I should check up on her. Basements always hold nefarious things, according to Blake and Ruby's books. Now that I think of it," you open your palm and fire a small, yellow blast that makes a human-sized hole all the way down. "Blake's stories always have weird things in the basements."

Your hair and Gi flow as gravity pulls you faster and faster towards the ground floor. Little flashes of each floor are barely recognized by your brain, all of them blending together due to their similar colour schemes. You finally reach the main floor which gives you a momentary sense of calming before landing.

"Farther down? What how'd she get there?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven stops in the middle of her next room, becoming suspicious at how clean this one is compared to the others. The room is a spotless white with an observation room on the at the other end. On either side of her are tubes that would've held subjects.

"Merlot has been here recently… what have you been doing, you sick bastard."

"That's quite rude, Miss," Merlot's voice coyly. "Is that how you address an old friend?"

Raven quickly slams her hand on her sheathe and readies for battle.

"So you are here. Tell me, were those monsters your doing?"

"My beautiful creations? Of course, though 'monsters' is such a negative way to address them."

"It's the only real way to address them," she retorts, continuing to turn in case something attacks.

"Oh, Raven, you should not be so negative. Why not meet them?"

"I'd rather not."

"Well… you can either meet them… or…" The two exists lockdown with five layers of doors faster than Raven can react. Moments later, a faint sound of gas catches the woman's ear. "You can run out of oxygen." One of the tubes open for Raven, presenting her the choice. "What do you say?"

Raven sneers at her options. She immediately jumps between the two doors, delivering powerful slashes at them to no avail. She slides across the ground and tries cutting through the ceiling and floor. Both lead to nothing.

"There are only two options, dear. Choose wisely."

Raven grinds her teeth as she examines the room. She might be able to find a way out of the room if there wasn't a risk of her suffocating. Raven relaxes her body and tightens her fist. "Damn…"

The woman slowly enters the tube and turns around for the transportation. The tube closes and almost instantly drops her down a massive shaft. She tightens her muscles and waits as she molds to Merlot's plan. Within ten seconds she's dropped into a large, open room with varied levels of terrain. It's clearly a testing zone for different types of Grimm, considering the few trees, bushes, sand patches, and even a corner of snow. Raven flips forward and nails the landing, keeping herself safe. She stands up straight and examines the new situation that she's chosen.

"Fantastic… How do I get out of here?"

"You don't, my dear," Merlot's voice echoes through the large room. "You wished to see my lovely children? Hm? Well… let me introduce you to one of my most precious darlings."

The mechanisms in the wall click before slowly opening up, stealing Raven's attention. The recognizable crackles of a Deathstalker fill her ears and signal her brain.

"What a nui…" Raven takes a few steps as a green glow quickly bursts out of the darkness. It's bigger than any Deathstalker Raven has seen in the past. Like the others, any red the Grimm once had is now green, along with its stinger which is glowing brightest of all. It also has a few extra shining green crystals along the back of its hide.

"Have fun."

Raven hops back and spins her sword around. "A bigger, stronger Grimm. It can die like any other!"

The Deathstalker slams its pincer down on Raven's position, the woman barely rolling out of the way.

"It's fast!"

Raven bounces back and forth, zig-zagging away from the massive stinger. She leaps higher up, reaching the high ground and forcing the Deathstalker to momentarily yield. It whips its stinger back and throws it forward, releasing a wave of green liquid that casts shadows. Raven quickly doubles to the side, avoiding the green substance that melts through the terrain.

"Acidic?" Raven rolls on her shoulder and grinds to a halt. "Can't let that hit me." She dashes forward and slashes at its pincer, quickly hopping over it and cutting away at its hide. On the fifth slice, her blade cracks under the pressure, unable to stay strong against such a strong exterior. Her black blade shatters into bits, leaving the Huntress momentarily shocked. With her feet landing beside its opposite pincer, she quickly jumps back to inspect the damage.

"Nothing?" Raven lands and returns the hilt to her sheath only to pull out a different coloured one. "I'll use something even stronger!"

The Deathstalker wriggles forward, swinging both its pincers and stcinger. Raven weaves away from five attacks with a certain strained grace that only she could pull off. It's clear that the Grimm has nearly all aspects enhanced, including its speed. That means Raven will just have to be faster. As her boot skids across the dirt, she sheathes her blade. There's a second of pause, of concentration, before she bursts forward, knocking small bits of dust and rock out from under her. She dashes past the Deathstalker while attempting to cut through its body. She slides to a halt on the other side then jumps, flipping around so she has a view of her opponent while also getting some distance.

Upon landing, she notices her yellow blade has cracked and the sound of the creature's many legs start to move.

"This thing…" She grinds her teeth. "There has to be a weak point. The eyes can normally be hurt but…" Raven sheathes her blade and brings out a fresh blade. "This won't be quite so easy."

Raven flips to avoid the stinger's attack then jumps forward to land on the hide. Instead of needlessly attacking, she pinpoints any vulnerable points the Grimm may have. With only seconds to accomplish her goal, Raven quickly leaps off the beast and into the air. It spots her and uses the only ranged attack it has. With a flick of the stinger, it throws a wave of acidic liquid at the woman. With no other options, she slashes at the substance to try and split it. Her sword melts on contact, leaving her wide open for the goo. Raven hastily brings out a new blade and uses it to springboard away. The Deathstalker keeps its focus on the woman, approaching her potential landing point. Its stinger starts moving again, this time throwing out glowing green spikes instead of acid. Raven holds her blade in front of her to block a few attacks, but the overwhelming amount of spikes takes a toll on her Aura. She's forced to the ground with the rest of the spikes, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"It's using its stinger for attacks… if I can destroy that then I'll have the advantage."

Raven stays on the ground with her blade in hand. The Grimm slowly comes upon her, knocking over some of the trees making up the environment. The stinger lifts up before coming down as fast as possible. Raven, hearing that, quickly pushes off the ground and twirls in the air. The stinger plunges into the ground, releasing a shockwave pushes her back a few feet, but Raven's agile enough to land and attack instantly with her strongest blade. The Deathstalker attempts to pull its stinger out of the ground, but its too far down. Raven's given enough time to cut the base of the stinger. With her strongest sword and the weakest point, Raven manages to cut the limb off in one slice. She spins around and slides along the ground, watching the Deathstalker wail in pain.

As Raven begins to plan a second attack a small part of the ceiling is pushed out of the way by a body. You fly out and hover in the air, spotting Raven and the green Deathstalker.

"Oh, there you are," you wave before soaring down and landing beside her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she nods. "Just dealing with this thing," she then tilts her head towards it.

"Oh… he's big. Was that his stinger? Shiny," you crack your neck. "Alright, let's finish this thing." You slide your legs to the side and slam your palms together, fingers spread. "Let's take you down!"

"It's hide is tough!" Raven readies herself.

"Then I'll break it and you cut it in half."

You release a flurry coordinated small blasts that batter on the Grimm's hide. The Deathstalker squirms in place upon all the damage it's receiving from your attacks. Raven watches as the armour cracks, as its soft black skin is unraveled. You pull your hands to your sides and glide forward.

"I go down, you go up!" You shout back at your ally.

Raven isn't sure what that entails, but she keeps vigilant to fulfill your plan.

You fly right in front of the Grimm, meeting its beady eyes. You slam your fist right under its eyes and send the beast spinning upwards. You fly around it, hovering near the ceiling, and release even more small blasts at it. Raven realizes you're now above the beast while you're breaking its armour even further. You set your hands aside one last time and plummet down.

"Raven!"

The woman leaps under the beast then grabs her blade. She bends her legs and springs herself up with all the power she can muster while you're simultaneously ready to punch it. Your two attacks connect at the same time, Raven's cutting through the beast while your fist breaks the two halves apart. The massive green Grimm dissipates into dust as soon as it's torn in two. You and Raven land next to each other, triumphant.

"That was cool," you roll your shoulders. "I coulda taken him, though." Raven stares you down with a clearly unamused face. You step back and sigh. "Alright, fine. So, I didn't really find anything. Well, I did, but it was whatever."

"Other than this," Raven gestures around her. "I also spoke with Merlot."

"So you got some answers," you say with wide, bright eyes.

Raven crosses her arms and huffs. "No. You said you found something?"

You pull out the photo from your sash and hand it to her. "Found this. I know a few of those people, so…"

"That's Merlot," Raven points him out. "And the rest of them…"

"That's Gero and Briefs," you point. "We could ask them about Merlot."

Raven adjusts her sheath and takes three steps away. She'd rather not go to Atlas, all things considered. There's no way Merlot is actually there so there's no reason for her to go. Raven turns around with a new plan in mind.

"You go to Atlas and ask around. I'll stay here and see if there's anything else I can find," Raven ends with a smile while flicking the picture back at you.

"Sounds like a plan," you catch the evidence. "I can be there and back really quick. Take care, alright!" You begin lifting into the air and wave. "Don't want my partner to get hurt! Oh! Here," you fish around your sash and pull out a small green bean then toss it at her. Raven catches and examines the object. "It's a senzu bean. It'll get you back to tip-top shape! So if you're in trouble then eat it! Alright, I'm going now!" You turn around and fly right out of the room, causing another hole in the ceiling.

Raven looks around for another exit. "Alright, Merlot, what's down here."

"Come and find out," his devious voice echoes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You soar under the clouds, passing by a few transport and military ships. It's always fun to see people in shock when they see you twirling and spinning – just having a good time while flying. This little adventure has been fun, save for the people who were killed.

"This must be what it's like to be a Huntsman! You just find a whole mess of situations and try to solve them all! I wish I had known it would be this fun!" You twirl around once more with a wide smile on your face. "I hope the doctors aren't busy. I'd hate to cut in on their time."

With the wind whipping your body, you quickly approach Atlas territory. Not only does the sun grow darker, but the increase in their ships makes it all too clear that you're there. You just hope they don't see you as a threat. You're just a simple alien boy trying to ask one of their scientists about another scientist who's mutating Grimm. A simple thing, really. You finally come into view of the city that held you captive for a time. At least you know exactly where to go.

You hear a soft sound in the distance that's definitely out of the ordinary. You look down at a small structure with smoke flowing out. "WHOA!" You spin around to avoid a hail of bullets. "That's mean!" You spot and shake your fist. "I'm just- GAH!" You fly left then curve up to avoid the now two guns firing at you. "I guess I should've seen this coming."

You loop around and make a b-line for your target building. There's no way the bullets can catch up with you when you actually try to move. In seconds, you fly over the city and reach the building with no issues. You land in one of their docking bays and slide to a halt, dirtying the once pristine floor.

"Cool, I made it. Now… which floor were the doctors on?" You raise your hand to your chin while you saunter forward.

Of course, nothing is ever that simple. The light goes off while red ones flicker in accordance the alarm going off. "Oh, that sucks," the doors open up for a flood of soldiers both human and robotic. They all surround you with their guns trained on your body, ready to shoot. You twist your mouth to the side in a weak response to the situation.

"Put your hands up!" A soldier shouts.

"No."

There's a moment of confusion from the soldiers. "W-What?"

"No," you shake your head. "I just wanna talk with Dr. Gero and Briefs… if they're free. I can wait, though."

The soldiers look amongst each other, surprised at how apathetic you are in this situation. Murmurs and uncertainty spread through the soldiers as you casually stand before them. "So… can I seem them?"

"No," a commanding voice responds. The soldiers separate to allow James Ironwood to approach without intrusion. "You should have made an appointment."

"I can do that?" You shake your head and chuckle. "I didn't know that. Could I do it now?"

The General sighs, looking down at the floor as he shakes his head. "You… you broke into Atlas territory."

"Did I?" You shrug and leave your hands out. "I just landed in a spot and went about my business."

"He's not wrong, boss."

Ironwood pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Why do you need to see them?"

"I'm looking for Dr. Merlot and I think those two might know something."

"Merlot…" Ironwood adjusts his collar. "I see. Haven't heard that name in some time. Why do you want him?"

"I think he's been making some weird, tough green Grimm."

"Green Grimm?" Ironwood scratches his neck. "We have gotten reports of them. Problematic… very well, better you than a platoon. Weapons down," all his soldiers immediately follow the order and stand down. "Come, I'll bring you to Dr. Briefs."

"Is Gero there too?"

"Unfortunately not. He's doing field research for… an important project," the General quickly dismisses. "However, realizing Dr. Merlot is behind these new Grimm is disturbing. I also hope our doctor has the answers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Briefs steps out of a large circular construct. He lights his cigarette and admires in his creation. The entire room is filled with electronics and part dedicated to this endeavor.

"Nearly done…"

Behind him, the door opens for you and Ironwood. "Doctor! I see you're working on your pet project," Ironwood remarks while you both enter.

You take in the large object in the room. It's a few stories tall with small, retractable legs and a ramp. It's completely white with only three windows to peer out or in from.

"You need more windows."

"Perhaps," Briefs nods. "Do you need anything?" He pets his cat's head for a moment.

"You know Dr. Merlot?" You ask, stepping ahead of the General and handing Briefs the picture.

"My, my, I haven't seen this photo in years," Dr. Briefs rubs his chin in content. "How we've gone our separate ways… why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm looking for Merlot," you cross your arms while still keeping a chipper attitude. "I was wondering if you knew where he was?"

Dr. Briefs wipes his forehead as he exhales. "I'm afraid I can't be of assistance. I haven't seen him in a long time. If only Dr. Gero was around, I believe he keeps tabs on our old friends," the old man hands your picture back.

"Do you know where he went?"

"Unfortunately not, I'm sorry."

"That's okay," you pat his shoulder and smile. "I'll find Merlot some other way. Thanks for your help, doc!" You start running towards the door and waving.

"Wait!" Ironwood shouts.

You stop on one foot and blink at him, waiting for his reason. Ironwood exhales. "Nothing. Just go. Stop Merlot."

You smirk and nod. "Not a problem, sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You return to the Mt. Glenn, going right back through the hole you created upon leaving. You release a small blast to make traversal easier. You land in the massive room and look around.

"Raven!" You call out. "Raven!" You take a few steps, looking around the room. "Where is she? I can't sense her… Raven? Raven!"

The camera in the corner focuses on you. The growing smirk of the man watching almost forms along the lens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **One Week Later…**

Yang and Ruby burst through the door, seeing their Beacon dorm room once more. The waves of memories flood through the two girls as they run in and jump into their beds.

"We have to set them back up!" Ruby cartoonishly leaps to her feet with her hands on her hips.

"Indeed, leader!" Yang nods.

In a large puff of smoke, the two reconstruct the bunk beds they used last year. When the smoke clears, Ruby and Yang triumphantly stand before their beautifully amateurish creations. "They're perfect," the sisters say in sync.

"Think we should add something to show we're second years?" Ruby looks up at her sister.

"Hm…" Yang taps her jaw. "We should ask Blake and Weiss. I'm actually surprised they're not here," Yang approaches and hopes back into her bed.

"Yeah… Blake feels like she's on his way but Weiss is still in Atlas… I think," Ruby says with her eyes closed. "Ooooh, it's still so cool that we can find our teammates! We'll never get separated again!" Ruby cheerfully cries.

"Yeah, but it's kinda weird. You felt (Y/N) flying around Remnant the past week."

"Maybe he's just exploring," Ruby shrugs. "He beats those nasty Saiyatens-"

"Saiyans?" Yang chuckles.

"I don't think you have to worry!" Ruby seamlessly continues on with her point. "Besides, we can feel if he's in trouble."

Yang slowly starts to nod. "Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go see if JNPR's here."

"They are here. I feel them," Ruby rubs her hands together.

"Oh boy…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You hover in spot over the expansive ocean with arms crossed and your mind stumped. You can't sense Raven. There's no indication of where she went. Given the situation, you don't think she just left you behind. You're worried that Merlot has done something to her while you were gone.

"It's my fault…" You shake your head. "I was distracted… damnit… I have to find her. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened. Where do I go…" You spin around as a measly way of thinking. "I could find Dr. Gero… I could try… no, I can't pinpoint her energy… which means it's somehow being suppressed. Aaaaahh…" You shake your hair while assuming a new stance, crossing your legs like you're sitting. "There has to be something! Think, (Y/N), think! If Raven was at Mt. Glenn… her energy was already difficult to pinpoint, so Merlot must've known… how did he know I could find her that way?" You unintentionally spin upside-down while verbally thinking. "The Mutated Grimm have been showing up around Mistral, so Merlot must be around that area. Unless that's the point and he's actually in Vacuo or something," you spin and flip to a normal stance. "Damnit!" You shout to the skies. "I just need something! Something to follow!"

And someone answered your prayer. Moments later, your scroll lights up with the picture of Dr. Briefs. You grab the scroll and pick up the call.

"Heya, doctor!"

"Ah, (Y/N)! Have you found our friend Merlot?"

"No, sadly," your failure affects your tone.

"Well, I asked Gero and he gave me a testing ground where Merlot performed his more… questionable experiments. I'm sending the location to you now." Your scroll dings with a pinpointed location on a map of Remnant. "I hope this helps. I do hope Merlot isn't responsible. He was a good scientist, once upon a time."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll try to bring him back in one piece. Thanks a lot, Dr. Briefs!"

"Not a problem, I'd say I still owe you and Ozpin."

"Me and Ozpin? For what?"

"Oh," he chuckles across the line. "Nothing, nothing. Go on, now, don't keep him waiting."

"Right. Thanks again!" You hang up the call and place your scroll back in your sash. "Alright, I have an idea where this place is. I just hope Raven's okay!" You curl up before boosting towards the island at maximum speed, thus you reach the island in no time. You stop before it, observing the massive island. There are boats littered around the shoreline, makeshift buildings along the sand, and, farther in, what looks like a refinery.

"I don't think that's natural," you slowly fly towards it. "Looks like Merlot is here after all. Or some other guy, who knows." You reach a point above the refinery, spotting a strange green goo that's being harvested. "What is that stuff… it's glowing… and it stinks, I can smell it from here," you waft your nose. "But it's green… those Grimm had green stuff. I wonder if this stuff's changing the Grimm," you descend to the refinery and land on one of the metal walkways. "Looks like it's all being funneled into pipes… so all I gotta do is follow the pipes!" You jump onto the closest pipe and start walking along it, easily balancing despite the smooth, curved space. "Follow the pipes, find Raven, find Merlot. Follow the pipes, find Raven, find Merlot," you repeat this to yourself over and over to keep yourself somewhat entertained as you march along the pipeline. Unfortunately, you stop when the pipe goes directly down and into the goo.

"I wonder if that's dangerous? Probably shouldn't test it. Hm… I can sense two people on the island… underground. Well, Raven ended up below the building last time. They're in two separate places…" You look to the left and then ahead. "I think… that one's Raven!" You return to the left. "I'm coming!" You jump forward and start flying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven's held in a small cell, chained against the wall with her weapons and pouches stripped from her. She's been here for a week and it shows. Her hair, her skin, everything is dry and dirty. She's like an animal being held in a cage as bait for bigger prey. But, unknown to Raven, that prey is here. To her surprise, the chains holding her wrists and ankles unlock. She falls forward, not even able to stop herself from slamming against the ground. She's weak, she's barely been nourished. The door of her cell opens, baiting her to leave. The woman shakily lifts her head to see freedom ahead of her.

"What… what's…" Raven stops wasting her strength on talking and instead attempt to stand. Her arms and legs barely have the strength to lift off the ground and get her to a somewhat stable stance. She quickly falters, shuffling against the wall and using that as a crutch. She has to find her equipment and get out of her as fast as possible.

The cameras watch as she shuffles out of the room. Merlot has purposefully opened and closed certain doors to lead her towards the final act. He knows that you can "sense" people. He just needs Raven in the right position.

Raven uses the wall to walk down the corridor leading further down. It was the only available pathway for her to reach. She can't help but feel like a rat in a maze being lead around by Merlot, but she really had no choice. She refuses to stay in that cell any longer. The downward slope finally ends and leads to a small white room that leads to a larger one. Raven slowly reaches the room, using the door frame to push herself in. There's not much in this room, but it's everything she needs. A monitor with Merlot's symbol stamped on it, a bench for resting on, and Raven's lost equipment resting in an open cabinet. Raven's not stupid. She knows Merlot is planning all this… but she has to follow along. It takes Raven a short amount of time to reattach her weapons and pouches. As she ties the last one on, she remembers what's inside it. Raven moves as quick as she can to open the pouch and grab a small, green bean. Due to her weakness, she drops it on the ground and watches it bounce against the bench. Raven falls to her knees and grabs the small bean as if her life depends on it.

Before she can eat it, you crash through the ceiling of a nearby corridor and start running. Raven hears this and looks to the bigger room, soon seeing you enter it.

"Raven! You're okay!" You start running towards her.

The doors around are instantly shut with a new, clear door that would likely trick someone who didn't see it happen. You slide to a halt and look around for any incoming Grimm or bullets. Instead, the room starts glowing a very dim red.

"I'm so happy to finally have you in my home. Have you enjoyed the accommodations?" Merlot's voice echoes.

"A voice to the name. Could you let my friend go and we can settle things?" You ask… though something feels odd.

"It's an honour for such a powerful individual to want me. Unfortunately, I only want one thing from you."

"Sorry," you raise both your hands, one towards the ceiling and one towards Raven's door. "But I need to get her to safety."

You release a small Ki blast from each hand… which dissipates midair.

"Huh?" You try again only for the same result to occur.

Raven watches with confusion as you slowly drop to one knee, your breathing speeding up.

"Your energy is quite an interesting resource. It's the path to the greatest Grimm."

Your body is rapidly drained of Ki, which you know means your lifeforce is also fading away. You push off the ground and run towards Raven's door, slamming your fist into the glass with no effect. Your eyes shiver as you realize you're absolutely powerless to stop this. You don't even have the energy to use Kaioken or a substantial strike. You stumble and fall back, breathing as deep as you can to keep alive.

The monitors around the room and the one in Raven's room light up to show a massive Mutated Leviathan shackled and chained with tubes lodged inside it. The great beast, standing on two muscular legs that have building sized green spikes along the calves and even more running alongside the spikes it already has. Its gills and red markings on its skull glow a brilliant green. The Ki Merlot drains from you is pumped into the Leviathan, making it shake and howl from the sudden surge. You, Merlot, and Raven watch as the beast grows even bigger and stronger. The amount of power you're feeling from the beast almost matches what yours is at full power.

"It's beautiful! Something that's unparalleled! Go, my child! Prove your superiority!"

The chains holding the beast release and allow the Grimm to break open the massive metal door in front of it which lets in a wave of water, disrupting the camera feed.

"You'll both die here now. Thank you for your assistance," Merlot's voice cuts out.

Raven realizes that your eyes are closed and your breathing is slowing down. The red lights flicker off and the doors open. Raven stops for a moment, thinking about what do to. That Grimm now has all your power on top of being one of the most terrifying ones she knows of. Your power and mutation… what can any Huntsman do? She looks down at the bean in her hand, remembering exactly what you told her. Raven turns away from you and holds the bean close to her mouth. The thought of you dying in this place, the thought of that Grimm terrorizing everything, the thought of Merlot winning… the thought of Yang having to fight it. She tightens her fist as her arm lowers. She groans while twitching her head, quickly turning around and pushing off the door frame to approach you. She falls onto her knees but presses on, crawling with every ounce of strength she has. Her hand lands on your chest to pull herself closer.

"You… need this."

She places the bean in your mouth and forces you to chew. With that done, she falls on her side, mirroring your current stance. Her breathing slows as her eyes close. You, on the other hand, quickly regain your strength and open your eyes. You sit up and rub your head.

"Ah… what the hell happened…" You look around, eyes immediately drawn to Raven. "Raven!" You scramble to your knees and lift the woman's back off the ground. "Raven… you gave me a senzu bean," you chuckle. "Thank you… now," you reach into your sash and grab your pouch of senzu beans… your empty pouch of senzu beans. "Aw, crap! I used them all during the week. Hold on, Raven, I'll get you somewhere safe!" You slip your arm under he knees and fly up to the ceiling.

As your senses come back you freeze up upon feeling the Mutated Leviathan's power. "It's… just like mine. Tsk," you look to one of the blank monitor's with a frustrated gaze. "I have to stop it. It's heading for Mistral! But…" You look down at Raven, pausing for a moment. "I'll save you both! Nobody's dying on my watch!" Your Ki flairs as you fly through the ground and burst out from one of the canyons. As soon as you're a decent altitude, you set your sights on Mistral and go as fast as you can. Your body soon flares up in red which doubles your already incredible speed. With the Kaioken active, you reach the city under siege. The massive Leviathan towers over it all, standing at the edge of the water bed with its spikes large and its roar deafening. You stop over the city and spot Huntsman trying to evacuate the citizens. Without pause, you fly towards the Huntsman Academy and into Leonardo Lionheart's office, breaking down a section of his room.

"By the gods!" He falters back. "You? Is that?"

You set Raven down and grab her sword before turning back to the new door you made. "Take care of her while I take care of that."

Your voice has a deathly serious tone to it. It fits the situation considering almost one hundred people have already been killed.

Without waiting for his response you fly out of the room and straight towards the mutated monstrosity. You grab the blade tightly as you fly by its arm, slashing at it once before springing backward and, upon meeting its arm, you attempt to impale it. The blade's unable to pierce its skin, meaning the Grimm has an immunity to this. You jump off and fly a few feet back, lodging the blade in your sash. The Grimm shifts its attention to you, opening its mouth to build a small collection of energy, it's once green gills adopts a yellow tint right before it fires an attack with that colour scheme. You quickly fly up and around, making sure it doesn't aim for the city.

 _That power rivals a Kamehameha. If that hits the city… I have to destroy it. I wonder if a Ki-based attack will still hurt it?_

You spin around, trailing along the beam as it attempts to hit you. Soon, after you get far enough away, it grows bored and returns its attention to the city. With shocking speed, it swings its arms and decimates an entire section of Mistral, killing all civilians and Huntsman there.

"NO!" You stop flying away and go directly towards the city. "It's speed and strength are even affected! Damnit!"

The beast brings its hand back and opens its mouth. You fly between it and the city, slamming your palms together and moving them to your hip.

"You WON'T destroy Mistral!"

The beast charges the same attack and unleashes upon you and the city. You activate the Kaioken right before you throw your hands forward to fire the Kamehameha. The two attacks clash, resulting in a massive shockwave that knocks everyone not indoors on their backs. With your Kaioken, you manage to overpower the beast and completely envelop it in a blinding blue beam that leaves everyone watching awe, even if it knocked them over.

You keep firing for the longest five seconds of anyone's lives, leaving a massive cloud of smoke where the beast once stood. Your Kaioken wears off, leaving you breathing heavily for a moment.

"It's… wait-" One of its webbed hands reveals itself from the smoke and slams you right down into the peer, bouncing you off the stone and plunging you into the water below. You stare blankly at the water ceiling as you sink deeper and deeper.

 _It can't be stabbed… beaten… blasted… drowned… what else am I supposed to do?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merlot's laugh echoes throughout the room and hallway. "Yes, yes! My beautiful Grimm can't be stopped! Huntsman, alien, nothing! They're perfect beings with no weakness! If I harness even more energy then I can make the ultimate army of genetic superiority! Ahahahahahaha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From his tower, Ozpin looks out of his large window with a drink in his hand. He takes a sip, ever curious as to the result of this encounter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gunships fly around the Leviathan, all trying to bring down the beast. Dust attacks and bullets rain from the streets while some Huntsmen try to draw the Grimm's attention towards the destroyed section as to not cause damage to the others. Any short-range fighters keep moving the citizens to safe zones. The sound of gunfire and screams are all that fills Mistral's once happy city. Inside, the fighters are panicking. You were the only one who managed to make the thing flinch and now you're at the bottom of the ocean. And now… it's all over. The Leviathan finishes playing when it rests its arms to the side and opens its gaping maw. The same collection of energy is made yet again. The Huntsman lower their weapons as the shine illuminates over them. It's a warm embrace before the cold of death.

The Leviathan's attack is charged just in time for you to burst out from below it and slam your fist into its fish-like chin. The force sends the beast out of the water and into the air, his blast completely missing the city and flying off into the sky. You quickly follow up your attack by flying around in a short semicircle and burying your fist between the massive ribcage. The Leviathan howls as its sent flying fair distance away. You hover in the air, water dripping off your soaked clothes and weighed down hair.

"I know how to beat you," your body vibrates before you dash forward to the recovering Leviathan. The moment it gets up you slam your fist into its cheek then duck around, going underwater and knocking it off balance. "I can't slash you, punch you, blast you… you can't drown, I can't drop you from high in the sky," you duck and dodge its slashes as you push it farther and farther away from the city. "But there's one thing that no Grimm has experienced!" You dive underwater again, swimming behind the Grimm to its long tail. You grab it near the end and haul the beast out of the water with you.

People in Mistral watch as you drag the beast into the air by the tail, it firing off smaller blasts in a meager attempt to save itself.

"Incredible… he's carrying it."

"Who is this guy?"

"So I'll throw you high, higher than any Grimm has gone before!" You stop flying and throw the Grimm up, though not far enough to leave the planet. "Kaioken!" Your body is surrounded by a red aura before leaving the same colour trail in your wake. You rapidly beat at its chest, throwing it by the tail, uppercutting its chin. Anything to keep the beast bouncing higher and higher. It attempts to blast and slash you, but your enhanced speed is far too much for this powered up predator. "Nothing can survive the vacuum of space! Not even some green Grimm with my power!" You continue speaking while beating it higher.

You notice the thinning air, signaling you're close. Not to mention that you can see the roundness of your planet at this height. The once massive islands seem so small at this height, though the Grimm is the only one who can see this at the moment. You back up for just a moment then instantly appear in front of it with a devastating kick that could shatter any of the continents into bits. The Leviathan twirls around, screaming while it's sent beyond the planet's atmosphere. You slam your palms together and set them at your side. "I don't want to see you again! You're going even further! Into the darkness of space!" You release your Kamehameha wave, watching it swirl through the empty space until it crashes against the Leviathan. The beast is carried by the blast into deep space, past the moon, away from the sun.

You keep the blast going for a solid twenty seconds before finally releasing it. You take a deep breath, despite the extremely limited air… then curl up. "Ow, ow, ow," your muscles burn you from the inside. "Heh… guess I did overuse the Kaioken, ow!" You stop your flight ability and let yourself fall. "Looks like I still haven't quite perfected the technique… but I guess that's just my next step," you end with a pained smile, trying to ignore the spreading agony. "I'll lay off it for a while… at least I get this view," you look around at the beautiful planet you're swiftly approaching. The clouds covering small bits of land and ocean just paint a wonderful picture that you've never seen before. "I should come here again…"

With Mistral quickly approaching, you flip forward and slow down upon approach. You softly land on the docks and exhale. "Well… guess the city is safe," you look at the smoke billowing above with cries everywhere. "Saving places never feels good," you cross your arms, only to wince and rest them at your side. "Still hurts… I should find Raven."

You hop into the air and casually head back to the school. You pass by a large crowd of Huntsmen and civilians alike. They see you and cheer, all shouting different thanks and praise. You'd speak with them or make a friendly motion, but your body just isn't in the mood. Instead you smile and nod at them before continuing on your path. You enter the hole only to find Raven, barely awake, bound up and being held by the two Huntsmen you saw last time you were here with Leo standing proud at the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," you take a few steps forward. "What're you doing?"

"This woman is a known raider," Leo speaks. "You've brought her in and saved this city. I thank you."

"Thank me by giving her back," you frown.

"What?"

You approach the two Huntsmen, flicking in both directions to knock the men into the far wall. You tear off the bindings on her wrists and ankles before picking her up.

"This is against-"

"You can try to stop me," you stare the lion down. "But let's be real… you can't. Consider this payment for saving Mistral."

You turn and fly back out the window, leaving the Headmaster contemplating what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven's consciousness slowly comes back to her, starting with a clear mind and hazy vision. She sees you kneeling over her with a welcoming smile.

"Raven… you okay?"

Raven slowly lifts herself up and rubs her head. "I feel… perfect…"

"I gave you a senzu bean," you stand up and offer your hand. "I had to grab another one from my special stash. It was my second last one… I ate the last," you say with a wide smile. "I'll have to bother Korin for more." Raven takes your hand and gets back on her feet. Before she can speak, you pull out her sword and hand it to her. "I borrowed this, sorry."

Raven takes it and returns the blade to its home. "I understand… where…" Raven takes in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Hehe," you rub the back of your head. "Merlot never left the island and I got his Ki signature locked in. He's not getting away."

"Is that so… then why did it take so long to find me," Raven places her hands on her hips and looks down on you.

"That's not my fault! Your signature was so small that I didn't recognize you! Plus, such a small signature is hard to find among the thousands on Remnant."

Raven turns away and starts walking. "Let's just find Merlot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did he recover!" Merlot shouts at the monitor with Gero on the screen. "It was perfect! Why didn't you tell me?" He slams his fists on the desk.

"I don't know… but clearly, you underestimated him."

"I wasn't given the proper data! Clearly, you're in the wrong here!"

Gero chuckles. "Blaming me for your failures? You haven't changed, Merlot. I have you everything you asked for and still, you failed. At least you gave us more combat data."

All of a sudden the ceiling is broken for you and Raven to land. Gero instantly cuts the feed, keeping his involvement in this ordeal a secret. Merlot falls on his butt and starts scampering away. Raven casually slams her foot down on his leg to prevent him from moving. Merlot screams in pain before speaking. "Please! Please, don't kill me! I didn't kill you!"

"You meant to," Raven shifts her foot around to put more pressure and pain on Merlot, inciting more screams.

"You also killed a lot of people," you add, moving around to his front and squatting to meet his gaze.

"I didn't do it!"

"I… I mean, you're not wrong," you shrug. "But it was your Grimm, so it's your fault," you poke his nose. "Which means we're taking you in!"

"I'd rather kill him," Raven unsheathes her blade.

"No! Please! I'll be good! I'll go to jail! I'll-"

Raven buries her blade into his back, piercing the old man's heart.

"Hey, Raven!" You stand. "What was that?"

"He deserved it," she says before spitting on his corpse.

You sigh and cross your arms. "I guess. I feel kinda dirty about it."

"Don't. You didn't do it," Raven flicks her wrist to whip the blood off her blade before returning it to the sheath.

"Thank you for assisting me in all this," Raven shifts her gaze to you. "I don't believe I could have done it on my own." The woman walks past you. "I'll find my way out."

"Wait," you speak without turning around. "I came out here to find my friend's mom…" Raven stops in place at those words. She closes her eyes and exhales.

"You knew?"

"Of course I did. You two look alike," you turn around. "Please… it would mean a lot to her."

Raven remains silent for nearly thirty seconds. You can hear both your hearts beating, yours in anticipation and hers in nervousness. It's something she was hoping would be avoided… but there's no way she can get away from you at this point.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know," you chuckle a second after. "I just… I lost my entire village, everyone, I cared about… I can't see them again, but you can. If anything happened to Yang or you… I don't think either of you would forget it. It would haunt you… like it haunts me."

There's another moment of silence as she contemplates your offer. "Fine," she turns around. "Take me to her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yang and Ruby watch the news report off their scrolls, both sitting on the ground as they look up at the projected screen. Footage of the massive Leviathan attacking Mistral, your messy battle with it that's hard to follow due to the camera work. As they watch, their door gets knocked.

"I'll get it," Ruby hops off the ground and leaps to the door. As soon as she grabs the handle she recognizes the energy beyond the door. "(Y/N)!" She shouts while opening the door.

You're smiling on the other side, happy at the warm welcome. "Hey, you two!"

"(Y/N)?" Yang gets up and runs to the door. "Where have you been! How did you find that… what happened?"

You nervously chuckle. "Well… I was busy. Actually, I have someone who wants to meet you," as soon as you step to the side Raven enters their field of view.

Yang's jaw drops upon seeing her estranged mother.

"Hello, Yang."

Ruby looks between the two, quickly noticing the resemblance. She doesn't say a word at her revelation. She knows how desperate Yang is to find her mother, and here she is now, at Beacon, brought by you.

"Mom..?" Yang can't believe her eyes.

"I… was told you wanted to talk…" Raven takes a step forward to enter the room, making Yang move back.

You grab Ruby's hand and pull her out of the room. "We'll give you two some privacy," you close the door behind the young girl.

"How did you… what? WHAT?" Ruby frantically waves her arms.

"Let's go for some lunch and I'll tell you all about it. It's been a really fun week."

 **I thought about using a Hydra again and joking about how easy it would be for Kail to take one down where Slater almost died and needed all of Beacon to kill it… but I didn't want to repeat myself that much. This was a lot of fun… honestly, writing this version of Grimm Eclipse was a lot of fun. Taking liberties, shortening a bit, changing characters motivations and such, I know it's different from the norm but that's kinda the point. There's no way I could've retold GE as well as I did in Crimson Shadow so instead, I combined it with Raven and made something unique. I really enjoyed writing it all and I hope you liked reading it!**

 **More Limitless will come soon. Got a short story centered around Blake coming out that I'll be working on alongside more Crimson Shadow. Plenty of fun stuff coming. Hope you enjoyed and have a great day!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**

 **I also have a , if you want to check that out! Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **My Discord is now open! If you want to join, either check my bio for a link, find it on my Twitter, or message me directly!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Manuel Garcia, James Tubbs, MazMan, MTX, Sassylemons, and Big Genatools**

 **Extra special thanks to Ride The Lightning and Nicholas X Wright!**

 **And finally, thank you to the Beta Reader: thenameisntimportant**


	15. Chapter 15: Get the Team Together!

**Chapter 15: Get the Team Together! Year Two Commences!**

The sun shines brightly over Vale but the same can't be said for the mood. Almost everyone watched as the Mutated, Ki-fueled Leviathan devastated Mistral. If it wasn't for you, the entire Kingdom may have been destroyed. Though that is some relief, the Grimm are rowdier on the continent thanks to the fear seeping into the people of Vale. But the Huntsmen are alert and you're still around, if a little tired after overuse of the Kaioken. Definitely not to the extent of the times thirteen you pulled off, but that was only for a second. You know King Kai told you to only use the Kaioken for a heartbeat at a time, but that wasn't an option. The pain wouldn't be so bad if a certain hooded girl wasn't beating on your exhausted muscles.

"I can't believe you did all that without us!" She wails.

"Come on, I'm sore," you push her hands away so your wonderous walk through Beacon doesn't hurt. "Besides, you guys can sense me. You could've followed at any time."

Ruby pouts. "That's not fair."

"That's totally fair," you counter. "If I felt you guys traveling around the planet for a week, I'd get curious."

"We're clearly more respectful than you," Ruby crosses her arms and lifts her nose to the air.

"I guess so," you set your hands on your sash. "I wonder how it's going back there," you look over your shoulder in the direction of the dorms, though it's not in sight. "Hope it's good."

"Hey," Ruby steps in front of you and makes intense eye contact. "Why'd you go out of your way to find Yang's mom?"

You look into the sky as you think about her question. "Well… she told me she wanted to find her mom. I was told that you should help your friends with their goals… that's what Crystal…" You trail off for a moment, shifting your gaze from the sky to a far away building. "Well, it's how I was taught to make friends. Was never really good at it," you walk past Ruby. "Maybe that's cause I only knew a few people."

"Not anymore!" Ruby hops beside you and matches your pace. "Now there's all these people you know," she spins around, gesturing to the dozens of students that're returning to Beacon, all with boxes or carts of their items. "But… hey, (Y/N)."

"Yeah?" You look down at her.

"You did a really nice thing. You should be proud. You're a good friend."

You feel a sense of warmth and accomplishment from the young leader's words.

"Thanks…" You both stop, being the only students not moving. "So, when do classes start up?"

"Tomorrow. I'm so excited to be in my second year! Now I can be a good role model for the first years."

"Like me?"

"Like… oh, yeah," Ruby chuckles. "You're still in year one. I wonder if you have to do the relic test again," she thinks aloud.

"That'd be fun."

"Not as fun as… what did you do again? Beat a Nevermore into the ocean?"

"I did do that, yeah," you laugh at the memory. "That was fun…"

"And now you've thrown a Leviathan into space… I don't think anyone can beat that."

"Funny how tough Grimm are… if they become immune to my Ki blasts they can resist any amount… I should test that."

"What do you mean?"

"Like," you start walking again, making your way through the loose crowd. "If I put a ton of pressure into my blast, would they still be immune?"

"Didn't you do that already?"

"Yeah," you shrug. "But I didn't put my all into it. I wonder if the Grimm can even survive blasts that would destroy the planet."

"Destroy the-" Ruby stops, grabbing your arm to prevent you from going anywhere, and pulls you down to her height. "You're saying that you can destroy Remnant?"

"Um… yeah, I think so," you honestly answer as if it's not unheard of. "I've never tested it, but… yeah, I'd bet my lunch on it."

"How… how is that even possible? You can just do that now?"

"Yeah, pretty sure," you repeat. "Kinda cool how strong I've gotten lately," you hop back from Ruby and stretch your legs. "I don't think I coulda done it when I got here. Vegeta and those others really forced me to get a lot stronger."

"Is… is that why you let them go?" She raises her brow.

"Yeah, kinda," you stand straight and cross your arms. "Vegeta was stronger than me, no doubt. I had to use Kaioken to even stand a chance. If I can reach his power without it… heck, maybe he'll be even stronger next time!" Your excitement oozes.

Ruby shakes her head and walks past you. "You're such a weirdo."

"Yeah, maybe," you laugh. "But I've seen you literally drool over weapon parts-"

"That's different!" Ruby uses her Semblance to rush right into your face. "The intricacies and design of each weapon and part makes for such vast potential! We could spend hours making different weapons with each individual piece! It's unique!"

People walking around you are concerned at Ruby's demeanor. Mostly the first years, not knowing what you or Ruby are like. However, her outburst does attract the attention of those you met last year. Thus, you're greeted by somewhat familiar faces. "Hi!" "Hey!" All the regular greetings followed by questions of where you were for the year.

"Was it too hard for you?" Someone jokes.

"You look a lot happier! What'd you do?"

"Forget that! Did you see him fighting that Leviathan!"

"Oh, yeah," you scratch your chin. "That was fun."

"Fun? It was amazing!"

"You gotta teach me how to fly one time!"

Ruby takes a step back to watch the crowd surround you. She remembers when people wanted to throw you out after the Saiyan debacle, yet now they're excited to see you back. You barely did anything, yet they're being friendly. It's… wholesome for her… and nice that she isn't being crowded. She would turn as red as her hood and probably run away. You're a little more confident… or maybe baffled. You don't look like you want to leave but aren't really engaged. You're just along for the ride of questions. Already, the year is starting out better for you… more or less. Getting your Ki drained and having it used to nearly destroy a Kingdom isn't the best way to start, but since classes haven't started you can technically ignore that.

Ruby turns her attention to the crowd, wondering where Blake and Weiss are. She wouldn't be surprised if Blake managed to slip by her, but Weiss tends to make an entrance. Hopefully, neither of them interrupts Yang and Raven. That would be an awkward mess that nobody wants to deal with.

"Can you teach me how to do that blue beam?"

"No! Teach me!"

"I wanna fly!"

You rub the back of your head and chuckle. "Uh, yeah, I can do that."

"Can you do it right now?"

"Uh…"

"Leave the poor boy alone," CFVY approaches with Coco's voice being the one who speaks.

They cut through the crowd, making their way beside you.

"Hello, (Y/N)," Velvet nervously waves.

"Heya, Velvet!" You happily wave back. "Hey everyone. Good to see you again!"

"Still a first year," Coco shakes her head before stepping in front of you. "You should be lucky we're even speaking with ya," she lightly pushes her fist against your chest.

"Guess I am," you smile, not grasping her joke.

Coco giggles as she pulls her hand back. "You're damn right. You're not planning on leaving again, right? Velvet was sad you weren't around."

"Coco!" Velvet sharply whispers

"Nope," you shake your head. "I'm here for the long run," you nod with determination.

The crowd becomes loud once again, some people talking to their peers while you speak with CFVY. Ozpin, standing on the sidelines to assure all the students arrive safely, overhears some of the conversation you were having. One thing was somewhat interesting to him… and may help both the students of Beacon and you as a person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You hop back a few feet, forcing Ruby to chase you across the grass. Rose petals trail behind her as she throws punch after punch, all being blocked or pushed away by you. Your calm demeanor is slowly eroding her confidence in this little training session. Despite it all, she can't hate herself for it. She knows you're so much stronger than she is right now. The fact she's even able to keep pace with you is an accomplishment for her. You catch her hand and throw her over your shoulder and onto the ground. You land at her head, staring down at the panting girl.

"You're getting better. I remember when you could barely throw a proper punch," you say with a light tone as you offer your hand.

"Yeah," Ruby grabs your hand and uses it to stand up and spin around. "Let's keep going! I want to learn more!"

You smile at her enthusiasm and nod. "I'm always ready to spar."

You and Ruby take a step back and assume your fighting stances. Before you charge in, you both feel a familiar signature approaching. You pause until Yang lands, a conflicted aura surrounding her.

"Yang!" Ruby's seriousness disappears in an instant. "Are you okay?"

Yang takes a deep breath before staring you down. "(Y/N)… I didn't think you'd take my story to heart."

You return to a regular stance, setting your hands on your hips. "I just thought it'd be nice to help! It's what friends do!"

Yang squints, unsure how to respond. "I don't… understand. You…" Her words stop when your hand rests on her shoulder. She looks up in shock, surprised that you snuck up on her so quickly.

"Don't worry about it!" Your smile reaches into her body, wrapping her soul in a warm embrace. She's almost lost in your eyes, in your smile. With everything she just went through… all the emotions and words… yet you still manage to shine almost as bright as her. "Did you have a good talk with your mom?"

Ruby worries about such a direct question. Yang's mom has always been such a touchy subject. The fact she just met with her and her theoretical wound is so open… she's worried what might happen. But, of course, you're blunt as always with a distinct lack of reading the room. Not that Ruby is the best, but she's somewhat of an expert in this specific field.

"It… wasn't what I thought," Yang crosses her arms, showing her unease with this topic, almost wanting to ball up and hide herself away for the day. "But… it…"

"You wanna spar a bit?" You suddenly offer.

"What? I…" Yang pauses for a moment. "Yeah… yeah, I'd prefer that."

"Cool," you bring your arm back and jump away. "I'll get Yang warmed up, then you can join in, Ruby. I can handle two girls at once. Or guys… doesn't matter."

Despite it all, Yang laughs. "You sure have a way with words."

"He does?" Ruby raises her brow.

You stretch your legs a few times. "Come on, Yang, don't hold back for a second!" You slide into your fighting stance.

You both disappear and reappear in the air, a shockwave indicating your first clash. Your fists push against each other, shaking under the pressure. You smile at each other, Yang's eyes going red as her aura flairs.

Ruby approaches a nearby tree and sits against it. "Oh, here we go…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Next Day…**

With your body showered and your teeth brushed, you stare at the Beacon uniform that was provided to you for the year. You're dreading putting this thing back on… you've been so comfy without it. Thankfully, someone knocks on your door. You can procrastinate this decision for just a bit longer.

You approach the door and open it… without any clothes on. RWBY, save Weiss, and JNPR is at the door. They start at your eyes, but all of them are drawn downwards upon noticing your lack of clothes. Yang instinctively cups Ruby's eyes, much to the girl's dismay.

"Hey! Yang!"

Yang isn't really moved by the sight. She's seen your naked body before so it's pretty normal. In fact, the only girl who becomes flustered is Pyrrha, who becomes as red as her hair and does her best to look away. Ren and Jaune do their best to keep their eyes on yours, but their peripherals are betraying them. Nora and Blake, however, have little shame. They stare for a bit, taking it all in, maybe enjoying, and keep silent about it. Why ruin a good thing?

"You- uh," Jaune looks away, face going red. "Why are you..?"

Some students leave their rooms or pass by, noticing your exposed form.

"Looking good, kid!" Coco whistles.

"Oh, hey Coco!" You wave back. "Why are you guys…" You follow Blake's eyes to your organic power pole. "Oh, right! Sorry, I thought I had my boxers." You leave the door open as you grab a pair of boxers from the bed and slip into them. "What's up?" You look back at the door.

"We wanted to walk with you to class!" Nora answers. "But I'm fine with staying here."

"Nora…" Ren speaks.

"Whaaaat?"

"Oh, sure! Ruby did say our classes were close."

"Can I see now?" The young girl whines.

Yang retracts her hands and sets them on her hips. "Get dressed, hot rod," she snickers. "We'll wait."

"Man…" You look down at the suit. "The Saiyans were easier than this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and your group of friends make your way through the main building's halls. Other students loiter or scurry to their classes, making the school setting quite engaging.

"So, where's Weiss?" You ask.

"I don't know," Yang shrugs. "She hasn't shown up yet."

"I sent her a message, but she didn't reply," Ruby adds.

You close your eyes for just a moment to reach out for her Ki. "She's… still in Atlas. Huh…"

"Yeah, I felt that too," Ruby nods.

"You have to teach us how to do that," Jaune slides to your side. "It could help our teamwork."

You stop at your class, seeing Ozpin standing at the door. "Oh, Ozpin!" You wave to him. "This is my class, so I'll see you guys later."

"Have fun!" Pyrrha smiles and waves.

The others give you gestures too as you split off from them. You stop beside the door, a few people entering before you manage to speak.

"What're you doing here, professor?"

"Just wandering," he coyly answers. "Do you like your suit?"

"Actually, yeah," you nod before looking down at your clothes. "It doesn't feel as tight."

"I had yours made a big baggier."

"Really? Wow, thanks, professor!" You close your eyes and smile widely. "I just thought I got smaller."

"Not a problem," Ozpin bows his head. "Now, I do have something I wish to discuss with you. Could you see me at the end of the day?"

"In your tower?"

"Indeed."

"Okay, no problem," you give him a thumbs up.

"Perfect. I won't keep you from class any longer. Enjoy your day, (Y/N)," he takes a sip from his mug as he starts to walk away.

"Thanks! You too!" You wave for a moment. "Alright, gonna do this. Shouldn't be too hard."

You run into class, finding a seat near the front. You're surrounded by new students that you've never seen before. You know it's going to be like that for the rest of the day. But that just means you might make new friends. At the front of the class, Dr. Oobleck prepares himself for the lecture.

"Before I begin, write down everything you know about Remnant's history!" He speeds around, placing pieces of paper around.

You face drops as this sense of déjà vu encompasses you. "Not again…"

Oobleck returns in front of you in a flash, his eyes peering through the glasses.

"Yes… again…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RBY, JNPR, and a majority of Beacon's students gather in the cafeteria. The now experienced teams enjoy watching the new students fumble around and try to find their place.

"Remember when we were like that?" Yang remarks, her head resting in one hand.

"But now we're second years! Man, classes are soooooooooo much better!" Ruby hollers for the whole building to hear.

"It's odd how Weiss isn't here yet. It's not like her to miss school," Jaune adjusts in his seat.

"We see who's on your mind," Yang teases.

"I-I'm just worried about my friend! Why do…"

Ruby's cheeriness diminishes as she thinks on her partner. She's still in Atlas, from what she can tell. The young girl can't help but feel like something has happened. Her train of thoughts is interrupted when she spots you come through the door. Your face is completely drained, a hint of blue across your forehead. Your once pitch black eyes are a light gray as you stumble into the room. Lifeless, you shamble your way to your friends and slam your face on the table.

"I forgot how boring all this is…" You moan. "Why do I need to know about the start of civilization?"

Your friends look between them, unsure whether they should actually answer or not. On the one hand, it's good for a Huntsman or Huntress to be knowledgeable in the history of Remnant… but in your case…

"Have you had your first sparring class? You like those!" Ren attempts to raise your spirits.

"Not yet," you wheeze. "But everyone looks so boring… they aren't like those three," you wave your hand towards the girls of RWBY. "Man… I think I'm spoiled now. I just wanna fight Vegeta again."

"But they tried to blow us up!" Ruby wails.

"But they were so much fun!" You whine.

"You think this is a Saiyan thing?" Blake whispers to Yang.

"I don't know," she shrugs. "I've never seen him like this before. It kinda reminds me of when you read those books."

Blake's cheeks heat up at Yang's comment. "I'm not the only one! I can hear you above me!"

Yang turns her head away, preventing her face from being read. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you want to spar really quick?" Ruby offers.

"Really?" Your mood skyrockets. The red leader cheerily nods. "Okay, cool!"

"Don't bang her up too badly!" Yang shouts as you and Ruby head towards the door. "I'm still sore from yesterday."

"Don't worry, Ruby knows what she's doing?" You gesture an "okay."

"Wow, he messes around with both sisters!" A table gossips.

"What a lucky guy! I always see them panting afterward."

Yang cracks her knuckles upon hearing the words. "Looks like we're having a brawl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Ruby land on a large field that's meant for similar activities.

"Thanks for volunteering, Ruby. I'm so restless lately," you start stretching. "I have no idea why."

"Actually, I did want to talk with you about something?" She approaches you.

"Oh? What's up?"

"I'm…" Ruby twirls her fingers. "I'm worried about Weiss. She hasn't answered any of my messages and it's not like her to be late."

"Makes sense to me. Did you want to go see what's up?"

"I… I thought I was gonna have to butter you up."

"For what? If there's a problem, let's find the source! We'll just find Weiss and figure out why she's late!"

Ruby's smile quickly grows. "Thanks, (Y/N). I knew you'd help me out."

"Alright, let's head out right now!"

"Can we ride the cloud?" Ruby's speech is hurried, giddiness littered throughout.

"Oh, sure," you just stop yourself before taking off. "Nimbus!" You cup your mouth to extend your voice.

Your fluffy yellow friend swoops down to your level. "Good to see you," you hop on him. "We're heading to Atlas."

Ruby slowly gets on after you, sitting cross-legged behind you.

"You can hold on, if you want," you say over your shoulder. "Alright, let's go!"

The yellow cloud soars into the air with you both on it, going high in the air and as fast as possible.

"I never would've thought flying would be possible without ships," Ruby looks over the cloud.

"Yeah, it was so crazy when I first started flying. Must be weirder for you guys, though. Ki, flying-"

"Aliens."

"Aliens," you nod.

"Aliens that turn into giant apes," she furthers.

"Yes, you're right," you chuckle. "I wish… you know, sometimes I wish I knew that before. Maybe then…" Your eyes drift down.

"You still think of your village."

"Yeah…" You remain silent for a moment then shake your head. "But there's nothing that I can do now. I can make sure it never happens again, though!"

"Is that why you want us to be stronger too? To help you out?" She says with some excited purpose.

"What? No, not really. It's not as fun to fight as a group. It was really convenient that you all got so strong over the year. I don't have to bug my friends at Roshi's so much."

Ruby's face drops. "I gave you too much credit…"

"What?" You look back and smile wide. "You guys want to be stronger, right? I don't see a downside. You want to protect the world from Grimm, right?"

"Mhm," Ruby nods.

"Well, I don't think there's a Grimm around that you couldn't beat… unless its specially made or something,"

Ruby pouts, realizing your point. "Yeah…"

"So don't worry about the Saiyans," you wave. "I'll handle them if they come back. It's not like anything else is coming after us. Plus, if I can't do it, I feel like Piccolo and Ozpin might handle it."

"Professor Ozpin?" Ruby tilts her head.

"Well, it's more of a hunch," you chuckle, keeping your care free smile on. "I think Piccolo's even stronger than me, but I haven't fought him yet. Ozpin… I guess you can call it a hunch," you shrug and stare up. "But I think he's holding back a lot of power. I could be wrong, though. I've never seen him fight."

"You can tell if someone's holding back by seeing a fight?"

"Yeah," you nod. "It might take a minute or two, but it's easy to tell when someone's pulling their punches or trying to match your speed. You'll know it when you see it, I think… might take a bit to become second nature."

"Speaking of nature," Ruby's body takes in the cool breeze of the north. "I think we're almost there."

"Yeah, nearly," you look ahead. "Should we land at the front or… maybe through her window!"

"I think we should approach this as respectfully as possible. If we make ourselves look bad then they won't take us seriously," Ruby notes.

"Okay, front door. The window is a last resort."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Gero slaves away on his computers, jumping between multiple consoles to keep up. His massive system is connected to over twenty pods lined up along the wall, taking place of all his other projects he was working on prior to this. Thanks to his collaboration with Wheelo and some testing data with Merlot, his little project has come further than he's ever thought possible. Thanks to Merlot, he has confirmed that his technology can drain Ki from an individual – mainly a Saiyan. All he needs to do is make it more compact for future use and they'll be an invaluable asset. In truth, despite all the work the doctor has to do, he's loving every minute of it. This is his dream project and thanks to the Saiyans he can now pursue it with full backing from Atlas.

As Gero's fingers move at unparalleled speeds, his door opens for the calm General Ironwood.

"How's your work coming, Gero?" He asks as the click of his heels fill the room.

"Marvelous. The first rendition of my glorious androids are ready," Gero's normally bland speech is instead one filled with a hidden vigor Ironwood has never heard. "It's basic, using the data from the Saiyan's invasion and implementing it with an experimental Ki generator I designed when we had (Y/N) here."

"They'll be able to perform the same feats as the invaders?" Ironwood raises his brow.

"I believe so," Gero continues to type away, not even giving Ironwood a courtesy glance. "Though physically superior, it seems most of (Y/N)'s strength comes from his application of Ki. My creations are meant to do the same. With more data, testing, and practice I should create androids that never falter, never tire, and never lose."

Ironwood smiles at those words. Yet again, Atlas has begun developing technology that will protect the world. Not only will they drive out extraterrestrial invaders, but these androids should fight off any Grimm as well. Remnant will be secure once again, all thanks to Atlas' military might. Something that none of the other Kingdoms seem to care about or appreciate - they will once order is brought.

The General's thoughts are interrupted by a flashing red light above the top corner computer. Gero looks up and smiles. "It appears (Y/N) is approaching Atlas. With your permission," he turns to the General. "I'd like to test my first generation."

Ironwood raises his hand to his chin, thinking on the proposition. "We'll obtain some Academy clothes for them… let's make it seem natural. We don't need him realizing what we're doing."

"Of course, General," Gero bows his head. "Allow me to adjust the versions a bit. Currently models one through three look… very similar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Ruby hop off the Nimbus and land before the massive estate of the Schnee family. The lower temperatures make the girl shiver a bit, but you're left unfazed.

"Why didn't we land inside the estate? Now we have to ring the… gate bell?" You examine the gate.

"I said we have to be professional."

"I think we're the wrong people for that," you admit.

"That's not the point!" Ruby waves her arms. "We have to pretend to be!"

"Good thing I'm in my uniform, then," you look down at the outfit. "Never thought I'd say that."

Ruby approaches the gate and presses a button to the side of the gate. You both stand silent, waiting for a response. None comes. You wait for more than a minute before sharing a concerned glance.

"Maybe nobody's home?" You shrug.

"I can't believe they're ignoring us!" Ruby stomps her foot.

You approach the button and step back, squinting at the fancy speaker. "Hm…"

"What business do you have a the Schnee manor?" A voice speaks.

"We're, uh… looking for Weiss."

"An audience with Ms. Schnee?" His interest is obviously peaked. "I'll open the gate. Please meet me at the front door."

"Hey, cool!" Ruby elbows you. "Gah! I mean, thank you, sir!" The line is cut and you wheeze. "Didn't have to put so much into it, sheesh," you rub your ribs.

"We gotta take this seriously!"

"Sorry, sorry," the gate slowly opens for you and Ruby. "Maybe you should talk."

"I will," Ruby nods. "I'm her team leader, after all."

Ruby starts walking while you just fly over to the front of the door. She scratches her head. "Huh… yeah, that would be faster."

The girl follows your example and reaches the door in seconds.

"Know what else would be faster? Just flying through Weiss' window."

"(Y/N)! That's kidnapping!"

"Even if she comes voluntarily?" You scratch your head.

"We don't know why she isn't at Beacon. We can't make things worse!"

"Alright, I'm sorry," you pout. "Just think this isn't the best way."

You both wait a moment at the massive white door, surrounded by bleached flowers and colourless designs.

"Atlas really likes the colour white."

"Especially this house…" Ruby keeps her eyes moving along the outskirts. "It's weird…"

"I don't like it as much… your house is nicer to look at."

"Oh, thank you," she smiles wide. "It's smaller."

"But colourful," you counter. "I wonder who the guy was."

"Maybe a butler. She mentioned one before."

"A butler," you scratch your head. "Weird. Why does someone need a butler? What does a butler even do? They don't make food… that's a cook…" You squint and contemplate this revelation. "Cooks cook… butlers… do they do something with your butt?"

Ruby tilts her head slightly, blinking lifelessly. "Are… are you being serious?"

"Uh… No?"

Soon, the door creaks as it's opened by someone inside. You and Ruby are greeted by a somewhat chunky man with balding brown hair and full moustache. His outfit is elegant, a white dress shirt and blue tie underneath a detailed black vest with silver buttons and faint blue outlines. He has a pocket watch slipped into his left vest pocket attached to the second right button. His pants are completely black as well, similar to his shoes. His brown eyes look you both over, giving a somewhat intimidating yet warm feeling. Two conflicting emotions, certainly, but they're both there.

"Heya!" You smile and wave.

Ruby huffs. "So much for me talking."

"Oh, right," you step back and place your hand over your mouth, giving Ruby the go ahead.

"I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY from Beacon Academy," the man smiles for just a moment at the introduction. He's heard of you both before. "Classes have started, our teams have gathered, but RWBY is missing Weiss. I wish to know why she hasn't come back to Beacon, and I'd like to ask her myself," she puffs her chest out and stands her ground despite being in an unfamiliar environment.

"I see… well, Ms. Schnee is relaxing in her room. I…" The man looks behind him, assuring nobody is watching. "I'll take you to her right now," he gestures you inside. "Come, come, don't dally."

You both pass the butler and enter the house. It's a massive entry hall with pictures of a man all around. Of course, it's mostly white or light blue colours. Reminds you of Weiss, though you don't think that's a compliment.

"This way," he walks past you towards the stairs. "My name is Klein," he introduces. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"You know me?"

"Of course. Weiss has spoken plenty about the black haired alien monkey boy."

You scratch the back of your head. "Huh… why the colour specifics?"

"We met a blonde Faunus with a tail too," Ruby informs you.

"Ooooh, cool. If only he had black hair. That's a Saiyan standard."

"Wait, Weiss told you that he's an alien?"

"I was the only one she told," Klein keeps his eyes out as you walk through hallways. "I don't believe that information should be shared carelessly."

"Yeah," you think back to when you found out and the reactions of the other students. "Doesn't go well…"

"She doesn't believe her siblings need to know of that or… well," Klein clears his throat. "We're almost there."

"I wonder if Weiss just doesn't wanna go back to the small room," Ruby whispers.

"Maybe you should be a butler for her."

"Dress up and everything!" Ruby quietly cheers.

"Wouldn't you need a maid outfit, though?"

Ruby nods. "Yeah, a maid outfit! Maybe I can get the team to dress up."

"That'd be funny," you chuckle. "I'd love to see that."

Klein stops before a door and turns to face you both. "She's here. I'll remain at the door, just in case. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you. Go on."

You and Ruby nod before approaching the door. Ruby is the one to open and the first to lay her eyes on Weiss.

"Klein is that- Ruby?"

"WEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!" Ruby speeds towards her teammate, toppling her over with Ruby's embrace.

"Hey! Get off me! Ruby!" Weiss struggles but her leader's grip is too tight.

"I missed you!"

You enter the room and close the door behind you, smiling at the sight of team bonding.

"What are you doing here? Ah," she spots you approach. "(Y/N)? I shouldn't be surprised it's you two."

"That's not important, Weiss!" The leader releases her comrade, allowing them both to stand properly. "Why haven't you shown up to school? You're late! You don't even have your bags packed!"

Weiss' eyes glance down, a shameful tone washing over her. "I… can't."

"What? Why not?" Ruby crosses her arms and squints.

Weiss exhales. "My father… he thought I wasn't getting anywhere at Beacon."

"What do you mean? You're super strong!" Ruby flexes her own muscles. "Well, I guess we don't look like it…"

"That's not…" Weiss shakes her head, frustration setting in. "He…"

"Get out of the way, Klein," a voice commands.

The three of you look to the door where a tall, white-suited man enters. His white hair and moustache, his blue eyes, even his colour scheme. Ruby immediately recognizes him as Weiss' father. You, on the other hand… don't.

"Heh, I like your moustache," you break the silence.

"(Y/N)!" The two girls whisper.

"What?"

"You… what are you two doing interrupting MY daughter."

"You're related?" You look back and forth between Weiss and her dad. "Huh… I'm really not good with family…"

"Father, I-"

"Are you trying to run away, Weiss?" He steps forward, focusing on his offspring. "Beacon is no place for you. Here, in Atlas, under my watch, is where you'll prosper."

"I don't think so," you cross your arms. "Weiss is stronger than…" You close your eyes for but a moment. "Yeah, everyone here."

Weiss looks away from her father when you say that.

"What a joke! She couldn't hold a candle to her sister."

"Wait, really?" Ruby glances at Weiss. "That…"

"I… couldn't beat her," Weiss whispers.

"I think you're underestimating your daughter. I've fought with her. She's really strong," you nonchalantly stand your ground against Jacques, something not many people do.

"(Y/N), please, I-"

"Weiss, what do you have to worry about? You can just fly away."

"Fly?" Jacques chuckles. "She can't fly."

"Ooooh, I get it," you look back at Weiss. "You-"

"Afternoon, everyone," Ironwood enters the room.

"General Ironwood?" Jacques turns his head. "I don't recall you confirming your visit today," some passive-aggression present in his voice.

"Well, I caught wind of this little operation."

"How?" Ruby whispers to herself.

"And I thought there was a way to settle it," he smiles with confidence.

Ruby and Weiss remain skeptical. Weiss gathered what you two planned but how did Ironwood? How does he have a way to settle it? To them, it feels like there's more to Ironwood's interference. To you, he's a way to get Weiss back to Beacon.

"Sweet! We'll do anything to bring Weiss back to Beacon!"

"She's not returning," Jacques declares.

"Now, now, Jacques, hear me out. We have three of our strongest from the Academy here. If these three can win then I believe Weiss has more to learn at Beacon."

"Why should I agree to this? I saw her defeat your officer!"

"Jacques… if you're so confident then what's the harm in it?" Ironwood smiles. "And I believe you owe me one."

Jacques sneers at his words. "Very well…"

"Excellent," Ironwood looks to you three. "We'll meet you on the roof. Weiss should know which one."

Weiss shifts uncomfortably, remembering the fight with her sister and the countless training sessions she's had in that place. This time… she has friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So your sister has a kid? Who's she married to?" You call back to the boy you passed on your way here.

"That was my brother," Weiss rolls her eyes and fastens her belt.

"Damnit," you clench your fist. "Next time I'll get it right."

"So you lost against your sister?" Ruby remarks, waiting for the General, Jacques, and their opponents to arrive.

"I… he knew what he was doing," Weiss snarls. "I couldn't beat Winter. It would disgrace her, ruin her reputation in the military and force her to come back to him. Either way, he wanted to sink his claws in one of us."

"So you took the fall for your sister?" Ruby concludes.

"Mm," Weiss nods. "And now you two are here."

"Of course! We'd never leave you behind!" Ruby closes her eyes and smiles.

"And we get to see the strong guys from Atlas!" You rub your hands together. "Everyone is happy!"

"Well, I won't hold back on them," Weiss rolls her shoulder. "This shouldn't take long. I don't want to be here any longer."

"Weiss," Ruby's eyes drift downwards.

The white warrior spoke of her troubled home to her teammates during their first year. Ruby just never got to experience what Weiss was like in this environment. It's still strange to her. Ruby's family is so tightly knit, at least when it comes to her father, sister, and uncle. Even now, Raven and Yang's relationship is being somewhat patched up. Yet Weiss… the only stable relationship she seems to have is with her sister. It's almost sad for the red leader.

"Wonder why Ironwood asked me to participate," you cross your arms and wander around. "He knows how strong I am and I've only gotten better. If this was about Weiss… why include me. You make sense," you flick your chin towards Ruby. "But me… it's weird."

"He's thinking…" Ruby whispers.

"Should we record this? It doesn't happen a lot."

"Fantastic, you're here," Ironwood, Jacques, and three students approach you – one woman and two men. It may just be you, but they all share the same facial structure… in fact, they practically look the same. White-blue eyes, nose, ears, pale skin everything. The only difference is the hair. The girl has hair in similar length to Weiss but blonde, one man is bald, the other has spiky black hair. Other than their eerily similar appearance, there's something about them that throws you off. The lifeless eyes, the soulless walk…

"Jeez, don't look so dreary," Ruby remarks.

"I've never seen those people before… they're the top?" Weiss scratches her cheek. "Something's fishy."

"I wonder what weapons they use… maybe they don't use weapons!" Your excitement is easily detected by all parties.

"These students are eager to go up against those from another Kingdom," Ironwood speaks for the three.

"Coulda fooled me," Ruby rolls her eyes.

"So if we win, Weiss comes with us?" You look to Jacques.

The elder looks away. "As… was the bargain…" Clearly displeased with the arrangement.

"Cool," you roll your shoulder. "Alright, let's do this!"

You, Ruby, and Weiss ready yourselves – the girls getting into position with their weapons while you just raise your fists. Your opponents remain stationary, not assuming a stance or grabbing a weapon.

The General checks his scroll, assuring that Gero's monitor bugs are in place. With an okay from the doctor, Ironwood looks to the combatants. "Ready… begin!"

Ruby and Weiss take the offense, attacking either man and splitting off in two separate directions. Ruby swings her scythe at lightning speeds in an attempt to tag her opponent. To her surprise, the man is more than capable of keeping up with her speed, even when she's amplified with Ki. He catches Ruby's scythe and throws her over into the far wall, cracking the structure.

"Ow," Ruby rubs the back of her head. "How did he..?"

The same revelation comes to Weiss as she attempts to stab her opponent. He weaves through all the attempts and finally manages to catch Weiss' blade, throwing her to the side and pursuing her in a weakened state. Weiss summons a glyph below her and springs herself into the air. Her opponent quickly follows faster than Weiss anticipated, allowing him to slam his fist into the girl's cheek and send her right back to the ground. Weiss uses glyphs to slow down, landing on the ground like a feather. She rubs her cheek while locking onto her opponent.

"I didn't even…"

At the same time, the woman flashes in front of you and throws a punch. You catch it, but the pressure fires past you. Your hand shakes as she presses forward, her face remaining blank and emotionless.

 _How… I'm not sensing any Ki from her. I'm not sensing anything! How is she this fast and strong yet… practically invisible?_

You grab her forearm with your free hand, then spin around and around at a speed that almost creates a mini tornado. You release the woman towards the open air, sending her whipping through the sky at breakneck speeds. You stop and watch as she barely struggles to recover and… hovers mid-air.

"You can fly?" You tilt your head to the side. "Huh… guess that gives me more room to fight!" You burst off the ground and meet her halfway, the shockwave from your colliding fists echoing across Atlas. You duck under a fist, block a sidekick, miss a spinning back hit yet catch her off guard by continuing to spin and follow with a kick. The woman is knocked back by your attack but quickly flies under and around you to gain speed for a punishing punch. You manage to block the blow, yet something hits you after the attack.

 _The form of her punches…_

You push the fist to the side and snap your own at her face, landing a direct blow. She immediately retaliates with a roundhouse kick, which you flip over and release a small Ki blast right at her stomach, with a large explosion and rush of smoke to accompany it. She doesn't even flinch, instead charging up a hammerfist to send you flying back down to the building. You recover midway, curling up into a ball and spinning until you land.

 _She's… like Vegeta? I can't sense it, but everything else…_

Your opponent speeds out of the disappearing cloud, her punch ready to strike. You hop back to dodge it, her fist leaving a hole in the floor. You quickly jump forward, using her head as a stepping stool while you fly back into the air.

Ruby skids across the ground, stopping just where you were. Her opponent is right on her heels, those dead eyes never looking away. Ruby sneers as she swings her scythe around and slams it into the ground, stabilizing it for her to fire. The man weaves through the bullets like nothing until he reaches Ruby. He hops up, stepping on her scythe and flicking it down, flipping Ruby up and towards him.

"Ah!" Ruby panics for a moment as she's thrown off balance. She mixes her Ki and Semblance together to dart out of the way of his punch. She stops behind him and bursts forward tilting her body back and slamming both feet into his back. With momentum behind her, she grabs her scythe and unleashes a storm of slices upon the opposing student. His uniform is slowly shredded, something noticed by the young girl.

"Your Aura!" Ruby stops attacking and puts her weapon away while running to the man. "Are you okay? I-I didn't know it was-"

The back of his fist slams into Ruby's face, sending the hooded girl a few feet back. "Hey, I just wanted to…" Ruby squints, noticing that his clothes may be tattered but his body hasn't taken any damage. "But they were direct hits and he has no Aura…" Ruby squints. "Those hits… and I can't… man, this is weird."

Weiss tumbles across the ground in the proximity of Ruby. The leader comes to her aid, stopping and getting the girl to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Weiss winces. "This is just… I'm used to following people's Ki signature instead of my eyes, just like (Y/N) said, but…"

"Yeah… I can't sense this guy either… and I don't think they're using Aura."

Weiss shakes her head. "I've landed a few blows… no Aura but no damage. I… don't understand."

Ironwood chuckles at the confusion. He remembers what Gero told him before, that these creations have no signature or Aura. They're completely fueled by Ki instead. Gero purposefully made the two men weaker than Ruby and Weiss, which makes Ironwood believe that they're not going at full power. It's in their best interests that Weiss remains with RWBY and Beacon. The progress the girls' can make around you will show the potential of humans. If they defeat a strong opponent from Atlas, it will boost their morale. It's all to progress humans' power. However, the woman fighting you is purely made for results – how well can one of their androids do against you? How far do they have to go?

Weiss and Ruby look to the sky where various shockwaves erupt. The people of Atlas and even Jacques is astonished by the fight. The head of the Schnee didn't plan on this becoming so public – something that Ironwood will hear about later.

The duo returns their focus to the enemies coming from either side.

"Together?" Weiss looks over her shoulder.

Ruby smiles and nods. "Yeah!"

You and the woman clash fists, knees, elbows, any part of the body that can be used for offense is used… at least by you, forehead to fist wasn't part of the plan but it still worked. You both hover in the air, eying the other up.

"Seriously, where was this girl during the Saiyans? She would've kicked all our butts. Until they went ape, anyway," you become perplexed. "It's so random. They were surprised at my power before yet now they have this amazingly strong girl. She's even stronger than RWBY and they were trained by Master Roshi… something's off here," you cross your arms and squint. "Came out of nowhere… can't sense their energy… this is quite the conun… canon… cannondrums? Was that it? Yeah," you smile with confidence. "This is quite the cannondrum!" You throw a few false punches to loosen yourself up a little more. "Alright, if you're that strong then this'll be a lot of fun. Warm up's over, let's get going!" You lower your body and raise one hand up and the other down.

In an instant, you meet each other in the sky. Your fists shake the world around you, two colossal powers meeting again and again. You push your fist to the right, knocking her off balance for a double knee to the stomach. You quickly grab both her shoulders and flip over her only to throw the woman towards the city. She stops herself quickly and burst back towards you. She leans back and brings her leg in for a rushing kick. You dash to the side, leaning your body to just pass by the speeding blow. She quickly spins around and charges a yellow ball above her.

"Wait, you can do that too?"

Without a word, she throws the blast towards you… which is also towards the city of Atlas.

 _That's no casual blast!_

"Times two!" You shout, resulting in your body momentarily flaring in a dark red aura.

You move your right arm across your body and flick it back as the blast reaches you, knocking it far into the sky and preventing any damage. Your body returns to normal and you exhale. "That was… you know, isn't times two and regular Kaioken the same-" The woman takes the opportunity to land a powerful haymaker right into your cheek, flinging you back a good distance. You stop in the air and rub the impact area. "Alright, guess I deserved that."

With shocking speed, you fly back towards her, stopping just above her while you spin around and throw a kick. She manages to block the attack with her forearm and throws a counter punch. You hook your foot into her forearm and spin yourself around to the other side and successfully land a second front kick. You immediately pursue, flying above her while intertwining your hands together and slamming her down with a hammerfist. She plummets towards the Schnee estate, towards the other battle below.

Weiss and Ruby stand back to back as they remain under constant assault. The speed of the four warriors is a surprise to both Ironwood and Jacques. The father, especially, is astonished at Weiss' speed. She displayed nowhere near this level of dexterity when battling Winter.

Weiss ducks under and punch and spins around, Ruby taking her place and slashing at their attacker. Weiss, in turn, creates a series of glyphs to slow down the man coming at them from her front. He's unable to stop her, thus giving a prime opportunity to dash forward, glyphs and Ki amping her speed to land a devastating thrust. She quickly leaps back in a far arc, landing behind the man who Ruby is currently clashed with. She freezes him in place with a glyph for the two girls to act on. Ruby leaps back a moment, layering her scythe with Ki before speeding around with Weiss, both slashing or poking the immovable opponent in an unrelenting barrage. Weiss spots her previous opponent coming back to battle.

"Ruby!"

"Right!" The young leader jumps over the stationary man and lands on a glyph just above and behind Weiss. She shifts her scythe to a glaive-like form, still layered in Ki, and spirals forward with her Semblance. She almost instantly collides with her opponent, digging into his stomach with the punishing attack. With the secret android completely overwhelmed, Ruby speeds around him and slashes the man right beside his ally. Weiss increase the size of the glyph to keep both trapped. With Weiss and Ruby on either side of their enemies, they lower their weapon arms and aim a Ki blast.

"Not too much, Weiss!"

"I know!"

The two release two speeding balls of Ki that reach their mark, exploding in a massive cloud. Weiss and Ruby lower their hands and watch to see the result. They're sure they've done enough damage, but they can't sense either person so they can't be sure. You unintentionally help them by stopping your fall right above the cloud. The momentum flushes the smoke away, revealing the "unconscious" students. In truth, Gero, still watching the fight, remotely deactivated the androids to end the fight. He has the data and results from those androids. He now wants to focus on your battle with the stronger android… though it seems the fight won't last much longer.

You burst back towards the girl, a wide smile on your face. The android raises her hand and fires a medium sized blast at you, which you seem to disappear and reappear past it. Weiss and Ruby realize it's still coming towards them and hurriedly fire more blasts to cancel it out. You spin around, extending your leg to throw a kick. The woman holds her hand up to block it but, like before, you seem to disappear right before impact and reappear with your head shooting towards her chin. It connects, a loud sound resulting from the impact. You quickly flow from a headbutt, sliding your head to the side and follow with an uppercut, pulling it back and rising to a knee, and finally ending with backflip kick. You hover for a moment, looking over your shoulder at her right side up body. You spin around to mirror her and fire a weak Kamehameha away from her, using the momentum to blast yourself towards her stunned self. You pull back your elbow and slam it into her chest when close enough. You quickly pull back your other arm and thrust it just above your elbow to send the girl flying.

 _Hm… she was keeping up at about 80% but now that I'm going a little higher she can't react. Interesting, that's just about Vegeta's range when I fought him. Guess I'll go a little easier to keep the fight…_

You look down to Ruby and Weiss who's, in turn, staring up at you.

 _No… I'm doing this for Ruby, for the entire team. I have to win this for them._

"You should just give up now," you cross your arms and eye down the recovered opponent. "I get how strong you are. It'd be fun to spar again, but I have no intention of losing and you, sorry, have no chance in winning this."

"Does it matter?" Ironwood looks over at the elder Schnee. "Your daughter seems to have proved herself quite handily."

"That…" Jacques clears his throat and gathers his thoughts. "That merely shows the incompetence of your school, General," he ends with a venomous tone.

"Perhaps," Ironwood takes the insult better than Jacques expected. "But a loss here and there can lead to a far more substantial victory."

Not a moment later, Ironwood's scroll receives a message.

"General!" Winter Schnee's voice comes through. "The public is panicking! Two… flying people are shaking Atlas? Are they at my father's estate?"

"I see… keep the populace settled for now. It'll be over soon."

"That didn't-" Ironwood disconnects the call and focuses on the battle.

The woman shows no sign of a response. No facial movement or gesture whatsoever. You let your fists fall to the side and furrow your brow. "Alright… let's finish this!"

 _I'm not letting Ruby down!_

You rush in at full speed, completely passing through the android. She's unable to react when you, from behind, slam each of your knees into her head one at a time, then finish with a hammerfist down. The woman, disoriented, uses two blasts to redirect herself back at you. She shifts her entire body so attacking with any of her limbs will be easy. To your surprise, she hasn't gotten fatigued during the fight at all. Even if you're not going all out, she's strong enough to make your heart race. Then again, it's hard to get any read on her without being able to sense her Ki. You assume it's part of her Semblance, or perhaps she's mastered a way to completely hide her signature even while using it. If so, she knows more about Ki manipulation than you do. Sure, suppressing it to small levels is easy, but keeping it low while firing using that much Ki is unheard of.

It doesn't matter now, though. You effortlessly block and parry her following three punches and two kicks, grabbing her leg and tossing her higher into the air. Eyes locked on you, she fires a barrage of blasts with, once again, no care for the people below. You rush forward, knocking all blasts back at her or completely to the side so they'll explode in the air. It's something to behold for the spectators – a wave of the blasts being swatted away as if it couldn't destroy entire portions of the city. You spin around, using all four limbs to smack away the blast while you get closer and closer. To be flashy, and to end it quickly, you suddenly erupt in a red flare.

"Doubling…" You stop spinning and simply burst forward, the blast exploding on contact but not damaging you. You break out of the smoke, fist pulled back and eyes fierce. "Will end it."

Before you swing the hook, the woman suddenly closes her eyes and starts to fall. Your combat demeanor completely changes the second it happens – eyes becoming wide and innocent, the deadly red tint washing away.

"Gah! Hey!" You quickly descend and catch the girl. "Hey… are you okay?" No response. "Hm… maybe she was more tired than I thought. Or maybe I'm pretty scary and she fainted," you look up and chuckle. "I hope she's okay."

You reach the ground and set the woman down gently. "Sorry, General. I have no idea what happened."

"It's quite alright," military man seeming less worried than you thought he'd be. "Against such a strong opponent like yourself, she must've used all she had."

"I thought that too," you nod. "But it surprised me. She was good at hiding it."

Weiss and Ruby move to your side, Weiss being in the middle of you two. "So… we won," the Schnee says aloud, meant for her father yet her body never focus on him. "I'm… going back to Beacon."

"They did win," Ironwood notes.

"Indeed… but only because of that alien!" He points at you.

"Me?" You also point at yourself. "But I only fought one girl."

"Don't take me for a fool, alien," he sneers. "I don't know your corrupted ways."

"Alien… I mean, you got me there," you rub the back of your head and chuckle.

"What did you do? Defeat their foes for them? Threaten their lives to lose?"

"Jacques…" Ironwood shakes his head.

"I have no reason to trust this… thing!"

You place your hands on your hips and smile. "Fair enough, but the general trusts me, so isn't that enough?"

Jacques squints at you, almost as if he's looking for some physical manifestation of your manipulation. On the other hand, Weiss is somewhat baffled by your apathy towards her father's insult. But, in reality, she shouldn't. From what little time she's spent with you… that's just how you are. Even when people turned against you at Beacon you just stuck to your guns and others flocked to you. You always stay true to yourself… while Weiss…

"I don't think so," Jacques shakes his head. "I don't know why I wasted my time with this. You're going to hear about this, James," he points to the general. "And as for you," he shifts to you. "I don't know what you're planning… but I'll make sure that you never step foot in-"

"Leave him alone!" Weiss stamps her foot. You, Ironwood, Jacques, and Ruby all turn their focus to the Heiress. "You don't even know him! He saved your life! Everyone's lives! He almost died doing it!"

"I suggest you silence-"

"No!" Weiss shakes her head. "No! I won't sit by like this while you speak badly about him! I'm only as strong as I am because of him!"

 _Didn't Roshi and them train her? I shouldn't say anything._

"He's done so much for Beacon, for all of Remnant! He stopped a violent faction of the White Fang, something I thought you'd be grateful for! But you're not grateful for anything that doesn't stroke your ego or makes you money!"

"How dare you…" Jacques marches up to his daughter. "All I've given you… and you turn against me like this…"

"I'm not turning against you! I'm standing up for someone who doesn't deserve your beratement!"

"B… bear ate mint?"

"Later," Ruby pats your arm and whispers.

"I'm going back to Beacon! It's the best place I can learn and grow! You…" Weiss clenches her fists, her whole body shaking with adrenaline and fear. "I don't care what you want. I'm doing this for me."

Jacques stares down his daughter, quickly realizing that she won't back down as she has before. He takes a deep breath before speaking. "You ignorant child. If you leave, there will be consequences."

"You don't scare me," Weiss scowls. "Come on, we're going," the girl turns around and flies towards her room.

"I- Weiss!" Ruby quickly flies after her.

"They can fly?" Jacques exclaims.

"Yeah," you cross your arms and nod. "They can do a lot. They're really strong. Just shows that she could've left whenever she wanted." You look back to Jacques, still pleasant. "Well, have a good day Mr. Schnee!" You wave while lifting off. "I'll make sure your daughter comes back super strong!" Your voice echoes.

Jacques remains silent, stirring in a quiet rage. Ironwood, feeling the anger in his acquaintance, silently gathers his "students," carrying one over his shoulder and the others in his arms, and makes his way out.

"I wouldn't pursue them, Jacques," Ironwood advises while walking away. "If you want to preserve your company, let Weiss travel her own path."

"Her own path," Jacques takes a deep breath to collect himself. "The only path she has is a useless Huntress lying dead in a forest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You stand in Ozpin's elevator, feeling the movement of the machine as it brings you higher. You wanted to stay and chat with your friends, but you promised to meet with Ozpin. Besides, giving RWBY their team time is likely for the best. Within the past few days, you've helped two members with potential problems, plus Blake near the beginning of the first year. The only one who hasn't needed help was Ruby.

 _It must come with the leader thing._

Soon, the elevator dings before its doors open for you. Ozpin, his eyes now on you, puts on a welcoming smile.

"Good evening, (Y/N)."

"Heya, Ozpin! How ar-"

"I heard you didn't attend afternoon classes," he notes.

Your demeanor immediately falters. "I… well, you see-"

"I also heard of flashing lights, explosions, and earthquakes in Atlas."

"Hehe," you nervously laugh. "I don't know who that could've been."

"I see," Ozpin snickers. "Very well, if it wasn't you… please," he gestures to his chairs. "Have a seat. As I said before, I have something to discuss with you."

"Oh, cool," you hop into a seat and lean forward. "What's up?"

"I'll keep it brief… are you aware of the extra-curricular activities here at Beacon?"

"No," you bluntly answer, shaking your head.

"I suspected as much. Think of them as… extra activities that hone specific skills."

"Okay, I'm following," you nod.

"I want you to run a program."

"Run a… what, like teach a class?"

"Precisely," Ozpin smirks. "You caught on quicker than I thought. I've seen your peers eagerness to learn your style – mostly the application of Ki. I can't rightly send all my students to Master Roshi but you… I think it'd be a learning opportunity for both you and your fellow classmates," he takes a sip of coffee. "What do you say to that?"

"I don't know," you lean back and scratch your head. "I'm not much of a teacher."

"You'll learn alongside them. I believe you're more charismatic than you know. I think if you're the one teaching, others will listen."

"I don't think I'm that liked around here, Ozpin," you scratch your neck.

"I believe you underestimate yourself," he replies with a clear tone. "It's your choice, but I'm willing to let you use one of our classrooms if you wish. I'd think on this. You've seen how much stronger team RWBY became after Master Roshi's training. I'm sure you can pass on much to them and the others." Ozpin stands up and walks around the desk. "You're a born warrior, after all."

"Because I'm a Saiyan?" You keep your body focused on him.

"Perhaps…" Ozpin sets his cane down, both hands on it, and stares down at you. "But think on what I've said. If you don't want to, I understand. I simply believe it's the best course of action for both you and Beacon."

You look at the ground a moment, processing everything that's been said. "Alright," you look back at Ozpin. "I'll think about it. Thank you for the opportunity."

"I await your response. Have a good night, (Y/N)."

You stand up and head for the elevator. "You too, Ozpin!"

 **I don't know why this- okay, yes I did. I had exams… but after exams were over I don't know why it took me so long to write this. Ah well, it's done and out! I hope you enjoyed it. Little more of a character/filler thing but there's gonna be a couple chapters like that. Maybe I'll even do an adaptation of the driving episode… heh, that's something to write in the notes. Anyway, I don't have much to say this time around. I'm off from college so I'll be writing more. Expect more consistent updates from me, even if it isn't this. I have Crimson Shadow and Dismal Demon running so those are two things to occupy your time… unless you've already read them and you're just waiting for anything to update. Well, Dismal Demon will be next.**

 **Anyway, see you guys next time!**

 **Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter's coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**

 **I also have a Pa tr eon, if you want to check that out! Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

 **My Discord is now open! If you want to join, either check my bio for a link, find it on my Twitter, or message me directly!**

 **A special thank you to supporters: Manuel Garcia, James Tubbs, MazMan, MTX, Sassylemons, and Big Genatools**

 **Extra special thanks to Ride The Lightning and Nicholas X Wright!**

 **And finally, thank you to the Beta Reader: thenameisntimportant**


End file.
